Lion king: turning tides
by abywillis17
Summary: It's been two years since Mufasa unknown murder, but the pride it still struggling to deal with Scar's tyranny. Scar's mate Zira had a new Heir a son. The situation worsens, when Cree takes the throne- and sacrifices have to be made. What will happen to the lioness when Simba the rightful kings is exiled. What will be of his pride, mother, and Nala? Can she handle the pressures?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Scar's pov

Well it's been a smooth sailing, becoming king. I wonder why I hadn't thought of pushing my brother off of the cliff gorge years ago. It would have made thing much easier. My plan had fallen better than I thought. The news of their "beloved King" being killed in a stampede, just will, just took them all off guard, especially Sarabi. The whole pride was looking for her for guidance, but she was too lost in her grief, and was easily thrown out of the way by my wife Zira. It was so easy I didn't even need to help of my hyenas, who wanted eagerly to bite the meat of lion's , and if you think her Simba little was any help you'd be wrong. The little prick was still a cub, and was frighten to all hell when this happened. He doesn't know it but, he was just a pawn in a game-nothing more than a tool I used. Ah, scar-ole buddy, you've out done yourself. I have a wife, kingdom and son. Oh let me tell you about my boy Cree. He's a chip off the old block; he gets everything from me, his looks, and his demeanor, all but his eyes. His eyes are the color of samba's, but a much darker red. That and his size, he is built like Mufasa. So he if a tad bigger than me, and stronger, but what I lack in that, I make up for in brains. I laid in the royal part where the king and queen lay, over everyone else. I sharpened my claws on the stone beneath me, and felt my claws grow sharper and sharper. Thoughts had made their way into my head and I began to day dream, I was knocked out of my thoughts by my brooding wife Zira. Oh how I detest her.

"Scar"

"Yes" I said simply in a irritated voice, looking over to her. She stood in the cave way entrance, she shadow was creeping into to room. "What do you need…dear"

"I came to tell you that dinner has arrive, and we will be preparing the kill in a few minutes"

"Good"

"Aren't you coming?" asked my wife, curiously. I looked at her for a moment then turned my head.

"I'll be there in a second" she took my answer and heading out the cave, taking her brooding mood with her. I got up slowly form my throne and walked slowly into the light sky-well light grey skies. I watched over my kingdom, seeing what was going on with the others, not that I really cared much. I saw the two adolescent of the pride, Simba and Nala hanging out together- they have always been with each other- practically since birth. It can be quit annoying at times. They seem to be having a good time, hmm why don't I go and crash the party. I walked down the steps of priderock and made my way to them. It did take long I could see them fro miles away his orange and her cream colored pelt made them easy to spot among the browning grass.

"Why hello you two" I said lowly, startling them at first, from their cubbish play.

"Hello scar" said Nala, standing up from her position.

"Hi" said Simba dryly. He stood up two, probably backing up his childhood friend. They both stared at me, with curios eyes.

"What a lovely day out here, isn't it"

"Well if you call dying grass lovely, then yes it is. In fact it's quit peachy actually" said the young male, already irritating me. His little firend only smiled at his antics.

"Well it good to see someone's' in a playful mood" I eyed him, letting him know not to piss me off. We've had your altercation, and he knows one slip up and he's out.

"Why are you out here scar?" asked Nala

"Well, darling " she shuttered slightly at her pet name, she hates "it's our dinner time"

"**Your** dinner or **our** dinner" Simba putting the emphasis on mines and yours, lately I've been eating full kings and only sharing with Zira and my son.

"Well, when I eat my fill it will be **your** dinner" I said with a nonchalant attitude mocking him back. He only sneered at me, probably saying something in his head." Well I'll be off then, tah-tah" I walked smoothly away from my younger pride members, leaving them to be.

Simba pov

"God, I can't stand him" I said under my breath, but still loud enough for Nala to hear. She had a "who are you telling" look on her face.

"Same here" she said simply, looking in the direction in which he left.

"I mean, who does he think he is-"

"King" she said answering my question

"I know that Nal, but still- when I'm older I can't wait to knock that nasty smirk off his face…oh just me another year"

"Well if I hear the name "darling" any more I might just beat you to it" she teased, crouching down into attack mode.

"Well if you do remember I get last dibs, I want my face to be the last thing he sees" she laughed and got up from her fighting position.

"You got it"

"come on, let's head back- and maybe it we walk real slow, then maybe possible he's be finish" she knew actually what I meant, Scar is here By the slowest lion the ever walk the face of this earth- no scratch that, to crawl this earth. Nala nodded in agreement. We mad your way slowly towards home, hoping not to hush "the king"

You would hate to see him when you disturb him for his dinner, trust me I've done it many a night. Fact is Nala and I take turns pissing him off…hmm I wonder who's turn it is today, well were gonna find out.

Scar's pov

Boy, sitting around and watching these morons eat, is by far the worst part of being king, that and my "kingly duties". Which I can tell you I try to avoid at all cost. It's pointless, a king doesn't need to do any of those "common things" he just to lay on his back and gets served, that is how I see it. I'm sitting next to Zira, we are at the "head of the Table" if you can call it that. They just brought me a rubbish zebra, nothing more, no cape buffalo, no wildebeest, not even a baby hippo. Gosh these lionesses are truly lazy. But hey, I eat my feel every time. I watched the rest of the pride from a rock above, all the lioness ate in their regular spot. Sarabi on the left of Sarafina, she was next to other lionesses that I don't even bother to learn their names; they are all the same to me. Finally at the end of the carcass was that pain in my royal side Simba, who was no- doubt- about it next to Nala. Why they are always together I'll never understand, they both are irritating waste of sperms to me, they aren't any helping the pride in anyway. Simba always mocking me and Cree, and Nala mother won't let her hunt let, she wants her to "be prepared" for it. I heaved a sigh of fresh grey air into my lungs. Still just watching, playing out little "interesting" scenarios in my head. Well I guess now, if any, is a good time to take my nap.

Simba pov

Gosh what is this guy looking at? I mean he's just staring at us, like we are his "royal subject". I said to myself in my head while looking at him. I mean, what got into his cocky head that's he's superior to everyone. When I was done eyeing the "adored king" I met the eyes of my best pal, who was eyeing me with a curious look.

"And keep those thoughts to yourself" she said simply in a whisper. Scar has this rule that he doesn't want to hear anyone voice but his at the dinner table.

"What?" I asked her; trying to convince her I wasn't thinking anything.

"You were thinking something" she inquired.

"No I wasn't" I said "you are sadly mistaken" I teased her.

"Simba, I know you too well, there something going on in that thing you call a head" oh touché, she does know me very well.

"Well you don't know exactly what I was thinking"

"You wanna bet?" she challenged

"I mean I could have been thinking of anything, you can't prove I was thinking about scar"

"I knew it!" she smiled at me, dang, why do I always let my mouth get me caught, especially with Nala, she always ahead of me.

"Prove it" I demanded, there no way she caught, that she just bluffing.

"you just did for me"

"How?"

"Well smarty, I said you were thinking about something, I didn't know what, but I knew you were thinking, and since you had to tell me you **weren't** key word **weren't ** thinking of scar, that gave yourself away"

'How?"

"Because you already thought I knew, but I didn't, you assumed my friend. Never assume"

"haha" I laughed, not knowing our antics were becoming louder, which caught scar attention. "Ok t-"

"Who is talking!" bellowed Scar from his rock. The whole pride and I looked up to see an irritated Scar. Who eyes were red, probably form him being brutally erupted form his sleep. "You all know I need my afternoon nap!" yea, you know when people wake up from their beauty sleep they look amazing, well not Scar, he looks ugly after any nap he takes.

"We are sorry Scar" said my mother plainly, eyeing back Scar who was starting at all of us.

"We will try to be as quiet as possible" said Nala's mother, who always had the back of her long life friend. He only sneered at their remarks.

"Heaven forbid if we need to breathe" joked Nala to herself, but loud enough for all of us to hear, especially even Scar. He looked down at her with a bothersome look, oh yea, lets the games begin.

"What was that?"

"Nothing scar" said Sarafina "she's only joking" she looked back at her daughter and gave a "stop it" look. Nala didn't pay too much mind to her mother.

"hmp…sure I was" said my creamy companion. I could only chuckled for what was going to happen next. I could already see it coming, someone was going to say something to Nala, and she was going to come back with a kick ass reply. I just know it, it happens all the time.

"You know, Sarafina" suggest Zira, who was sitting next to Scar "if you two actually disciple your…"child" she said that, like we were some unknown creation that our parents took in "maybe they wouldn't act the way they do, they'd be more tame, and able to hold their tongue, especially that one" she said looking at Nala, we all know this girl speaks what's on her mind- hurtful or not, she always tells you the truth.

"Will I'm-"Sarafina began to say, but was kind of cut off by nala.

"Tame! What do I look like, a house pet? That might be **your** job, but its soooo not mine"

"Nala" said her mother, looking at her

"Mother, I'm not going to sit here and let her call you a bad parent!" this is one thing I don't get, when someone else talks about your mother you get all defensive …and shouldn't your parents, who are being called the "bad parent", get defensive too. I mean I'd certainly would

"You see" hissed the queen" she's nothing like my Cree, he's honorable, he's respectful, he's-"

"A pain in everyone tail" injected Nala, she got a few chuckles out of the adults, and crackled the hell up out of me, Scar and Zira both didn't seem amuse. Sarafina, hates when her daughter acted disrespectful to any adult, even if they are an ass.

"Nala, stop it now!" she didn't yell it at her, but she said it very stern, stern enough to knock her out of her moment, For now at least.

"Good job Sarafina, maybe a little more backbone out of you, you might be able to break that little monster into shape" Sarafina didn't say anything; she only looked back at her, probably sending her, her own message. After that a few tense moments scar gave us the "all right " so we could finally leave and do your things in peace, about time- anymore of this and I think someone might lose an eye. Nala and I both got up from our spots, and started to head to our hang out spot, but your parents had other ideas. They told us we shouldn't have pissed them off, they weren't really mad at us- I mean I didn't do anything this time, it was Nala turn. But she said, she just tired of hearing their voice over and over in a day, I could understand the adults, and they get the worst bit. We stayed with on pride and just sat the rest of the night. The sky had been dark and grey all day, so we really didn't know what time it was-so we just headed in early. I mean when you have nothing to do you might as well sleep it out. And we will be sleeping off hungry pains that zebra, even thou I hate sounding like Scar because I know your parents worked hard to find it, just wasn't enough. I mean for a greedy king, his bitch for a wife and son, plus eight other lions it just isn't enough.

Sarabi's pov

"How can you two possible be fooling at all that fussing with Zira" I asked the two adolescents, who were still fooling around, as usual. They both looked at me at the same time, with a same expression.

"Hmm how could you not be" said my son simply, with the sly smile that always comes across his face. "I mean, did you see the look on her face when Nala called her a house pet…classic" said my son laughing inward to himself.

"She's lucky that's all I called her" said his partner in crime. We had all come into the den, forming our little circles. The adults sat around and talked and the two troublemakers just sat together. Nala and Zira little quarrel was in the least pretty entertaining, I mean either its Simba and Scar, or Zira and Nala turn to push each other's buttons. Only words are said, never anything else. Its ashame to say we have gotten accustomed to it, the fighting back and forth.

"She's lucky? You shouldn't have said Nala" said her mother joining our circle after talking to one of her other friends. Simba just sat and chuckled at him friends unfortunate predicament.

"But mother, she called you a lousy parent!" protested Nala, she wasn't yelling but she was making her point. Her mother just stood in front of her and looked at her daughter.

"And I why should I give Zira any mind?"

"Yea but, you can't let her say that, she's wrong"

"No she's not, she's absolutely right?" said my friend to her daughter, this got the cub thinking. What was her mother trying to say? " I mean you just proved her right"

"How?" asked her daughter, even my son was giving it some thought.

"well maybe it you didn't get so hot headed so fast, you would have actually understood to what she said"

"What. I did listen to what she said, and she called you a bad parent, and you never taught me any conduct!"

"Well then missy smarty you wouldn't have said anything"

"Why!"

"Because you just proved her right. If you do the things she says you do, then your proving her right, but if you keep your little self in check" she glared at her "then you'd be proving her wrong " it took a moment but the light finally sparked off in her head.

"Oh…, so I basically just proved her right" finally understanding what her mother was saying

"Yes, my quarrelsome child you did,"

"So if I hadn't said anything to her I'd be proving her wrong" having it sink in

"Exactly" said Sarafina simply eyeing her daughter.

"Ok- ok I'll start controlling my temper"

"pssh, yea right Nal" said Simba to his friend, nagging her. Oh my son.

"Oh hush up, you-"

"Oh …I'm sensing some hotheadedness coming, am I mistaken , or didn't I hear your mother just tell you to control your anger" he said testing her, getting all into her face. She rolled her aqua blue eyes at him.

"mmm.."

"What was that? I didn't hear you? Speak up!" he acted deaf and put his paw to his ear and got into her face.

"Stop taughing her Simba" I said to my goofy son.

"What? I'm not" he said trying to defend himself " now Nala am I tuaghing you? …What she didn't say anything"

"For now"

"Temper temper, why don't you take some nice calming deep breaths huh why-"

"Why don't you go jump in a lake" she said smiling at him. The others and I laughed

"ouch Nal, that hurts"

"Not as much seeing your face" she smiled at him, knowing she was just playing.

"Hey! What happened to you control your temper?"

"I think I'll start tomorrow" she said sweetly to him, he only mocked her face back. Nala got up and placed herself next to her mother. My son nodded to her, and then got up to me.

"Mom I'm gonna get a drink, I'll be back in a few"

"Alright son, be careful"

"Mom" my son said, as if I had nagged him about something. "It's the waterhole what could possible happen" he joked with me

"I don't know" said Nala getting his attention "some aliens might finally come back for their long lost family member" she teased him

"Ha-ha" he rolled his eyes at her and left the den. I watched as my son headed out into the gloomy sky. He's paws growing every so quieter from the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sarabi pov

Well I guess it's going to be another gloomy day. I mean I shouldn't be surprised; it's been like this for two year's now. Just waking up to this gloominess everyday and really take it out on you. We arose early, I don't know what for. It's not like we are actually going to do anything. Scar has gathered us around the main floor on the outside of pride rock, ha gave a sermon, about…I don't know but, he seems to be very pound of guess. He didn't have us listening to his godly speech for a long time, thank the kings, but I couldn't help but wonder why he wanted to change the order –again. His mighty idea is that if we hunt solo traveling the land, we are already reaching the ends of your boundaries now. And the fact that he wants us to hunt in solo I can't manage to warp my head around. If he thinks that eight soloist are better than an organized hunting unit then he's lost it for me, he may thinks it's easy, but we all know that's only more the work…and more the blame. I can't wait to hear "Sarabi, how could you be so useless" and all that stuff this "our king "complains about.

Cree pov

Its morning and my father just finished his sermon to the lioness. He spoke with pride and enthusiasm that those lionesses will lack to understand. They don't understand anything, and never do anything right if you ask me. They always say "if we keep doing this we'll have no food...If we keep doing that we'll have no water "and all the other crap they complain about to him. My father a good hard working man and they need to appreciate him more, if only they understood. Everyone thinks that he's appalling guy, but in my eyes he's wonderful. He teaches me everything I need to know to rule a kingdom-right. Unlike that other guy... what was it Mufasa? Yea that guy didn't know a thing about ruling, he was so weak, didn't have a single backbone in his body. That's why he was killed so easily. The poor sap never thought anyone could hurt or even hate him. But he was wrong, and that cost him- big time. Unlike him when I rule everything and everyone will be dictated by me, and only me. No "we are one" crap that stuff for the birds, you can't trust anyone but yourself in this life. And queen please, she going to go her job for me and that's it, not to be heard only seen. This is a man's world and they are only going to get in your way.

It's only been a half an hour in the least and I've been walking about taking in my kingdom. I'm actually on my way to have a talk with father. Bet you I could walk blind folded and backwards and still know the ways to go, not bumping into a single thing. That how much I know my kingdom; it got me back to thinking about what father said about his rule. He said a kingdom is just as good as it king and I for one hope to follow in his footsteps. He doesn't take crap from anybody and rule with an iron paw. It just worries me that I won't be a strong of a leader as him, I mean you so see him full fled he was everyone in check, no "if, and or buts about it" I need to be more forceful, like him. I mean last week, some lioness was saying she was ill and couldn't hunt. I should have made her, she was the reason we lost out on a meal that day. Those lionesses need every little help they can get. Phss telling me " I can't hunt today, I'm feeling ill, bunch of BS, next time I'm gonn-

"Whoa, Cree I didn't see you there" and Simba coming to a sudden stop. His red eyes where wide, then clamed once he found his feet. He was probably on his way to see nala.

"I'm sure you didn't" I said plainly, I looked at him, my dark blue eyes looking at his face, he had a weird "ok " look on his face.

"Well then, I'll be heading the other way" said Simba easing his way around me

"You do that" I turned my head to follow him, like I was excepting a surprise attack. You can never be too careful, even in your own pride, hmp as that Mufasa found out. But I didn't show that I was watching him, I kept my features cool as ice. I turned on head back in my intended direction only to hear his happy companion in the background.

"Hey Simba! What taking you so long?!" said the creamy lioness totting forward to her friend. Gosh her happiness can make me sick sometimes. I mean in her position what's to be so happy for. "Turtle run I was waiting for you, what keeping you…oh hey Cree" she didn't say it to me dryly, just not in her usually "oh hi Simba 'voice, which didn't bother me at all.

"Yea sorry had a little run in with Cree" Simba said looking back at me " not really we can head up now"

"Ok" she said simply, she turned and walked with him, they were side by side but close, like an annoying " cute friend couple" matching to footsteps as they walked, like they did everything together- hmp.

"go have fun on your date" I said walking in ym direction, only to know they had turned around and were eyeing me.

"What?" said nala, knowing what I already said

"Oh, nothing just have fun on your date"

"It not a date dude" said Simba, trying to deny it, like I already don't know, they been like joined at the hip since they were both born. "Sides we always hang out"

"Yea" said nala, backing up her red mane comrade.  
" oh really"

"Yes really" said nala.

"I mean you don't have to deny it you kno"

"Deny what Cree? That were hanging out?" said one of the duo, I could see nala wanted to know where I was getting at, hah I love pissing her off, Her aqua blue eyes waiting for an answer.

"Oh you two denying you feeling for each other duh" I said with a evil half joking smile. They hated when I said they had a thing for each other. " my friends it getting quick old, don't you think"

"We don't like each other!" said the duo at the same time causing that to make them look at each other.

"Besides" said Simba "we've been thru this before"

"Yea Cree you're wasting your time, why don't you do something useful for a change" wow someone getting feisty. I looked down at nala, she matched my eyes back.

" I will, when you starting doing something useful, like hunting…when are you going to test your test again" she narrowed her eyes at me. She hated that her mother hadn't have the time to teach her to hunt yet, and she hasn't much luck by herself wither.

"don't worry, I'll be doing that soon enough"

"Yea, as soon Mufasa rises from the dead" that didn't amuse any of them.

"Hey Cree that not funny, that my dad you're talking about" said Simba, getting all defensive over his dead father, gosh my friend let it go. He died when you where a child get over it, I bet he doesn't even remember him, I know he doesn't he was too young.

"oh yea, he was-" I said dryly, like I had forgetting about him, which I couldn't. With him always asking his mother about his father and my father always ranting about him, I can't get away from the guy.

"That didn't sound like an apology" said nala interrupting me

"It wasn't" I said eyeing her

"Well you should, "if" you have morals you'd know to never to talk badly about the dead"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't, I guess didn't learn that" I teased her

"Looks like you didn't learn a lot of things" she mocked me. Hmp smartass.

'it alright Nal" said Simba grabbing her attention "we've already wasted a lot of time bothering with him anyways"

"Yea it not my fault he gets sore when he hears daddy name, you think now he'd get over it" this only pissed her off more, she gets very protective over Simba when anyone mention his father, she know how he can get, Emotionally.

"You never get over a loved one, but you don't have to worry about that, because no one over here gives a dam about you" she spat at me. "You'll be all forgotten when you bite the dust" for some reason this got to me, and I became a little upset. How dare she say I won't be remember, I'm prince, king to be, everyone loves me.

"You say that to your king"

"I'm not saying it to a king, I'm saying it to you!" she stepped forward, was she changeling me? Please, she's half my size, and if that.

"Back down nala, you don't want to do this" I said eyeing her down, she wasn't detruded.

"Yea for your sake, you better hope I don't" they tension was beginning to rise between us, and I had a feeling she might actually attack me.

"Nal, don't it not worth it" said Simba, getting in between us.

"But he –"

"Not worth it" he said, making the through go into her head. I don't know why I didn't let her come at me, if he doesn't like her so much then why does he care.

"Your **boyfriend** right, I'm not afraid to hurt a lady, especially when she needs to be put in her place" her ears ring forward, and I thought her might actually knock Simba over. But she didn't, surprisingly she kept her cool, well kept herself from attacking me, but she was ready thru, her claws were extended and the back of her body her delicate hair stood up. She looked at me with her eyes narrowed but hen back at her " Buddha" and eased her gazed.

"You're right, why am I letting **this**" she eyed me again" get in way of us having a good time" good time, with him, please. I'd be a hell of a lot better time them him. "I guess I have to be a bigger lion and back away" she eyed me cockily, like I couldn't have made that choice myself. Then turned around soon after and left me to watch their dusty trial behind. I looked at Simba walking near to her, his body swaying in the walking motion with her's. My eyes followed him, and soon landed, on his engaging- ever so spirited friend. My eyes watched her body rock back and forth; even in the little thing she does she does it with confidents, and sass, Which is why I find myself drawing more and more into her day by day. I'm curios about how she works, how she thinks…I think im curios for my own taste of Nala.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nala pov

It had only been a few minutes passed since Simba and I had left Cree back at pride rock. And maybe this is just a girl thing, but I'm still pretty pissed about what he said about Mufasa, I mean even a complete moron know never to talk badly about the dead, that very disrespectful, especially to the decedents of the deceased. Which was probably why I was a little mad at Simba, I know he won't let people walk over him, but when they say something disrespectful, especially about his father…it like …Dam! Boys say something…shut them up! Gosh, he is soo Sarabi son, she so passive and laid-back- which is Simba, when he's not in a boisterous mood.

"You know" said my large male friend "that mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble on of these days" he said, looking to me as we kept walking down the bleak path. And just smirked and rolled my eyes at him, I didn't care.

"Well maybe if people through about what they said, I wouldn't have to correct them" I said with lots of confidents, not in a cocky way, but hey, I'd be dammed if I let Cree say something about Simba dad, Simba like a brother to me, and when you mess with him, you mess with me.

"Oh really" he said cocking and eyebrow at me.

"Yea, I mean can you believe what came out of his mouth?"

"I mean, this is Cree we're talking about …he's a absolute ass"

"tru, but, ooh I wish I could wash that grimy little smirk off his face!" I said, thinking about the whole situation all over again!

" I know Nal, but girl you gotta control your temper" he said looking at me, in a "older brother" fashion. Which is what he gives me a lot when he knows I already know what I should do, like modify myself. Attitude mainly.

"What do you mean?" I asked me, completely innocent , like I didn't know what he was talking about. Which we all knew too well wasn't true. He chuckled at me, trying to act all guiltless.

"Nal, you where a breath away from attacking Cree"

"Well, I wouldn't say a breath…more like, and hair away"

"See even you know how awful you are" awful, I tried to hide my smile. I'm not that bad, so what if I was about to bite his face off, well at least try too. That would be perfectly normal.

"No! I had a perfectly normal reply to what he said" I said looking at him.

"In Nala's world" he teased, pushing me slightly in to the drying grass. That cracked under my heavy paws. **"You'll be all forgotten when you bite the dust" **he mocked me, shaking his furry roughly full grown mane.

"pshh, he had that coming"

"He had a lot of things coming huh?"

"Yup" I nodded my head. "Besides if anyone comes at you, I've got your back 101%"

" 101%?"

" 101 sounds waaay better than just 100 my friend" he nodded; knowing we both had each other's back equally. But then I notice he had a shy little look on this face, what was he thinking?

"So, that means you're kind of like my best **man**"

"yea duh, I'm you best man" I said looking at him, then actually going over what he said in my head and finally what I had said "hey!"

"haha!" Speeding up his walk, knowing I had caught on to his little joke

"Not funny!"

"What are you talking about, you my best **Man**!" gosh this boy is such a cub sometimes, he knew what I mean, I'm not a boy! Boy never come this good looking.

"Watch it fuzzy!" I said, chasing after him in a trot. Our paws throwing dust into the air, which circled into a little dust pool floating in the air.

Zira pov

I lying down at the rim of a flat rock, soaking in the grey air and sun around me, gosh today is pretty dull-like every day. All you can do is just lie on your side and watch the day go by. Day by day, it's like watching your youth go away slowly. I scanned over the savannah, hoping, maybe not even that, but just maybe I would catch some sort of amusement.

Passing the tall plain grass and near the waterhole, I see dust flying in the air, hey this is better than nothing, I mean watching dust fly around. I shrugged my shoulders at the thought and zero in my sight on the direction for the flying dust, which soon turned to splashing water. Who was throwing water, like a cub? Then it zoomed in on them, of course, I said to myself watching to two adolescents play in the water. How are they always so happy? And always together? I mean, are they joined at the hip? Can't they be apart for a day or a minute? So clingy toward each other. I hate to see when Nala goes into heat and **has** to stay away from him, the poor thing well probably die of boredom, hmm which isn't a bad thing, that smart mouth little girl, I still think she needs to be slapped into her place. On talking works for her, only physical stuff, I mean that's how I was brought up, and look at me now, see I'm a queen! But I still can't help but get a little, remind you a little light hearted at seeing the two, it' something about them that's just different, and I don't know if that's in a good or bad way, their just different. It remind me of how Scar and I got to be, you all know I'm not from this pride, in fact I never really heard of these pridelanders, but once I meet Scar, I knew I wanted to become one. He was so charming and so elegant with his words, that he could get anyone to do anything for him. Only huh, bitch Sarabi and her ass-hole king Mufasa wouldn't allow me to join.

Which I don't know why, I mean I left my whole pride, my whole life behind just to join them, but eventually they gave in t Scar and I pleads and let me join. I just stayed low and was with Scar every moment of every day, we were like those cubs inseparable. Lovers. It stayed about a year when scar told me his plans to over throw Mufasa, and I couldn't agree more with him, he was a lousy king, and played favoritisms to members in his pride. Mainly scar and I, we forever were giving nuisance by that Mufasa and Sarabi, and other countless members of the pride, saying" we don't do anything, you always complain, you could never be king, Mufasa is, you being king would destroy everything" they never understood and true geniuses, of a proper king, A king who knows how to rule, and isn't afraid to throw his weight around. Scar takes no crap from anyone, he puts all of these lioness in their place, and only dares them to say something out of conduct for their status, hell I dare them, I'm queen, I could take one of them out in minutes, no seconds if I wanted too. Mufasa and Sarabi never had control over their pride, lioness running around always saying things "they thought, would help the pride" no gives a dam about what you think, you're nobody.

A subject and mere working, And can you believe they actually took the time to listen to them, I mean this one time a lioness…Awya a young lioness who got pregnant by a rouge, from another pride mind you, not even the males in her own pride. She kept it secret for months and lied to everyone! And it only cam out when she went into labor one day! Shocking everyone, especially the king and queen, they are the royal couple and everyone knows you must talk to the royal for having cubs, only royal cubs are allowed. It's a fool rules put into the use back a millennium, but no, once her sob story started with her crying, felling her young eyes with waterworks saying "I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do, I was afraid…" and blah blah blah, grown up! Was what I wanted to say not "it's ok Awya were here for you mess", if your grown enough to open your legs , then your grown enough to care for the cub yourself, the irrational child. But instead of kicking her and her newborn out- like he should had done, another cub another mouth to feed, if you ask me- he said she could stay until she was ready enough sustain herself! And go live with the other, and he didn't even say "your exiled go live with the other pride!" And to make thing more hilarious, he even had a talk with a young male that got her knocked –up- took time to explain to the dope about raising a family and a pride, like some Holy Father figure. And he even said they could stay until they were both ready I mean, push over much, and it didn't take long to decide to stay for a while! Please if that were me, or even Scar she would have been punish right there on the spot, not questions asked.

But you know not even one and be and grand ruler like my king, ruthless, powerful, brilliant, charming, persuasive , wow all these things just make me think about him even more, and I devious smile soon came to my face, it's about time he and I had some alone time anyways.

Scar pov

Ah, peace and quiet, what more could you ask for? I have a wide floor all to myself, no lioness no wife no anybody, just me, and I like it. I rolled over to my other side and let out a marvelous yawn, that had came from a well needed nap. I stretched out my black slick claws and pawed the ground, shaping them with each motion. Hum what to do today? Maybe I should stroll thru my kingdom, patrol the borders or! even better vis-

"Scar?" said a very familiar voice, which knocked me right out of my thoughts, hmm. I lifted my head up to see Zira walking into the cave entrance; I let out an inaudible sight as she made her presences closer.

"Yes Zira?" I said a little tired.

"How are you dear?" she said, walking towards me still, finally reaching my bed and planting herself next to it.

"Just peachy" I smiled at her, showing my pearling whites that glistened in her green orbs. Wow either Zira has very reflective eyes, or my teeth are just plan diamonds…I'm going to do with the last one.

'well that's good, what are you up too?" she eyed me, watching for what I was going to say.

"Relaxing" I said simply, and catching her gaze, mm what was she thinking? "And, what were you doing?" I asked her questionably, she must have something on her mind for her to be visiting me.

"I just thought I'd come and see you, keep you some company" she scooted closer to me, and I soon began to catch her drift.

"Company huh? Like a companion?"

"Precisely" she let that slide off her lips with such ease that it was frightening. An aroma began to feel the air, an aroma that I didn't like the smell of. God it can't it, not already. 'Scar…" she said with an every so sweet voice- too bad it wasn't so sweet to my ears. I looked back at her, she was fluttering her eyelashes. That rippled one after another.

"…yes Zira..." dare I even ask those fluttering eyes and only mean one thing and one thing only.

"Guess what time, it is darling" she said with a sweet little smile spreading on her face, and pushing herself closer to me.

"Its morning it me dear, if you haven't noticed" gosh to all kings, I know she isn't trying to seduce me… again, it didn't work the last time, and it won't work this time. She just gave a little scoff at my comment.

"No, silly, it my time" oh your time- you don't say, your time to leave? - Because the doors wide open. I'm not stopping you trust me. I guess she felt she had to say something, for my face was stall and uninterested. "My time we can have some fun, some alone time dear" gosh. Zira must have been getting a little irritated that I wasn't **going with the flow** with her, and acting like I had no idea of what she was talking about. "hum, my time dear, you and me…Scar I'm in estrus ( heat)!" wow temper temper, she could have fooled me- she always gets pissed so easily. The only reason for her moods swings is because there's an actual **cause** for her emotional little highs and lows.

"Oh darling I'm sorry, I hadn't notice" I said trying to pull the wool over her eyes, she only stared at me at me with a "yea right" look, I knew all too well she was in heat, and so can everyone else.

"Oh don't, I'm sorry darling me scar" let her lustful thinking is over, good. It never last long anyways

"Dear" I said getting up and rubbing shoulders next to her, mmm maybe it I keep playing this off, I might be able to piss her off-let's see.

"oh stop it, you didn't even notice, you weren't even paying attention to me!" well of course.

"me, remember it not me, it's we my little Zira" I said standing up, " now come on and give papa some loving" I poked out my lips and leaned into her, I had my eyes closed but had them slightly open, so I could see her reaction- and I'm hoping she will be repulsed.

"Oh, get away from me!" bingo

" Zira! I through you wanted to spend some time with me! I'm getting dreadfully lonesome" I tried to bring her close but she stayed planted on the ground. Keep this up scar old buddy and you'll be hormone free.

"Well scar I'm not! At least not anymore, maybe I should go to someone else who appreciate me more, and the time I want to spend with him"

"Good luck with that…" I said under my breath, a little irritated now. And trust me I made sure she could hear, once she gets pissed off, their no stopping her, she'll leave, just watch, and in a very dramatic way to.

"What was that?" she said raising her voice

"Nothing Zira, nothing, you'll wake to neighbors" I said lying back down.

"Neighbors! We have no neighbors! Don't try to pull the wool over my eyes Scar, I can't believe you would think I'm that stupid, do I come off that stupid to you!" and before I could give my honest opinion she beat me to it. "No, no I'm not!"

"Well when you-"

"Hush up! I'm wasting my time here with you anyways I have far better things!" she got up in a huff and pawed her way out the door. Scar 1 Zira 0. I watched her walk out and leave a dust in her trial before I placed my head back down for another nap, and to think I have to deal with that for 10 more days. If she doesn't kill me first I'll certainly beat her to it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zira pov (half hour after she leaves Scar)

Oh I can't believe that man sometimes, he so…uh! How could he, why would he- oh never minds if over now, and thinking about it only going to piss me off more! I mean you can believe it he wasn't even interested, what wrong with him! I mean he didn't even try to hide that fact that he wasn't interested in me at all! Oh, something definitely up, I can tell, there no way Scar can resist me, unless…unless he getting a little form someone else! That bastard, I knew it. No, no this is Scar my scar he wouldn't cheat on me, I know it- if anything he's probably not in the mood anymore these days, after all he is a very busy king, and need to rest. Yes that's it, he needs to rest. But still I can't get it off my mind, who could anyone resist me? I'm irresistible for king's sake! Everyone wants me. That's right everyone, hmp I have nothing to worry about.

I told myself I was passed back and forth around the pride lands, cooling down from my little meeting with scar. I don't know who long I was out here, but the weather was getting a cooler, it's not night yet but evening is approaching. I looked up at the graying sky and saw only a few black birds flying south, probably for the drought season. After all it will be approaching in a few months, and the faster those sorry birds fly out the better. I on the other hand have nothing to worry about, we have food, water and shelter for any season, well, he-he I shouldn't say we, **I** do. And the rest of **my** family, the others better be lucky that they don't piss me off, or it will be the boot for the lot of them.

I finally sat down on the cooling grass to relax myself; I have to say when I get anxious I tend to stay like that for a while. By a while I mean a few hours at the most. Well I wouldn't be that way if people just did what I said and always thought in a WWZD or for the others that don't know it's **what would Zira do**. Trust me, it others thought that way we would never have a problem, because everything would be perfect, just like my son- oh a speak of the devil. I got to mt feet to meet my growing boy Cree.

"Hello son" I said eyeing him, with a motherly smile- well as motherly as I can get it. At the moment.

"Hello mother, how are you"

"I've been better" I said staling at my adolescent son. He gave a concern look, a little like this father.

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing dear"

"All right, hey have you seen father I have to talk to him-"

"Oh yes I've seen your father!" I said cutting him off, which stunned him, because my frustration had seemed to come out of nowhere. He even stepped back a little.

"Sorry dear, mommy just a little upset"

"A little upset?" he eyed me. I sighed a little.

"Yes, your father and I had a little misunderstanding"

"Misunderstand" it took him only a minute to figure out what I meant, my boys smart and catches on quick. "Oh, I see" he seemed to be a little embarrassed.

"No need to worry dear, you have plenty of time to worry when you're older"

"Mother I'm two years old, I think I'm old enough"

"Not old enough to be bothered with the problems of **love**" I always put the emphasis around the word **love** whenever I say it. That's words over used too much- it's just tossed around like a hot potato "I love you, I love you too" ugh. Like it just flows off the tongue of everyone, like it a word they are taught from day one, oh well for some are it is. I mean some parents barricade their children with the word, and the moment they don't -the kid has a heart attack and wants to kill himself because he doesn't feel loved. Now me, when I was born I was lucky to be looked at- well only said the word **I love you**. But it didn't bother me at all, I knew I loved myself and I didn't need anyone else telling me they love me- that's for the birds. That's how I raised my son, he'll hear the words now and then, but he knows never to depend on some else's love. Scar and I have a mutual love, he knows how I was raised and seems fine without saying it- he knows I could give a crap about it, but, I don't know how he came to be the way he is, but hey. Maybe hearing the words "love" everyday wasn't as helping as his old folk's thought, ha-ha.

"Whatever you say mother" said my son, because he knew I could go on to a whole speech on how you don't need it. And then a through popped into my mind, and I decided to ask him- half to amuse myself on his answer.

"Unless, you do have some heart ache for love?" he was a little taken aback by my statement. We don't actually talk about his feeling much, and to be honest I haven't the single clue of what's he's been up to. Well he's not broken up and missing so, he's alright.

"What are you saying mother?" his face cocking a eyebrow.

" you are right, son, I mean you are two years old, practically grown- you'll be ruling a kingdom soon for kings sake"

"And?"

"Well Mr. I'm old enough, Mr. soon to be king, are you thinking for who is to rule with you?" aye got him, he had a look of "what to say" on his face- even thru I could tell he was keeping his cool.

"Well no mother, not really" he said to me simply

"And why not, it's only around the corner" I said smiling at him.

'Well it's not that important to me I guess, I'll be king I don't really need a queen" he said eyeing me. He's been saying that's power that he doesn't want to share "plus their no females for miles around"

"They're a few around here" I said eyeing him, hoping he would hopefully catch my drift.

"Around? You mean Nala?" well that wasn't the answer I was thinking, gosh

"No son, Kia, from the southern pride"

"Oh right"

"Kia, would make you a marvelous queen" I said stepping up to him more, I patched up some stray hair from his silky black mane. "Beside their nothing interesting about that foolish child Nala anyways- she's too wrapped put in that boy of hers, Simba" ewe hearing the name made me shudder a little, and for the first time , that I've noticed it made Cree, have a little disgust look on his face… hmm he never really cared when I mention Simba. I wonder why he cares now; he doesn't even hang out with them.

"Well anyways mother, I have to cut the conversation short, I have to met father for something"

'oh yes, sorry to have to wait" he nodded and then headed back in the direction of pride rock. I watched him leave, and then I had a feeling, a felling that I wanted to be a little mischievous. It must be the estrus still kicking in, this is the only time when I'm **playful. **Hmm now who to be playful with-huh? My ears turned in the direction of laugher and giggles? And sly smile came to my features, it's time I paid the two **love birds** a visit.

Simba pov

"Can't get me slow poke!" said my creamy blue eyed friend. She circled me, causing me to get a little woozy, and then she dashed away. I shook the dizziness out of my head and gave her a devilish smirk, and dashed after her.

"Who are you calling slow!' I leap after her. She just kept running with a smile on her features, laughing and giggling a cubbish joy.

"You! Ha-ha!" we ran around each others in circles, and dipped and dodged each other. Oh you just wait, I thought to myself. I kept my chase after her, gaining on her with each stride. She took quick notice that I was advancing on her, and she tried to quickening her peace, but it was too late. Before she knew it I had tackled her, and we were tumbling over each other, we me using my weight to pin her. I started down at her with a cheeky smile; she just rolled her eyes and then gave me a sly simile back. And I puzzled look came on my face, what was she thinking?

"not so face" she said simply and with a great force coming from her powerful legs she threw me in the air, having me land on my back with a loud' thud'

"Ow, what the?"

"Pinned ya!" she said getting all in my face, I tired to do the same move on her, but she wouldn't budge! I mean were her paws glued to the ground, im almost half her size and I still could throw her off.

"Give up?" she teased, she saw the tired frustration that was coming onto my face

"Whatever nala" I said rolling my eyes, I tried to get up, but she pushed me back down with another hard 'thud' and I looked at her irritated. She only looked back with her usual " I got you" look.

"Well you let me up?" I asked beginning to get up, only to be pushed down again! Where she get her strength from?

"sure…after to say please" really Nal, where going to play that game, but if it gets miss show off, off of me then fine.

"Please…" I said rolling my eyes

"Pretty please" she insisted

"Fine pretty please"

"Pretty please with cherries on top"

"….pretty please with cherry on top…"

"Pretty please Nala who is the best at-"

"Nal!" she chuckled, knowing she had done her job of irritating me.

"Ha-ha, ok, don't get your tail in a bunch" she let go of me, and stood at my side. I got up and shook my pelt clean.

"And just to let you know I was playing along with you" I tried to defend myself, even now Nala still has the upper paw on me. She just gave me a "yea right face"

"Sure you did, well; if you want me to teach you how to be awesome like me..."

"_No I don't want you to teach me how to be awesome like you_" I mocked her, she just stuck her tongue out at me-

"With moves like that, I would want someone to teach me" said an anonymous voice; we looked around to see where it had come from. To both of our surprise it was Zira! What come she possible want- besides to pester us. She came from around a boulder with an annoying smile placed on her face. She came and stood away from us, about a few meters, and looked at me. "Yea, I'd take your little friends advice, with moves like that a turtle could beat you"

"Will for you information, I was just fooling order" I said to her "and besides if I wanted to I could take Nala" which that was like, well partly. She has her moves specialized, but if I use my weight, I can so take her down, no question asked. Nala gave me a look, but she didn't say anything thru.

"Hum, with moves like that I doubt it" retorted Zira, who had a look in her eye, a look we have never seen, what's gotten into her. " I mean no ladies are going to be interested in a man like that" oh one of these statements again, I'm pretty sure Nala just treated her about that lasts time.

"And no mans going to be interested in a person like you" I simply said back to her, chipped in my Nala.

"Well Scar, but I feel he's a very **special **case, if you know what I mean" see she always knows what to say.

"I don't think I was talking to you" said Zira back, with an irritated tone in her voice, oh that so scared Nala, she was shaking in her fur. She only rolled her eyes at Zira, probably thinking something real smart in her head. "I was talking to **sim-ba**" she said looking back at me, putting emphasis on my name, why I don't know.

"Unfortunately…" I said under my breath, which made nala giggle. Zira took note of this, and said a smart comment.

"Unfortunately is right, how could Mufasa have such a weakling son" this comment took both us aback. And we looked at each other. Nala and I were probably thinking the same thing…did she just say that. And to make matter worse she kept going. "I mean after all, he was an awfully strong and attractive lion" she said with a flash in her eye-wait, did she just say my dad was attractive? This isn't Zira, to make it more creepy, she walked up to me, and circled me with a-a lustful look in her eyes. She said a few smart little words and began to re-circled me one last time, I guess this was her good-bye to me, and before she left, she slide her body up against me! With a slight pur! What the, I and Nala both has a shocked look, was she just flirting with me? What the hell with her, she hates my guts. And before she flicked her tail in front of me, and then it hit me. A sent to strong it stung my noise. She was in heat, oh god! She looked back at me with a lustful impression, but I only gave her a repulsed look. If she thinks she was trying to win me over with her vile smell, then she dead wrong. I turned my head away, I couldn't look at her, and then she went about her way out of sight. Leaving Nala and I speechless about, what just happened.

"Did you..." Nala began

"Yea, I did" she meant did I just see what she just saw, and yes I did.

"What got into her?"  
Nala was a few meters away from me, and down wind on Zira vile sexual odors.

"Heat" I said simply, and with a distasteful tone in my voice "just heat"

Sarabi pov

We were on our way to the den, the pride and I had just arrived back from a hunt- and unsuccessful one I might add, Scars going to be down our throats. Not to mention Zira, and her know-it-all son, just more reason to hear them nag. Com'on Sarabi, I told myself, no need to be down now- they will only make it worse later, so I might as well try to enjoy a little peace in the den. When we actually arrived in was late and becoming dark outside. No one was in the den, to my enjoyment. All of us lioness perched yourself down in a circled and talked, probably the only time now when we won't be spied on.

"Can you believe it, another foodless hunt" said one of the adults.

"Yes" said another, answering her statement "there's practically nothing out there" we all nodded to her statement.

"Your right, I mean what does he want us to do, go into other territories to steal their food?"

"You could say that" I said retorted

"Will what are we going to tell scar this time?" added nala mother.

'We can tell him we don't –"we stopped talking once we heard paw prints coming. We were all a little tense- if Scar heard what we were saying, it would be all of us. But to our relief it wasn't, it was just Simba and Nala coming in from their day out.

"Hello children" I said to them. They nodded and said hello back.

"how was your day?" asked Sarafina. They looked at each other and then back at us.

"Fine…until all the weirdness filled the air" stated my son, we all gave him a puzzled look, what was he talking about…weirdness in the air. Then Nala chimed in to clarify it for us.

"He means everything was fine, until Zira stated flirting with him"

"What?!" we said surprised. What was Zira doing flirting with my son?

"Yea" he said, with an awkwardness in his voice.

"Why was he flirting with you?" added one of the lionesses, I listened intently to what he had to say.

"Nala and I were fooling around and she pinned me, Zira must have seen it and starting up an awkward conversation with us"

"About what?" I asked looking at me son; he had a look on his face. Questioning if he should tell me, which he didn't. And I wasn't going to force it out of him, it be pointless, plus my son almost grown, so if he doesn't want to tell me I can't make him.

"Just really…awkward mom" he finally said

"You can say that again" added Nala

"what happened after she was done talking?' asked Sarafina, Simba looked at Nala, he was probably a little discomfited to say it- I mean hearing some lioness stared flirting with me-I'd be a little embarrassed too. So nala came out and told us.

"She basic tried to seduced him, by rubbing his side was she walked away" we all had a "what look" on our face. And mine soon had a disgusted look." Not to mention she tried to give him a little tail wave at the end" Simba looked over at her saying' that's enough I don't want o relieve it.

'Don't have go bashing heads mom, its ok" said my son, probably noticed the look I had on my face. And I was definitely thinking of paying her a visit.

"Don't worry about me son, Zira the one how needs to worry, bothering my son" I said, in a repulsive voice.

"No need to go all gangster on her mom, ok, it's nothing… the **heat **was getting to her head" he finally realized what he said, and how he said it, my son soon began to turn a little red. My boy practically grown and still feels embarrassed when he says stuff like that around us. Show how much of a cub he still is, despite being two years old.

'you ok there" teased his friend

"shut up nala" he said slight under his breath, she only rolled her eyes " anyways… how was everyone else's day" she said trying to get the conversation over with. The two joined our circle, each sitting next to their mother. We told them of the day's events and such, and they told us about theirs. Not noticing the night was full on, I decided to cut the conversation short, scar will have all of us up before the crack of dawn. And I needed some sleep.

"Alright guys, I think it's time we all headed to bed"

"But mom, conversation was just getting good" pleaded my son

"You don't have to be up before dawn, young man, we do" he nodded to my statement and stretched out. The other lioness including Sarafina and Nala took to their usual sleeping spots. It took only a moment for all of us to settle down, and I must have been more tired than I thought, because I was drifting in and out of consciousness, and decided to give in and go the sleep. Before I was complete out I peeked over to my son, who, was settling down. He his attention was soon attracted to someone's small voice, Nala's

"pssh" she said under her breath, trying not to wake everyone. I closed my eyes, but still listened to the two

"Yea?"

"Don't worry about what Zira said early"

"Oh yea…"

"They tons of girls who would like you"

"Hmm you think?"

"Yes" said a confident nala, enlightening my son

"Your right thanks Nal" he said with generous voice.

"And besides, I think you already won over Zira" she teased

"Hah very funny, now goodnight"

"hehe, nite" she said with a little giggled in her voice, and after that, they were quiet. Hearing the two made my heart at ease. I'm glad these two are close, they will need each other one day, especially with all the drama that happens to this pride, I can't imagine it getting any worse.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nala pov

Wow, I woke up a little earlier today, and with a little more pep than usual, which is weird saying how we had nothing to eat all day, but hey maybe my bodied getting use to it now. I had a good back stretch and yawned, maybe today I would be greeted by the sunrise; however, I highly doubt that, Nothing been that sunny these days. Hmm maybe I'll get a drink, have some "me time" which I say is always good.

Sarafina pov

I woke up from my dreamless night, even through last night I hardly got any rest for some reason; just having a few hunger pains is guess. I heard the others stirring so I decided to just get up and join them. When I looked to the right of me, I didn't see my daughter I wasn't too spooked she was probably with Simba. I stepped out of the cave with two other lionesses, and stood in the door way, soaking in a few sun rays. I talked to the other lioness for a while and decided to head down to the sun rocks, Sarabi was probably there, that or she would be in the main den…trying to get some sense into that brother-in –law of hers. When I arrived at the sun rocks she was actually there, lying down, facing the other direction.

"Hey there" I said greeting her, she turned her head and looked at me with her royal red eyes, and smiled gently at me. "Mind if I join you?" even thru I already knew the answer to that.

"Sure, you don't have to ask me" said the Sarabi, rolling over on her other side, so that she could face me. I planted myself next to her a breathed in.

"Well, another day" trying to sound a little joyful, on this new day

"Yes, another day" she said, looking down and then at me.

"How do you think today will play out?" I asked her

"mmm I don't know sara, how do you think today will turn out?"

"Well, I have this strange feeling today's going to be different, something just going to change"

"Really, how so?" she asked, studying my features

"I don't know, but something telling me that" I said confirming my answer. And it turn, I don't know why I was feeling today was going to be different from all the other days.

"Well hopefully your right, the way this day is going, im sure it'll be just like all the other"

"Boring" we both said at the same time, and chuckling at each other like we were cubs.

"What's boring?" we both turned our head to see her son, waking over. He must have just woken up.

"Oh nothing son" Sarabi told her only son. He came over and greeted us, speaking to me and nuzzling his mother. "What are you up today?"

"Nothing much, about to take a walk I guess. Do you two ladies have anything planned?' he asked, with a child like grin on his growing face. Which made me and his mother smile; he looked so much like his father. I know this must make Sarabi happy; having some mental and physical memory of Mufasa around must be helping her.

"Nope, we might go out on a hunt later"

"Sounds soo much fun" he said, playing with us, knowing that hunting was the least in any matter fun, especially when I came to scar.

"Yea, just as much as your walk" I teased him, he gave us both a nonchalant look.

"Of course, the whole world is waiting for me right now!" Simba said, in a joyous voice, lighten the mood.

"Well don't keep it waiting" she teased her son, knowing she didn't mind if he stayed. He nodded to her and at me. Walking pass to his destination I presume.

"Oh! Have you two seen Nala? She was out early today" Sarabi and I turned to each other, with the same expression.

"No son"

"Well do you know where she might be?"

"No, she didn't tell you?" I asked, which was odd of my daughter not for her to tell inform people of her whereabouts. "That's odd" well maybe I'm over reacting, I mean she grown now, and can handle herself.

"She's probably at the waterhole dear" said Sarabi, to her son and then at me. Simba had a "yah" look on his face, probably wondering why he didn't think the same thing.

"Duh, thanks mom, I'll see you two later" moments after, Simba was out of sight, searching for his lifelong playmate.

"Those two are so cute" chimed my buddy.

"Really?" I teased; she knew I already knew what she meant. So when she gave me a 'you know" look, I wasn't surprised. We both laughed and finish your little conversation. We could talk till the cows came home.

Nala pov

Mmm this is some good water, nice and cooling. It washed down my throat and made it feel alive and refreshed even more. Wow, why did I feel so peppy today? Mmm maybe sleeping –in is a good thing, but wait…I didn't sleep in, oh well, all I know is I'm feeling wonderful. So wonderful that I even went a played in the water! And this for me is like impossible. I hate the water. I always say "The only good thing it is for is drinking, and that's all!" Well today I didn't feel that way, I wanted to swim. And with no hesitation I walked into the blue water, and felt the amazing rush of the coolness run up my leg, into my bones, body…it felt breath taking. I must have been really caught up in the moment because I didn't hear the paws coming from behind me. I only noticed a figure when I looked down in the water and saw so scary ass reflection that gives me nightmares ,even in the daytime, scar.

'What the-"

"Hello Nala, having a good time slashing?" he said, as if mocking me. "oh don't you love thro childhood games of splashing around, getting everybody and everything went around it " oh great, I think I feel a speech coming on. Let me brace myself.

"I'm sorry, did I splash you?" I tried to sound like I cared. But my trying for him, isn't really trying. He nodded his head saying "no" oh ok, "good" I said to him.

"Hey Nal, you at the water hole!" said a familiar voice in the distance, and I knew it could only be one person, Simba. I got excited by hearing my best friend, that I didn't even notice Scar.

"yea I'm over here!" I said skipping out the water. I stood down wind of scar and shook myself clean, letting the water splash.

Scar pov

I rolled my eyes at hearing my nephew voice coming from the distance, boy this boy is irritating. I began to think about how my day was going to unfold then, I was hit by something. An aroma? And sweet innocent aroma, that seemed to draw me in. it actually caused my eyes to snap wide opening, where was this beautiful smell coming from? My curious eyes opened and followed the direction of the luring aroma, and when I was where the angel like fragrance was coming from I was shocked- that and a little delighted. And I found a smile coming across my muzzle, finally noticing the beautiful creature. Nala.

She hadn't seemed to notice I was watching, but once she was done drying herself, she did give me a look, but didn't seem to make much of it. I darted my eyes in the other direction- for some reason, I don't know why. She paid me no mind and walked right passed me, god, if I thought her fragrance was powerful then, it's a hell of a "hello" to you when she passing by. And I tried to...restrain myself from staring at her more, as she walked to meet Simba….Simba.

"Hey Simba what's up?" she said, in a peppy personality, and showing her friendly pearly whites.

"Hey nal I…whoa" he said, he was obviously taken aback from the odor. Don't worry my friend, I was taken aback too- a heavenly sent hasn't hit my nose in a while. I can only image what's going thru that poor boys mind, he's never smelled and female in estrus before, I wonder how he will response.

"whoa what?' she asked, with a confused expression on her face, Looking into her friends eyes.

"uh…huh..n-nothing" stumbled Simba

"haha what's wrong?" she cocked her head to the side, and had a smile on her face, probably amused my her friend, hell I know I am.

"Nothing…I was just-you're…you"

"What? Simba…Why are you staring at me? Is something on my face!" is that the conclusion to every girl when a boy is staring at them, she obliviously couldn't think of the obvious she dashed over to the water hole, bending down to see her reflection. Wrong move child, I could see Simba was struggling with himself, he probably felt all theses emotions inside right now, and her bending down isn't helping- either of us actually. You add an attractive smell to an already very very attractive lioness, and you get, well you know. She came back up from her position, thank god, because if she didn't, I would have jumped on her before Simba.

"I didn't see anything, are you toying with me?" oh toying, now we use those words, I can tell someone else is toying someone. And not nothing. She stepped forward to him, adding a playful challenge.

"I…I…" stumbled the poor Simba. I could see some sweat was beginning to form on his head. And then it hit me- him and nala together…it drove a little hatred in my face. Why he would be only with Nala, I already knew the fool had a crush on her but, now she's in heat. And she probably doesn't even know it- she'll just be leading him onto her. Wait, I'm king; I should get any lioness I want. Zira was up for auction the very next day, but Nala- no, I see great potential is this young one. She smart, sturdy, feisty and **young**- which is exactly how I like my women. The older the better.

"Nala" I said from out of the blue, she turned and gave me a little "what "look. Ooh this girl. I walked over to two between them. "Simba" I said looking at him in the eye, dam the boy has grown he's my size now- if not bigger. "May I have a dear word with Nala, if you don't mind" I didn't let him get a word in, because I led her into some tall grass. "It'll will only be a moment" he and she both gave me a puzzling look, but for some reason she didn't hesitate to follow me. I walked her until we made it too a small clearing and I turned around to face her.

"Nala dear" I said in a sweet sin song voice, which seemed to freak her out.

"Yes …scar?"

"How are you feeling today?"

"Fine, I suppose" she eyed me, trying to find my intentions, but she couldn't find any.

"Good, I need to talk to you about something dear"

"About what"

"Well…" I said, putting my arm around her shoulder, and taking in her sweet womanly aroma. She scooted away from me. "dear-"

"mmm can you hurry Scar, I have Simba waiting you know, we are suppose to hang out" please child, you always hang out- it's about time you start spending time with other people. I took in a deep breath- and another whiff…her aroma like crack. And began to speak.

"Well Nala, maybe today's not the best time to" she gave me a puzzled look.

"Why?"

"Well today's, a very special day for you " I said with a smile on my face.

"Special? It's any other day Scar" she tried to confirm me

"Oh ho ho, not today" I teased her singing with a melody in my voice, wow do I really never smile or laugh, because she's looking at me like I have two heads.

"Why, what's make today so special" oh my child

" why you don't know!" I said with a gash in my voice

"mmm….not really"

"Why your mother didn't tell you?" I kept begging the question I knew sooner or later she'll be dying to know what I was talking about.

"No Scar, my mother didn't tell me anything" she had a defensives tone in her voice, she always despised when I had her mother name in my mouth.

"Oh holy kings-"

"Scar!" she barked at me, will hear your answer

"Little Nala, you're in heat" I said smiling at her, she got up from under my wrap and stepped back. She was obviously taken aback by my statement.

"E-excuse me?" said the young lioness with wide eyes

"Why yes, nala your in heat- isn't it wonderful!" I said, acting like a cub who had heard good news.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about…" she evidently knew, I mean she is a growing young lady after all. Her mother had to have given her "the talk"

"Oh surely you do nala" I said standing up, she was all focused on me, she probably didn't know what to do.

"no I don't- and I don't want to talk about…" she turned to walk away.

"Where are you going"

"To go be with Simba" she retorted, and a devils smile came to my face.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you!" she stopped her march and turned to face me, leaving her rear totally facing me, which I didn't mind at all. The more sight the better .mmm.

"Why?" she asked

'Well I can tell you Simba won't be the Simba you know and love"

'what do you mean?" she said, facing me completely now, dam, there goes my show.

"What do you mean? He'll always be the same"

"No my dear…because your not the same" I said walking slowly towards her.

"i-im the same" she must be getting nervous, I must have been causing her a lot of pressure.

"No no no, Nala, you are a woman a full grown women…with all the womanly desires"

"No, no I'm not! I'm still an adolescent..I'm only two..Practically a child!" she knew dam well she was nowhere near being a child, but she probably didn't expect her estrus to come so soon- I'm guessing this whole situation is...Just...a little over bearing for her, don't you?

"A child, able to bear a child" corrected her

"No...I'm nowhere near wanting any cubs..Ok..dont say that... now quite!"

" you might not be ,but Simba sure will" oh this is going to be good, keep freaking her out scar, this will only play in my favor in the long run.

'huh?!"

"Oh my little Nala, that's all poor Simba will be able to think about form now on. What lovey smell is coming from between your little legs and how he can get to it" this threw her out of whack, Hearing her best friend, acting this way to her.

"What the hell scar...your wrong! Simba would never think that, he's my best friend! Nothing will change that!"

"But this" I said clearly. "You're friends now, but soon, you will be nothing more but something that Simba will want to…how should I say this lightly...please himself with" a nasty smile came across my face " he and every other male within distance of you" I strolled over her, and her eyes were crammed with a child like fear. "I mean just think about, he was acting strange…couldn't get his eyes off you, well just imagine what would happen if he got you alone" having her to think about this 'it'll only be trouble for you, see I'm looking out for you"

"S-stop it…ok just spot it, I don't want to hear anymore...God!" she said, turning around in haste, but that's ok, I'll let her leave. I think I made a good enough impression on her.

"Oh run along, my little **darling**"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Simba pov

Well I can confirm my little date with Nala was cancelled, I mean it not a date but, you know to hang out with her. She said it was better if we just hung out another time, yea, maybe that's the best idea for now. I mean I can't be alone with her-not that I'd do anything, I mean she's my best friend and that be wrong to ask something "like that" of her. Yea, no way. I can totally control myself. If fact we didn't talk much that day…well at all really. I volunteered to sleep outside, because it just felt awkward and all, for both of us not to mention our parents! But I doubt their awkwardness was as awkward as Nala and I. hopefully it won't last long, I mean how long will she be in heat?

Sarafina pov

Well I guess my earlier intuition was right, something big did happening. My little girl became a woman. I can help but feel happy for her, but also I am worried, she has no other female companions to relate with, and with Sarabi and I being the eldest of the females, I can't really relate to what my little girls going thru right now. All her emotions and all are on a high rise. I can't even remember if I had an emotional changes or body changes when I was every in heat hopefully she won't be going thru anything too different for me. Although, I can see some changes in her personality already. It practically noon and she still lying around on the den floor, moping I guess.

"How are you feeling dear?' I asked nuzzling my sweet girl. She looked up at me with unhappy eyes

"Terrible.." she said flatly, and I bended down to meet her face.

"What's wrong honey?"

"My stomach going flips, I'm scorching hot… and bored and-"

"Everything going wrong right now" I said looking at my dreadful daughter.

"Yes mother" she said, laying her head flat on its side. 'ugh… when will it all be over" she said in an exaggerated voice.

"In a week dear" I said simply, ready for a reaction.

"A WEEK! I can't go through this another day!" she said, rolling on her belly, but not getting up- her stomach was bothering her too much for that. Gosh my child, there a lot you're going to have to go there when you're older. I had a little smile on my face; she can be so dramatic at times. She noted my smile and got highly upset.

"It's, not funny mother its torment!"

"What's torment?" asked a familiarly lioness, with much grace and lady decree.

"This!" exclaimed Nala, I looked over to Sarabi and told her what she meant, knowing teens they always think you know what they are talking about.

"She means her estrus" nala cover her ears, like a cub hearing a bad word.

"Mother…do you have to say that" she moaned

"Say what's dear?"

"That"

"You mean estrus" she moaned and cover her ears again, good god child.

"ha-ha" Sarabi chuckled "my dear you're going to hear that word a lot"

'noooo…." She goaned " it such a weird word"

"well what are you going to tell your daughter when she in-" Nala shot me a look, saying 'not say it" and I smirk came to my face, better rephrase it. " she's in…season Nala"

"Im not" she bleakly

'oh no?" question Sarabi, looking back at me, I wonder what Nala was thinking. 'Why?'

"Because" she began "I'm going to have a son- I refuse to have my daughter go thru this...it's awful, I wouldn't wish it on my upmost hated lion" well there your answer.

"Well if you think this is bad, just wait till you have your first cub" chuckled Sarabi, and I too had a few giggles. We all know what happening your first pregnancy- you'll soon wish it was your last!

"Oh no!" said the creamy lioness, rubbing her underside.

"But she doesn't have to worry about that now Sarabi, she not interesting in cubs are you Nala" I said looking at her. She gave me an 'of course look"

"Mom…just because I can have cubs doesn't mean I'm going to hop on the next male I see" she said, almost irritated, and rolling her eyes at me.

'I'm not saying you are dear" I paid her no mind, I know it her hormones talking.

" yes you are, your saying I'm going to go all nutty on the next male I see…will let me tell you I'm not, I could care less about boy, I could…simba!" she said jumping to her feet rapidly, causing Sarabi and I to step back a few feet. We turned to see an awkward Simba come into view. He was hesitant coming into the den

"Umm…is it ok if I came in?" Sarabi and I chuckled

"Yes dear" said his mother and I at the same time

"No-"Nala began but then shut her mouth, she didn't look at him, only at the ground. And he did the same.

"Umm.." He said still, looking at Nala, who tried to resist looking back at her companion "how...you doing?"

"Good, good…I can't complain" I cocked an eye brow at Sarabi

"Oh, she can't complain"

"Mom!" I smiled, knowing I was teasing her

"ok ok" Sarabi gave me a playful hushing motion

"umm, so I was wondering when you'll be able to hang out again?

"mhmm maybe in a few days…" she tried to put on a hopeful smile, but it wouldn't help her sad playmate. " and you know…maybe a little longer….you know until everything back to normal"

"Oh Ya Ya course…so um…I'm just leave you to it.." he nodded and left, leaving a dejected Nala to flop on the floor

"ugh!, it's not fair!"

'oh little one, it will be over soon" Sarabi tried to assure her " and besides you can get your Nala time" she rolled her eyes

"Yea, but I want to hang with Simba"

"Well why don't you?" I asked, she gave me a baffled eye. Like she couldn't get what just came out of my mouth

"Mom you're joking right!" she said irritated, and flopping on the her side

"Your right dear silly question"

"Ya think" and with that she rolled over and mopped. Sarabi and I smiled and left the den to a heat stricken Nala. While walking down the path we started up a conversation.

"Well, all she needs to do is get use to it Sara"

"I know, but it strange, she's only two and she in estrus. I mean I didn't start estrus until I was three, maybe even for, why she maturing so early?"

"maybe it the environment- I mean she with older lioness when she's not with Simba- their no teenage girls, and the fact that Scar has us all eating this crappy schedule of eating food, once a month ( she exaggerated) I knew what she meant, only eating every now and then." maybe it brought it on early" said I intelligent Sarabi. I nodded, maybe that did have to do with my daughter early maturing.

"Did you really mean what you said up there? About why she doesn't hang with Simba?" asked my friend, I looked back at her.

"Oh that, I was just teasing her" I said

"Ha-ha was it actually seeing Simba look at Nala like that? Or was I t just me"

"He couldn't get his eyes off her, poor thing" we both chuckled "but in all honest I wouldn't have a problem with Simba being with her- I trust him, even if he might have **urges**" she gave me a silly look

"Well that's my son"

"Yes, he's a good boy- I know he wouldn't do anything to Nala"

"Thanks you Sara, I try with him" she laughed

"Ha-ha yes…it just" I voice turned serious and this caused Sarabi to look at me "I don't trust those two around my daughter" spotting Scar and Cree, walking our way.

'Why hello Sarafina and Sarabi, how's your day going?" exclaimed Scar like he cared, please.

"Fine, and you" Sarabi said flatly

"Just marvelous! I'm showing the old boy around….say how's our little Nala doing?" **our** little Nala, this caused me to look at him for a good moment, she's my Nala thank you.

"She going just fine" I stated to him

'Oh ok, we thought we pay her a little visit-"

"No, she's resting now" my sudden little outburst surprised Scar, but he didn't say anything, only eyeing him, Like I was lying to him.

"Oh I just saw the other boy-"

"Simba, you just say Simba" echoed Sarabi at her brother –in –law, making him say this nephew name.

"Yes…Simba, we just say him coming that way"

"He was just coming to ask us a question- that's all" I said confidently

"Oh, well then.." he looked at each of us, what do you want scar? Was want I wanted to say! "I guess we will be on our way- Cree and I give your regards to our little nala" I nodded saying I understood. We stayed where we were and watched them leave. Making sure they didn't make a u-turn back into the den.

"Our little nala?" I repeated looking at the lioness next to me, she only shrugged. "Next thing you know he'll be calling her his little girl" I said in an irritated, sarcastic voice.

"Now Sara- he may be an appalling ruler, but I doubt he would ever make any move on Nala, she's a child" she tried to confirm in me, but I couldn't help but feel she was wrong.

"you're right, I mean he does have his **ever so lovely Zira**" we both let out a good laugh this time, just thinking about Zira and Scar together would make anyone laugh. "Besides, I doubt her knight in shining armor would let anything happen to her" I teased, and Sarabi smiled as well, knowing this two. They were already two little love birds then, now it only going to get more intense with the two, oh kings help us. We won't be able to get these two apart if your life depended on it!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nala pov

Yea Simba, maybe in a couple of days, ugh why did I say that? It's like I'm avoiding him or something. And now I feel even more depressed, he probably thinks I don't want to be with him, but I do! - Its miserable being away from him…ugh. Why couldn't I be a guy, why couldn't pride rock have teenage girls that could relate to me, or go thru the same thing with me…why do girls have to go thru this anyways- what's its purpose!. Oh yea, reproducing…duh. I rolled over with a moan to ease my aching stomach, boy I'm bloated. I haven't eaten anything in a day and I feel stuffed!, Like I'm going to burst or something. What's with that! By body needs to hurry up and get this over with. Man it's hot, well I'm hot- I'm scorching. I feel like my fur going to fall off, which I hope doesn't happen. Being in heat I don't know what my body will do.

May I should just try to sleep this all off. I closed my eyes and tried to get my mind in a blank, but I couldn't- too much stuff was going on. And beside I kept hearing snickering... and footsteps. I looked up and scanned the den. Nobody. Ok, maybe it was just me. I placed my head back on my paws and dozed off again. Lord and behold that snickering and footsteps kept ringing in my ear- so again, I got up, and looked around, again nothing. Ok Nala just chill, you're in heat -your paranoid, that's it paranoid- no one here, no one's coming after me…ugh a shutter went down my spine from the talk Scar and I had. Boy that lion creepy, and that talk only confirmed in me that something wrong with him. I mean telling me my best friends only what to…you know…to sleep with me. And the man couldn't have rephrased it any other way "he just wants what's between your legs" disgusting, not Simba. And a confident smile came across my face. Scar dead w- that noise…I opened my ice blue eyes again, trying to find directly where the sound was coming from- and again, I see nothing. Oh my god, I'm going insane! No, no I'm not. I'm hearing something. I got up slowly, and walked to the back of the den. I only saw the cave floor, and pebbles that moved because of a quick gust of wind- ok I'm insane. I rolled my eye and turned around, only to lock eyes with a dreadful looking lion, with green sinister eyes, Scar.

"Holy shi-" I spun around with wide eyes, where did he come from, the creep.

"shhs Nala, it only I " said the lion

"Is that supposed to be reassuring…." I said, trying to reclaim my breath. He gave me and ugly smile.

"Well dear, if you see it that way…"

"I don't" I said flatly and sitting down. 'What do you want?" dumb question to ask, I'm in heat and I'm going to ask him what he **wants**…so stupid Nala stupid. He gave off a smile, and I slowly swallowed.

'Oh just seeing how you are doing dear" ok, that wasn't the answer I was expecting, but it beats what I thought he was going to say.

"Im fine, thanks"

"Good good" he said walking half way around me, not taking his eye off for a second. I eyed him curiously; bring my legs together even more tightly as I sat. "Oh dear, you don't have to worry about me, I wouldn't harm you child" said scar, stopping his pace.

"Ok" I said nodding, he probably saw how jumpy I was, I mean I couldn't leap on the cave wall. "Thanks…I guess"

"So how's it feel-"

"Mom?" interrupted and voice, a life saving voice "mom are you still in there…oh! I'm I interrupting something?" said my buddy, His eyes locking on Scar and I.

"No you-"I began to say

"Actually, Nala and I were having a nice talk"

"Oh I see" he said, hesitantly, still eyeing us both- he knew something was up. "Have you two seen my mother?" he said still asking the question

'No…" Scar said flatly, trying to get him to leave, but he was my savoir and he needed to stay.

"Actually yay…mmm.. They said they'd be back in a few minutes- you should probably wait here…with **me**" I emphasized the "me" part, so he would know not the leave. He gave a nodded.

"Alright I will" he said sitting down near the cave entrance. I noticed Scar gave out a low growl, which ringed in the back of my ear. He went over to the other side and sat, leaving me, in the center of the floor with two boys beside me, wow how did this happen? So we waited, literally for 10 mins for Simba mom to come, knowing she wasn't, but I kept on saying she would, scar was getting fed up.

"So.." Simba began, trying to ease the tension.

"So, I don't think your mommy is coming, come back later" scar said abruptly, cutting off Simba. Scar got up, and began to walk near me, and I could see Simba saw this, so he got up, which stopped Scar. Simba presence is very big in a room. Well he is getting to be a very be guy. "well run along now" said and impateneint scar.

"I will in a minutes, I have to ask nala something" said a confident young Simba walking over to me. I looking in his eyes, trying desperately to avoid thinking about the creepy lion next to me.

"Can't it wait…" Said scar

"Cant yours wait" said an impudent Simba, this made a smile come across my face. Only low growls where heard from Scar.

"Anyways, Nala " he said looking at me, no he's close, what if he smells my hormones, play it cool… his eyes did get a little wide, but he did manage to clam himself a little more, but you could still read his face, and it was awkward. I nodded him, telling him he should go on.

" I know how you been feeling in all….well I don't know…I mean… so why don't you and I go for a walk, I'll probably run into my mom anyway plus, it'll take you mind off, you know"

"I don't think Nal-" Scar began to say

"YES! I'd love to" I said jumping up with happiness, taking them both back, and myself after a second "I mean, sure..You know" I tried to play that off, as cool as possible, but my nerves where just happy to be away from Scar right now.

"Ok then" said Simba with a little grin on his face

"Come on, can't keep her waiting!" I said toting past both males, who in turned watched my rear as I left… ugh, that feeling of having your friend, watch you in " that way" is so weird, and it's downright creepy when his uncle does it too. I turned around to see them both gazing at me, like I didn't already know, pleases "huh…you coming slow poke" I said with a lively tone, which I hadn't used in a while. Especially with him. That snapped him right out his trance, I saw the 'ah yah!' look ring from his face.

"Oh…right right," he came toting over to me with a smile and then looked back at Scar "see ya later" he said showoff like, like he took something Scar wanted. He walked past cheekily, boys…I tell ya. I was right behind him, but turned back when I heard a 'mhmm" ring in the back of the cave.

"Oh sorry Scar, can we finish our conversation another time" yea right, I'm avoiding this freak.

"Certainly dear, but just remember what I told you ok?"

"mmm sure" I said still looking at him, he walked from the dark shadows from he back of the cave, with a sinister smile. What was he thinking? And why I'm I scared of what he's about the say.

"Just go all...Alone with Simba ok dear, we don't know how the horny fool will act" oh my gosh, did he just call my best friend horny…ugh the words. I nodded at dark brown male with greens eyes. He eyed me and then began to leave me behind in the den. "Oh! And one other thing" he said only turning his head around to face me, I gave him my attention. "Don't go bouncing into front of him, if you didn't notice that **really** got his attention, if you know what I mean, and beside" he paused " I wouldn't want you to make yourself an easy target for him to take advantage of, who knows what he'll do to you from **behind**, gotta keep any eye on him" and with that he just left me. I know I shouldn't believe him, but he can just be so dam pervasive at times and it hard to think straight. The guy has his way with words. That you just can't help but think over and over again about what he said.

"Nala?" I heard in the distance of the cave, it had to be my waiting friend. For a moment I didn't answer him, in fact, I didn't want to go walk with him…but I missed him too much, and I'm not gonna let this, afraid feeling, Scar or my stupid estrus get in the way of me, I'll be dammed. I took in a deep breath, and ventured outside the cave, looking for my buddy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Scar pov

Boy, Scar old buddy you really know how to outdo yourself sometimes. I chuckled to myself, knowing a left a little bewildered Nala back at the den. Ah I can read that little child like a book, she takes everything a person says to heart, and I know those thoughts I told her earlier will be pounding away at her, it's only a moment of time her before she comes running to me.

Simba pov

Ok, it's back to the good old time, just me and Nala hanging out. Yea, I mean that's what I've been wanting for the longest- I mean it feels like I haven't been with her in days...but it only been two full day, wow Simba you really need to get a hobby, or something badly. We walked side by side, but had about a foot of space between just, not that I minded, but it just seemed that this time we were walking on edge with each other. I don't know why, I hadn't done anything you her. She really didn't even look at me, or try to start a conversation like she usual dose, wonder what she thinking about.

"So.." I said, trying to start of conversation "what's been up?" wow, Simba like you don't know. She looked over to me and thought for a moment.

"Oh nothing much, the usual" well, it you call being in season the usual then fine.

"alright alright" I said, thinking of something to say "mumm…so what you wanna talk about?"

"I don't know, what do you want to talk about?"

"I asked you first" I stated, trying to be a annoying boyish boy I was always to her, she gave me a "so it one of those, I said you said "look, which looked ever so familiar to me. We always have fights about this, or better yet discussions about them- at least that's what Nala calls them.

"And I said I didn't know"

"Well think of something…duh" I said smarty; she cocked her eyebrow up at me.

"You're the one asking me to think of something when you're the one that started the conversation" I said back, with a little smile on her face.

"Yes, I'm being a gentle man here, and I'm asking what you want to talk about"

" and I'm being a lady and asking you want you want" wow want it want? We both looked at each other 'to talk about, I mean…duh"

"No your being difficult" I tested

"How am I being difficult, you're the one wanting a conversation and won't know how to start it"

"Because I want to know what you want to talk about"

"And I'm saying I don't care what we talk about"

'No, you said you didn't know"

"Same thing" she protested rolling her eyes

"The last time I checked not knowing something, and saying you don't care, aren't really the same thing" I gave her my mischievous Simba smile, which she can't resist. She rolled her eyes again, and yells out a yea right, under her breath. Still noting talking "wow somebody antisocial"

"This is coming from the person who can't start conversation" she teased, looking right at me, knowing that was a good comeback.

'Touché" but then something did pop in my head, and it would be perfect. "you remember the old bog?"

"The one you got lost in and starting crying! Yes I remember it" she said ever so cheekily. I rolled my red eyes.

"Hey, I was little!" I tried to defend myself

"You were 7 months!"

"So, everyone afraid of a bog!"

"I wasn't" she said with confident, and with swagger in her step.

"_I wasn't_" I mocked after her, causing her t look up at me.

"Watch it fur ball!" she challenged "you might be bigger than me, but I can sooo take you down!"

"ooooh I'm so scared" and in reality a little, I repeat **little **part of me was. I mean have you seen this girl throw down! She like a bull, but ten times as scary! But I'm not going to let her know. I saw her kick Cree ass when we were younger, boy, she had him flying, I never asked why thru.

"So what about it?" she asked

"Let go revisit it?"

"But what about your mom, I thought you wanted to look for her?"

"Naw," I said shaking my red mane, she gave me a confused look " I just saw Scar go in the cave, while I was passing by, and I figured I'd make you he wasn't messing with you"

"Oh" she said a little shocked, I don't know why. I'm her best friend I wouldn't want anything to do go, especially when I see it and can stop it. "Thanks thru, you where a real life saver, no offensive but your uncle gives me the creeps" she said, adding a little shutter.

"None taken, really at all!" I joked and we both laughed. "Come on, let's race!" I said getting very excited and jumping up. She stopped her walking, and looked at me like I was crazy, then like she didn't want –or was really giving it some deep thought. "Come on, it'll be like old times!"

"I…I don't know" why was she was uneasy, it's just a friendly race.

"Why, you scared I'll beat you!" Her eyes popped open and looked at me, she knew she was way faster then I was, but I've been growing some muscle lately and I'm pretty sure I can take her. Plus, I knew she couldn't resist a challenge she knew she would win.

" .dreams."

"Prove it!" I stated, with a confident swagger in my voice.

"Fine…ready,set,go!" and she took off! Not even warning me. The nerve of some people. That's ok, I like a challenge anyways. I smirk came across my face and I began to run after my pal. She zigged-zagged thru the tall grass that led to the bog, and I mimicked her moves, gaining on her. Come on Simba keep this up and you will finally pass her. Encouraging myself, I began to dig my claws deeper and deeper into the ground, gaining much distance. Having a smiling grow across my face I found myself passing her, she had a shocked expression on her creamy face, and I stuck my tongue out at her. 'Slow poke!" I yelled, inching away from her.

"Don't get to happy my friend!" I heard her bellow back, yea right; I have plenty of distance between us now, there no way she going to gain on-crap! I turned my head slightly to see her gaining, and quickly. Seeing she saw gaining momentum I tried to push my muscular legs faster and faster, but it was no use. I saw the creamy lioness, inch closer and closer to me, having a sassy little smile displace across her face.

"See you at the bog!" and she zoomed out in front of me, how the hell did she do that! No, I'm not going to let her win, for two reasons, 1.) It was my idea and 2.) I'll never hear the end of it. That plenty of reason right there. Ok Simba thinks, how can I pass her. We were nearing the bog and I could see a foggy area, snap think fast…got it! I titled to the side to run down wind of her, which was a bad idea, a really bad idea! Me thinking it'll be the easiest way to pass her, how naive got hit with a strong whiff, that knocked me right out. Dam Simba! Run in the opposite direction the opposite direction! Well you know what they say the body has a mind of its own, well my most definitely did! I couldn't get myself to move away from the fragrance coming from Nala… ugh. I was so wrapped about getting my head out of the clouds that I didn't even noticed Nala had stopped, right in front of me!

"SIM-" she declared in shock after looking behind her. WHAM! I smacked right into her, knocking the breath out of both of us. We tumbled over each other repeatedly trying to get a hold of the ground, but instead we just held onto each other. Until a log, broke our tumbling. Bang!

"…Ouch…" I said flatly, and rubbing my head. I opened my eyes to find we were starring one another, Nala was looking up at me and I was looking down at her. Can someone say awkward? ".he..he.. pinned ya?" I tried to make this a funny situation, which it was far from, well at least to us. Someone probably watching thought this was hilarious. A girl and boy, running after each other, well not running after each other, but you get the point. They trip and fall over each other and open to find themselves looking into one others eyes. She looked up at me with a shocked expression and blushed red rose color.

"Get...Off" she mumbled, and with a slight irritated voice.

'Um..s-sorry" I said trying to get to my feet, only landing back on her. I tired to smile at her, I looked back underneath us to see your legs were tangled…..great. 'Ok" I stated 'you move your leg this way and I move that way" she nodded quickly wanting to get from underneath me, and for the first time she did what I said, without hesitation. We fiddled around and again got stuck to each other. As she was getting up she lost her balance and took- took, dragged me down with her! Landing on her again, I slight moan escaped her throat as my weight landed on hers. 'so …s-sorry….um…." whoa, as she opened her eyes I found myself actually finding myself lost in them, I knew she always had beautiful eyes, but never **this **beautiful. Thinking about it, I could take in this sight forever.

"aww how cute" adding a comment overhead of us, I rolled my eyes knowing all too well the irritating voice.

'zip it Cree, it's not what it looks like" I said with great irritation in my voice. And I could sense Nala felt the same.

"Tell me, what is it then?" he tested

"I tripped over her ok"

"More like landed on her, tell me Nala how the view down there" she said something really smart under her breath, but I guess she didn't want to start anything with Cree, so she kept it to herself. "Well, are you going to let her up? Or I imagine you just couldn't wait to get her on her back, geesh Simba, have some decorum"

"You litt-"

'Simba" Nala stated " I know you just love to dispute with Cree, but, I wouldn't mind having the feelings in my leg back"

"Oh, sorry" and for some reason, when we tried to detangle yourselves, it worked out just fine! Ok somebody was so messing with us, dad? I know we always said he was watching.

"Thanks" she said, brushing off the dirt from her creamy pelt. And looking back into my eyes, with a awkward expression, and again I found myself lost in her gaze, Actually forgetting all about Cree.

"Aww isn't that just adorable, can't get your eyes off of her" we stopped our gaze and rolled our eyes simultaneously, man this guys such an ass. "Well I can't blame you, she quiet an eye catcher"

"Don't flatter your…really don't" said a irritated Nala "Why are you here, where you following us?" she scoffed at him.

" Actually no, I was minding my own business and you two just, stumbled in" ha ha very funny.

"Well excuses us then" I said, looking at him, he had annoying smile on his face, he obviously was thinking something in that head of his.

"Oh non taken I enjoyed the show" smiled the 'prince" looking at me, then carrying his gaze at Nala. Who, by the way, was still brushing off, ugh girls… She didn't notice his gaze, but I certainly did, and I felt uncomfortable for her, I mean she would be too, if she was gone brushing off, by now. I don't like the little smile on his face.

'Well anyway" I stated, stepping stepping in front of Nala who finally looked up from her creamy coat. "Time we get going " I motion to nala, who just nodded and "alright" to me. I looked back at Cree and gave him my most' friendly smile"…please. We began to walk away leaving again a lonely Cree, and me wanting to be a smartass said.

"Well buddy I guess we'll be seeing you around, have fun" have fun? Boy why did I say that.

"I know you will" …don't say anything, don't say anything… just keep walking.

"Excuses me, what's that suppose to mean?" said a bold Nala, who swiftly turned around to face Cree.

"What mean?" he asked all innocently

"Don't play dumb" she stated "I heard what you said"

"Oh, then you should already know what I mean" Cree, stated

"Sadly, I do, but I thought you have the guts to repeat yourself" Nala, ever so testy.

"Well at least we know someone has the brain in your couple"

"Were, not a couple" she stated flatly

"I beg to differ"

"Oh please you have no proof"

"Don't I?'

"Rumor me" she challenged, but he didn't say anything, to my surprise, but then again he didn't have anything on us, so I'm not surprise. " …mmm you can cant you?'

"Oh but Simba can" causing me to look at him, what was he talking about. 'Oh don't be bashful, tell her"

"Tell her what Cree?" I asked

"Oh you know…come on you, I thought you were going to release your feelings for her" he grinned looking at me, which did catch me off guard a little- ok a lot, I didn't think he knew. "Don't tell me you've been building up your courage, just to not tell her. just because she in heat" I didn't say anything, I didn't know what to say, I did find myself growing closer to her more, and throwing the idea across of us being together but, when she went into heat, it just really, took my mind off asking her for the right reason, the **right reason**, not the reason why all guys ask girls, for her stuff, no I wouldn't do that. At least when I wanted to ask her I did.

"Or has her being in season just thrown that little idea out the window, I know, you think you like her for who she is, and then bam, she throws some seductive juices in your face and your questioning your feelings"

"Stop lying Cree"

"Oh, but I'm not"

"Yes you are, Simba isn't interested in me like that or for **that** reason, right Simba" I just looked at her, not knowing what to say. Should I say yea, Nala you've been my best friends for years, and I do have feelings for you, but when you when into heat it just put my mind into a frenzy about you, and I'm question whether I like you for you, or the pleasures your give me! No I don't think so.

"Simba?" she asked, worried that I didn't defend the question right away.

"nal…you see I.."

"See, he can't even tell you, before he liked you for you, but now, it's for well, you can guess" she turned around to me.

"Is that true?" I just looked in her worried ice blue eye's "answer the question"

"Well, Yes and no...But the-"

"Which part is the yes and no…**yes **you like me, but **no** you're not just interesting in sleeping with me, or **no** I don't like you, but **yes** because I want to sleep with you" ok ok, I know the answer to her question deep down it was no, I don't just like you to sleep with you, but that I really like you for you. But for some reason I couldn't or wouldn't answer her question. "Are you going to answer my question"…mmm I don't think my mouth will work so no, "….I don't believe you, you're my best friend!" she said

"Nala listen-"I finally manage to say, but then that Cree cut me off.

"Oh, you should have heard about what he said the first time you where in heat, boy you wouldn't think your little Simba over there had just a…a dirty mind, I still can't get the graphic imagines out of my head. Dang, it's a good thing it very happen to you Nala, or he would have had , as Simba says broke you in half…make sure your not left alone with him "

"Cree!" I said, getting fed up. With whole thing was stupid to begin with, and completely inappropriate. Not to mention it was so disturbing Nala. She looked at me, with a look I've never seen before, like she couldn't trust me-or even despised me for a moment. "Nala, let me explain cree's-" I said steeping toward her, her automatically stepped back, three times, And had a worried look in her eye. Like she was on guard me with now.

"No don't..." why did I have a feeling she was going to over react, come on we just can't sit down a talk about this. She turned form me quickly and started walking in the other direction, back towards pride rock.

"Nala!" but of course what went in one ear went out the other, and I know she's not coming back, dam. I stood back looking after her as she totted away- completely taken aback- what the heel just happened, we were just racing and having a blast and now she hates me….what the hell.

"Man, just waiting her walk is such a turn on" I spun my head around to see a heat stricken Cree.

"What the hell man!"

"What?" he asked nonchalantly, ruffing a piece of his mane out of his face

"Don't what me, what the hell was that!" boy was I pissed how could he do that, why would he do that "what's wrong with you?!"

"What do you mean what's wrong with me, I was just helping you out my friend"

"Oh! And you call that helping you out-"

"Well you're too much of a wuss to tell her! She doesn't need a man that can't hold his own, she a strong lioness and needs someone like her"

"Oh and since when did you start liking her huh Cree?"

"I don't!" he got all defensive

"Please I see how you look at her…..disgusting, what dose thru that head of your anyways?!"

"oh, if only you knew" he tried to seem cool"

"Well whatever, it's ok, it doesn't matter, because Nala will never be interesting in filth like you!" he got really pissed when I said this and got into my face.

"Oh and you're so sure she likes you!"

"Ten times better than you pal!"

"Oh and how do you think she feels now? Huh, not thinking you're the same lion she once knew?"

"BS!, I don't what to hear anymore trash that's going to come out your mouth" and with that I turned around in a hast and went in my own direction, I need to blow off steam before I head home…for everyone sake. Nala already pissed and stubborn, and having two pissed and stubborn lions in the same room is death wish.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cree pov

Boy is Simba fuming; wow that guy sure can let a little joke get to him. geesh the guy needs to loosen up a bit, I mean I was honestly trying to help that guy. Ah, who am I kidding? I could care less about poor Simba trampled feelings. That his _Beloved nala_ can't stand to look at him right now. I don't know he tries; she's waaay out of his league. Fact is she was never in to begin with anyway. And don't go thinking wow Cree you're such a dumb ass, now they won't ever talk to you, period. Well for your information I had all this plan to begin. I'd simply drive both of them mad at each other- well Nala had Simba, because everyone knows she can hold a grudge till it kills her. And once I told Simba and his-oh so obvious feelings to her, which I knew she wouldn't take it in, in the most light hearted way. She'd get mad; I'd have Simba on the spot which will in piss him off, because his smart self wouldn't have the thing to say back. That well leave him standing stupid, like a sitting duck. And then that leaves everything to boil down from there. Both are pissed off, at me but mainly I themselves. And all I have to do is watch and wait, until I'm rewarded. Although I can't get all the credit, my father's in on this too. It was actually his plan. At first hearing the plan I thought he was crazy, but now that I think about it, it only makes perfect sense. Get the two lovers mad at each other- their emotions well totally be speaking for them, especially Nala. Who knows what's going thru that women's head right now, but anyway, they won't even be able to look at each other the same. Knowing all of Simba filthy little secretes. I wouldn't be surprised if she stayed miles away from him.

Nala pov

Oh my god I'm so…so…pissed off, right now, why? Because my best friends, who I thought was best friend is actually creep! A creep, just like the rest of the males in this pride! God I hate it here, I hate Cree, and I hate him! God I can't even say his name. I just can't believe it, but I guess I have to right, I mean the truth just came out- with no warning what so ever….thanks to Cree. Oh they both irritated me! I mean, why would he feel that why towards me anyway…we're…well where friends now I'm not so sure- why would I be friend with him, he lie-

"Nala? Are you ok dear?" asked a lioness coming from the side of the grayish boulder. The lioness I soon recognized to be scar. God what does he want; he can already see I'm fuming. This man just wants a death wish, everyone knows to stay away from me with my fuming.

"Do I look ok?" I said with an irritation flowing from my voice, like water out a steam. Scar just looked at me, he didn't say much, but just stare at me. "What!?"

"No need to get all loud" he paw putting his paw to his ear like my loudness had hurt it. "Not like I'm attacking you, there no need for all that…noise" he said it in a very monotone way. So I don't know if he was actually serious or not. But I didn't need to scream if he attacked me, I could take them down myself. He's small for a male lion, I'm almost his size. I just rolled my eyes at his comment.

"Whatever, just leave me alone"

"Why, you seem to have a lot on your mind **darling**" I shudder when he said **darling. **"Talking will make you feel better" he said, sitting down-ok, well the leave me alone isn't working.

"I don't need to talk" I said very stale "I just need space"

"Well you have it" he said looking around the area we were alone in. he added a smile scar smile.

"Space, without you!" got can't he take a hint; I want nobody… the key words NOBODY! He just let out a chuckle, like I was playing with him or something.

"What's so funny?" I asked turning to face him

"Oh, oh nothing dear, your just soo emotional now"

"Emotional? What- never mind I don't care" I said, turning away from him in a huff, I didn't want to hear what he had to say.

"And, and over the most childish petty things" he snickered to himself, but it was loud enough to me to hear. Childish? He has no idea what's he talking about. My feelings aren't childish!

"Oh hush, you have no idea what your talking about ok" I said, bluntly to him, he only lifted his head to see mine.

"Oh please enlighten me then dear, what don't I know?" I just glared at him, and shook my head in denial. Why am I wasting my time with him, of all people!

"Whatever Scar" I turned to leave back home, or where ever my feet were about to take me.

"I'm guessing your little rendezvous with Simba didn't do so well" he teased, knowing that would get my attention. I just turned around and yelled at him, but he wasn't fazed in the least.

"I would have gone fine if you're dim-witted son didn't decide to open that, trap of his!"

"My son? My son Cree didn't do anything, I'm sure he was only helping you"

"How?! By hassling us? And then…" I got to upset to say what came next but, scar somehow knew exactly what I was thinking.

"What, telling your little Simba dirty secret, I mean I tried to tell you myself, looks can be deceiving" I just rolled my eyes.

"You have no idea what you're taking about-"

"Well apparently I do" he said cutting me off "apparently I know your little friend more than you"

"You don't know Simba, ok"

"Oh I know him, he's nothing more than a little 2 years old male with a dirty feelings towards anything with the opposite sex and well happily open its legs to him, but what don't get…is why you still defend him?"

"What do you mean defend him?"

"You still get offended whenever I say anything about Simba, why?" wow, why didn't I still defend that lying jerk? I mean even if he did upset me…I still don't want Scar saying anything about him- I'm the only one who can call him names.

"Because the things you say about him aren't true, that's why"

"Oh there not, so then why are you upset?"

"Upset? I'm upset-"

"Because of him- you never let anything everyone else says upset you… but when Simba dose something, you get upset, because it's not like him" no that not true, is it? I don't get upset at Simba when he does something…I get upset at everyone. I think. Well I only get upset at him because he knows me better than anyone here, besides my mother… and sometimes she doesn't get me. So when he does something he knows I won't care for of course I get upset, duh. It s plain science and he does the same thing with me! But this only made me look at Scar more, how much did he know about me? "You didn't think I noticed that about you did you?" he said, with a quaky smile.

"n-no, I guess I didn't"

"It's funny how you can tell a lot about a person from their reaction… I mean after all action speak louder than words" he got up and step forward towards me, and I automatically stepped back. "Oh don't fret, I won't harm you, I can't say the same for Simba… he might"

"No he wouldn't!" I said getting more furious, god why can't people see that Simba is not like that! He's gentleman! And yea I know he has his…feelings but I know for a fact that he would never hurt me. Which is why I started asking myself…why did I go off on him like that? "Oh man….he probably hates me…and it all Cree fault" I said to myself, but I guess Scar and his super hero ears heard me.

"Yes he probably dose" he walked over so smoothly to me that I didn't realize he was standing right next to me. And taking in all the air around me. " after all have his crush, say she hates him, and running off leaving him heart broken- I'd have a little loathing in me" he teased, knowing he was only upsetting me, god I hate it when Simba angry at me. I feel terrible; I'm his best friend I'm supposed to make him feel better, not worse.

"I gotta go apologize!" I said turning in a haste, making Scar arm go flying from around my shoulder…when did he put it there anyways, Nala pay more attention.

"No you don't wait to do that!" said scar leaping into front of my path.

"Why?" I said impatiently "he's my friend and I was wrong to go off like that… I didn't even listen to what he had to say!"

"Why, you heard all he had to say about you from Cree" he said standing tall over me, what is he trying to do? Piss me off more. That one thing I hate and Simba knows…never tower over me, I already know your ass is tall by looking at you. 'And besides you only be going into his trap

"Trap? What trap?" getting fed up with him stalling me

"Well he knows you're in heat, you're all emotional and feelings right now… you blame yourself and are going to apologize to him-"

"Well duh, it didn't take Einstein that long it figure that out either"

"You'll be merely with him, leaving yourself helpless to his will"

"Please what dam will?" I said to laughing, what will. Oh he's one funny lion "he and **nobody** has any **will** over me" I said confidently. "And if I were you, I'd stop trying to make your **will** on me" I said challegening him, what...Does he think I'm dumb, that I think he's only here for my health and that he really cares. He eyes widen, but soon went still and cool.

"Oh my silly Nala you have no idea what you talking about my child" playing to play an innocent faced. And walking over and placing his heavy paw on my shoulder.

"I may be young, but I'm not stupid!" I said jerking away and. He did get a little upset me, and I could tell he was trying to keep himself calm, but time was only ticking. "Why are you getting aggravated? Huh?!" I asked him watching his glaze.

"Because all your attitude isn't needed" he said plainly. I scoffed at him. "You need to calm yourself"

"I'll clam myself when **I** feel like it, until then you have to deal with it!" catching my full on "Nala attitude" with him.

"Now, dear" he sounded impatient "you know I don't like loud noises….now hush"

"If I don't? I can talk as loud as I want to!" I said yelling in his face

"oh my little Nala, you better watch who you're talking to" he tired to said it in his more sweet and innocent way, like I was some cub, what was he doing to do if I didn't, I'm grown…practically.

"Why? You don't scare me Scar" I stated, eyeing him. Scar could tell my wasn't backing down, and did I tell you this man hates when others challenge his order. He always complains about his power over everybody.

"Oh, don't I?!" a sinister smile climbed its way upon his face with his ears pinned firmly in his mane, turning invisible by the blackness. I thought I was looking at the monster. With no warning he tackled me to the ground. I was taken aback by the strength he had for such a small male, but then again he was a tad bit bigger than me. His tackle sent both of us flying because I wouldn't let him go. And I didn't plan to either. We rolled once, and the second time I landed my hide feet holding into him likes a bear. He did the same and held on to me.

Oh dam now what…I tried to think of something, except he already beat me to a move. He kicked out one of my legs; Simba used this move on me all the time, but Scar wasn't playing. He popped my knee out and I fell to my back. I felt a rock dive right into my mid spine, causing a hush of pain.

"Aaaahhhh!-" I tried to scream, but he speedily covered my mouth with his bulky paw, leaving me inaudible. Think Nala think….I threw my hind legs in his stomach, but he had already braced himself for it, so when I tried he wouldn't budge!

"Ah, that little move of yours isn't going to work on me!" I couldn't even do my signature move on him… and it always works!?Scar can actually fight … and he's pretty good too; he used moves I've never seen! He grabbed my both front paws with his free arm, and stepped on my inner things with both his back legs, leaving me on my back totally… vulnerable. Oh god…what did I get myself into.

"Mmm, now what was it you saying about no one having will over you?" he teased. God if I hate myself right now, I walked myself into a trap. "My my dear" he said, eyeing my body intensely. Ew, I tried to squirm free but it was useless, he had a dead hold on me, And only pressed down more force when I fought back. "Tell me when you are going to learn that's not going to work dear" I still fought back with much power I had left- which wasn't much now- that tackled knocked everything out of me!

"Now what was it you said early" I just glared at him, thru disgusted eyes. "mmm something about no one having will over you?...oh and you not fearing me" ..Me and my big mouth.

"I…didn't…say…anything" I said looking up at him. The only words I could mange under his paw,

"Oh I thought I heard something? Surely I know something came out of the pretty little mouth of yours" he tighten his grip; I could feel his claws piercing my muzzle. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the taughting little pain. "Oh still not going to say anything, tough little cookie" he spoke, with lust flowing from his mouth. "Well maybe this will change your mind"

"Aaaahhhh!" my eyes popped open from the shock of pain, I looked down my body to see him extend in black slick claws into my inner thing. I turned my head and closed my eyes tightly looking away from him, but I could still feel his lustful vision scanning up and down my helpless body.

"Wow, you really will be a tough cookie to break…but that ok, their always more than one way to **pop **something opens" pop something open! What do you mean pop something open!? No, no he wouldn't…Nala don't think like that… he's only trying to scare you…and well its working I'm officially scared, he can stop! He chuckled sinisterly to himself, knowing he had total control over me. And then he sat down on me, pinning my legs further to the ground and wider apart from each other. The pain in my back only worsened when he did this when I left my rock dive deeper, and probably tare the skin.

"Ah!" I had to push my back up further form the ground so it wouldn't just go right threw me. Problem with that is, I had to rub my body right up against scar, which I'm sure he had no problem at all with, but it was just disgusting to me… a tear found its way down my face.

Scar saw the tear, and took in upon himself to lick it off, having his tongue glide across the side of my exposed face. It felt, long and dry and the heat travel down my face. "Now darling, I know your just hating the little predicament **you** got **yourself** in, I can help, all you have to do it tell me what you said earlier and correct yourself" I don't want to give into him, but what chose to I have? Anymore of this and who knows what he'll do to me, he has every opportunity! I swallowed hard. God I hate my smart mouth right now.

"I-I said ….n-no one has any will over me" I kept chocking on my words, because I could feels tears forming, but from this pain and fear that arose in me. Pain and fear I never felt.

"And?" he said, digging a little deeper in my things, which cause me to let out a yelp of pain, which sounded like music to his ears.

"a-and that you don't scare…me"

"And now what have you learned?" he eyed me "look at me when I talking to you!" A shutter ran down my spine, all bullshit was aside with Scar now he wasn't going to be nice. He jerked my face sharply towards him, so that we were muzzle to muzzle. I stared into his dark green eyes, which gave me such fear, because I hadn't seen what evil looked like, but now…now I know. And I began to shake. 'What did you learn?"

"I...I learned that-that I…I can be over-"

"By who! Who has over powers you Nala?… who can force their will upon you? Who can take . .wants?!" god do I really have to answer because now I know.

'You scar" I said admitting for defeat. Closing my teary ice blue eyes. And turning my head away. I didn't have to look at him to tell he had an extremely satisfied look on his face.

'you what I believe I have a name?" god I knew where he was going with this, and that humiliating already for me now, why does he have to keep doing this.

"You...My beloved...k-king scar. Have the will…over me" I spat I few words out at him, but he didn't mind. He got what he wanted from me and was quite happy. But me, nope.

"Aw now wasn't that easy, you always have to make things for me sooo hard Nala" trying to said like some adorable puppy of whatever. I nodded, now maybe he will let me go because I had done everything asked. "Oh I did promise to let you up did I?" I nodded rapidly. "Oh, but I love just seeing on your back, I mean it such I charming view" the deepest frown found it was upon my face, and I found myself near crying. I just wanted this to be over.

"p-please" I begged, which supposed him- I never restore to begging but…I don't know "please…" I repeated

"Aw see, I knew you just had to be put in your place before you started acting properly" he smile. "Now just give me a kiss and where all even" even? Even for what, I haven't done anything to this man and he's tutoring me!

"No!" I spat pinning my ears down. "No- no I won't…you can't make me" he chuckled.

"Oh, and we all know how that ended up for you" he said in a mono toned voice

"Ow!..stop!..ow…ahhhh!" he forced my chin upward towards the sky. I couldn't see anything but the rocks ahead of me and pride rock only a mile or so away. I felt a surging pain in my spine from the rock diving into me. "ow...hey that hurts stop!"

"Your screaming is like...Music to my ears...Sing more for me!" evilness flowed from his mouth. He pressed more, and I could feel the vibrate in my spine vaguely move, but move enough that did! My spine twinged over and over, spending wave after wave of uncontrollable spam's in my body. It felt as if any moment my back would give or id go into a seizure.

"Ok…ok I'll kiss you!"

"What was that? Didn't quiet hear you?" don't fuck with me, I know you heard me, I'm just surprised no one at home has heard me yet- I pray they do but that bastard Scar probably has them out hunting!

"I'll..I-…ahhh!" I was cut off my spasm in my lower body the erupted with a wave, sending my body nearly jerking out of control.

'ahhh? What's ahhh?" said the evil lion pinning me down

"Kiss…kiss-mmm" I said faintly and biting my lips. I felt like I was going to black out, any second now.

"Oh me kiss? You want to kiss me?"

"mmm…yes…" I nodded slowly; my head was about to explode form all the pressure. And my feeling in my lower body was slim to none, oh Jesus.

'oh well why didn't you just say so" he played all 'unknownling" "pucker up darling" I didn't even get a chance to prepare myself, he was on me in an instance. And if I wasn't going to pass out form the pain in my back- then it would definitely be from Scar smothering me! I could feel him suck the air right out of my alright empty lungs. And just as it begun, it was soon over...Thank the kings!

"Now see, it wasn't that bad...Now was it dear" he had a repulsive scar smile on that dark brown muzzle of his. I didn't say anything, just stared at him evil fully. But figured I should say something, just in case he got pissed at me again.

"..No..." I said flatly. I wasn't going to disagree…I wouldn't want him to prove a point again. He had a pleased smile on his face, bent down to look at me again and got up. I rose slowly- easing the pain in my spine. I finally noticed that that little rock, well what I thought was a little rock, was actually the size of my paw. I could even see a few lost creamy hairs and mine, in some dried blood.

"Now dear, let's just keep this are little secret hmm, we wouldn't want any trouble?"

"Trouble… what trouble, if anything you'll be in trouble"

"Oh and how to you suppose that"

"You attacked me!" I didn't yell, but made sure he got the message. "And forced me to kiss you!" I couldn't believe he would think he had no fault at all.

"Now…can you really blame me?" what, see I can blame you.

"Yes I can"

"Well I can't, I mean you're in heat…mind you I had a very reasonable response"

"You're disgusting…" I turned in a huff; I couldn't stand to hear anything that came out of the crazy mouth of his.

"Alright you keep all the frustration inside, we wouldn't want anything to happen to you little friend ok dear" what... What was he talking about. I turned my ears, and stood in my place. But I couldn't look at him. "And by your little friend I do mean that Simba"

"Why…what would happen if I told him, or everybody else" I said plainly, still having my gaze at pride rock. "Scared they'd all kick your butt"

"Charmed, dear you really are charming, but I highly doubt they will do anything" he said snickering to himself.

"Anything?!" I said turning around "they'd do a whole hell of a lot more and anything" I said defending my family. "They'd all ring you by your neck!"

"Like I said dear I highly doubt that" he said simply, with a nonchalant attitude.

"And why?"

"Because you won't tell them"

"Why wouldn't I?" I said boldly "I have every right to tell what you did"

"Because you're more than a pretty face Nala." BAM, Scar sent me flying in the air, with a might thru of his paw. I landed right on my side with a heavy thud. I shook my head and rubbed it with my paw, trying to make sense of what the hell just happened. It took only a moment for my vision to close in on Scar, walking over slowly and very menacingly. I shuffled to my feet, but he pinned me down…again. "Now see, that's why you won't tell" he had my face in paw, his claws were slightly pinching my cheek. "I know you wouldn't want you dear mommy, or Sarabi…or those other lioness to be even more miserable just because you had to open your big mouth…now would you?" he spoke to me, like I was a cub and hard of hearing. I shook my head slowly " nooo I didn't think so, but if worse comes to worse , and you let that mouth of your slip…" he said drawing me in. "your mother as always been a looker, and I'm sure you got you lovely genes from her" I eyes widen, as a sinister smile creped across his face.

"You wouldn't-"I mumbled between his grip. He looked at me like I was joking.

"Or dear you don't know what I'll do" he said toying with my soft cheeks. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You know, I don't think your lovely mother or dear Sarabi can take a good beating like you" WHAMM

"ahh!" he punched down on my back sending me into the ground. But instantly I got back to my feet- wobble but back on my feet none the less. Gritting my teeth.

"See, you're like a cockroach….constantly coming fighting back... Relentless. Now like I said before, I know you the last thing you would want is for something to happen to your mother or anyone else in the pride, just because you were too weak and couldn't handle the hits like a real lioness- I mean your mother very strong, what would she say if you came complaining about **natural events**" wow, I guess I don't know what she'd say, no she'd probably be mad at scar… not me, I'm her daughter for kings sake…why is he messing with me! "Now, I wouldn't what to have you ponder about nonsense, ok dear?" He backed away slowly, still watching me with an intense gaze that I was giving him. he knew he had gotten thru to me- quite clearly and didn't need to say anything more.

"…what about Simba…what would you do to him?" I said curiously and actually fearfully for hear what this mad lion would do to my friend.

"Simple…exile" he said in a quite satisfied manner, leaving me speechless as he walked away, with a new swagger in his step. My eyes widen, Exile!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Zira pov

That…that good for nothing insolent child! Why I, I just want to warp my paws around that delicate little neck of hers and just strangle to life out of her! Ugh, and don't "why Zira? "Me, if you saw what I just saw you'd be thinking the same thing too, I mean that- that sleaze. Kissing my husband!... and sneaking away from the scene with her ears pinned to her head…like she was innocent, like she was the victim. Oh that child anything but innocent. She knew what she was doing- and has made a full enemy of me! . Oh… just you wait Nala

Simba pov

God, I can't believe what happened yesterday ; man I'm still fuming from it. God, I wanted to smack the hell out of Cree! Rip his freaking head off, and smack it around with a tree limb! Ugh, I shook my head from evil thoughts of me pounding Cree, I'm pissed as hell-but I don't want any sinister thoughts, I'll be damned if I let myself get like scar. I got up and stretched and shook my fur from the dust that settled on it. I didn't go home last night, I couldn't get myself to go back, and besides…I didn't feel like blowing the place up. And if Nala was still fuming from it- which I assure she is, it wouldn't help if I went back either. I got up and looked around, where the hell am I? I tend to forget thing, like "common sense" you know, like acting sensibly . Yea, all that goes out the window when I'm pissed. Like paying attention to things or people I guess, my father would always say ' pay attention to your surroundings'. But it seems a little familiar- probably by the eastern border, I'm guessing. And if not, it's still somewhere in 'scars territory'. I could faintly see pride rock in the distance, and watched as the sun began to rise. Well, I might was well head back, I know my mother worried sick about me- scratch that, probably dying to know where I am. I'm guessing with all the hyenas around she gets paranoid when I by myself, she still thinks of me as her little cub- rather than a growing male, but hey, mothers are like that.

I began to walk slowly over to my home, just pondering of what to say to Nala if we ran across each other- which was bond to happen. Also to my mother, who will be the first one down my throat- not to mention scar, he's always paranoid when I do something. Like I'm planning something on him, so he always on his toes. Huh, and that's how I like it.

Sarabi pov

Oh Mufasa, if you see your son up there, can you please tell me where that child of ours is!. He didn't come home last night, and I'm worried sick about my child. I know he's nearly grown and all, but not grown enough. Especially with those sinister hyenas, making sick jokes about taking a midnight snack at anyone left out in the savannah. But I know they wouldn't touch my boy, I know you wouldn't let them. My dear husband, Oh if only you were here. I know things would be a whole lot different- and for the better! I smiled to myself, thinking of old times when Mufasa and I ruled. We were both very mature and wise for our age- especially the one I called my husband. I was distracted by a coming lioness, Sarafina.

"Hello Sarabi, how are you?"

"hmp, I've been better dear" I said with a tiredness in my voice. I had been up almost all night worrying- that and scar had a meeting with me and the other lioness late that night- why he waited so late I don't know. He said he had "dealt with some important business" Sarafina cocked her head and smiled, which warmed me. She was always there for me- I was always there for her, she was like my little sister. I'm a few years older than her, and we weren't exactly young when we had them, we had our cubs at the same time, which as pretty amusing to us, me especially. I thought I wouldn't be able to have cubs. The majority of our rule, Mufasa and I were childless, which is why my Simba is such a miracle to me.

'well don't worry, I'm sure those two are together and fine" said my friend. I smiled back at her; she always had a positive answer to everything. I let out a chuckle. "Besides, it's morning I'm sure-"

"Where is that boy of yours!" we both slightly jumped at the harsh voice coming into our peaceful little den. "Well?" huh, this early in the morning, and we'll already yelling…dear kings. We watched as Scar approached both of us- well mainly me. "Are you going to say something? Or just stand there and act dumb?" Sarafina shot a glare at scar, while I just sighed out of pure annoyance.

"I don't know scar" I said dully, rolling my eyes

"What do you mean you don't know" he sounded irritated with me, like I was bothering him…please.

"I mean I don't know" I said simply, he said something under his breath- but then mumble something that I could hear.- which didn't help my worrying mood. "What kind of mother doesn't know where their son is?" I felt this hurt Sarafina more than it hurt me.

"Scar! That's uncalled for-"

"Sara" I said interrupting her, she looked at me, a little perplexed. But I smiled at her. I've been around long enough to know what kind of mother I am- I'm not the best, but I'll say I know I'm pretty dam good. And raising a son by myself- with no male help, And to have my son turn into the gentlemen he is… a foolish one at times, but a gentlemen none the less- I'd say I'm pretty dam good.

"Well I wouldn't have to say anything, if she had control over that boy of hers. she needs to keep an eye on him- that boys gets into things…" I don't know what he meant by that, I don't need to babysit him, he's-

"Oh uncle Scar, you do care" said a voice coming from the entrance. It had to have been that sarcastic son of mine, always coming on cue. He had his little grin on him- that reminded me so much of his father's. I walked forward to him happy to see him, and then having a "Where the hell have you been boy" look.

"I know I know, I'm sorry I didn't come in last night…I should have told you, sorry if I had you worried" he said stepping forward and nuzzling me. Gosh that boy of mine.

"Dyings more like it" I teased him, he knows how much I care about him. He let out a chuckle and looked at Sarafina and I. we did talk a little, completely forgetting about Scar. However, he brought himself into the conversation- where we liked it or not.

"Ah Simba, you can't have us worry like that" said scar. Simba seemed a little surprised to hear that from his uncle- who he never got along with.

"Oh, well sorry uncle, didn't know I'd be out all night- just got tired I guess" he seemed as if he had something on his mind.

"I see, but you mustn't worry your family and friends like that. We were all very worried" we were all? I was worried sick. I can't say the same for scar." oh and speaking of friends…Where is Nala?" this question had us all thinking, where was she? But now that I think of it, she didn't come in either. She usually behind Simba all the time, so we weren't really worried.

"Yes, Simba where is she?" asked the lioness next to me. Simba had a surprised look on his face as well.

"She's not here?" he asked- not answering her question, but in a way he did, you can say.

"No, she didn't come last night either…I just figured she was with you, you two were together right?" I laid eyes on my son, he seems nervous for some reason.

"Yea, we were"

"Were?" asked a baffled Sarafina. Stepping forward more "where is she now?"

"I- I don't know… we kindda got in an argument and she left, she headed back in this direction…I figured she came home" he said, with the honest answers. I could tell he felt a little guilty for not knowing where his best friend was. Sarafina had a worried look on her face. The only reason she was calm about Nala not coming home, was because she- will we all thought they were together.

"Sara, she probably came in late- and went to the waterhole she's-"

"Right here" said scar, with a smile on his face, but in a mono toned voice. Nala came in, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw all of us staring at her. Wondering where she had been

" um…hi?" she awkwardly stated, trying to understand why we were all staring at her probably. Her mother took no time to meet up with her daughter.

"Nala, dear where have you been, I thought-" she stopped short and appeared to be examining her daughter face…form what I could see. "Darling, your muzzles has a few cuts on it, …and your back…it has a gash that looks pretty swollen… what happened?" she said calmly, but still showing concern as well. Nala let out a sigh.

"Nothing, I-"

"Oh dear, Nala, are you alright?" asked Scar over dramatically, and getting very close to her- even wrapping his arm around her. This caused everyone to look at each other, but I pushed that thought aside, maybe he was just being friendly today now "Do tell us what happened?" he keened.

"I ..huh tripped" she said simply, looking around.

"Oh on what?" he asked, her mother was probably going to ask her another question, but Scar voice over threw hers.

"The ground?" she eyed him, wanting to know his intention, and I did too. Why did he care, he never did before. "Unless it a crime to trip over something now…" she said, getting irritated with him- it seemed like something was going on between them… I just didn't know what.

"I'm just asking darling" darling? He smiled, still looking at her "no harm in that, not like your lying or anything, right? What did you trip on?"

"One of your stupid hyenas" she said cheekily "no, I tripped on the rocks, and got a little scared up, is that hard to believe?" well yes, for me it is,she always been sure footed to me- its Simba who always trips over his own paw. And still dose!

"No dear" said her mother, stepping in "come on, I'll take you to the water whole and clean that put for you" she smiled at her daughter, she smiled back. Stepping from under scar arm, she followed her mother, not looking back at either of us. Which was strange, she always nodded goodbye, especially to Simba- and even he seems a little lost in thought.

"Well, I guess since everyone back" he turned to me and with a smile "you all and can going hunting now" oh great. "Could you be a doll and tell Sarafina, when you pass by the water whole" could you be less of s pain in my side, don't think so.

"Fine scar" I said " c'mon, Simba would you like to walk with me?"

"Sure thing mom" said my son, toting to my side. I smiled looking up at my growing boy as we walking to the water hole together.

Nala pov

I feel awful for not coming home last night, but after all that happened I couldn't, I couldn't get myself to…knowing I sleep near the same den as Scar, just- well let's just say I'll sleep with one eye from now on. I still can't believe he attacked me…over powered me… and even kissed me, and then told me not to tell anyone, which I really need too. After all, I'm a girl, and we girls need to talk about what's on their mind, it practically in your DNA ,if we won't we go crazy!

"Nala dear? You ok, you seem a little distracted?" she probably read my face, which is easy to do.

"Nope, I'm fine mom" I'm terrible at lying to my mother, but I can lie my ass off to everyone else. My mother gave me a "tell me wants going on dear' look, and I sighed. "Really mother, nothing wrong"

"I wish I could believe that" she said

"Why can't you?' I asked

"Because your face tells all, dear, have I told you you're a terrible liar" to you I'm terrible, I can't lie to my mom, she's my mother for kings sake! " is it about the argument you had with Simba?" I looked at her with surprised eye, how did she know?

"How'd you know about that?" she gave me an all knowing look

"Because I'm your mother, that's why and because Simba told us"

"oh" well I might as well just go with it, I can't tell her the truth, especially with scar threats- at first I thought he was all talk, but now…he actions too. "um yea, I'm just upset about that- that's all"

"what was it about?' what's with all the question, first I asked where I was, then I'm asked how I tripped… who the hell asked how a person trips anyway!? Now I'm being question for this fight too …that stupid fight- that wouldn't have happened if I didn't go off on Simba- and let him speak, then I wouldn't have been left with scar.

"hmm, just adolescent stuff, nothing much mom"

"oh, well it must have been some pretty huff adolescent stuff, for you to leave him, and not come home" I'll say, finding your best friends has feelings for you. It's like you can't look at them the same, because they don't look at you the same. " you had me worried dear" I looked back at my mother , who was washing my gash with clean water.

"I'm sorry mother"

"It's ok, just next time come home first and tell you won't be coming home, okay?"

"Ok" however that's works, what the point of telling you I'm not coming home, if I'm home. That defeats the purpose- but I think it was her little joke, because she was laughing.

"Sarafina" said your former queen calmly and polite. She walked along side with Simba, who I couldn't get myself to look at. And he himself gave me an awkward look. Boy, teens and our problems!

"Yes?" my mother said, getting up from washing my gash, which was now clean and drying. "Am I needed for something?"

"We all are, we got called for hunting"

"It's still early?"

"Trying telling your 'king' that"

"Haven't we all tried…" said my mother, giggling with her pal of many years. " ok, sorry Nala I have to go, just try not tripping again, ok" she said, smiling and nuzzling me. I nodded to Sarabi, and she and my mother began to walk away, to probably find the others. I watched them leave- then I realized I was left with Simba, who was still looking at me, probably thinking of something to say.

"So, uh… you had a late night too?" asked simba,you have no idea

"Yea…you?"

"Yea"

Awkward silent…

"So huh…i-"

"Simba, I have something to tell you…" I said interrupting him; he had no problem with it. Seeing as he was at a loss for words.

"Shoot" said the red mane male looking at me. I sighed.

"I...I'm sorry for yesterday …" I said looking away "I … huh-"

"No, it's my fault…I'm sorry I- well you know" not wanting to say what he felt. I nodded in understanding, well at least that's off the table; I do feel a little better. A little. "I'm your best friend…I shouldn't have said those things…I'm sorry" I nodded again, he truly did look sorry for making that incredibly uncomfortable situation- but at the same time, I left him? Said I hated him, or disgusted with him. I don't really remember. Having Scar smack me yesterday did leave my head in a blur. "I just hope we can go back to being buddies?" he asked, unsure of my answers. I was hesitant. And was about to answer, and then Scar decided to show his lovely face. And guess who came right to. Me.

"Why hello you two, what are you talking about on this lovely day" passing Simba, and walking right over to me, gosh…hands off creep! I gave him a glare, but he knew I wasn't going to pull anything. So he blatantly ignored me.

"Lovely?" I said, as he wrapped his arm around me, oh my gosh, this is so awkward. I quickly looked up at Simba to see what he was thinking, and he had a puzzled look on his face. I wonder what he was thinking.

"Why yes very lovely, there's just…a beautiful aroma in the air, don't you agree" don't bring up aroma, I know I still in heat! Can't wait another day or so, so I can get off, and everything will go back to normal. He raising an eyebrow- was he flirting with me? And in front of my friend too! Has he no shame, is he's trying to make a move on me? I'm still an adolescent, I'm pretty sure this goes against all rules! I rolled my eyes away from him. Partly annoyed but mainly because, if I stare at those dark green eyes, I can see that dirty little secret just taughting me.

"Nothing much uncle Scar" Simba said, probably trying g to draw scars gazing eyes away from me. He too was seeing this, and it was probably awkward for him as well.

"Oh do tell" he said all cubbish like "I want to hear the latest gossip you cubs have this days" he said, shrugging my shoulders, in a playful manner.

"It nothing Scar, really" I said, drawing this conversation to a close…" I think I heard someone call me anyways … in fact we were just leaving" I put on a innocent smile over to him and Simba. And I backed away from scars arm. - leaving them.

As I walked up the path, I kept saying this over and over again 'don't follow me, don't follow me'.

"Oh Nala dear, are you alright?" of course, nothing can ever go smooth sailing for me right now, ugh! I rolled my eyes in annoyance, meeting that lions gaze. "You seem a little upset"

"What do you think scar…" I said bluntly and getting right to the point, he knew why I was upset- he's the reason why!

" I don't see why, not like you're not in one piece" he teased, is that funny? I'm not laughing " bruised thro" yea you have no idea.

"A little bruised, scar you have no idea" I hissed.

"Oh, I'm sorry darling" he said, poking out his lips, like in a effort to kiss me. I glared at him and stepped away.

"Stay away from me!" I threaten baring my teeth and pinning my ears.

"Ha ha child, and what are you going to do if I don't?' he smiled "I'm **king**," he said, walking forward to me. I stood my ground, but desperately wanted to run away. "I can do whatever I want, whenever I want, however I want and…who ever I want" he added in his, most lovely smile, ugh. He makes me sick. "Your just one of the many lionesses I chose to court with" he finally admitted. I knew it, that… that freak. "You should feel very honored young nala" he confidently walked forward again.

"..S-stay away" I utter, man is he intimidating.

"Or what" he said getting inches from my face, I could feel his hot breath washing over my face. He looked at me with an ambitious eye, wanting to know what I was thinking. It must have came to him- wow smart too. Boy, he was furious, and with no second to lose he grabbed me by the scruff of my neck, making it very difficult for me to do anything. "You listen hear, my precious" he eyed me "you say a word of this to anyone, it won't be your head- but that sweet little mother of yours, and everyone else you care for" he said gritting his teeth. I didn't show him the fear I had, but he knew I always feared for my mother. She's sweet an innocent- which is a completely opposite to her bad ass daughter, me- well at her age. I huffed out a sigh in his face, pure hate, disgust and every other word you can think of. He smiled knowing I compiled. "There, now you keep that little smile on your face ok dear" he let me go, and my fur slowly went back to place. Still looking down at me, like he had something on his mind, and I grew very nervous. "After all you really have no say" I eyed him, wanting to know what he meant.

"Hello dear, what are you talking about" it was Zira, and for first time I was happy- no **gratefully** to see and hear that voice. She stepped from the other side of a brush, looking at us, but I could tell she was really eyeing me, why? I don't know. If she can see clearly I'm the one backed into a rock and a hard place.

"Oh nothing Zira, just giving old Nala a little talk"

"Talk, about what?"

"Nothing dear" he said, not looking at her, and rolling his green eyes.

"Well it must be about something, since you insist it's nothing" true that true that. I couldn't help but feel a tension rising in the air. She stepped to his side and nuzzled him- he didn't back.

"Just about good-for -nothing boys dear, you know, how they are at that age" you mean your age! Good for nothing males at your age! I can tell you all about them, how old and disturbing they are, using every tick in the book for their advantage.

"I see" she said eyeing me, again I ask…what did I do? "Well, I have to ask you something very important dear; can you meet me in the den?"

"Now?"

"Yes dear, now!" whoa, somebody was getting upset. Seems like scar didn't want to make a scene, so he just complied "and I'm sure young Nala has her mother for …conversations like that" yes I did, and her name isn't scar! It Sarafina thank you! He backed away slowly and went towards the den. Can I tell you what relief flew over my face? So much so, that I might even thank Zira. I walked over to the' queen' surprisingly I had a little smirk on my face.

"Man, thanks Zira. That conversa-"

"Don't thank me!" she said, cutting me off. It was so harsh I actually jumped back a little. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"What? Did I do something Zira?" I asked, completely baffled, why her reaction was the way it was.

"_What? Did I do something Zira_?" she mimicked me, in a very annoying voice. That sounded nothing like me. I raised an eyebrow. She then scoffed "child, what don't you do… always causing trouble" trouble, what trouble? I could only imagine what she was thinking. Why is she getting irritated at me… for nothing? And whining about it.

"If I did something" I stated "I'm sorry, but-"

"Don't you sorry me, you piece of trash" spat the lioness. ok, ok… I took a step back, and looked around, you know. Making sure she **wasn't** talking to me! "Oh you know I'm dam well talking to you" she said stepping forward. What the hell is going on! I'm already mad with my situation with scar, she isn't making it better.

"Zira, I have no idea what you're talking about ok!" I said, getting defensives. I'm mean, I had the** right** to now, and she just called me trash, and then stepped up to me. Threaten me!

"You coward, don't act all innocent" what do you mean don't act innocent...I am innocent! "Making advances to my scar!" my eyes enlarge and stared at her. she knew about that, but how. No one was there and if she was, why didn't she help me! "You wouldn't think I'd notice, did you!"

"What!?" I said, perplexed she would even think that. Me making moves on scar? Has she lost it! "Zira, if that what you think it is, then you mistaken I-"

"I'm mistaken! I'm mistaken!" no need to get all defensive, I'm just telling you the truth "I know what I saw Nala!"

"Ok, what did you see!?" I said challenge her; I wanted to hear what she had to say.

"I saw you on your back, with scar on top you!" She stared at me with her evil eyes.

"Yea because-"

"And you kissing him!" she cut me off in a hot second; I rolled my eyes out a annoyance. Of course she would only see that part! Not the part when he attacked me! And nearly broke my back!

"Zira, I know, but I had too!" really had too? Nala why would you say that!

"Oh really, _you had to_?" she said again and mimicking me- if this women doesn't stop, she won't have her nine lives anymore!

"Yes!" I said raising my voice "he wouldn't let me go if I didn't!"

"You mean you wouldn't let him go! I saw your arms wrapped around him…just sucking him into your trap!"

"He tackled me! Of course I was holding onto him, plus that fact that he drove a rock right into my spine. How do you think I got this!" I said, showing her my mid spine, with a swollen vibrate. She paid no attention me. She scoffed. Rolled her eyes like that was nothing.

"huff, I thought it was because you where always on your back!" she said eyeing me "just like your mother!" Oh. No. She. Didn't. She wants to talk about mama's?! I stepped right into that dark gray muzzle of hers, she didn't back down either, only stood there. She was a tab bigger, but when you talk about my mother- I feel like I'm the strongest thing on earth!

"Don' . . .Mother" I said, every word nice and clear, making sure she understood she messed with the wrong lioness.

"You don't scare me"

"Not yet" I threaten, and eyed her confidently. I knew I right, and she was wrong. If she actually saw all that happened, then she knew what he did to me. She bumped her nose on mine.

"You watch yourself child, you have made a full enemy of me"

"And I for you," I said simply "you touch or hurt anyone I love…you will regret it!" It was a clear standoff, between to equally powers. Equal, because I knew the truth, and I'll be dammed if she blames this on me! I already took crap from scar, I'm not taking it from her.

"I'll make your life a living hell…" and I believed her in every way- she's that type on lioness.

"Your husband already has…" I said cockily, and with a smile

"Is everything ok up there?" that was a red mane male, who slowly walked over to us, and eyeing us both "is everything ok ladies?"

"Yea, just fine" I said simply, still looking into Zira gaze I Had an edge to my voice. I was pretty pissed now. 'c'mon" I said quickly and left behind a mad lioness. Simba was still confused about the whole thing, and just did as I asked. I'm glad, I didn't need a 'why nala' right now.

Simba pov

Ok so something just happened between those two- I don't want, but something. It has both of them pissed. Nala practically has steam coming out of her ears. I followed and few feet behind.

"Nala?" she didn't answer just kept storming down the path, ok maybe I wasn't loud enough. "Nala…nala...NALA!"

"WHAT!" she said, turning around and eyeing me "what do you want?" ok somebody pissed.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine…"

"Could have fooled me" I joked, but she obviously didn't find any of this funny. Dang, what's eating her? I just eyed my friend curiously…

"what?" she asked a little more calmly, once she saw I was looking at her"what is it?"

"… You just seem like you have a lot on your plate right now" I stated simply, she gave me a 'you have no idea look' "wanna talk about it?" she looked as if she was pondering about it.

"No, I'm ok" I couldn't help but think she was lying, she a good lair, but not with me or her mother. "Really…" I couldn't help but think I had something to do with it, maybe it's still from yesterday- I mean she never answered my question about us being friends again.

"Well, if you wanna hang with me and talk about -"

"No, its ok" she hurriedly said "I think I'm going to go home…my head hurts and all" well, I think that just answer my question. "I'm sorry"

"No no it's ok" I said, trying to hide my disappointment- I really wanted us to make amends from yesterday. She nodded with a weak smile, and headed back home. I watched her leave- my heart seemed to be aching, as I watched her go. Did I really miss her that much, maybe it's because she upset. And when she's upset- I tend to get upset- that's probably . Well maybe tomorrow will be better.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Nala pov

It's been two days and the constant badgering between Zira and scars it taking its toll. I've been trying to avoid scar at all cost- one so I won't give him another opportunely like last time ,and two because Zira won't have a reason to be down my throat. It's like everywhere I go I see her giving me an evil eye. Like she always watching me, and it's creeping me out! Why can't they just leave me alone! I'm always afraid to go anywhere myself now- even in the day light, it's like when scar's around me. He can always find a way to bring me into the darkness. And I get terrified; I never know which way to go. The last time we' encounter' I was hanging with Simba as usual and we were having a great time, the best. Just playing some kid games like hide and seek- I mean we have time to kill anyway.

Anyways we was hiding and I was trying to find him, I looked everywhere for him. And you'd think since their no real vegetations for him to hide in he'd be easy to find- wrong that boy's superior at hide and seek. I walked around looking in ever nunk and canning.

Flashback…

"Simba? Where are you" wow Nala like he's actually going to come out and say it- lets be real. 'Come out come out where ever you are…" I said in a singsong voice. Man where could he be, I've looked everywhere. Pride rock small den, the water whole, and the large tree. Where could he be-? I saw a small shadow behind me, and when I looked to see it, there was nothing. Hmp, odd. Still looking back. Then again it caught the shadow out the corner of my eye. I could see it was a small male, crouching like he was hiding-it had to be Simba! Happiness has soon covered over taken my face and I followed the shadow. 'Oh I'm so going to scare him!' I thought playfully and stupidly.

The shadow went behind the brush. I figured now was the time to strike, id get him, and scar the crap out of him, this will be hilarious. I slowly marked my crouched position. Preparing myself to leap onto the shadowy figure, which I assumed had my friend was on the other side. 'Ok..1…2…3!" I flew thru the air, and landed on the other side of the brush- with no one. 'What the ?…the shadow was right there-

"Looking for me?" I shot around in a flash at the voice that seemed to come out of nowhere. "Jumpy aren't we?"

"s-scar…" I said, trying to seize in my fears from slipping out. I took in a deep breath and looked at the lion 'what are you going her?"

"I might ask you the same thing, you're here by yourself"

"I'm not" come on, pull yourself together nala. You can't let him see you scared your only feeding him.

"Oh "he said, and with no warning me jumped onto me. I landed on my back with a thud, and tried to hold up scar. "My my, you look lovely" said the lion, taking in my sweet womanly aroma. I panicked- I don't know why, but my heart was racing. Again he found me- alone, and defenseless. He played with my ear, and even nipped it. He kissed my forehead. Also making kissing noises going down my face- I panicked when I realized he was trying to me kiss him again

"DON'T!" I said pushing him away, his eyes studied my features. "I'm here, with Simba!" I lied; well not really, he was here somewhere… just not here with me!

"Oh, I don't see him" he began his antics. I tuned my face to the other side. 'besides, we're having such a good time-"

"I'll scream if you don't stop!" and I wasn't lying I was died ass serious with his. He took this point, but quickly turned it around against me.

"Ok scream, scream as loud as you can. You'll only draw attention you us. And when everyone comes what will you say?" I didn't answer him " you say' scar attacked me' and your mother will be furious and attack me, I'll have to take many useful lioness in my pride all because of you" dam why does he always make me feel this way! We smiled wickedly at me. "Now..." said scar, looking at his victim. He came closer to me applying all his power on me. I was speechless-breathless. The pressure on my chest made it very hard to breath- let alone speak.

"You see, this is a lesson 101 I'll teach you about love making ok" my anxious was rising, as I could feel his tension rise. I looked around frantically, but saw nothing. But brushes and dead trees cover us from others view…why didn't I pay attention to this! Now he going to take me, and their nothing I can do about it! Tears rose in my eyes from the fear and pain I was going to receive, horrify thoughts flooded my mind. "You see, when you're in heat you have a special organ right…here" he pressed my lower-mid belly with a paw. I could feel in circling on my flesh. 'it send out a special aroma to all the boys in town, saying you're ready" but I'm not, I'm not ready! I'm nowhere near ready, I'm still a girl.

"And we males…" he kneed " find it irresistible! Now I know you have no idea of what to happen to you when 'love making 'occurs. It's actually very simple". While explaining to me, my worst fears came to pass, as I felt a sly paw slowly make it down my stomach and into a very **very** low and **sensitive** region. "You see male find in very interesting of what in **here**" pressing more on me, making uncomfortable and even painful. Sweat began to slide down my forehead. He talked more and more and my helpless was very apparent, it felt like I was literally just lying there, waiting for him to have his way. "Young males never know which **one** to put it in, but its quiet simple" the evilness in his voice carried thru my body." you just…" in an instant me flipped me over. So that my stomach was facing flat on my ground and my back was underneath his stomach. Grabbing the back on my neck so I was immobile…no….no "take it slowly and…" every word seemed to be dragging itself along the ground. Causing the situation to fly by even slower. I only prayed he got this over with. But then realization right me, what if I become pregnant with him cub! Oh god, please! My breathing rapid, partly due to my fear of becoming pregnant and also the fear that in 'this moment' he would take my innocents. 'just place it right…" I closed my eye, feeling a force onto my body. Please be over… please be over. The anxiety was mounting and his voice was also rising with ever sentence. Like he had been planning this "here!" I closed my eyes tight bracing myself. But when I left nothing I opened my eyes. I realized he had left me go, and was just starting at me from aback.

I didn't know what to do, I got up gradually straighten up, eyeing his every movement. He saw I was scared, and he read all my emotion like I book. Entertaining himself.

"w-why did you stop?" I managed to ask. And you're probably thinking, nala he stopped himself from raping you! Why wouldn't you be happy and ask him?!

"Because..." he hesitated, and for I instant I through or felt, that maybe something, down deep within him, told him he was doing something wrong. That he should stop. Like he had some good morals in him "I'm waiting for when the time is right" he said that nonchalantly, but it struck my heart.

"S-so you going to toy with me…until you're ready!?" I was torn. This wouldn't end unless he had me, and some part of me just waiting him to already do it! So I wouldn't have to carry a worry with me everywhere I went.

"Precisely" she said simply, getting to his all fours and leaving me. Why, why won't he just take me already! I'm tired form him toying with me…like I'm his pet. Tears flooded my eyes, and rolled down my checks. Watering the ground and my two paws. U shuddered to me. How much more is he going to put me thru! I can't take in anymore…I'm tired of being afraid everywhere I go...I'm tired of keeping all this fear and anxiety in! if being a selfless person means I have to go thru hell, just so other can be safe…I don't think I can do that anymore.

End of flash back

A quiver went down my spine, as I thought about it. But I pushed all those feelings aside, I had to stay strong. Scar can throw anything at me. I won't let him harm the ones I love. "I've never let him hurt anyone I love…no one" I vowed to myself, I had to be strong. If he was going to toy with me like a hang doll then so be it. As long as no other innocent pride member was brought into it because of me…I didn't care. "That's a promise"

"What's a promise?" kneed in a very playful voice. A lion that would make my day a whole light brighter, safer and easier, Simba


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Simba pov

"What's a promise?" I repeated my question, to my creamy lioness friend. I was on my way to find her. I heard her voice which led me right to her; I wasn't ease dropping, but then again I was curious to what she was saying.

"Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself"

"Oh, that's completely normal" I joked wither her, she rolled her ice blue eyes and got to her feet. I gave her a nonchalant look, she mocked mine. Hearing my playful antics, she let out a playful annoying sigh "that's real normal my friend, don't feel bad, I don't judge"

"Yea, As much as you talk to yourself… I don't feel the slightest bit ashamed" added the lionesses cheekily as she walked past me. I couldn't help but have the feeling she was going to start something.

"Hey"

"Well you do"

"For go reasons I might add" I bickered with her as we began to walk down pride rock.

"Oh yea, asking yourself you own question and then answering it…real normal my friend" hey I said that "but I don't judge"

"Well it's to make sure I did it duh"

"I don't need to remind myself to pee" she said laughing "….but if asking yourself works for you then, have at it" hey, that's completely normal to ask yourself if you used the bathroom, especially when you don't remember, you have to ask yourself, duh. Well, the rest of the day went smooth for once, and we actually had time to enjoy ourselves. We just hung near the waterhole, if you can call it that, scars reducing itself to a puddle more and more every day. We just lay, looking down into the gray distilled water. We both let out a sigh, into the clam air. It was getting late and the sun would soon be setting, leaving us the moon for light.

"Hey!" I said, an idea popping into my head and a fun one I might add " let play a game"

"Game? It's late" inquired the lioness, with a puzzled look.

"So" I said rolling my eyes, and standing to my feet.

"So it'll be dark soon"

"And?"

"And we should be getting home" home? I did give her a look, when did Nala care about getting home before the sunset. She was always game for hanging out late. "Besides, it getting late now…we should start heading back"

"Oh come on, you sure are beginning to be a stick in the mud"

"I'm not, I'm just saying"

"Saying we should go back home, instead of hang out and fool around in the dark-like we always did"

"No but…" she utter

"Yes" I finished, I let out a sigh and looked back at her. I could see she didn't want to stay out longer, but I couldn't figure out why, isn't she a little old to be afraid of the dark. "Ok we can head back, but…you have to race me" I added cheekily, hoping that would get her into a playful mood. "Come on "I egged. She looked around seeming nervous. Like she was getting very uneasy, but me giving her my irresistible smile made her cave in. she got up and stretched out. We walked for a moment preparing. I could still tell something was up with her…but I just didn't know what. " ready for eat my dust" I said playfully, hopefully taking her mind off- whatever she was thinking, because it was really bringing her down. And this just wasn't like her-but lately, she hasn't been her. She looked at me and scoffed, putting on her game face.

"Whatever you say…" I noted that and began the countdown.

"Ok, 3…2…( both crouching down)…1!" and we sprinted off.

Nala pov

We took off into the darkness racing back towards home. To be truthful I really didn't want race, but knowing Simba and how much of a fool that boy is…I didn't want to bring him down because of me. After all I have to stop worrying, I mean it's been a while…ok a few days since…you know. I might was well get over it, ugh, lioness are strong and don't dwell on the past right? And I'm strong. I told myself, as I was running after Simba in the fleeting sunlight. We were near each other- but he had a head start because of his freaking long legs! I remained in pace with him, and for what seemed like a second when we started I could make out the shape of pride rock near the clouds. Boy that really did happen fast. The only reason I knew we were racing for a while was the sky. It was now dark and night sky wonders were feeling the skies.

For a moment my eye were stuck on the mysterious starts that circled us. I realized after a moment that I was still in a race- well I thought I was in a race…where Simba go? I stopped right away, scanning my surrounding. He was just ahead of me; there no way he made it home that fast, where still a while away. Still scanning around before me, I couldn't spot the red mane lion anywhere! Great, just great, this is just what I need! Ugh. I took in a breath and tried not to freak out, the last time I was- (brushes rattle) my head spun right around to the noise. It was coming from the brushes. Ok…ok…don't panic, don't panic. I tried to remind myself. If I panic I won't think straight, and if I don't think straight… then I'm screwed. I didn't step towards it, I slowly stepped back, watching the brush. Once I was a good yards away I slowly walked away. You might be asking why you aren't running! Well FYI, if you want to let an animal know you're petrified, you run. The Last thing I want, it for whatever is behind those brushing is to know I'm terrified.

I walked on, eyeing my ears and ears glued to that brush. However, the more I watched and listen, the more it was confirmed that somebody was following me. Kill me. I began to trot towards home. Still trying to seem put together, I tired not go give off a bad vibe. But the more and more I went, the louder and faster that thing got. It was soon matching my pace, which was now at a full out dash. I couldn't keep myself together and my anxiety had complete taken over me. Running thru the dark I didn't have a clue to where I was going! I couldn't keep up with myself. Like my head was running this was, and my body running the other. Becoming wide-eyed with fear I looked around me. It seemed everywhere I turned it was right behind me- and I was getting nowhere near home! Bumbling threw the thicket I tripped over a tree root! A freaking tree root!, what am I? Some ditzy lioness! I was thrown forward and tumbled by the force and tumbled over myself. I shook my head form the dizziness and peered over me, I could see the shadow coming towards me. Freaking out, I got up and quickly still focusing on the figure in the background. Nala don't just stand there looking stupid run you idiot! Hearing my screaming thoughts; I quickly did a u-turn. Before I was able to make sense of what I was going to do next I was tackled!

Fear form the past rush into my brain, and I began reliving every single event. Blinded by fear I just let out a scream. "AARRGGHHH!" I slowed my speeding heart beat when I began to recognize the laugh that was coming from above me.

"Simba you!" finally making sense of everything- he was playing a joke. I was relied it was him, instead of you- know-who, but a rage filled within me. And it wasn't form anger…it was just from fear, and I could feel myself tearing up.

"Ah got you!" he said, looking down at me. I wasn't laughing. I was trying to compose myself.

"Get Off!" I tried to shove him off, and for the first time I couldn't get him to budged! And this just frustrated me even more. And this dummy couldn't take a hint.

"Mad I finally beat you at your known game huh?" he asked, still not moving and laughing at me.

"NO! I'm mad you won't let me up!" I yelled at him. he slowly shifted his weight, and that's all he need to do. Because I threw him off me in the next second. He was Taken aback by my reaction, but mange to land (almost) on his feet. I got up and mean mugged him form where I was. His face went form being good-humored, to having the questioning face of "what the hell I do?"

"Gosh, relax nal, I was only playing" he said, getting a little insulted with me throwing him off.

"Well I wasn't!" I spat back. "God, you play too much!" telling keeping my voiced raised at him, and my attitude quickly catch on him, because he soon matched mine.

"geesh, live a little well ya" he sounded irritated. Hell, he can say that, he has nothing to worry about- I've been on pins and needles for the past week now! "God what's wrong with you?"

"You!"

"Me, what the hell I do!"

"You play too much!" and I don't know how, but we where face to face now- just auguring.

"Well I'm sorry, if I was having fun, unlike you, you've been nothing but a stick in the mud the past few days!"

"Well, I'm sorry, if I can't always fool around and be mindless like you all the time!" this wasn't going to get anywhere, but hey we kept going at it- instead of being reasonable teens and try….try to talk it out. Even best friends fight.

"I'd rather be that and waste away all day worrying about nothing, hell why are you so worried now?! The sky not going to fall on you!" he gotten into my face, but I didn't budge. I still started at him threw angry blue eyes, not batting a eyelash. Fed up I turned away from him- it was like reliving that moment with Cree all over again!

"UGH!" I screamed, releasing and unreleasing my claws. I drove them into the ground repeatedly. Trying to clam myself.

"Ugh? What wrong with you!" he asked; I didn't turn to look or answers him. And he repeating his question " Nala why are you mad?" he wasn't yelling at me now, if he even was- I on the other hand t a lot of yelling. And like now all I could do was yell, even if I didn't want to.

"You wouldn't understand okay!"

"Nal-"

"Leave me alone okay!" my body began to shutter with ripples of emotions. Emotions that I didn't want to come out, but they were now finding surface. I tired desperately to keep them hidden. But he kept asking the question of why I was mad….and I wasn't!

"I will when you tell me what's wrong with you"

"You! You're what are wrong with me!"

"BS Nala!" I found myself looking up and facing him. I could tell he had serious eyes and wanted to know the truth. I hadn't been fooling anyone but myself for this past few weeks and I needed to tell him. "Tell me what the hell with you!"

"It's nothing!" but the more I looked into his eyes, the weaker I got. My lips quivered. And my blue eyes swelled.

" Nala…" he said it so serenely and reassuring to me, like he wouldn't give up on me, if I didn't tell him.

"I'm not mad at you!...am mad at him!" I said, finally cracking into the great stress I had been feeling for the past days. " and I'm sick and tired of him ok!" this had taken a great deal out of me, because I found myself panting heavily, and sitting down with my paws shaking.

"What do you mean, sick and tired? What happened?" asked my Simba, who came to sit next to my side. I could feel his present has changed, and I felt a very sober and worrying vibe come from him. "nal?" oh, the hell with scar! I'm telling him, I have to. Holding this in will only make me go mad, and that's probably want scar wants. He knows I won't tell and keep this all bundled up until it eats me alive! I tried to control my breathing so that I could explain to him what the hell was happening. I felt hollow as wood inside, a single tears mustered its way past my eyelashes as a spoke a cold truth that I would finally come out.

"sim-simba…scar attacked me" I spoke plainly, looking up with big eyes to the lion, waiting for a reaction. He gave to me one, one with shock and disbelief.

Simba pov

"What?!" I said with shock and disbelief flowing from my mouth. Did I hear what I think I just heard? "What do you mean he…attack you?" she took in a deep breath, and released it slowly.

"He…attacked me"

"Why? When…where!" I was unable to control the question that flew from my mouth. That seemed to trample my friend.

"It-it was after I left you and Cree that day…and I was heading home…" I knowing full well of the event she was talking about didn't ask her to explain. I nodding with intent and full focused. "I ran into him on the way home" she looked down at the ground, trying to place every event that had happened before her. "I was really upset…but not at you-but at me" she looked up at me. Her blue orbs reflecting the bright moon. "It was stupid to go off like that, and I wanted to go back and apologize to you, but scar said I shouldn't-that's I'd fall into your trap"

"Trap?" I repeated, confused about her statement. What trap, no one was setting in trap for her. She nodded and continued.

"He said, m- me going back to you, was exactly want you wanted" she cleared her throat "and that you would…take advantage of me"

"What? Why would he say that?" my voice had carried and stressed tone.

"I don't know…because we're always together" she shrugged her shoulders with a sighed, relieving pressure from her chest. Her eyes refocused back on me. "But I told him…I told him he was wrong, and that you'd never do that to me" a great feeling of relief sweep threw me, thanks the kings. I'm glad she knows I would never ever, in this life time, put a paw on her that could cause her harm. She then let out a sight giggle, as to make reassure herself something, but it's carried no joy with it. "Although, he insisted I was making a foolish mistake." So, he's trying to turn my best friend against me? Hell, I'm starting to think he had this whole thing planned! "But I told him I wasn't, and that he was the one making a mistake. I told him that I was stupid, and noticed when he was getting very touchy with me. I know it caught him off guard, but h-he acting like it was nothing and that I was lying or something."

I could sense she was reliving the terrifying moment. Spine shuttering went trembling down her back, over and over again. Rippling like the water. I place my paw on her back, to show her I was there and she wasn't alone. "I-I warned him, and told him to back off…" slight cokes began to overpower her voice.

"And?" I leaned forward; pleading her for the answer, even through something down deep told me I would regret it."Nala…."

"h-he…( slights sobs)…he attacked me Simba!" a rage of tears and burning anger escaped her. "He attacked me…and threaten to rape me!" in a second she was on her feet, yelling at me- well not at me but, yelling about what happened. "God, I was so scared…Simba he made me feel so weak and helpless, I've never felt that way before in my life!... and when I pleaded for him to let me go, h-he made me kiss him!" her stance became weak, with her head bowed low in shame. " Simba, I didn't want to do it,...and he kept hurting me… you have to believe me please!" she came to me, in a pleading manner, praying that I would believe her, that she wasn't just telling some sick story. "Please! Please!" she sobs echoed off of her, and she became distraught. I never seen her like this, and to be honest I was scared. I didn't know what to think or do, but the only thing I could mange, was to bring her into my arms. Hoping to show her any type of security, that…that bastard took form her. She fell into my arms willingly, holding onto me tight, soaking my mane with her tears, I didn't care. All I could focus on was her, and securing her.

I held onto her, not letting any inch of harm get near. I held her until she was able to control her sobs, and mustered up the strength to look at me. Her eyes were a light red form her tears that stained her cheek, and seemed to carry an aging weight with them. Which is why I had to ask her.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" and for a moment I thought I would cry. Her pain wasn't only hers, but I felt like I shared it to. like I could have done something for her, so she wouldn't have to go thru this" Nala…you're my best friend…why wouldn't you tell me?" my voice sounded as if it would crack any moment. "Why…" I asked her. She looked away, with her eyes closed and a deep frown on her face.

"I-I was afraid….I didn't know what to do" Nala, still away from me. And I became mad, not at her but at the situation, and why she wouldn't come to me.

"Afraid? Nala I'm here for you…why wouldn't you come and tell me. What my uncle did was sick and wrong, why would you let him get away with this! " I must have raisin my voice, as she was beginning to hyperventilate.

"I-I couldn't ok!" she seemed to say in a panic "I couldn't!"

"Why!" I didn't shout at her, but I greatly wanted her to know I was hurt for her. "Why Nala!-"

"Because if I did he'd punish them!"

"What?" I was taken aback, and again with a raising a falling chest Nala spoke.

"H-he said… if I told anyone, he wouldn't just hurt me, he'd harm the ones I love… and I can't let that happen because of me-" I looked at her in shock, not knowing what to say.

"But Nala" I said, observing her, "look what's he's done to you, you're not yourself, why wouldn't you want him to stop, I mean look at you" and it when I took real notice to how she was. She seemed thinner, and exhausted…everything that was a complete opposite of my fun loving friend.

"I know… and believe me, I wanted to tell my mother right away, but… he'd said he'd harm her…or anyone else who tried and stop him…" stop him? Stop him from what- that sick man already attack her, I don't want to think of what he was truly even thinking. Even through now I have a sick feeling.

"S-stop him from what Nala?" I asked with worry spilling form my voice.

"f-from making me his queen…h-he what's me to have his cubs I'm guessing. He told me I'm one of h-his **many** lioness" ugh, the thought of her being one of Scar's **play toys**, must have left a very disgusting taste on her tongue. And just that lead enraged me. "A-and even if my mother or the others tried to help, he'd still focus me and punish them…" she had started to waver on the boarder of crying again, but mange to clam herself with deep breathing. "He'd make their lives ten times more of a hell than it already is Simba!"

"_I'll stop him_…" I was actually talking to myself when I said this, but it must have been louder than I thought." _I'll make him regret the day he paw a paw on you_-"

"No don't!" she interjecting my thoughts, startling me for a moment, I looked at her with confusion. And she settled herself from her sudden outburst. "P-please just don't do anything…it'll be fine…I mean I'll be out of season any day now… and he'll stop, and everything will be back to normal-"she had tried to assure me, but by now I had had it.

"No…that's bullshit nala!" I didn't mean to yell at her, but I was becoming furious form hearing all of this. She tried to again assure me she was right-but not this time, she wasn't.

"He will -"she protested, by my argument as too powerful, and she quickly dropped her argument.

"No he won't and you know that!, and even before you were in season you know he always had an eye for you, hell even I noticed it!" I didn't want to scare her or bark it down her throat, but she didn't to get the message that he wouldn't stop, things weren't going to be **normal**.

"Simba, please I just want this all to blow over….and go away" She bowed her head, letting tears glide down her check to the dusty ground below us.

"I believe you, and I know you want this to, but Nala" I put my paw on her shoulder, she slowly raised her head to look at me "he's **not** going to stop, and you know that" the reality was slowly sinking in, and the fact of the matter is, scar will always go after her, until he obtains her. She must be petrified. Small sobs came from her, and she slowly fell back into my embrace- shaking.

"s-Simba I'm scared…" she said hollowly.

"Don't be" I said reassuringly "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise Nal" she held me closer, unwilling to let go. And no one was going to make her. She rubbed her head under my chin, with a comforting gesture, and it was then I got this over whelming feeling that- that I had to protect her, that her safety was more important than my own. And I vowed to myself to keep this promise to friend I cared deeply for.

'b-but Simba…if scars knows I told you…" she was cut short, whether to tell me or not.

"He'll what nala?" she looked up at me somberly, and spoke with utter softness.

"Exile you" I shutter went down my spine, that this lion would go as far to attack a lioness and threaten her of her loved ones, just to keep his dirty secret. "Simba, you can't leave me you can't…I need you!" she ran deep into my embrace again, for love and shelter.

"I know, I know"

"Simba you have to promise me you won't do anything…please"

"….alright…" the ugly reality hit, that if I was exiled, how could I protect her? I'd be leaving her completely vulnerable to him. No one would be able to protect her, and I know my mother and hers would die trying, but they'd be no match.

"No promise me…" I could I promise this? That if I saw another lion cause harm to her I wouldn't flat out protect her, with all I am. I couldn't answer her. "Simba" said the young lioness getting my attention, so that o met her blue watery orbs. "**Promise **me" letting out a distraught sigh I confirmed to her.

"….I promise.." a weak smile came to her face, and a small sight form her lungs. She stayed in my arms for a long while, comforted by my presence. And as time went by, I thought to myself. This would be the first promise I couldn't keep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Nala pov

God why do I feel this suspense feeling… that something bad is going to happen. It like ever since I told Simba about scar and I…it's like he's different. He just more protective of me, too protective! And I know that should be a good thing, but knowing him; I don't want him to do anything irrational. And we all know how males are. They over do….everything! And the last thing I want is for something to happen to him, god if he's gone I'll have nobody …and sure I'll have my mom and my pride sisters, but they always gone, Simba always around with me, and when he isn't. I know he's only a call away. Well, I'm going to tell him not to worry- but knowing him he won't listen, he's just as bad as me. Ugh. Hopefully I'll be able to get threw that head of his. I spotting him; I got up and totted over to him.

"Hey Simba" I said calmly, looking up at him.

Scar pov

Aw what another lovely day. I've just been out on patrol for the past hour or so, well not on patrol- I don't do patrol. Too much worked involved, I'll let the others handle that. Hmm let me rephrase that…I've just been out for an hour or so, taking in my kingdom. And what a magnificent kingdom i possess. I have followers by the dozens, more than enough food (for me), a son that will follow right in my footsteps, and pride of lioness, to do what and who I please. Ha-ha, oh do I tickle myself sometimes. Ah, now what today for today scar? Hmm I could go to the waterhole, relaxed around, even pay the lioness a visit and see how they're doin- oh yes; it's been a minute since I've last seen my friend Nala. I wonder how she doing? She was kind or…how to you say shaky the last time I was her. Hmm I wonder what ever came of her, oh as if I don't know.

30 mins later…

Well I've just left the lioness, and why I wanted to show any concern for them is beyond me. All they do is complain and nag about everything. Hell, they ought to be more appreciative if you ask me. They could have it a whole lot worse, trust me. They always complain about it not being fair and all. Hum, like I haven't heard it all already. Now what else was I going to go…-

"Hey wait up!" oh that's right. I stood where I was, I knew what I sought was coming my way. In 5…4…3…2…1.

"Whoa!" skidded, the lioness to a stop, causing dust to raise form under her soft sounding paws. She stopped inches away and quickly doubled back, recovering herself. "Scar I…" she looked at me threw pure ice blue eyes. The beauty form it drew me in. like she had a whole world within her, that I didn't know about. Hearing her utter those words snapped me out of my trance.

"Oh Nala dear, I didn't aspect to run into you here, what are you doing out here?" never mind that, why she lone? All the other lioness are still back at home.

"Well I was on my way to-" I stepped up to her very friendly I might add. The way she reacted made it seem like I was about to attack her, oh silly girl. I interrupted her with a.

" oh yes yes" not even paying attention to what the child was saying " would you like me to keep you company?" I stood up straight, and looked into my green orbs. She was probably about to give me a flat "No scar, I don't need your company" but she was interpreted.

"No, that won't be necessary uncle Scar" said a sturdy -young voice form behind her. She stepped aside showing me her 'little company' Simba, ugh that one. Always interrupting something. I rolled my eyes mentally to the approaching lion, who took his place alongside her. I don't know about you, but it seems to me that something was different about him, and I don't know what, but something.

It's like he had a certain mentally about him now. Being beside her was a purpose now. He looked eye-to-eye with me, and I could tell he had something against me. And then the light flicked on in my head. And I had a theory of why he was acting this way…but to further test my hypotheses.

"Oh, well I thought I might be friendly and-"

"Ask" he flatly interrupted me "and that's ok" I cocked an eye blow, showing I didn't really care- but inside.

"Well" I started again "where are you two heading off to?"

"The rolling hills" said the lioness beside him. She looked up at both of us, first at me then at Simba, I know she could feel the tension that my nephew was giving me, and was probably trying her best to ease it. "Which, we should probably be heading to…Simba" she nudged him slightly. This whole time he never took his gaze off of me. He blinked his eyes, re-concentrating his focus on her.

"Oh, right" said the young male in a calming matter, trying to be as nonchalant was possible. But he wasn't fooling me.

"Ah the rolling hills" I said in a very charm tone "it's been a while since I've been there, id say few years. I remember it was always so troubling finding that place." I said the last part in a mono tone voice. I looked at the area around me, before I placed my eyes back on my two little friends. "Sure you won't get lost?"

"Positive" confirmed Simba to me.

"You sure, I know you're not one for direc-"

"I got it uncle Scar" again interrupting me. Don't get mad Scar, just push it aside. I let out a sight refocused my eyes on the male in front of me, wanting to show him who was in power. And I could tell he knew his vibe was rubbing off on me.

"Well then…" I said looking back at him. I figure Nala was getting quiet fed-up with this and wanted out. She knew if this went on, it would only get worse…much worse.

"We should probably be heading out, right Simba" again trying to get her company attention, who had all of it on me. Wanting to see what I was going to do was deaf to her for a moment. "Hey, Simba lets go" again she snapped him out of her trance, and he found himself back in reality I guess.

"Yea yea…youre right, let go" I could see she let out a slight sigh of relief. And a small smile came onto her features. He let her go first, waiting behind her. Now, let's see it my theory is accurate.

"Have fun dear" I commented, as she had walked past us both. I locked my eyes on to her, and let the thoughts I was thinking run onto my features. I watched her attractive body sway from side to side, as she walked away. I was lost in my own greed, form watching my prized procession walk away. However, my lovely sight was soon blocked by a red eyed red maned lion, as he boldly stepped in front of me.

"Hey, mind your eyes, ok pal" said Simba, taking his final steps towards me. And I must say I was a little taken aback- but I wouldn't show it. He wasn't asking, he was demanding… and demanding me? Hmm are my thoughts confirmed? I, letting out a sight, and want to go along with it asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want to take a peek to?" I stepped aside, giving him the view to his female friend, who by this time I don't know if she was in the sam espot "here"

"No thanks you" he said instantly, and in a somewhat disgusted way of even thinking the matter "I'll pass and you should to" I cocked an eyebrow to the young adult.

"Oh?" I inquired, hoping the sap would fall right into my plan.

"She too young for you Scar, so you can keep your prying eyes off, maybe you should try to take a hit form Zira instead of my friend" he state simply, getting start to the point….bold boy. But me being me, I have to say something back, after all I'm king, I won't stand for this.

"Well, who's to say I have-"

"Who to say you haven't, all I know is" his demeanor changed. And his face came to take on a very serious and stern look. His voice also seemed to change form some teenage child voice, to one of a serious adult. "….since your so smart, you **won't** try anything" who does this child thinks he's talking to? I didn't say anything; I plainly looked at him, not taking a dam thing serious...But to push him more.

"And if I did?" he, again seem to be offended by my gesture. He seemed to want for tackle me for even thinking the idea, to wipe that idea from my thoughts- which come on now, I know even he has, I just don't know what's stopping him. But seeing how he had turned extremely serious, hmp. "Oh come on now son, I know-"

"No Scar I haven't" his tone rose, and he seemed to step up to me. I didn't take this as a threat, but I did stand up more straighten to the boy; we were almost matching in size. But as I eyed him, I know he would be a fair match, after all he is Mufasa boy. "And if you think-"

"Simba?" came an inquiry and innocent voice. He and I turned to the rear of him, where we saw the creamy lioness who had both taken our interest. She stood where she was; she had a curious look on her face. Probably wanting to know what was going on, but knew better than to get into it, she knew full well **who** the discussion was about. "Are you coming?"

"Yea" he said looking in her direction and then back at me "Scar and I were just having a **little** talk" hmp, one that would have blown out of proportion.

"Ok, come on" turning slowly the lioness looked back to see if her companion was going to follow.

"Yea Simba, don't keep the **darling** little thing waiting…" I added with a smile, knowing full well, that would eat at both of them. I saw I shutter run down his spine, and I knew full well…fond memories for Nala would surface. Feeling that was all said and done, I began to leave to two. Keening my ears back, to ease drop on one tiny little conversation that confirmed my hypotheses. "_Don't worry nal, thats the only satisfactions he's going to get, im not gonna let him put a claw on you _" bingo.

Simba pov

"Ok, what happened back there?" asked nala, as she turned around to face me. I looked away; I knew where this was going to go.

'Nothing" I stated simply

"Nothing?"

"Yup, nothing"

"So, you mean mugging Scar was a whole lot of **nothing** huh?" oh boy. I let out a sigh.

"I wasn't **mean mugging** him" I said in an annoyed voice, she plainly rolled her eyes at me. "We were just having a brief conversation" she cocked an eye brow.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, is that so hard to believe?"

"Kind of" she stated simply, and with a hint of sass and disbelief. Oh nala. She did always mange to amuse me.

"It's okay, don't worry about it" I tried to push off the topic as best I could 'hey-"

"Don't try to change the subject…" dam. And I slight bowed my head in defeat. "Now, what you tell him?" ugh.

"Nal, nothing-"

"Simba" she stepped completely in front of me, she wouldn't let me pass until I told her-god, I know if I don't tell her she'll be mad, but when I do tell her she'll be mad regardless man…why don't I win in this situation? But what the heck.

"Ok fine, Scar was making some…unwanted looks at you, and I told him to stop"

"Stop? she inquired, I told him to stop, does it matter how?

"umm, to stop?" she let out a sight, and looked up at the sun, then back at me.

"Just stop?"

'Yes"

"Nothing else?"

"Well…" now that I think about it, maybe I did say a little too much.

"No... why are you looking at her Scar? Or no kepp your eyes to yourself scar?" ok I knew she was going to go on and on about the things I would to say- and trust me, that's a lot.

"Ok ok…maybe I did say she should keep his eyes off of you or…"

"Or…" she fed into my missing statement

"I'd make him regret it…." I totally rushed the last part, like a kid telling his parents the truth but, super super fast. I tried to muster up a playful innocent smile at her.

"Simba! "

"what nala, I'm sorry I couldn't help it- if you saw the way he was looking at you, he was just asking for it- it's like he wasn't troubled to show what he was thinking." I tried to make up a good defense.

"But he'll know I told you!"Oh no, now she going to panic "then he'll get m-"

"No" I interjected her "no he won't!" I tried to make her think positive about it, and she for once tired to look at the positive side of it as well. "And besides **if** he knows I know, then he most defiantly won't try anything"

"Yea, and if he's not brothering me then Zira will"

"Ah, she'll be a pushover"

"How do you know?" she inquired looked up at me, and this just cause of that Simba smirk.

"Please, have you seen these guns?" I lifted up my forearm and flexed it- showing off my manly muscle of course, you know got to stay in shape in days like this. She let out a laugh, a mocking one I might add!

"Well, in that case I hope he doesn't, because I don want to have to defend myself and you!" uh the nerve. I'm almost twice her size, and she said she'll have to defend me! "Ha-ha" for the first time she let out a true 'playful' giggle, which lighten me inside. That's all I wanted, was for her to be safe and happy, and hopefully I'll be able to give her that again.

"Ha-ha, very funny, don't be a hater" she scoffed playfully

"Me?" she cocked and eyebrow and slowly began walking.

"Yes hater"

"What am I **hating** on Simba?'

"My awesomeness" I said like it was a 'duh' answer, but all in good humor. She shoved to the other side, and had a challenging look on her face. So me being me, I took the challenge, and in less than a second we were chasing after each other to the rolling hills. As we ran up the hillside, I couldn't help but think how great it was to finally have my old Nala back.

Scar pov

So, it has been confirmed that my little **darling** has told someone our secret. Well I'm not surprised, id knew the little one would crack sooner or later- I'm surprised she was able to hold out as long as she did. She must really love that family of hers- but needless to say, I told her she couldn't tell anyone- and you all know what has to happen to lions that don't obey their king, punishment, ha-ha, oh . But how will I play this off, that fool Simba knows- and he won't let her leave his sight now, hmm think scar. What to do-

"Hey scar!" my brilliant planning was cut abruptly short, by the coming of paw prints.

"What, do you want?!" I spurn around quick, with irritation burning form my eyes and mouth. Every knows not to mess with me when I'm in my den, god what idiots could it possibly be. When I finally turned around fully I was face to face with three slobbery, dusty-spotted hyenas- oh well that explains it. They stood together, the female leading the group.

"Sorry to- disturb you scar, but we have a bone to pick with you" said shenzi. She had a tone of aggravation mixed with submissiveness.

"About what" I said, facing away from them, trying to get back into my train of thought

"We're hungry, and those stupid lionesses of yours won't go out and hunt!" Said the male standing next to her.

"What's new…" I said distantly, still thinking to myself.

"Well make them go hunt!"

"You see I would but…" I left them hanging " I am faaarrr to busy with something else right now"

"Like what?" blurted out the female, and the three males had the same expression on their faces.

"None of your concern" I put it simply to them "I'm busy handling something"

"But what about us!" asked the male…banzi "I'm starving man! And those lionesses aren't worth anything!"

"Go tell them to hunt for you" I said swatting them away now, they were really starting to aggravate me, with all the nonsense.

"They won't believe us scar!" said the female, and the dumb male…ed, yea ed nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, tell them, I told you that they need to go out hunting, if they don't then they'll have twice as much work tomorrow"

"And you're sure that's going to work?"

"Yes!" I said getting awfully over exaggerated with my words, theses idiots are killing me! "Just lie to them .They aren't that dumb, if they know I sent the order then they will follow…Hah!" my sudden brilliant idea came opening into my head, leaving the three hyenas a little startled form my outburst- but these idea was flawless and came right into view! "I'll send her off-tell her, her dear friend sent for her…she'll be completely oblivious to the situation and go right along it…then we'll be alone at last and I'll finally be able to obtain my prize Its fool proof!" I was taken out of my glorious moment by an "hmp…umm scar, you ok?"

"Yes get out!" I needed room to think- and I wasn't going to let them distract me from my plan now- it was just gracefully into view.

"But scar!"

"GET OUT, OUT!" without hesitation the three; spineless hyenas dashed form my presence. And, as I watched them leave an evil grimace crawled to my face, this will be perfect. Simba goes on early morning walks, he'll be out the picture …I'll mix up a lie and tell Sarafina nala has plans for Simba, and tell Sarabi , Simba said he had something planned for nala-one of them will be bound to pass him on his walk and tell him the false news …I'll split the hunting party up, having Sarafina leave first … that way only Sarabi will be able to tell her-and she'll listen to her _queen_. Nala will follow the exact orders I told them (she very precise when following direction-she wants to)…everyone will be gone, leaving me to my prize.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sarabi pov

Good lord, it what time is it? And he has us up already. Although he does seem to be in a 'good mood' for Scar, I still don't see why he has us out this early. The other lioness and I rallied to the center of pride rock, awaiting orders. When we came to the center your paws were greeting by a warm sunlight- we hung around the den, trying to catch a few more z's before heading out, and I guess that few minutes was longer than I thought.

"What do you think he wants this time?" asked a lioness coming from my side. She had a nagging tone about her, like she knew something would be up today. I shrugged my shoulders and replied.

"I can't say…probably those lousy hyenas nagging ab-"

"Attention!" said an abrupt voice, from over the ledge. We all turned around to face scar, peering down at us. "May I have your attention please?"

"pshh like he doesn't have it already" whispered the lioness next to me, I smiled at her joke, as scar bean to go on a frog fest.

"It was clear to me, that some of you have been slacking…and not going your job" he quickly spat, looking straight at me, ugh. I rolled my eyes mentally. I mean what does he expect. Just because I lead the hunting party, does not mean we will always come back with food. We're getting tired of running back and forth, day in and day out. And to be honest, I really wasn't listening to what he was saying for the next 10 mins- I know full well all he did was nag; I could tell by the others faces. "And for you lack of effort, you will all out hunting today…" wait, what!

"Scar, what do you mean go hunting, we just went the day before yesterday!" My voice wasn't raised, but I was the most out spoken in the entire group. "You can't have us over hunt, plus we're tried Scar"

"Yea" added some of the lioness in agreement, shaking their heads. Scars paid them no mind, and continue on.

"Well, maybe it you worked your lazy rears yesterday, you wouldn't have to hunt today mhh…" outraged that he wouldn't listen to reason, I tried again to reason with him,

"But scar-"in a second he had jumped down from his throne, he landed inches from my face, startling everyone but me.

"There will be no buts; you were given an order Sarabi! And I know you're not stupid, so instead of auguring with me, and coddling those lionesses for every aching bone in their body, why don't you try to toughen them up. Its hard times in the pride lands and you know it, so quite you're complaining"

"Scar their tire-"

"SILENCE! Now….go" I blew hot air form my noise as I tried to remain calm. I for one it getting sick and tired of him, and I don't know how much of his tyranny I can take. Even thought I doubt he could get even worse.

"…yes…scar…" I spoke threw narrow eyes; I turn around quickly, heading back to my pride sisters.

"So" asked one of them "what's the plan Sarabi?" I breathed in silently, letting old air out of my lungs.

"Well…I guess we can start near the northern border, if we have any luck we'll run into something"

"But you know nothing up there" added another lioness

"I know that, but try telling Scar" was the only thing I could say at this point. I was just fuming inside. " we'll make your way up there, and then head down near the southern, by that's time it will have been well past noon" the others nodded, not really caring about the idea, after all we knew what the results were going to be in the end. "And we ca-"

"Sarabi!" I turned around, spotting another lioness join your group, gosh I didn't even realize she wasn't here, we would have left without her.

"Yes?" I asked her, spinning around fully to met her.

"Scar said he's splitting the hunting party"

"What…why?" I looked at her curiously; she only shrugged her shoulder and nodded.

"I don't know" I looked form her teal eyes, to scar, who was now back on his 'throne' eyes all of us. Once his eye met mine, he confirmed to me that what she had told me was true. He left us, still leaving me with a blank confused expression, when would he want us to split up. It'll be more time and effort wasted.

"So I'm taking it Sarafina leading the others?"

"Yes ma'ma" I gave her and 'ok' look as I turned around to inform the others, if they weren't already listening.

"It turns out we'll be splitting the hunting party" I couldn't even get my last few words in without a 'why or how come?' "Because Scar said so" I put it simply, and we all knew what that meant when scar says something "Sarafina will be leading the others, I don't know what route their taking, hopefully we will all meet up later" they all nodded to me, still confused about the news just like me, but what can you do. As we began to head out the lioness caught my attention again.

"Oh I forgot to mention…Simba wanted to know if you could tell Nala, he had something planned for them around noon…I believe, you know just in case he forgot"

"Oh, ok dear" I said simply, we were up so early today I hadn't had the chance to speak to my son today. I was probably out before he awoke. And that's dose sound like my boy to forget some things "Thank you, I'll be sure to tell her" I smiled at the lioness at she joined the others.

"You're welcome" as she joined the others walking down the path. As I began to join her I heard my name being shouted

"Sarabi!" I turn slowly, I was being greeted by a lovely young lioness of blue eyes "good morning Sarabi, why are you and the others out so early?" she asked as she ended her tots towards me.

"Scar has us out early today" I confirmed "why are you up so early dear?"

"Well I had to tell my mother something, but when I woke up she wasn't there…no one was their actually" she had a little smile on her, which did make me lighten up and smile at her.

"Yes, she's leading the other hunting party today"

"Oh, ok…I'll just tell her later"

"Ok dear" I nodded as she began to turn away.

" have a good day" she said calming looking over her shoulder, as she was heading back home- to bed probably it was still early and she and Simba would most like sleep in-oh that's right!

"Oh nala dear!"

"Yes?" she slowed down to a stop. Her body facing the other direction, but her face facing mine.

"Simba said he had something planned for you guys around noon, he forgot to tell you" a smile came to the light creamy lioness face. As she showed bright smile.

"Ok!" and she totted off happily, her youthfulness leaving a breath of fresh air behind her.

Simba pov

Mmm oh boy, where is everyone? I asked myself as I got up from my deep slumber. Everyone's gone, even Nala, we all known if we're not the first ones up…then we're the last. Hmp she's probably with the others. But I wonder why everyone is up so early? Oh well, I'll find out later.

30mins later at the waterhole….

Ok it's been thirty minutes, and I still haven't seen or heard from anyone. Its kindda wired, maybe I should-hey, there the hunting party…well what I think is the hunting party…It really small, maybe my mom's leading the other group.

"Morning Sarafina, why are you guys out so early?" I asked as I meet my mother companion down wind. She nodded to me.

"Well, since Scar confirmed to us we're so lazy. We have to hunt this morning" she said simply.

"Figures…" I rolled my eyes as she mention my uncles name. "Everybody worthless but him…"

"I'll say…" agreeing with me with a smile, she asked me a question 'what are you doing up so early…it's not even noon, and you're up…mmm what's with that's" she teased, knowing I am the worst, I repeat WORST morning person to ever walk the face of the earth.

"I don't know, but when I did wake up no one was there, I came out here to see if I run into anyone"

"Oh, well now you know dear" she laughed, her ears turning back when she heard an 'hmm' from one of the other lioness to get back on tasks. Sarafina let out a small sigh; I think she likes it better when my mother leads- you know, less stress. "Well, I better not keep the others waiting"

"Yea…" I said looking behind her, seeing tried lioness who just wanted nothing more to sleep, but couldn't. "Oh, before you do, have you been Nala?"

"No dear I haven't-"an alarm suddenly went off in me, when she said this. And hopefully it wasn't too noticeable. I actually tuned Sarafina out by accident. "Simba, you ok dear" she asked, she had a little chuckle in her tone, good maybe she hadn't noticed my sudden panic.

"Oh oh yea, I – just…zoned out real quick" I told her.

"maybe that's because you're up so early" she joked " but no I haven't seen her, I was told she was planning something for you guys" oh, oh ok. And I heavy heart soon felt a great relief. Thanks good.

"Oh who told you?" I inquired, an as soon as she was about to answer one of the lioness came in. Tama, if you think I'm moody in the morning wait until you meet her-she crazy in the least when she woken up early.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the conversation but Sarafina, we need to get going…I kinda want to get back to sleep, if you don't mind" she looked straight at Sarafina, who gave her a clam look. I'm pretty sure she wasn't going to let a cranky lioness mess with her. Sarafina looked up at me, saying 'sorry' to me, but I mention it was ok. She turned around back to her group and gathered them up.

"I'm sorry you guys, are you ready?" continuing on to their journey. They all gave her a nod in unison, readying themselves "alright, let's go" I watched as Sarafina took her lead in front of the other lioness. "Oh and one more thing" my eyes looked up to her, as she spoke "I believe she wants to meet her at the rolling hills… I'm sorry she couldn't tell you herself"

"No that's fine and thank you, good luck on the hunting"

"No problem dear, and well need it" she mention as she turned to face the opposite way of my direction. Mm there heading western, hopefully they will run into my mom there, it'll give them a better chance if they come across anything. Oh crap, I forgot to ask her the time, dang-it.

"Hey Sara…." I stopped myself, it would have been pointless. And I don't think either of us is going to run half way to meet the distance. Oh well, I'll just go at noon. Everything happened after noon, and beside now, I can catch a few more z's.

Scar pov

Perfect, just perfect. Everything is going according to plan. As I watched from a distance, I could see Sarafina and Simba talking, which is exactly what I want. That's other lioness stupidly fell into my plan, giving off false information to the others. Now that's everyone well be gone soon, and I'll be able to enjoy my reward. Oh isn't this day just turning up Scar.

Nala pov

Oh wow, where did ht time go? Its practically knew noon, if not, then it close enough. I forgot Simba had a surprise for me. Boy I'm excited, I can't wait to see what he has planned…but the only problem is- I have no idea where it is, besides the fact that's its planned at noon, Sarabi didn't tell me….ugh, you'd think I'd ask where he'd be right, right…so be it, I'll find that man sooner or later. Maybe I should check the waterhole, he's probably there-even thru there's nothing there, but hey, what have I got to lose.

15mins later….

Ok, so he's not here, not at the old tree, and nowhere in plain sight? Where the heck is he, I'm starting to think he sent me up, oh that-wait! I forgot to check back home, duh Nala. He'll have to be there, it's the only place I haven't checked, and if he's no, then I quite, he can come find me. I don't know why he didn't plan it for someplace else, nothing interesting going to happen here, but oh well. Finally, back at home I took a breath, I had ran from where I was to here, because I'm already late and don't want to keep him wanting, and beside I have a thing that I always **always **need to be punctual with my time. I don't know why, I've just always been like that. Ok Simba now where are you?

I walked around the perimeter of pride rock, he wasn't in any of the nearby caves. Well it wouldn't make sense for him to be in any of them anyway, it's actually an ok day today- although I've seen better. "mmm…where is he?"

"Looking for your boyfriend?" said a taughting voice from behind, I turned slowly, preparing my eye to see the annoying face I was about to meet.

"Get lost Cree" I said simply, rolling my eyes 'what's it to you?"

"Nothing I'm just asking, you look lost" he said looking at me.

"_You look lost_" I mocked him, he could obviously see I didn't want him around, so I'm doing to do everything in my power to annoy him. I mean it makes perfect sense to me. You just have to annoy the hell out of the person that's annoying you.

"Don't get mad at me, I'm not the person whose been living here all their life and still doesn't know their way around" he laughed as if it was funny "d-o y-o-u need me to p-o-i-n-t it out for y-o-u?" is, is it talking to me like I'm dumb, or something?!

'No I dont-"

"There the waterhole, you know where you get w-a-t-e-r…the stuff you drink, and over their the den-" realizing he was going to on, mocking me, I know I have to cut this short, I'm already late!

" and there the sun rocks, and main den and feeding area, got it ok" I said in a hast, not caring if I was being rude to him or not. 'now" I said looking at him 'if you don't mind" I pushed past him, heading down the path. Maybe I'll try the waterhole again…I don't know. Anything away from this annoying litt-

"you're going to wrong way" he said simply to me, I looked back at him curiously, how did he know?

"What do you mean; **I'm** going the wrong way?"

"As in **Nala**, you are going to wrong way, duh he's over there" I followed his direction to the main den. And something didn't go right with me, why would he be there? Cree was my slightly confused slight hesitate face. " he's up there, i mean didn't Sarabi tell you, or you ju-"

"Whatever Cree, nag about your little frogfest later, ok" I walked past him, completely ignoring his statement. I think he went on to finish it, but I wasn't paying much attention. I was still trying to wrap my head around this whole…surprise thing, it seemed pretty weird, if you ask me. I mean I haven't seen Simba all day and this whole surprise thing it really throwing me off…well I mean it's a surprise but, still he could have given me a hint. Well, Sarabi seemed to be delighted when she was telling me, so be probably told her. I walked up into the entrance of the main den, slowly walking forward.

"Hello…Simba?" I asked, peeking my head it seeing a small shadow, I guess my anxiety and excitement from it all had me all jittery I guess. I mean I'd been waiting all day for this surprise or whatever it's called, and quite frankly I was getting tired of waiting and was dying to find out. So blindly and moreover …STUPIDLY I went in. "Simba! Simba you in here, god you had me running around…Simba?"

_"Even better…"_

"Scar…" I turned quickly to see the green eyed lion walking slowly into the caves clearing. "Scar I-"

"Ah dear Nala, what a present surprise, I didn't know I was having company" he said all cheerfully- but in a sicken way "I would have cleaned the place up a bit" I gulped slightly. "I mean, it caught me completely off guard!"

"I uh, I didn't know- I'm going now" I spoke it a hast, felting form the cave, but he slowly walked in front blocked my path.

"No no dear, that's ok…actually I wanted to talk to you about something" he paused "it's very important, and concerns you dear" not you sound all conceited but, when the last issue that hasn't been about me.

"What about me?" I asked hesitantly, stilling viewing escape routes from the corners of my eye.

'It's, been informed to me, that's you spilled on your end of the deal" he said smoothly. Looking away towards something, but soon directing his attention towards me. Deal, what deal there was no dea- dam! Simba and his big mouth, god I knew I should never had told him!

"What deal?" I asked baffled, maybe I can talk my way out of this, but I see no hope in it. Man where is Simba.

"Charmed dear, but really, you know the 'deal' I speak of" his tone was very nonchalant, but still very effective on grabbing my attention.

"n-no, I don't recall making any deal with you" Scar caught my act. He and I all well knew what he was talking about. I wonder how long I can keep this up. Until he or I snaps. But I could tell he was already becoming the more and more impatient with me, as I tried to play this denial game. He snickered to himself.

"Oh, now seriously dear, you can't fool me darling, I'm scar. I know you told your little friend" I felt my body slightly twitch, knowing he knew fully. "Just tell me dear"

"Told who? I haven't told anyone…nobody know-" he slammed his paw into the ground, which startled the hell out of me. The small rocks and dust danced in the air around his paws. He was beginning to lose his cool, and I was beginning to lose my nerves. I breathed in slowly trying to lower, my quickly rising heart rate. He also took a small breath, probably to recollect himself. He looked up at me, with those green eyes, reflecting to sunlight, but dust y-dark colors in them.

"Now" he spoke in a deep, immensely, terrifying voice that nearly paralyzed me to the bone. He walked slowly then stood, a few meters away "I'm going to ask you again, did you tell anyone?" you just said you knew I did, so why the hell do I have to admit it! So he can get the satisfaction, to know I was too weak to handle it, and now my family will have to suffer, no!

"And I'm going to tell you again, I did tell any- Aaaarrrggghh!" in an instant I felt a mind stinging pain in base of my back. I opened my eyes slowly to see I was facing Scar, he seized me in a death grip on the scruff of my neck, and was focusing my head back. My wide pipe was in an awkward position, to get easy access to air.

"Now, if there's one thing I hate it liars, and you know I hate liars Nala…" The tone in his voice seemed to carry an edginess with it….like there was more in store for me. My heart sank…lower and lower; I've got to get out of here!

Simba pov

Great it nearly noon, and surprisingly I've arrived early to whatever Nala had planned for us, so I just sat and waiting for her, she'll probably y be here any min now.

5mins…

Ok it's been 5 min s now, and she still hasn't shown…that's ok, I'll give her some time. I mean even thru nala punctual for everything…she can be a little late I guess. I'll just wait her. Patiently…

15mins later

Ok…that's it my nerves are killing me. I'm heading back home, something telling me this isn't right. And I'm getting a very nervous feeling. This can't be a good sign. Becoming frustrated with worry, I started to make a sprint towards home, something driving me to get there, quickly. I hope this feeling I have isn't what I think it is. God, I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to her, if I'm not there! Suddenly idea came in my head. I took in a deep breath and roared to the lioness, rallying them to my aid. With in no time I saw two groups of lionesses coming from each direction, gaining in distance quickly, cutting thru the grass. I watched as they gathered quickly.

"We heard your call what's wrong dear?" asked my mother in a calm controlled voice approaching me.

"Nothing wrong with me mother, but I think something wrong with nala" I informed her. She looked at me confused, wanting to know what I was talking about.

"Simba, what do you mean something wrong?"

"I don't know" I said looking at Sarafina, who soon took a worried expression "I have this feeling something bad happening…I can't explain it"

"But, I thought she planned something with you?" said Sarafina coming from the coward

"No, Sarafina Simba had something planned for her"

"Wait…what?" I asked "when I say this?"

"This morning son" she said, trying to convince me that I had said it…did I? I don't think so.

"What do you mean this morning Sarabi? I was told she was planning something for them?" I could feel a tension rising between us, none knowing what the 'real 'story was. And something didn't settle with either of us.

"No" said my mother simply

"How can you be so sure?" demanded Sarafina

"Because that's what I was told" answered my mother. As they spoke more and more. A chain of ideas started running in my head. I was trying to make sense of all this. Becoming stapled with sudden ideas and answers. I only manage to snap here a few key words. That's… and they had begun to yell at each other.

"Sarafina calm down, we won't get anywhere if you keep yelling!"

"How can I help it? If my daughter is missing!"

" well whatever we were **told** it probably-" told…told…that's it! A sudden explanation came into my head.

"Sarafina!" I interjecting my mother…and grabbed everyone attention "you said you were **told** Nala had something planned for us right?"

"Right?" she answered; in a calmer voice's quickly I directed my head towards my mother.

"And you said you were **told** I had something planned for her, right?"

"Yes, but Simba where are you getting at?"

"Who told you?"

"Anita" she answer calmly, she summon Anita over to us "Anita, over here" my mother order, somewhat in a hast.

"Yes ma'ma" she came to my mother and stood next to her. explaining what she was asked to do. And as she went further and further, a horrified feeling was surfacing. Like all the pieces of the puzzled was coming together. It just had to be.

"And who told you?" asked my mother, but she didn't had to answer, because I already knew it.

"Scar..." I said distantly, but it still echoed among her ears.

"What's do you mean scar?" asked Sarafina "what dose scar have to do with this?" She asked stepping towards me, demanded my answer. I gave her, like she had to know what was going on…Nala said she told her, or was going to tell her.

"She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what, I haven't been told anything. I want to know whats doing on!"

"Sara!" bellowed my mother

"Oh god" reality just hit me dead in the face"…we have to get home fast, he's there with her…he planned all this!"

"What do you mean he planned?!" my mother stepping in front of me, wanting to know, probably was well as everyone else what the panic was.

"God mom, you don't understand!...he planned this…god scar planned this, we have to get their now! Last time he was with her, he attacked her and threaten to-"

**Rrroooaaarrrr**! A loud distress cry was heard over us, and it carried form pride rock, everyone froze. My heart sank when I recognized the voice.

"Nala…that's nala!" said her mother with realization, she looked over to my mother, her leader, and close friend and shared worried eyes.

"We have to go! We have to do now!" and I wasn't requesting, I was demanding that everyone went. And to be frank no one projected the order as I took the lead back towards home.

"Simba, what's wrong, what's happening!" asked her mother as she ran to near my side. She took her place next to my mother. I turned around to look at them from my lead.

" I don't know!" I lied "but don't worry, we'll get there in time!" god, so stupid, how could I be so stupid. God if anything happened to her, this is all my fault. I can't believe he had us all played into his trap!

Nala pov

"Stay away from me!" I had managed … and I don't know how…thanks the kings, to find a way to escape his gasps. I had bearded my teeth at him and extended all crawls into the hard rock. Ready to defend myself.

"Now" he said, rubbing the one side of the face, which I gave one hell of a smack to. "You don't want to do that"

"I don't have much of a choose, do I?" preparing myself, all the tenseness in my body was rising, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"mmm ,you'd be right about that" lowering his paw, exposing the gash that I placed above his eye. "You know you could make it easier on yourself and just give in-"

"Never!" I spat at him " not in this, or the next, although I pray to the kings you won't be there with me" he blew off my statement easily.

"I mean lets be real, what are you really fighting for? …your family? Those are easily replaceable …or is it you're purity? Child, that's nothing special, well at least it won't be when I'm finished with you" he smiled wickedly, as he stepped forward, sending me in a defensive- panic back.

"Why…why are you going this!?" he seemed to stop, and think about it for a moment, after all what was his real intention, it had to be something more, than…than just taking some innocent away from a child. What's this man motivation!

"Why I'm I doing this?" he seemed to ask himself the question, but quickly answered it " mmm my young one, that's is a good question, and I can't say…but there something about you, that's just drives me" drives him? What have I done, please tell me, because if it's something I can prevent I will!

"What?!" I said it almost a baffled/denying voice. I couldn't understand him. "Scar, this is foolish, please just stop!" I said in a demanding way

"Mm maybe that's it?" he said asking himself, and catching my attention. What was I doing that's so deeply attracted him to me? " you fight back, your obnoxiously independent and strong headed, I mean you don't think a women like that drives a man crazy" I was about to ask him how, my…' _obnoxiously independent and strong headedness'_ effect anything, but he soon broke the silence with his revealing words. "You can say it's a male thing, or just call me crazy but, the feeling of dominating is just…the most amazing feeling felt" a small sparkle hang in his eye as he spoke. A cold shutter went thru my body.

"Domination, is what drive you…yea I'd go with the last one, you're crazy scar!" I braked at him, as a smile crept across his face.

"frankly yes, and you, my young one…" he looked down at his paws for a moment, as if thinking something, but then shot them back up at my blue ones. His black man covered half of his face, which left a dark-scary feeling about him, as he began to speak, with a wide sinful smile. "Are simply a challenge, I haven't conquered yet" with his last words we were fighting in an instant. He threw blow after blow to me, as I did my best to block and dodge them. Scar is an impeccable fighter, and I last thing I want is to get smacked by one of his- aaarrggghhh! God my paw! I don't know what happened but I got this mind blowing pain from my front paw, which distracted me for 2 second- 2 seconds I needed to pay vital attention to. I was rammed into the back wall, which I can say nearly knocked the life out of me. I fell to the ground, and tried desperately to catch my breath. It was painful to breath, and my ribs felt numb. Scar kept staring at me with this thirstful look, I knew dam well what he wanted and I wasn't doing to give him the satisfaction, if he was going to have me, then he going to have one hell of a fight for it.

"aww giving up so soon? "

"Now…where the fun in that?" I said, cheekily steadying myself. His smile only widen, as he leap forward again. The only thing I'm thinking is where the hell everyone is! God hasn't it been like three years since I've called for help! How long can I keep this up? I spat and growled at him, getting in any hits I could, which weren't a lot, but hey, I'll take the ones I can. And I think I just got and opening. I threw my paw back, getting readying to aim, as I threw my arm out, Scar was able to predict my movement…that bastard. Catching my arm and throwing to the ground, pinning me under him. dammit! I tried desperately to struggle my way out of his death grip, but it was to no avail.

We where both panting, I more than him. he looked down at me in a satisfied expression.

"oh that's really was fun wasn't it, you really have been practicing haven't you darling? Why you even leaned some new moves" I spat at him

"Let me go!"

"And if I don't darling then what? Nothing-"

"The pride will be here soon-" I began to shout.

"Not soon enough" he quickly flipped me around, into a mating position, so that my arms and legs were pushed into the ground, and me took and overbearing position above me. Both of his hind legs crossed with mine, so that they were wide apart. He had so strong forearm wrapped around my lower stomach, crushing my sensitive underbelly. He drove his other forearm down to hold my paw, and drove in head onto the opposite side of my neck. I felt utterly paralyzed. I was in a dead panic; I knew I couldn't get him off me now. The only thing I could think of was to deny, deny, deny everything!

"Fine….s-so what if you take me…rape me, what's that's going to prove? That you dominated me? You can take it now, but you'll never be able to take it again…and once this is all over, the pride will make you have hell to pay!" I tried to sound unaffected or unphased, that I was seconds away from getting everything ripped away from me. And that I was no longer ever going to be the same. But the truth was I was moment way from breaking down.

"Oh my little one, it's ok, I know you're afraid, but don't worry"

"I'm not worried, you should be the one worrying, my mother going to have you ass scar" I said, with a tired and determined voice.

"Oh, nala what is she going to do to me? Mmm, let's think about it shall we, none of these females are in any condition to fight" he had a nonchalant tone about him, was he spoke into my neck." They all be walking into their death if they tried to fight me" I hated to think of it, but scar was right. My mothers and the others are in no condition to fight. I know my mother would fights to the ends of the earth for me, but she's too weak and getting weaker with scar as a leader. "the truth of matter is, I could have taken you whenever I wanted, I didn't need for you to come into season, I had been planning it all along, although it did give me more motivation" his sick words flowed down my body, as he chuckled to himself. " and once I'm done, I'll pay your old mother a visit, since some couldn't keep their word"

"No..." I felt my heart sink.

"Maybe showing her actually disciple, we'll teach her what it really is, and not to mention Sarabi…mmm slacking on the job again, maybe starving her for a week will teach her to work harder… Would you agree?" no..no

"Oh yes, and as for your little fiend, well I don't know what will become of him, once I let the hyena go, who's to say what's their do" no, no I will not let that happen to them! Those words plunder over and over in my head. And a great feeling a rage and duty filled with me…I can't say form where, but I couldn't, wouldn't let myself go down like this. 'probably send him off into the dearest and rip him piece my piece…"

'no" broke a single word, that was just running thru my mind " no..no..no!"

"No, you can't believe you let this happen"

"… no I'll be dammed if I let this happen!" a strong urge made me throw my head back, right into scar jaw- which was completely unexpected my him…and me! The impact made an echo ring in my head, which vibrated throughout.

"aarggghhh!" scar screamed as he cover his mouth a nose. I don't know how that hurt more, him or me….great kings my head is throbbing! However it did give me the advantage I needed. in a quick second, I threw him dead hard on his back, stunning him and having him open his eye to look dead at me, with very narrowed eyes. I had both shoulder in a dead knot pushed down onto the hard rock along with his back legs. We were face to face.

"I knew it!" spoke an outside voice. We both shot our heads in the direction of the cave, where my eyes meet the ones of a fiery dragon, Zira…oh great.

"Zira wait-"

"I knew it! I knew it all along!" she still stood in the door way as she spoke, having an overbearing rage spew from where she was.

"Ok Zira it's not, I repeat **not** what you think" I looked up at her with almost pleading eyes, so that in some way- shape or form, she would have the sense to believe me. How wrong was I. I slowly back away from scar. Leaving him to rise slowly into the heated tension he caused! "See Zira… nothing…." I found myself in the awkward position of being in between both mad lions. I was able to focus myself to slowly…slowly walk somewhat near Zira. Why I don't know, probably due to the fact she was the only way out of this terrible situation. And by that, I mean she the nearest to the doorway. She seemed to be watching in intently, each eye scanning each part of my body. "Im not against you Zira see-"

"BULL, I've known form the very beginning you've been after me! You and your pathetic friend, well now you have!" where the hell is this coming form! Yea I can't stand the bitch, and excuse my language but, I've never been 'out to get her'

"Zira please listen you yourself right now, you're doing completely off of false judgment-"

"False judgment?! My proof is right where I stand!" she slammed her paw on the ground, having a ripple or small rocks fall from the cave ceiling.

"Listen!-"

"I am listening! I'm listening to a little girl, getting catch up in her lies!"

"I'm not lying!" I yelled at her "stop being a fool and listen to me!" she seemed to be attack back that I would even dream of calling her out her' royal 'name. but I called it like I see it, and she is a fool! "I'm trying to-"she was soon swept in rage, with her fire red eyes that glowed, and if she was a dragon, she would have smoke steaming out of her by now. Fact….I think some is.

"No that's shows how much of a fool you are! You are caught, not only once, but **twice** with my husband… expecting me to believe you! While you stand unharmed and my husband has a bloody nose!" I took of quick look at scar; oh he did have a bloody nose, hell a bloody face…who would have thought. And this situation not looking bright for me "calling me a fool! How DARE you!" in an instant, she had leapt form her spot, and I don't know about scar, but I tried to get the hell out of the way! I slide under her and made a quick escape from the entrance.

"Nala?!" I heard my mother say as I saw her approach pride rock with the others. Thank god-arrgghhh! I felt, deep claws sink into my legs, I looked round to see Zira with a bloodthirsty look about her, which terrified me! While running down the steps I tried to seize her, which wasn't the best idea, because now we were falling over each other at full speed. I heard gasps come from my pride sister as they watched the event unfold. It went quiet for a quick second, once we both landed hard on the ground. The impact throwing us feet away from each other. My head spun around like crazy, boy am I doing to feel this in the morning.

"Nala… Nala!" I heard my mother call as she ran over to me. I was very disorientated. As I tried to make sense of the lioness running my way. "Honey what happen! Are you alright-"

Within a instant I saw my mother body fly into one of the boulder, as she landed with a hard 'thump'

"Sara!" I heard my queen and the others say. Some ran over to her battered body , as the other didn't know whether to help me or my mother.

"Stay out of this Sarafina! This is between me and Nala!" said Zira, not even looking in my mother's direction.

"MOM NO!" in less than a second I found myself charging Zira full speed, and tackling her to the ground. If it's a fight she wants, it's a fight she'll get! She slapped me across my face, and had me flying into midair. Once down, I shock off the pain and got to my feet. Zira is very smart when it comes to fighting and ever hit I threw she blocked or matched! Come on, I have to get to her…bingo! I jumped back from her.

"Hey Zira!" Simba does this all the time, when he's trying to make me slip up, so I figured why not try it now "I know why scar leaving you, you hit like an old lady!"

"SHUT UP!" her swung and powerful arm at me, but he missed, by a lost shot…wow this dose work.

"i know you aimed that way on purpose because that was way off!"

"YOU BRAT!" And admit after admit she missed, getting more enraged than before. Oh well, my turn. I planted my feet firmly on the ground, as she stepped back in hit with a killer blow. I took a leap of faith in her opening and tackled her with all the might I could. With such force that, my limbs vibrated on the inside. I rolled her on her ground, but purposely threw myself even harder, and when I say hard I mean, dang it could have knocked myself unconcussion. However, that hard smack, gave me more and enough power to knock the life right out of her (not literally) and expertly pin her. Dust flew from under her as she landed, and awe's and gasps where heard.

"Enough Zira!" she wiggled and fought her way over and over again, but I wouldn't let her budge " Zira I said en-" boom went Nala, right into he air, again

"You get your hands off my mother!" Cree! I wasn't afraid of Cree, if he wanted some to, then bring it on. "I'm not afraid to fight you Nala"

"Good, because your mother was!" I egged him on, I didn't care at him point, I was going to bash every head that ever pissed me off. He charged, and I could see the other spill fear from them, especially Sarabi and my mother. I bared my teeth, and extended my claws again, readying myself. as he was meter away and flash of orange and red, made a wall in front of me, bearing a mighty roar that nearly stopped everyone.

"Get another step closer toward her, and you'll regret it" Simba, a wave a relief swept over me…finally! The Calvary didn't to show. Simba had a strong vibe about him, one I've never felt before, but it was all the comforting.

"Aw, here for your little girlfriend"

"No, I'm preventing you from getting yourself humiliated.. .Not every day you get to see nala wipe you and your mother ass"

"Finally decided to show huh?" I said in a whisper to him, as I stood in defensive by his side.

"I wasn't going to let you have all the fun….besides Scar, gave us a little detoured route" figures

"Well, seems you're a little late for that…Nala had all the fun didn't she" Cree notion to me, for I had cuts and bruises on me, which horrified Simba.

"Nala…"

"Simba, I'm fine-"

"Some pal you are… going to let your lady get all battered up like a rag doll? If I were you, I wouldn't let that happen to such a fine specimen" Cree, followed that by a notorious wink in my direction. He knew what he was going, and so did I.

"Simba don't!" I was too late, he and Cree where already at it. Leaving me and the every so lovely Zira together again.

"Look what you've done you pest! Messing with my husband and boy!"

" for the last time! I've done NOTHING!" and out of full tiredness and anger I tackled her, and we all wholes and fought. Simba with Cree, and Zira and I. Cree and Simba where evenly matched, but Cree had an advantage due to him being little older. I saw him get tracked to the ground, and hard! My heart sank. And my attention distracted.

"Better pay attention doll!" smacked across the face, I felt my teeth shatter. "Once I'm done with you, I'm going to get your little mother and friend next!" I bit down hard on my lip the next hit that somebody threw was going to be there last! I was battered to the ground, and looked up to see Zira flying down. And I cheeky little came across my face. I opened myself up to catch her, grabbing her full force and attaching my teeth to her ear. I flipped us over and slammed her to the dead earth. I seized on her down powerfully, and rose my paw in the in the air, for a moment it had seemed all eyes were on me. I drew back and-

"ENOUGH!" roared a voice from the mountaintop. Catching all attention. It was Scar, and he was furious! "EVERYONE STAND DOWN NOW!" with hesitation, everyone back away from one another, and I narrowed my eyes as I let Zira up. "What is the matter of this!?" LIKE HE DOSENT KNOW!

"I've had it scar! I'm going to kill that's vermin !" said a narrowed eyes Zira, In my direction.

"Like hell you will!" said Simba stepping up to my defensive, growling intently.

"This homewercker, destroyed everything!"

" .me!" god why am I still trying to tell her, it's like preaching to the choir.

"Oh it wasn't you? The one I found on your back with my husband kissing him, like a little whore!"

"I had to...!-"

"oh, so you had to swarm your little self on him like a vermin!"

"He threaten to rape me Zira…" I was tried and panting, my chest heaving in and out. The anxiety was filling me inside, everyone was going to known, because I was going to tell them, I couldn't keep this anymore "tell them…. Tell them everything you told me!" my stored hatred flew out at scar, like a madman.

"You tell them since you're the 'victim' here!"Fine, I'm going to tell her and I'm going to tell her good!

"He attacked me, and more than once! You even saw it Zira, you said it yourself you saw him….if you had any decency like you say you do…w-why didn't you stop him!"

'because I-'

"Because you wanted a good enough reason to get rid of me! What had I done to make you hate me so much!" she didn't reply, only scoffed it off and asked me another question, just to see it she could catch me of guard.

"Why didn't you tell anyone huh? Why keep in a secret form you' precious family for so long" her tone was very nasty with me. And carried disgust

"He threatens and my family!" I then turned to scar and gave him a piece of my mind as well "and you! Even said yourself, it didn't matter if I told of not, you where still going to have me!" I took a step in his direction "well here's your chance…you said it didn't matter if everyone say it or not, come it you want me you can have me…I'm sick and tired of keeping your filthy lie Scar, man up and tell them what you did you me!"

I was nearing a hysterical cry at this point, when I felt a reassuring cuddle come from my side I was slowly sat down. She sent felled my nose with much needed reassurance. "shh shh, I'm here I'm here…"

"…Mommy I'm so sorry" I drove my head into her warm chest, like a cub all over again. And took in her reassuring voice, as my tears slide down my face.

"Scar, how could you do this!" voiced and very strong and furious voice, Sarabi. As she narrowed her eyes on her brother-in-law "you animal!" by this point was at ground level with everyone, he and Sarabi where reading for it.

"The feeling mutual, I've been told I'm quite a-"

"This isn't funny scar! That's a crime on these lands! She's nothing more than a child!" I've never- ever in my life seen Sarabi raise a tone with anyone- ever and I for one was fearful! But she was furious with scar, and highly protective of me. She was sure to let scar know that "who the hell do you think you are!" it was read all over Scar face that he was radiating with ager due to Sarabi sudden outburst and domination.

"I am king! I shall do **whatever** I please and **whoever** I please!"

" harming a child scar!" Sarabi I fell will always look at me as a child or her other daughter, since she and my mother are so close- not to mention Simba and I. "what kind of a king is that, if you can even call a man like that a king!"

"Don't you dare raise your tone at my him my husband is a great king!" Zira came in defend her mate; Sarabi didn't even acknowledge Zira, all her attention was on Scar.

"Pleases if he was half the king Mufasa was-"

" IM TENS IMTES THE KING MUSFASA WAS!" BAM scar sent Sarabi flying backwards.

"SARABI!" all of us echo was we was your queen land roughly on the cracked earth. We all ran to her aid. As he heard a mighty road echo from simba as he charged his uncle!

"YOU BASTRAD!" and as if planned he whistled, and an swam of hyenas came flying over the walls and down the aisles to their kings aid. Simba stopped in this tracks as he was confronted with dozen of hyenas.

"Well" spoke the mad lion in my direction, as if satisfied with what was happening. I looked up at him with pleading eyes and baffled eyes. He wouldn't…he couldn't. "I told you I'd make your life a living hell" his eyes narrowed in on Simba, who was barracked from us by the hyenas.

"No….NO PLEASE!" my echo plead.

" ATTACK!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Nala pov

"NO's!" where echoed threw out the pride, as the swam of hyenas fled towards Simba! And as battered and buries as I was second one up running to his aid. Sarabi must have seen it coming, because she was right in the mist of the swam, throwing one after another into the air. I dodged one after another, trying to reach my friend.

"Simba!" I shouted his name in the chaotic air that was full of hyena laughter. Somehow, he was able to hear my voice, and we fought your way towards each other. The others had joined in, and some clear spaces were being presented. We met in the mist of the violent crowd.

"Are you alright!?" he screamed under the echo of many wild –pitched voices.

"I'm fine, look Simba you have to get out of here!"

"NO I'm not leaving my mother or you!" MAN HE'S SO QUICK TO SAY SOMETHING, UGH JUST LIETSN!

"Simba you have too!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" he spoke in a very defiant voice.

"Simba!" I shouted in his face, this man was doing to listen to what I had to say whether he like it or not! "You have to go, if these hyenas don't kill you Scar will, and once he's dose then we'll have nothing! You have to go, get stronger and come back and fight for us!"

"But-" his argument was cut short, when I leaned forward and shot a kiss on his lips…. And I don't know if the kiss was for me or him, heck I don't even know why I did it, but I felt like I had to do it for both of us. And for some odd reason it made me feel better. He did finally calm down and listen.

"I'll care for your mother and the pride, I'll keep everyone together until you com-" I was man-handled to the ground by a back spotted hyena.

"Nala!" he came to rush to my aid, but I stopped him.

"NO don't, I got this…Go!" he stood where he was, lost for a moment in the complete chaos. With an aching heart and tears nearly swelling form his eyes, like it was killing him for a moment, but he did turn to run. Not before speaking something to me 'I love you'. His words where utterly soundless in the chaos, but rung loud and clear in my ears, and I replied the same. Then he was gone, and I could feel a part of me leaving as well. He was lost in the chaos… and not a moment too soon, scar had joined in the frenzy.

"Where is he….WHERE IS HE!" his roaring voice made the rest of the fighting stop. Hyenas under lion's claws and groups of hyenas on lions, Zira and Sarabi still glared at each other with claws extended. 'Where is the boy?….you!" he stammered over to me, and the hyenas had backed off. "Where is he!" he gripped me by my around my neck. "WHERE IS HE!"

"I-I...Don't…Know"

"What do you mean you don't know…answer me!"

"She can't your choking her!" bellowed my mother, scar shot her a look. And then back at me. He slowly- unwillingly let go of this grip. Once all my feet were on the floor again. I scrambled for my breath.

"Now dear" he lifted up my chin so that I met his gaze, "where is your little friend?"

"…Obviously not here" I replied simply to him, with a 'caring tone' that he knew hung with absolute sass. He hissed slightly, and then dropped my chin violently. I stepped back and stood where I was. My mother and Sarabi by my side.

"mmm, well that's a little foil in my plan, now isn't it….oh well just have to make do with what I have" he scanned everyone in the area.

"And that's is?" I asked

"A new plan" his eyes still dazzled as he looked at me, ugh "you three! Go find him!" ordering his three main hyenas for the tasks. They all nodded and did as they were told. We watched angrily as they left. "Cree!"

"Yes father?" asked the eager to please son.

"Send everyone back to the den, they are on lockdown, until I feel otherwise"

" and what exactly does that mean?" inquired our queen, she like I, knew something wasn't right about this, we all just had a major blow and he's just sending us back to the den, like were on 'time out'.

"Oh, just no one is allowed outside the den,period"

"What! You can't do that!" I said shouted at him, and stepping towards him. My action was copied by my mother, our queen and a few other lionesses, who thought scar, had lost his dam mind! Which was basically everyone.

"Well, maybe you all should have thought about that, before you let your thoughts cloud your judgment"

"Maybe you should start taking your own advice…" I said under my breath, but I wanted mainly for him to hear me. He knew from day one, messing with me wasn't going to end well, just ask his blood stained nose.

"And..." he turned his direction and attention to me "anyone who dare defy me **will **be punished, by whatever mean suits fit to me" kill me. "Alright, now everyone get out of my sight" my eyebrow furrowed as I watched him leave.

"You heard the man, now get!" said an annoying little hyenas swatting at me, what does this little worm think he's doing? I furrowed my eyebrows at him "what are you looking at! Now get! Don't make me say it again!" and before I could response my mother came to the hyenas aid, because he was so going to get it.

"Come Nala" said my mother shrugged my side slightly to get my death thoughts off that hyena. I sighed, and soon followed suit with my mother and others. Marching to the den, I had a very nagging feeling that I'd be sending the rest of my life in there. Or until _'Scar sees fit' _for me the leave.

Simba pov

God, I hope listening to Nala was the right choice. After all, she is right, Scar would end me if I stayed…but leaving her… my mother,-my pride back with that tyrant, god, if anything were to happen to them I'd kill myself for it! I'm suppose to be there to protect them! Not to be running away like some coward. I slide to a stop, trying to keep the courage to go on, and not run back in to a death trap. Except it seems every step I take forward, it feels like two steps I should be taking back.

"huh…come on Simba…" I spoke to myself, I've been running since I left pride rock, and that hasn't been a long time, but I have my dad's powerful legs. And, if Scar is thinking of sending a party after me, then they are going to have a nice long walk going back home. I've already crossed the broader, but my plan is still to stay close, until I can get a word from Nala, and then we can move on from there. Hopefully in a few weeks we can plan something that can take Scar out once and for all, I may be young but I could rule…after all that is **my** true kingdom. Since the dry spell nearing full swing now, the sun is setting much sooner, and a cool breeze is flowing thru the air. "Better get a place to sleep" I looked around, not finding much, but a semi large rock and a clear patch of dry earth, I settled down next to it.

Then it hit me, this is the first time I'll be without my family, sleeping without them, waking up without them, spending my days without them. It was going to be different, not hearing my mother clam, and reassuring voice at my side, always knowing what to say, and how to say things to make it better. Utter loneliness seemed to be my companion now, instead of a warm-hearted, fun loving lioness. It's going to be hard with her; she's always there with me…for me, if only- no…I have to stay positive, this is, well whatever plan this is, it's going to work. I have faith in her, and she in me. I know she going to do her part in keeping your family together, and I have to do mine. Get stronger, wiser, and go back for them. That's a promise.

Scar pov

Well those dam fools were able to detect my plan! And I have to admit I am extremely upset, I had it all planned out, it was going to go perfect! She would have been mine, and I would have left satisfied…but that's for another day. Well at least he's gone and Nala still here. Although I'll have to put her on hold, while I think of a plan to eradicate that nephew of mine. He's on the top on my list…he and Zira, who will be giving me hell. But never mind her, Simba is what I'm after now- not only is he a rouge to this pride now, but he's my main threat, he could threaten my kingdom and power. I've worked to dam hard to get this far! And I'll be dammed if some boy overtakes me!

"Cree! Cree come here" I order my son.

"Yes father?" asked my boy, walking into my den.

"I want you to go out tomorrow with me to look for Simba"

"Yes father, but wouldn't you want someone to stay here and watch the lionesses?" I turned to him and I had a sparkle in my eye.

"Ah my boy you're so smart, but no, you don't have to worry about them, I'll be visiting them in the morning to give them a few words so they won't think otherwise."

"Ok father" he nodded, and then went on his way out of the den, but suddenly turned over his shoulder towards me "um father, what happed today?" I raised my eyebrow, did he not really know. Well he does go off by himself sometimes, so he might not know. "Why was Nala fighting mother?"

"Oh nothing really…just a little hormonal thing between the girls I'd say"

"Oh..." he didn't seem convinced, but he knew I wasn't going to give him a straight answers. And beside I don't need another foe, he needs to stay on my side. If he hears I made advances on Nala he'll be against me. I've seen how he looks at her when she's with Simba - jealously and desire is read all over his face. And the last thing I need is for him to be team Nala when I need him most. So no he won't be getting my answer.

"Run along now" I spoke to him directing him outside the cave, where Zira had stood in the doorway-looking menacing as ever.

"Scar... you and I now!" Oh for kings sake.

Sarabi pov

"No Sarabi don't!" I heard my friend cry's "rethink this, scar already furious at us, you'll only be getting yourself into more trouble" she pleaded as she stood in my path to the doorway.

"Sara, I can't just sit here, my son is out there!" I tried not a carry a loud tone with her, scar already had me fuming. I mean can you believe that man, thinking of hurting an innocent child like that. Disgusting. And just thinking he can get away with it, like it was nothing and not a huge felony. Sarafina peered into my eyes, pouring her thoughts and feeling about my actions. I know darn well she doesn't want me to leave, the thought of getting caught is on both of our minds, but I have to. I have to go out there, and find my son. "Pleases Sara" I asked as if I needed her permission to leave, which I did, because she wouldn't budge.

" I know your worried about Simba, but you have to think this thru-"

"I am thinking things thru, like a **mother, **a mother who needs to find her boy" my stubbornness wouldn't let her finish, she sighed out of frustration.

"Think of the pride Sarabi" bellowed Tama

"The pride has nothing to do with me finding my son, Tama. I'm not asking for any volunteers" I stated as I directed my attention to her, she was standing with a few lioness, near the back of the den.

"What if your caught, then what are we to do?!, we can't go on without a queen" said the brown lioness, her statement strong as mine. Tama was right, if I am caught, what well become of my pride, if they have no queen.

"You don't have to worry about that, I'm not going to get caught" my tone was direct, but still blunt. She like everyone else, was still up-tight, and didn't take it so well.

"Yes, if you **don't** go" ugh. By this time I'm tired of everyone trying to convince me to not go out a find my child, for king sake scar sent a search party after him! Every part of me is worrying sick about him, no matter how grown, he's still a boy to me!

"He might be fine all we know, then you would have risked getting caught for nothing" echoed the brown lioness again

"Sarabi please, wait it out till tomorrow. Then we can think of something..." this was the lioness still blocking my path.

"Sara, you know I can't" maybe my judgment is clouded now…maybe it's not, but I'm going with my gut, and going after my son. I walked past the defeated looking lioness, on my way out the den-

"Sarabi wait!" I turned my head slightly when I heard a young echoed voice. Then she came into view, and I matched the voice with the lioness. "Tama right, Simba is fine. I told him to leave pride rock before Scar could get to him"

"You did?" I asked a little bewilder, I had no idea the two had spoken, thru all the chaos. I looked down at the young one, until she came up to me, so we where eye to eye.

"Yes ma'ma, I knew Scar would have exiled him or worse if he stayed…"

"Do you know where he is?"

"No ma'ma…but I know he can't be too far, I think he's planning to lie low until everything clam down-"

"And when do you think that will be…next millennium" again Tama spoke, but her tone of irritation and exaggeration wasn't needed, at all.

"Enough Tama, for god so help me!" I spoke straight to her, she and the other lioness, didn't know what to do, but only bow their heads in the opposite direction. I knew I wouldn't be hearing from Tama any time soon. "Now, go on " she then spoke again.

"I spoke with him about leavening…we're planning to meet again later-"

"No Nala" said a firm voice, we both looked back, expecting to see Tama mouthing off, but it was Sarafina who had spoken. Nala looked back at her with confusion and shock.

"What, Why?" said the adolescent curiously.

"Because" said her mother stepping forward," you're in a lot more trouble than you think you are…"

"Mom-"

"And I won't see that my daughter get more hurt than she already is, at least not on my watch." She then directed her attention from her upset daughter to me "I'm sorry Sarabi, I know you and Nala want to help Simba, we all do… but I can't allow her to do this, I won't"

"But mom! You seriously think scar going to keep watch over us the whole time. I could get away unnoticed, no one would even know I'm gone, and besides, I'm the **one** who told him to leave, I should be the **one** the help him-"

"yes, I do think that he is crazy enough to keep watch over all of us until we starve, but did I think he'd actually have the nerve to hurt my daughter…. My baby and she not even tell me, no I didn't" Sarafina, looked into her daughter, wide blue eyes, both sharing mutual feelings of concern for one another "I'll be dammed if you're put in harm's way again!"

"…mom I-"

"Your mothers right Nala" I said interrupting the two; I grabbed both attention gaining a grin of faith form Sarafina.

"But Sarabi!-"

"No **but** Nala" I cut off young lioness "I see your heart in the right place, but you're too young to be making all these decision yourself. Now you heard your mother wishes, now abide by them" the young creamy lioness looked away at the ground, not knowing what to say. "Now **promise** me and your mother you won't go off" she still looked away, her stubbornness wouldn't let her submit so easily to caring words. "Nala"

"Fine!" she said it very directly, wanting to get it over with. "…_I p-promise_" spoke the lioness under her breath.

"Nala!" I said again, looking her square in the face. This lioness needed to know I mean business; she would not go against any of the adults' orders, especially mine.  
"…I **promise**…" she finally looked up at me, then walking away to the back of the den, defeated. I let out a sigh, of frustration. That girl stubbornness is going to be the death of her, even thru it's for a good reason, she'll need it once she starts **leading** a pride for herself. I went over the entrance of the cave, sitting down looking at the same stars, my boy should be looking at hopefully feeling his presents.

"Thanks you" said a voice coming form over my shoulder; it was the young one mother, coming to sit with me.

"No problem Sara, she's a tough one for sure" I smiled at my companion.

"Yes, that she can be…" she was distance when talking, probably thinking of she and scar together, imagining her suffering under his power." But don't worry Sarabi, Simba will be fine, he's a strong boy. We will all think of something to get our Simba back" she nudged my shoulder, adding a confident smile

"Thanks Sara, I won't, I know he can care for himself, I'm just a worried mother you can say. But it's you who needs to worry, with that little head strong girl of yours." I teased playfully, trying to lighten my situation, both of yours.

"Yea, you know she's crazy over him"

"Oh you don't need to tell me that, I could see it in both of them from day one. Fighting with each other the moment they could talk, and being inseparable ever since" I chimed

"I know it will be hard for you my dear, I just want you to know I'm here for you" my friend said.

"And I for you," I said simply, looking off into the distance at your barren night sky.

3 days later...

Nala pov

It's been three days, three days !…72 hours,4320 minutes and 259,200 second, since that whole blow out , and it's UNBEARABLE! I'm in here rotting to the core, we haven't eaten in days and I have no idea where my best friend is, whether he's alive or dead… here or someplace lost in the universe. I hate not knowing and being distressed, it's killing me! And what's even more appalling is no one doing anything about it! I don't know how much longer and I can wait. Life here hasn't gotten any worse, but it surely hasn't gotten better. I know Sarabi doing her best to stay positive over the long agonizing days. But-

A noise is heard and Zira walks in, to be honest I hadn't heard a thing she was telling us, I was too busy trying to keep my head from swimming when I had to stand up. And she had asked for Sarabi, they went outside to talk- everyone was praying she could talk some sense into her. However, when she came back, her words to us weren't so optimistic, and I could see the weary, frustrated expression of my queen's face of hopelessness. That's it, I going to go find Simba.

Later in the evening ….

Sarabi pov

It was quiet in our den, as we all did nothing but sleep that rest of the day. For we had nothing else to do, we wanted to converse of remaining energy. We wouldn't know when we would need it or not. I rested my head on my paws as I sang a small melody I use to sing my son to sleep. although the rhythm was broken when I heard small rocks knocking the ground floor. I opened my eyes to see a small shadow disappear from our dark cave. A probing feeling rose in my head and I slowly got up to follow the hidden creature.

I first it took me a while to spot it, it was well hidden, in the dusty dark thicket as it went thru a small hole in the back of the cave I didn't know who was there. But it was when, by the small ray of dying sunlight I saw a creamy tail wipe out of the that child promise- never mind, I thought, as I quickly and expertly exited the main entrance of the cave not being seen by any eyes. I followed the young one a little while into the back of pride rock, until I decided she needed to know she was busted.

"So when did you start defying orders?" I said bluntly, catching the young one off guard, nearly giving her a heart attack.

"God!…S-Sarabi…I, I can explain-" she said turning around to face me, already think of an alibi.

"Save it Nala!" I said cutting her off in a unsympathetic voice "I don't want to hear any of it" I looked at her disappointed, after I and her mother told her not leave, and to abide by her rules, she still went and did the exact opposite. "You can explain to me and your mother and the pride once you come back inside"

"Sarabi I can't…"

"Why? Your legs were working just fine a moment ago" I didn't mean to sound harsh to the child, but days with no food, and the worrying feeling sweeping over you all the time. The one thing I didn't need was for Nala to go off and get herself into more trouble. " I don't see-"

"I know Sarabi, I know and I'm sorry, I truly am…but I can't sit here anymore, you have to understand" she pleaded, I wanted to scold the child, but the more I looked at her, the more I could see she had a deep desire for her cause. And I for one couldn't be mad with her. "I have to find" My hard expressions soften, as I walked over to her. Her facial seemed hesitant was I came closer. Thru she stood strong.

"child, who am I to stop you from going after things you wanted" I said calmly, she gave me a smile, not catching the hidden message I meant for her and my son, but she would find out soon enough her feelings, Of why she has such a strong feelings for him, and not just because their 'best friends'. "Now you be careful dear"

"I will"

"I want to back before midnight, and not a minute later, are we clear?"

"Yes ma'ma"

"Ok, now hurry, it's already late, i will only allow this one time, do you hear me?" she nodded as I scooted her along down her path, watching as her slim figure slipped into the night.

Simba pov

I rested on a patch of dry earth as I looked up at the stars. Thinking of my mother and pride that I seemed to have abandoned. Each star seemed to represents each lioness very well. The two small twinkling ones reminded me of Nala and I, and how close we are, while the mid most star that shined brightest seemed to hold all the other stars together, my mother. I sighed to myself as I thought of them was soon quieted when u heard hustling in the brushes, hustling coming my way. I stood to my feet in an instant.

"Who goes there?!" I demanded, standing my ground. As I peered in the swaying hedge.

"It's ok…it's me" came a clam, familiar voice.

"Nala?" I stared into the darkness, as a smooth coated lioness showed herself in the opening "Nala!" I totted over to her, as I went to embrace her. I had the feeling that I hadn't seen her in years, as she too embrace me although you could say my bear hug was a little over powering.

"S-Simba…I can't breathe"

"Oh, sorry" I said letting her go and finally looking at her, she had a caring smile on her face that showed she didn't mind at all. "How are you? How is everyone back at home?" yea it's only been three days, and you never know with scar what can happen in three days.

"Hungry to say the least, but fine"

"What's happened?"

"Scar not allowing anyone out of pride rock until he says so."

"What?!" I gasp

"I know" she said, in a same understanding tone. "I don't know who he thinks he is"

"_King_" I said in a very so charming yet sarcastic voice. She gave me a 'yea right' look

"Yes, well that's what been going on over there, what about you? How are you holding up?" she asked.

"I can't really complain, although it's a lot less eventful over here"

"Ha-ha, I can tell" she said looking around my area. Nothing more but a cave-in tree and some free patches of earth. "Well I'm glad you're ok, everyone was worried, especially your mother"

"She is" I asked, not really needing to.

"Yes" she nodded as she still looked at me. And I wanted to get lost in those magically eyes of hers, but I knew with this whole situation going on. I couldn't afford that luxury.

"So what's the plan?" I asked stepping forward a little ,shifting my weight. I looked at Nala was she went thru the vast plans in her mind.

"Well, until scar stops being paranoid, I'd say still lie slow, he has search parties out for you"

"Really?"

"Yea, and I'm sure he's going to give the lioness hell for a while, until he feels he's in control again" she spoke in a nagging tone, of just thinking of it.

"What about you?" I interrupted her thinking with my question "what going to happen to you? Will you be alright; I mean you're by yourself now" she ponder the thought for a moment as I looked at her, she knew I was worried for her well being.

"I'll be fine, trust me, I have no one to be with besides the lioness now" she said comfortingly, but also dryly, lionesses are always the funniest people to hang around. Especially on long days. "Ok, I have to get back soon, I promised Sarabi"

"You told my mother?"

"Yes, I told her everything. She was truly worried for you Simba, the night Scar sent us to the den of eternity, she almost left that night... She would have left that night, but I told her you were ok somewhere in the area and that we had a plan" she reassured me

"Oh thanks you"

"Don't mention it" she chimed with beautiful grin.

"Now, get back, I don't want anything to happen to you, it's already late"

"_Oh I hadn't noticed_" she teased as she gave me another hug for the road. "Can we meet back here in the next few days?"

"You bet" I said. She began to walk away into the night. I wanted to call out her name one more time, but figured for her safety, I shouldn't. I just watched the figure slick back into the night.

Nala pov

For the past week or so, Simba and I had been meeting and preparation. Unseen by Scar or my importantly my mother I mean I have to live with her, if she found out I was sneaking out under her wishes I'd be dead for sure! Luckily nothing has happened so far, and I plan to keep it that way.

Yet Again, I stayed inside. Wasting my life away doing nothing, but thinking of a good time to leave and talk with Simba. Are plan seemed so fool proof, and pray to the king it is. It's not going to go into effect now, but sometime soon… hopefully if luck on your side. I haven't really told Sarabi until I know for sure she can give a 'yes' and right now… we have some kinks to fix. We'd talk it over soon enough

It was nearing the time when I to go met Simba, usually we met much later in the day, but saying how he's seen hyenas near his are more at night then in the day. We decided this time, and **only** this time will we meet in the middle of the day.

"pssh Simba, you there" I said crouching down under the bright-grey sky. My eyes scanned my surroundings. Until my ears picked up an acute sound, coming my way. I turned to see Simba, mining thru the tall grasses.

"Yea…over here" he mention for me to come, and I followed suit. "You make it without being seen?"

"I believe so, you?" I asked in a whisper.

"yea…so is the first stage going to happen soon?"

"I think so, Sarabi been talking to scar and apologize for your behavior, so that the others eat and get their strength by"

"Ok, have you told her the plan?" said the male in a very hushed tone

"Not yet, I want to make sure it's a-go first. I think scar will be leaving soon for something…I don't know what, but it should give us enough time"

"Alright…" he had a distant look in his eye, like something was worrying him- which concerned me deeply, I hope he wasn't rethinking the whole plan!

"Simba, Simba are you ok?" I eyed him with a worried expression, what was my friend thinking. Let him try to lie to me.

"Nothing…" I stared at him longer until he found it unbearable to keep it from me "…ok Nala I'm worried" this put a shocked expression on my face, Simba...worried. That didn't go together. Although he is a lion, what when it comes to caring for someone. Always thinks of their safely first.

"Worried for what? Nothing going to hap-"

'no not for me, for you, and the pride…what if something goes wrong and someone's gets hurt…what if you get hurt nal, if I fail…"

"You won't" I said, he looked away, I knew all the things that were running threw his mind "look at me" I said, holding his attention. I noted His mane slightly redder and longer than I remember. Giving off a very grown vibe to him, wow has he grown that much? Did he always have that easy going- and protective sense, that made me feel safe and secure about myself and him about all this time ...And I hadn't noticed? I blinked myself back in realty form my little trance.

"Simba you're fearless and smart, you have everything going for you. With family that care deeply about you, don't forget that."

"Thank you Nala" said the Simba I knew, with a confident smile that perked up my day.

"Besides you know I have your back" I smiled at him. And watched as both of our eyes seemed to brighten in each other reflection. I realized how much I missed seeing him. The moment was cut short, when I heard birds shot above us in the sky. Traveling down wind. I looked back at him "I…I better get going" he nodded towards me, and seemed to have the same sad look forming in his eyes.

"Yea, meet back by the waterhole, near the fallen tree tonight?" for odd reason I could feel a slight anxiety rise between us.

"Sure thing" I had to turn away. I found myself tearing up for leaving him. Taking a last look at a glisten in his red royal eyes.

"nal…" I heard a whispered voice call; I turned my head slightly to see an orange arm wrap itself around me bringing me in. I blinked fast from the sensation of our touching lips, seemed to mingle a vast feeling of sensations. He let go and we parted. Both face showing blushing red rose colors and wide eyes. "Be careful…" said a strong voice from the lion in front of me. Almost red I nodded my head, turning away. Hiding the smile on my face that I could see forming on his.

"I- I will" I finally managed to say, threw these weird feelings I was getting inside my body. Feelings I hadn't had before. We both looked at each other then parted our separate ways. Not needing to say what had already been said.

When I got back into the den everyone was resting, well I thought everyone was.

"Where were you?" asked a voice, it was Sarabi who was looking dead at me….dam.

"I went to get some air, I wasn't seen. I just stepped outside the den" I said looking to my queen in a sincere face, not given away anything. She eyed me curiously, but then went back to sleep. Seeing how convincing I was. Woo, Close one. We all spent the rest of the day inside until the evening- that was when Scar called us out.

"Hello my _dear_ friends" said the deranged lunatic "how are we on this lovely day?" no one spoke a word. We just stood there wanting to know what the hell he wanted. "Well I know it's been a long days.."

"A long week now scar"

"Oh, boy dose time fly. Well it's come to my attention that you have all learned your lesson, form your little riot, haven't you?" still not saying anything we all nodded…slightly. If this was going where I think it going, hopefully he'll let us out and eat! I know I feel my anxiety rise a little form the anticipation. "Well, me being the forgiving and wonderful king I am…" don't kid yourself, please " I will be letting you out-" before he could finish his sentence ' thanks you, and finally' were heard from everyone- but they weren't directed towards "yes yes yes, **but**, until I come and get you, you are still not allowed outside the den until then, any seen will still be consider defying my rules and.."

It was then I tuned –out completely trying to think of a way to get to the waterhole, warn Simba and make it back before scar would notice. It was then I saw lioness leaving that got my attention back. he'll be waiting there for instead of meeting me, he'll have those hyenas the devil himself to deal with…alone, I've got to get to him and fast. All the lioness had begun to head back to the den, for some odd reason…dam should have been paying attention.

Threw out the cave lioness were talking and seemed happy for the first time, now that the burden of home arrest was lifted off our shoulders. With all the talking and commotion I was easily able to sneak form the small back exist unnoticed, as I tried to make a mad dash to Simba.

Zira pov

If his theory need be correct, then that startled face on Nala sure did give her away. That Childs hiding something, and I know exactly what. I'm still pissed at Scar, but I don't blame him, he was just…just forced upon my mother nature way, but if that child didn't get so fast with my husband, then this problem would have never happened if getting my revenge on her this way is how I do it then so be it. As I made my way down to the den I was met with the lioness near the entrance of the den. Perfect. "Ah hello, my friends I'm sorry to say that my husband…" one…two… three I countered to myself seven… eig- no just seven, were messing someone. A grin came. "Oh I can't tell you the news until we're all here" I noted, catching everyone attention

"What do you mean? We are all here" inquired that bitch Sarabi.

"Oh are we?" I said stepping forward, towards the old queen, she didn't back down "where's Nala?" I asked sheepishly with a smile driven on my face. Her expression was golden, when she didn't know the answer, but she wouldn't let that shows.

"She was just here a moment ago" said some lioness in the coward

"Oh was she?" I said scanning all the faces, then ending again back on the queen, who looked at me threw narrow eye's " well, Sarabi" I said looking at her " she's obviously not here now, what will scar say about this?"

Simba pov

I made my ways towards the fallen tree like we had planned before, I had gotten there, what I believe was on time so I waited for Nala. And waited and waited, ok something up… why is she late? Of all nights tonight is the one night she isn't on time.

"Something happened…" I told, what I thought was myself I didn't know I had unwanted company.

"Something called getting caught, maybe" said an unfamiliar voice. I shout up, putting the voice and the horrendous smells together…hyenas. I stood my ground and looked at the creature menacingly thru narrow eyes.

"Looks like our little simba's back" said another. I darted my eyes around, hmm maybe five to six hyenas…I could take them, hell or at least try. I extended my claws, giving a fair warning. As they slowly encircled me.

"I'm warning you know, you're making a grave mistake" and I was as honest as I could be, if one attack, I'd kill them all. " I know you're not as dumb as you look, so I'd consider rethinking this" the hyenas scoffed at my smile and grew more anxious with every step.

"hmm what to you wanna do boys" inquired the head of the hyena pack, his lazy eye, swaying in every direction. Snicker where heard with chopping teeth. And an all black hyena stepped from the crowd, with a wicked smile of cracked teeth.

"mmm chow down…" this is going to be a bump in the plan.

Nala pov

I glided thru the thicket as fast as I could. To reach Simba, before the others came. It took forever with much anxiety but I finally made it. With no scar or any other lion in sight…good. I rushed over to the fallen tree where he said we would meet

"Simba, Simba you have to leave scars-" I skidded to the stop and my eyes popped wide open, seeing five grey drooling faces . Evil smiled skidded across every , was I busted.

Sarabi pov

A shape anxiety rose within as I could see the situation unfold. Nala must have gone to warn Simba, now she been caught. This is all my fault, I should have never let her go that first time, she wanted too. Oh how could I let her stay and just sit here and mop that entire time. Oh great kings where are she? It was all talking and motion in the den. Everyone had question that weren't being answered, but I could see quiet plainly we had been fooled. And poor nala went right for it.

"Everyone come into the main clearing! Scar has some news" said Zira, who had decided among herself to stay with us. I sighed trying to relive my anxiousness. Once we all finish gathering in the center, scar came from his throne upon us, and he had a look of intention.

"Hello all, sorry I couldn't let you all free like I said, I was preoccupied by a little bother you can say" she directed his attention to me. 'I just wanted you all to know..."

"_Sarabi_" said a hushed voice from behind, I looked over to see Sarafina

"_yes?"_

"_Have you seen Nala, I can't find her anywhere and if scar see's she's gone he's going to have a heart attack_" him and I both. I believe I knew full well where she was, but I didn't want to put her out there, after all why would she leave and not tell one of us? Even if she was in a hurry. I could see he was counting. And took quick action, I whispered under my breath.

"_Everyone one huddled together now!"_

"And I…mmm where missing one, aren't we?" inquired scar scanning over us. Eyeing us like an eagle, taking in every note. 'Where missing one' I could see him mouth to himself. He then furrowed his brow form realization hit "where, where is she?"

"Where is who?" I asked, playing dumb. I knew full well who he was talking about, but to bid her time, I have to give scar an answer.

"Don't play dumb with me Sarabi, now answer my question where is Nala?" he came walking over to me, with narrow green eyes of the devil. I matched his expression with my own. And he for one didn't like it " I'm going to ask you one more time" he was inches form me at this point, and I felt like any second another war would break out "_where is she?"_

"She's right here boss!" said a voice followed by others. As we watched the area in which the voices where coming form, my heart sank when I saw them dragging Nala in.

"Let… me… go!" struggled the young lioness, who was being held by three of the five hyenas sent after her.

"There!" as they tossed her onto the floor, Scar walked over to her, she rose quickly. Narrowing her eyes at him.

"mmm where have you been my child?"

"Nowhere" she said bluntly

"Oh that's not what I've been told" as he circled her

"Talk is cheap these days" batter the young lioness, not caring how offensive she got.

"Would you care to tell me why you defied my orders?"

"mmm not really" she was unfazed by scar interrogation

"Oh well," I could tell scar patients was running low form her rebelliousness " maybe your little plan to dispose of me, with your little pal was it, mmm, maybe that was your talk of the day, or maybe the past weeks, huh?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" said Nala trying to keep her calm as best as she could.

"Oh don't you" **WHAM** in an instant I saw Nala fly across the air from the back of scars mighty claw. She landed hard on her back with a loud thud, that echoed across the room. Sarafina cried out for her daughter, but it was hidden from the hyena's laughter.

"Careful scar, she's a tough cookie, just ask Ed!" joked the monster, as Nala arose again steadily, defiant to lie back down. All of us looked back in horrified as scar approached, my mind pulled for me to do something, but my body wouldn't move!

"Well that she is, she'd be mighty fine for other uses" he eyed her intently and I felt a mad shutter run down my spine as he looked at her. "Too bad she's too washed up for her departed friend" what?...what did he just say? My eyes held a shocked expression, with disbelief from hearing the words.

For Nala expression certainly matched mine, and her act was caught. "Oh, you didn't hear? You where beaten to him by my lovely search party" Nala had deep through surfacing her mind. Her breathing quicken, still not wanting to believe what she was told.

"that's, that's not true Simba long gone someplace else!"

"Do you have any proof?"

"Do you!?" and s sheepish smile came on the horrendous face of his. And I felt utterly paralyzed at this moment.

"I'd thought you'd never ask" with a quick mention, gasp where heard threw-out the lioness, and I had the feeling that I was going to completely faint. On the floor was a scatter piece of a torn red maned, a good paw full size….cover in blood


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Nala pov

My eyes nearly popped out of my skull when I was the tore battered red mane that resembled Simbas. The patch of red fur cover the tips of my paws, where scar had thrown it. No that can't be…it's impossible, no way. I told myself as I gazed over and over at the bloody stained ball. Becoming more and more horrified as realization hit. It was Simba fur, soaked in rich red blood fresh from a killing. My. God.

"Hmm, is that proof enough for you?" said a voice, snapping me back to the frighten reality. All I could do was meet his eye, in fear and disbelief, nearly spilling from my aqua tearful eyes. 'No!' was all that I heard being utter form a grief stricken mother. I winced, as if I could feel her pain, and in a way I could…but nothing from what she must be feeling.

"No…No…" and went our queen, my heart vibrated. It as if her words where distance to what was going on…it's like I was distance…numb.

"Yes, what a pity it was…" said a sly voice. Scar went on a whole speech, and I'm sure it was full of complete bull but…again I zoned out focusing on the evidence in front of me…it was real…it was right there, I could feel, smell…see it. "Yes what a shame it was…" he cleared his throat "well, now that that's for the table, let it get to business shall we?" inquired our tyrant "let all forget about this manner shall we? And start on a new foot" h-how can he say that…clearly everyone in shock right now "tomorrow you will all go out and attend to your duties, I've been feeling a little hungry, and every since I decided you all where to be locked up, I've found how much more of an assistance you are to me, so tomorrow you will all-"

"How-how can you say that…you monster, you killed my boy!" spat and enraged Sarabi, quickly making her way from the lioness.

"Oh simply, like this, if you let me finish talking" said scar in the more arrogant way, Sarabi was on a full mother overload of grief and revenge, which I could see in her royal red eyes.

"You bastard!" hang her voice. Scar however was still unparsed, he had his back up, from which I could see. He's many hyenas and that ass of a son Cree…not to mention Zira, where ever the hell she is.

"Oh, better watch yourself Sarabi or I'll kill you to-" he spoke as if, was normal to threaten a family members life.

"Do it! I don't care, are you so much of a man that kill a boy in cold blood!"Spat our queen, her words seemed like venom, and tingled as it went down my spine. At this point I was fearful for Sarabi; scar isn't the one to be taking lightly.

"Don't be a fool "scar said rolling his eyes at his distress sister –in –law.

"NO you're the fool, if you think I'm nothing going to do anything!" I promise you, if it wasn't for my mother and whole pride nearly holding her back; she would have went after scar, no doubt about that. "GOD I"LL KILL YOU!". Scar gave a light grin; he knew full well the other lioness wouldn't let their distraught queen make a foolish decision to her doom. And as much as I hate it, I don't know she Sarabi would be able to defeat scar. He is a very powerful lion…in every way. He soon turned away walking back up to his throne. But her threaten cries soon turned to one of pure sorrow as she leaded on my mother for support. Everything in me went out her as I stood where I was. "h-how could you…how could you…" my queen was truly broken. As she hung her head in pain, Scar that vampire he is…fed on that.

"And you, how could you be as foolish Sarabi" she walked over to the lioness, who were greatly intimidated by his presence. He stood right in front of her, hovering over her the supremacy flowing from him. "You, to think so lightly of me, what a shame, to think I wouldn't catch on to whatever scheme you planned" he toyed with her. Scheme what scheme, Sarabi knew nothing of it…what was he saying. He lifted her chin, so that her gaze could meet his. With a silent motion Sarabi commanded my mother to stand aside; My mother obeyed, but hesitantly not letting her gaze leave scar.

"You're right, you are smarter than I thought" she said threw clenched teeth "and spineless too" he smiled at her, wickedly as if happy she said it.

"Spineless?" spoke his son, clearly insulted by my queens words, that no-good daddy's boy "father, do you want me to handle this?" insisted Cree as he approached , scar, not wanting to do a dam thing just gave a delighted shrug to his shoulders

"Sure why not, I don't feel like getting my paws dirty" and before my mouth pooped open with disbelief **WHAM!** I saw my queen go flying in the air, by the hand of the powerful prince. 'Sarabi!' all of us cried. I saw her body smack the ground with a great impact. Sending a quick shutter down me, just from watching. Dust arose around her as her body lay, she struggled to her feet, only to be bashed again by the tyrant's son, and cries escaped her mouth. In no time everyone was about to come to her aid, but her stubbornness …just like Simba, wouldn't let anyone. But I wasn't going to watch her get man handled like a ragdoll anymore. Sarabi braced herself for another powerful blow form Cree, and as she lifted up his paw to swing- I fireclay tackled him, sending him-more or less- tumbling backwards. Laughter was heard from the hyenas and gasps where heard from the lioness- scar, well all he did was sit and watch.

"Hey, why don't pick on someone your own size!" I demanded, from my spot.

"ha-ha" Cree seemed amused. "Really nala?" he said bemused. Please, I on the other hand was fiercely serious, no one puts a hand on my queen, she's practically another mother to me! "Ah" he wiped away a freak tear from his laughter "now be a good little girl and-"

"make me!" he's eye widen slightly with amusement, and so did everyone else, but their wasn't in amusement- it was more like a' oh no' kind of thing.

"mmm I'm afraid I didn't hear you, you want to try that again?" Said the arrogant son, if this was him trying to show off to his father it wasn't going to work, it was going to back fire- and badly.

"Did you hear me stutter?" I said directing my attention to him, as he was opening his mouth I shut him up quickly with a simple answer " I didn't think so" we glared into each other eyes, it was going to be a full on battle at this point, because I wasn't going to back down- and his pride won't let him, so a standoff was unavoidable.

"N-nala no" I heard Sarabi faint voice as she slowly tired to rise "I'm not going to let you fight Cree"

"And I'm going to sit and watch you get beat to a plum either" I spoke, Cree soon getting my attention.

"You better listen to the advice Nala, I wouldn't want such a dainty thing getting hurt, besides their nothing you can do about it, and I'm entitled to punish **my **subjects" who the hell does he think he is?!

"Subject?!" I said, in a sort of mystified way "who died and made you king? You have **no right!** **No entitlement!** To put your hands on anybody here!"

"Says the royal subject"

"Says the royal pain in my ass, I don't know who you think you are, but don't let it go to that big head of yours. You** might** be kings, but I'll dam well **not **be your servant. And for one thing kings don't have servant, they have pride members. Which is something your father can attest too, you might think your all high and mighty but, but when all your titles all the power has been stripped away your nothing without your pride" spoken words for words from my queen Sarabi. I had a feeling in me she was beaming, I heard her say that time after time and finally it just clicked.

"Are you mad?" He snickered,

"Yeah, mad I'm wasting my time with some coward" that I can say, got his full attention. Why wouldn't he think I'd call him that, that's what he is, I don't care how to put it or see it, but when someone twice your strength bullies you…. That's not a bully that's a coward, and everyone knows that.

"Come again?" his voice carried, some undermining tone to it- one of irritation and disbelief, probably from what I said. I had no attention on leaving him hanging.

"I'm not repeating myself for you, you heard me loud and clear and so did everyone else" I inched forward, as he did. I heard some whispers on my side of the arena and much looks of others. Tension was higher way higher than anyone expected "put another paw on her, and you're dealing with me !"

"Gladly, I'll wipe that little smile off your face…just like **Simba, **too bad **you** were little late" , my mood went form a 5 to 10 in less than a second. As I watched him with all his strength, swing back at an unprepared Sarabi, striking her dead in her face- causing her whole body to swing back, with a loud crackled sound!

"Sarabi!" arrogantly he met my gaze with a smile that flashed 'come and get me', and I charged for him. I saw parties on both sides make moves towards us, trying to interfere. But we were too distracted on each other; I was going to kill him-

"ENOUGH, this foolishness has gone on long enough!" again, Scar putting his nose in where it doesn't belong. He lunged right in the midst of us, we both dodged back to avoid clashing. I stood nearly crying from fury as I saw some other run over to Sarabi, who was hopefully, knocked unconcussion. I couldn't believe that happened, I couldn't believe this was all happening!

"But father!" interjected Cree, bewilder by his father's actions "She-"

"She what? Provoked you? Don't my son, it won't be worth it" Scar turning to face me, my eyes burning with fury- tears nearly flooding my vision. "She fueled with rage and resentment for her friend, rather than getting even with you" and then ask if it clicked within Cree, he soon agreed.

"Your right father, I'm not going to be her little punching bag, after all, I'm not the one who put him in peril"

"THAT'S NOT TURE! If it weren't for you he'd-" I couldn't even finish my sentence I was beyond hurt, with myself and of the accusation. How could they say I put Simba in danger! I'd put my life on the line for him! Literally. I made sure he knew scar was after him! I made sure he got away! I made sure he wouldn't have to worry about the family! I made sure no one know about that planning...but I guess I wasn't as sure as I through. Huh Nala, I guess I wasn't as careful as I through. A shutter went timbering down my spine and tears escaped my eyes Trickling down, slowly splashing the floor.

"Now, see" said scar, as he spoke to his son who were both looking at me, with satisfied eyes "you don't need to have the doll blaming herself for more than she's already done" he cracked a smile, they both did. I couldn't bring myself to let them see me cry. I felt a light hand on my shoulder and quickly looked to see.

"Come along dear… "it was one of the older lioness " let's go' she pulled me towards her. defiantly, yet with no real struggle I followed leaving the scene, blaming myself.

The next day.

The following day, scar took him upon himself to announce Simba 'death' to the remaining animals in priderock. Many where shocked, sadden and disturbed. In a way we all through he would save us from this terrible tyranny of scar, but I guess that's not going to happen. And even if he didn't take the thrown like his father… he would still be there with us...me. His service was short, but we all stayed beyond the time of leaving to say our goodbyes, and respects. It was beyond sorrow time for us, I can't even describe how it must be for Sarabi. She hasn't spoken anything since yesterday, and cried the entire night and this morning. At first I didn't think we'd be able to bring her down to the service, she wouldn't move for anything. She was sitting next to my mother and a few other lionesses. Some of them brought some flowers. Wilting African flowers, but the through was all that counted. And I'm sure she was very touched by them, I on the other hand was standing by myself, just observing things.

"h-he was my boy… my little boy" said Sarabi faintly, her head bent down, shoulders drooping. Her swollen shoulder blades, from Cree attacks were apparent. Seeing the slight purple and blue bruises, gave me a nauseating feeling. I mean, how could anyone do that to her, Sarabi never caused harm to anyone in her life! Well at least I've never seen, just thinking about it disgusted me. Rippling feeling of anger and sadden rippled thru my bones. "I'll never recover…" this caused my ears to perk, what did she mean she wouldn't recover? This too interested my mother and some others next to her. Who tried to reassure her.

"I know it's hard my queen, but it'll get better" said one, with a comforting nuzzle.

"Yes, Sarabi it'll be hard but, in time you'll recover, you'll get better" said another, and few other also gave her loving compliments, but I could sense that something had changed about her, and she too seemed tired of the others kind words, probably knowing those where all in vain for her.

"Sarabi" my mother said, grabbing her attention from the ground. Her eyes where heavy and baggy from what I could see. " the others are right, we'll be there, we'll get thru, you'll get threw…" in her last effort to convince her. Sadly it didn't work and Sarabi confirmed that by stating plainly to them, especially my mother.

"No…no I won't" her heavy eyes looked at all her pride members, then gradually back to the ground, closing shut, locking out everyone. It was then we all knew, **our** Sarabi was gone. We all looked to one another, not knowing what to say or how to take her statement. After all, she's our queen, what are we to do without her Our leader?

"…come Sarabi, it's getting late, let's go back inside" offered my mother. Even thru it wasn't late, it was still early morning- but it had seemed that we had been there forever. And we couldn't stay any longer with Sarabi. She knew too she couldn't stay for her own good. With no words followed my mother back home. The others trailed behind her. And I watched slowly as they left, shadowing mingling together on the ground, but soon breaking apart-separating slowly from one another. Seeing this frighten me, as I watched them fade out of view. My family was shaken, your lives again shaken… but this time we had no foundation- no one to lean to anymore. Sarabi had been your rock, your wall in times of need and fear. Even when she was in pain from Mufasa death, she still manger to make due for us, care for us always. But my queen is broken beyond repair, she needs someone to lean on, then I intent to be the shoulder she leans on. Not only her, but everyone, they need someone to look to…I have to do it, after all I did promised, and I never go back on promises.

1 ½ later…..

I can't believe it's been a year and a half since Simba tragic murder, and all has stayed the same for my pride. I've taken all full duty as pride leader, ever since . Sarabi, I'm afraid hasn't gotten any better. She stays quiet most the time not doing or saying much of anything. My mother is still a very loving friend to her, and is never far behind. The others I'm afraid have moved on in a way. For some reason to me, it's like everyone at odds with each other now, and it's been very stressful for me to keep everything in order. Everyone is tried, hungry and fed up. But I can't complain much. Scar did get a taste of his own medicine I should say. He's been stricken with illness for a few months now. He also hasn't gotten any better. He got it weeks after the killing of Simba; huh it's what the bastards gets if you ask me. Although sometimes I feel he hasn't suffered enough. On the other hand this isn't a blessing in disguise, for Cree has now become more of your ruler.

Unfortunately for me, I can't tell what time of ruler he is. There something within me telling me he isn't like his father, yet there still something. Which I know is hard to imagine. However it is true, you would think learning form him father failure he would make better of it, hopefully he does.

it's been a rather easy day today, the hunting part went out early today, seizing any opportunity we can. We didn't catch much- but enough for a mouth full, and I'm deeply grateful for that. Coming back from the waterhole, I notice my mother and queen with a few others missing.

"Hello" I said, to my resting pride sisters "where is everyone?" my voice was clam and refreshed from my little water. The two remaining lioness nodded to me, and informed me of their whereabouts.

"There out by the burial ground" burial ground? Then it clicked, today is the day the anniversary of Simba death, how could I? Well, I didn't forget- I couldn't. I've just been so busy trying to provide for everyone lately-that I couldn't think of everything else! Great kings, how could I, after all he's my…was my best friend.

"Oh god!" I said suddenly, startling the two older lioness for a moment " how could I forget!?" with a quick notion I pawed out the den towards the pride lands burial ground.

Few minutes later….

I slowed my tot to a walk was I entered, it was very quiet. Too quiet maybe, as I turned the corner I saw a few figures stagger next to each other. Some lionesses where standing and sitting, my guess was the one in the middle must have been Sarabi, for her tan fur gave her away. I didn't come right in, words- pray was being spoken. So I stood where I was and waited, moments after it seemed that the whole service was over. Others hadbegun to mingle among themselves. They walked my way and I nodded, there I saw Sarabi who still lingered.

"My deepest apologize my queen, I had no idea-I'm-" I spoke softly, as if a cub again trying to win over their mother forgiveness. She hushed me, with a faint smile.

"No need dear, I understand, I know all too well how busy you are. With taking on pride leader, it isn't an easy task my love. I understand how over whelmed you must feel" I smiled graciously at her and her words. But did she understand? I know she's lead a pride far longer than I've been alive, but-. She and I experiences are different, she became queen with a loving husband and in good times…rather than I simply 'taking her place'. After all I'm no queen.

"I know, but still…something like this. I should have remembered" I said, hammering guilt into my conscious.

"I know, I understand…and I'm sure he dose too" hearing her refer to Simba did sadden me, yet also lighten me as well. I haven't had the time to think of him a lot lately and just remembering old times could put a smile on my face anytime. "He'd be very proud of you"

"You think so?" I spoke doubtfully, finding my chin being lifting my a soft warm paw. I met the gaze of my queen.

"I'm sure of it "her smooth, loving tone was kind reassure I loved to hear, especially from her. If she thinks so, then it must be true. "You want to head back with the others and I?'

"Not right now Sarabi" my tone quiet, she nodded and simply giving me an 'ok' turned to went back with the others. I watched as they slowly left, heading back up the path I came. I let out a sigh- half tried and frustrated, yet wanting to blow out some steam. I looked down at the burial ground, where we placed his now deep buried mane. It was a plain patch of cleared earth, with little grass around it. Seeing the empties of his grave depressed me, with such a live and compassionate character, his burial ground should be flowing with flowers and grasses. Not cleared earth and dying shrubs." hey, pal how's it been? I image wherever you are its beyond beautiful compared to this" I spoken, I felt rather shy-yet comfortable talking to him…or myself. I tend to do that a lot now that I think about it, you think with all the work I do I wouldn't have to time to be lonely…yet I always am. " you really aren't missing much here…I've been keeping my promise, and I've kept the family together so far. Thru all the stuff that's now happening, and I think I'm getting better at it everyday, Sarabi says so…when she's talks, Simba she's not doing so good. I'm trying my best, honest! I get every day before sun to find food, and fresh water for everyone, it's in constant demand you know…with scar's no good Vernon running around. But that's another story haha….I just…I guess I wanna see how you've been? Are you watching over me…I know it's silly but, it means something to me you can say…and knowing your loveable charm is out there somewhere, makes me happy" as I spoke to my dead friend old feelings started resurfacing, and the emotion with them. Painful tears swelled in my blue orbs. Gentle passing my cheek "…I really miss you…" I tried to be brave-strong and keep the tears back; wiping repeatedly at them. "Oh Simba…if only you where here" I bent my head down, finally controlling my tears- but leaving pain on my face. I stayed just sitting and remembering, in my own silence world.

"Still mourning I see, and after all this time" my ears turned in the direction of the voice. I paid no attention to it, obviously not wanting to. "It's hard letting loved ones go"  
"hmp, _you'd know_..." I said to myself but loud enough for him to know I knew he was here.

"No, I don't"

"Then you can't relate, can you?" I snapped, slight over in his direction, why was he here.

"No but still-"

"But nothing Cree, why are you here anyways?" I asked getting up to face him

"Im here to check on you, to see if you're alright"

"Why?"

"Just because, you've been working none stop for the others and haven't had the time to yourself" oddly enough I did take it comment lightly, I don't know why but he has been nicer to me ever since last year, I don't know he's motive s. oddly enough he walked over to me and hugged me-I was very taken aback. One, it been a long while since I felt a 'reassuring hug' and two, its form him. The man who's father tried to rape me, the man who battered my queen around like nothing and the man that doing nothing so far to help his people. My eyes didn't know if they could trust his dark green ones that resembled scar so much. As we backed away I could help but feel oddly towards him. Why I don't know, I feel lately I don't understand what's happening around me. Nott saying anything to him, I left, leaving him awkward standing in the dust.

**Hey you guys I know long long wait and I'm super sorry, this chapter just a little info that a years past and no words form Simba ****L**** so the next chapter is when all the drama starts again…not that there wasn't in this chapter, but still Nala going to have to make a difficult decision for her pride future in the next chapter….hmmm, and why Cree being so nice what's he up to? And yea I'm glad scar got hit with his won medicine!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, sorry for the long wait, my computer isn't working the best right now and typing is getting very difficult. For the spelling errors I'm sorry my auto correct half –way works now and doesn't always save for new changes. Thanks for the reviews again love reading them all. Here's chapter 17 I had to cut it shot bc my last part had too much and I needed a way to end it. also my computer has a virus so posting my take awhile now…but enjoy ****J**

Chapter 17

Nala pov

Why Cree decided to show me compassion is beyond me, I don't have time to be wondering about him; I have to stay focused on this pride and their well being. But still, I wonder.

"Nala!" I heard a sharp voice call my name, and I look to it quickly.

"Yes ma'ma?" I tired my very best not to sound too annoyed

"Scar hungry, bring him something" she demanded. She looked down at me form where she stood watching over me as I passed by.

When I got back to the den I saw the others resting, while some, if on cue knew something was up and eye met me as I entered the door.

"What's up?" one of the older lioness asked in a curious yet steady tone. Her pale eyes looking at me.

"Orders to find food for Scar" I said simply, in the same frustrated tone I soon got from the others. "I know I know" trying to end the groans and complains, I didn't want to do it either, but I also didn't want to hear them complain. They all gave me 'why' and exhausted look. I couldn't help but feel guilty for some reason, like I was the one that caused it.

"She's right "echoed my mother, aiding me "the faster we do this the faster we can go back and rest" finally coming to realization, I heard no more complains and gave my mother and gracious and thanking smile.

"Alright, let's head out" I voiced, turning slowly, as I knew everyone was coming into their normal formations. I hadn't paid much attention to the one missing member, until my one pointed it out.

"Nala, were missing someone?" she asked me, waiting for my answer, first I thought she meant Sarabi, so my gaze quickly went over to her normal position, which was my right flank. However, she was there, so I began scanning my lionesses again. I walked over puzzled.

"Who?" I stated to myself. I couldn't think of the lioness missing. Until my ears heard the ringing of an answer.

"Erma!" she echoed "where missing Erma" as she looked from side to side along with everyone else.

"Ok" I said, looking back to the den, and then heading there myself I was met by the elderly lioness at the doorway. "Erma we're leaving for the hunting party..." noticing a abrupt change in the old lioness I asked "are you alright?"

"i-i fine dear just a little tired..." her low toned voice, carried a harpy vibration as she spoke, like it troubled her to do so. This troubled me.

"You don't look so good, why don't you stay here. we'll be back soon"

" i-im fine" she insisted 'but.." small patches of grayness were seen in her eyes, as she looked away then back at me as if she wanted to tell me something. "Never mind, child stop worrying about me..." she nudged me with a slight smile.

"I don't know, I'd just feel better if you stayed here, we'll bring back something for you" I insisted

"If she says she's fine then she's fine Nala..." I mentally rolled my eyes hearing Tama comment, lately feeling between us haven't been mutual, and she voices her opinion...just a tad too much. "Come on, like you said, the faster we do this, the faster we get back home" her voiced hung with a tired edginess. Feeling slightly pressured to put all an end to this; I turned back to Erma and asked again, if she was ok for hunting. Again receiving the same answer I nodded and turned back to the others. Eyeing Tama, I soon took my lead again and was followed by the others.

Hunting was very eventfully today, and by that I mean there were more dead bodies than usual. It was like walking mile after mile a new dead, half eaten, fully eaten or starved animal lay. My gut was telling me something was up; after all it didn't make any sense, well to me at least.

"You ok dear?" my eyes zoned on the lioness coming up from my right, her pelt blinding perfectly with mine.

"Sure...it's just, we hunt regularly and hardly come back with a meal, yet there plenty of dead animal appearing out of nowhere...I just don't get it. And the animals still living here...they can't all be dying out at once can they? Plus the fact we don't over hunt any animal either, that should be helping." I scanned my area, seeing nothing but grey desolate trees, blackened by time and dust. I came across and dead baby mule. Body half torn to shreds, a puzzled look came across my features. "Another..."

"I know dear" said my mother "but we'll find something I'm sure" I loved her trying to be as optimistic as she could, and that lighten me a little. In the end we did end up making a kill, thank god, I don't know if I could have walked another step without collapsing form exhaustion, but I knew I wouldn't, I had to stay and lead. Even thro we didn't eat the kill ourselves, the small river of warm red liquid, when entering our mouths filled our small stomachs and gave us a drive we needed. Two lionesses and my mother took the meal to scar while the others and I returned home. Quickly returning to rest our aching bodies, non more Erma who collapsed as soon as she entered the den.

"Erma!" I heard a cry, as a wave of lioness gave a reaction. I saw she was being held by two lionesses beside her, gently placing her to the ground. I hurriedly ran over to assist her.

"Erma, are you alright?" my face inches from hers, her eyes struggled to open and droop slightly, however she did manage to answer.

"Y-yes...I'm fine...I'm tired sweetie" she finish, I didn't like the way this was going at all, panic soon approached me and I had to control it.

"Well here, I'll get some water for you-"

"I don't need... any of that...i-i just need to rest" was her final statement. Baffling all of us, due to her condition. I sighed with a slight frustration, the other left Erma there to rest and I watched over her until I too fell asleep.

"Nala, Nala wake up wake up!" I was awoken violently form my sleep, and into a harsh reality seeing Fay bright eyes lock onto mine. I struggle to get a good footing with her shaking me so roughly.

"YES?, what... what is it!" I asked fear lurking over to me, form seeing her eyes 'what's happening!"

"It's Erma! She's unconscious, hasn't woken up… something wrong with her!" quickly I totted over to the others who were gathering around the ailing lioness.

"is she breathing?! " voiced one" you can hardly tell!?" echoed another " and look, she's nothing but skin and bone now!" "When did happen?!" panic was just a wave rollercoaster in the cave, finally seeing Erma for the first time since yesterday, I was shaken by her condition. In the matters of hours she had withered to nothing but skin and bone! With veins and ribs fighting to escape the tight skin.

"Quick!" I demanded "call Rafiki now!" I stood over her, examining, not knowing what the hell I was going, but I had to see if I could do something...identify anything. Two adults obliged to the orders and went quickly.

Rafiki came soon after. His staff made him known as he entered with the sounds of his fruits tied to his stick. He hurriedly made his way towards me.

"i'd heard it wa a emergency?"

"Yes, yes" I said impatiently " here" I said, showing Erma to the mandrill

"wat seem ta b da problem?" he asked

"We don't know she was fine yesterday, just saying she was tried" I examined, eyeing her as I spoke to Rafiki. He took what I said as a mental note and then went about inspection her. As he lifted every arm and every leg, I could see every skinny and loosely skinned area of her. Her veins which were thick and flowing, shrived and zigg-zagged, and discolored patches of baled skin was apparent where fur once stood. It made me sick, and even worse was I hadn't noticed it...how was I being so careless? She surely wasn't that way yesterday...or the day before that...it had to be occurring over time. His examining went on for what seemed forever, finally stopping, my heart paused when his last exception didn't seem well.

"Dare nuthing here I can do, her bodies lost alls itz functions an is shuttin down. da only ting I can do is ease her out of her misery." hearing this news surprised and dismayed all of us. Not even looking at one another, it's like we all gave him the permission to administer the drug that would put Erma to rest.

Sarafina pov

We watched as Rafiki split up the red-tangy fruit and administer a small sip into Erma mouth. The order filled the room, and seemed to choke the air out. Minutes after, her gentle coughs were heard. barking and pulling at our ears, until they slipped into a forever awkward silence. He and one of Erma daughters carried her thin remains out the den, no one said a word. We were all hurt by this and showed it in different ways, some by crying, denying, and even shutting out the world. For me I was silence and did nothing more but observe the others. I could tell my daughter was finding it hard as well, she too shuttered frequently in silence the rest of the night.

News of Erma death however didn't affect the rest of the 'pride' Zira and Cree had nothing to say for it, but' survival of the fittest'. And they too where entered hard times, for that bastard was enter the finally stages of his life. And everyone knew it, however, instead of being joyous, we where worked harder like dogs for the past four days to sooth every moment for Scar. If not, his loyal hyenas would enjoy making a meal of us; they complain all the time of starving, yet there bellies grow huge while ours inch thinner and thinner each day. "Well, what are we to do today?" I asked, I had gathered around a small group of lioness consisting of 4 lionesses, myself and my daughter and two others. The rest were resting for today, saving up for later hunt.

"I don't know; find something before Cree has us all as a meal" voiced one

"But where? We've been everywhere, and the small herds haven't yet" I voiced to my worn-out daughter

"I know...we'll just have to look somewhere else"

"Somewhere else? Where is somewhere else Nala!" I for one, was now getting tired of Tama's complains and arguments. "You've been throughout the whole territory, there nothing" I could read form my daughters' face that she was trying to remain calm, Tama has been egging her for a while …

"_Don't you think I know that_" her voice was low and her gaze only on Tama "I'm trying to be optimistic, maybe there is something-"

"Optimistic about what? I know you can positively see there's noting positive out here!"

"Tama hush!" I stated

"Why? I'm just giving my opinion"

"that's not needed"

"_We'll go to another territory_" hardly audible I looked twice to my daughter when she said this.

"What do you mean Nala?" I asked, baffled

"We'll go to another territory and find food there"

"Nala," I said, surprise to even hear that come from her mouth "we can't do that, that's trespassing, we could get killed for entering other lands, especially now that scar damaged every good relationship we had with other prides"

"I know mother, but...what choice do we have? If we don't do this we will all starve" I took a moment to think of this, Tama I'm as hell sure didn't.

"We'll I'm not going!" she voiced "it's too dangerous" I must say, I had a hard time thinking, whether the good out weighted the bad in this situation.

"Then don't, no one asked you to come" spoke our leader

'then why am I hear?" voiced tama with a defiant tone of sass and disrespect.

"because, we're the only ones still fit enough to do so, if you want to leave fine, go ahead, just remember, what we find you can't have" hearing this Tama said nothing." now, we take what we have too and **nothing more**, I want this over and done with" I could tell while my daughter was speaking she too was having difficulties with the decision. "I'm I understood?" we all nodding "good, let's go" That day the kings where on our side, we didn't kill one but **two** meals small wildebeest. Small enough that the missing calves didn't cause a scene, yet large enough to satisfy the pride for a day.

We did this, this entering and stealing of other prides until Scar met his maker. We all were expected to attend the funeral-which we did, I don't want to say what would happen to us if we didn't. From that day on I knew that Zira, had lost everything and her mourning would be hell for us, while others through her sprit was too broken. Cree on the other hand was silent, black mane covering black eyes like he himself were trying to find something. That evening we were order the catch a meal and bring it to Zira, for she wasn't leaving the den, and hadn't left it for days.

"how is she?" asked a lioness "I haven't heard of her for days, is she still alive?"

"I don't know" said another "hopefully not, we'll be better for when she's dead" she chimed adding a sick joke to it " if only we could tag along Cree" they both laughed. I was indifferent about the situation because either way, we still would have had it rough.

"It's not funny" voiced the youngest lioness of our pride, her voice carrying a smooth tone with it "he's grieving and nothing funny about that"

"He and his whole family get what they deserve" said the older lioness; my daughter paid her no mind, content with what she had to say. After all she was just voicing it, not barking it down other's throats.

"hmp, you probably feel bad for him cause you like him" accused Tama, causing eyes to fall among my daughter within the group. When everything seems clam, just look to her to start things up. You'd think that a grown lioness would know better.

"Excuse me?" she raised and thin-neat eyebrow, her blue eyes awaiting the answer.

"I mean, when the last time you've been in heat?" my daughter looked at her accuser baffled.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well for starters you could say it started everything"

"Tama!" a few of the others hissed, this did cause my daughter to think for a moment and I don't want her to think this whole situation was on her.

"What? The two are practical the same age, give or take a few months. I bet in a few weeks he'll have you as his queen, not like you aren't already, you took the spot right form under Sarabi's nose"

"Tama enough!" I barked

'I'm just saying, she might as well fulfill her duty as a queen and have his heir, maybe then they'll stop treating us like we're the bottom of the food chain-" I looked to my child, who I knew in the past would in an instance be down her throat, however she has matured much in these little times and to my satisfaction ,got up, and left…slightly pushing her over in the process.

"Look..." said the lioness to my right. I in an instant got up to find my daughter, staying back a few meter just so she could get some space. She must have been really preoccupied in her head, because she didn't hear me coming and was actually startled.

"I didn't mean to scare you, are you ok dear?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said not looking at me

"Nala?" I asked creeping forward, but she turned away from me.

"No mom, it's fine, I just need some space ok?"

"If you need to talk someone, im here-"

"I don't need to talk" yes, that was Simba job, opening her up. Now all she does is compress it more and more. She's too young be too focused to deal with all this pressures and I hate to see it eat her up.

"I understand you're pressured and I get that-"

"No...No you don't understand, you don't ok?! Now please leave me alone, please mom" nothing more I could say, I submitted to her request, sighing as I left her. Looking back, seeing my baby desperately trying to hide her frustrated tears.

Nala pov

I didn't come in until everyone was sleep that night, I didn't want to hear anything from anybody that night, especially after Tama accusation that I had feeling for Cree, I mean can you believe that! The guys grieving, hell Zira grieving in her own whack-ass way. Losing a loved one terrible, I wouldn't wish that on my own worst enemy, I couldn't…I know how it feels, and the others are joking about it. That's nothing to poke fun at, regardless. And then saying me being in **season** caused it! According to Scar it was bound to happen…god she makes me so…ugh. I know one of these days she going to say the wrong thing at the wrong time and I'm going to kill her! Just thinking about it makes me mad…livid even. Whoa, clam down Nala, I don't know why I get so upset so easily know, maybe because I have a pinch in my stomach that needs to be filled, but it's not like I can go and get a mid-night meal, that would be a dream. Will regardless I need to catch my rest; I'll need every ounce of it.

That morning around 1:00

Zira pov

Oh great king above, what did I do to do deserve this! This pain and misery?! I've gone nothing wrong…I been and loyal wife, mother, and pride leader, I'm only hash to those lionesses because all they did was complain and not see the worth in my husband, the **worth** you took away! Sure he wasn't the best man, but he wasn't terrible, he provided for his wife and child like he was suppose to, and now he's gone! Nothing will ever be the same in this worthless piece of trash you call a pride. If even that, this dysfunctional life! Family! All I have is my son and no one else in this miserable worthless world.

That whole day I didn't leave my husband bed, I rested in the small exact spot, taking in the last remaining order of his scent; it sent a passionate sensation down my spine that eased me, that was until I heard those dam hyenas arguing. Every bone in my body wanted to throw the next biggest boulder down on their insignificant heads. but, instead of that I found my den being accompanied by two of the three hyenas. Their strong order filling the room and absorbing scars, which argued me.

"What! What do you want!" I barked wanting a quick response for a qick answer and a quick leaving.

"Well, madam the hyenas are growing hungry"

"**And**?" I scoffed, like that was something I dealt with.

"We need the lionesses to go hunt"

"They tell them!" I eyed the leader of the two, shenzi, I could tell she didn't like my tone but said nothing, smart girl.

'That's the problem"

"What is?"

"The lioness, they won't go hunt"

"Why?" I knead

"We don't know, nala said they couldn't or weren't today" **oh **I see, the reason my lovely den is being invaded by theses dirt bang hyenas filling the air with their tasty tongues is because of that brat! Well, will see about that.

"NALA!" my voiced rolled off the walls, scaring the hyenas and springing into the ears of the pride. The hyenas uncovered their ears and a few minutes later, nala walked in.

"You called ma'ma?" her voice was direct and indirect; she had grown into a very matured young lioness for her age, putting on a very brave face. But that didn't fool me, I know she still nothing but a child and a child with problems over her head. I motion for her to come closer. She did, very steadily. "Yes?"

"I heard your giving orders to not hunt?" she looked at me as if surprised yet not surprised I knew what was going on. she took in a breath then spoke, I could tell she was a little disturbed.

"Yes I have"

" Why aren't you hunting?"

"Because there no food right no-"

"Then go find some!"

"That's the thing, we have"

"Then what's the problem ugh?" my tone was rising and I enjoyed seeing the confusion on her face.

"We can't, because we don't want to over hunt the area..." mmm she seems to be hiding something from me, what I don't know?

"Oh I see and who made this decision?" I asked wanting to hear my answer, I locked on her young blue eyes

"We did"

"We did? Or** I** did" by the 'I' I meant little miss Nala

"We did" she answered again; I wasn't conceived with her reply; because I knew full well. Nala began handling the pride every since Simba death .taking charge and keeping order, giving orders, ump, think I didn't notice.

"Don't lie to me child, is it a **we **did or (getting closer to her now) I did?" she didn't stand down, just recollected herself slightly.

"I did" she stated plainly

"Why?"

"Because of the remaining herds"

"What about them?" my voice tensing every second, with every spoken word, but I hide it with my 'zira'smile

"We would overhunt them ma'ma" she looked at me as if I was dumb, and didn't see the probable solution, that look made me what to stomp her into the ground.

"Ah I see I see" I turned away, leaving my back to her. "But, if you don't mind me asking, well who told you?" she had a puzzled look on her face, that I knew. She had no idea where I was coming from-and no idea where I was going. She spoke up, waiting for me to repeat myself.

"E-excuse me? I don't understand"

"There's nothing to understand, simply…**who told you**?"

"ma'ma?"

"To give order to **my** lionesses, who told you, you could give them orders? Because I know I certainly didn't"

"I had too…they had to know what was going to today"

"And that would be again?" still looking away from the lioness that brought me such…disgust.

"To not hunt today"

"And that's because of the herds?"

"Yes" her voice was carrying a slight tone

"Well" I said a little more delighted "that was the old plan, now here the new one. You and those lionesses are going to go hunting,( she began to speak, but I cut her short) Bring back a nice meal and-"

"What? we can't I already told you-" with no warning to her or even myself , I uppercutted the young lioness, sending her head back and flying into the pair of hyenas, who ran to avoid her fall. Leaving her dazed once hitting the ground. Before she could stumble up to her feet, I order to two hyenas to seize her. Walking towards her I smiled

"Are you the queen?" she didn't answer "Are you the Queen?!" hmp still nothing, I slammed all for claws ingot her small strong, yet dainty paw. A slight howl came from her mouth, but she covered it threw grit teeth. "Now are YOU QUEEN!"

"No!" she spat at me, trying in her way to answer my question, but I acted as if I couldn't hear the poor child, giving the hyenas a cue to squeeze just….a little harder

"n-no no im not the queen!"

"Who is?"

"You are…."

"Ah, that's right" I seized the young lioness dainty chin, slightly scathing her cheek with my claws, she winced slightly. Drawing her focus towards me, her ice blue eyes carried all types of mixed emotions " I am, and what I say goes, am I right?" not answering I handled her delicate face more tightly, her jaw moving from the discomfort "Am I right!" she nodded, hell that's all I needed, or did I? "So now **you** are going to go and tell every lazy lioness out there to get off their ass and go hunt!" she tried to set her face free form my grasp but I wasn't going to let that happen. I brought her chin up and pressed my face on her. I could feel all the tension form fear and angry emitting form her. I began to draw a free claw and glided it across her throat, exciting the hyenas.

"Whoa boss! Give her a taste of her own medicine; put back her back in her plac-

"HUSH!" I cut them off" You watch it child, your little pal isn't here for you anyone remember that. you're all here **alone** in this big-ugly world with **no one**, so you better pick your fights wisely" she tensed more as she felt the glide of my claw back and forth around her neck, I could tell she still slightly feared ne, after all I am crazy. Really I don't know why I'm acting all hostile towards her, but just the fact that I despise the child, and all the pain she caused me. Signaling to let her up the hyenas backed away. She stood steadily, rising cautiously. "Now you go out, and tell that family of yours to get to work, or else others will start dying off real soon, because you were a lousy leading" I also knew of Erma's death, and I knew dam well Nala blamed herself for not paying more attention. And I'm going to make that guilt eat her alive. She nodded and quickly went out of the door, but I stopped her with another comment "and Nala you better come back with something, or you don't come back at all got it?" oh! "And if you don't think I'll send my hyenas on that sappy little family of yours…'I looked her in the eyes' think again"

"…yes ma'ma" not looking at me she existing the den and I went back to scars bed, awaiting my meal.

Sarafina pov

"Where are we going? I thought we weren't hunting today?" I asked a near lioness how accompanied us in our unannounced hunting party. She looked back at me with the same bewilderment as i.

"Well, that's what I was told"

"hmp, what happened? I was actually going to enjoying doing nothing for the first time in my life"

"I know" said the lioness giggling along with me "but I don't know, Nala came back in and gathered everyone in a huff"

"Really why?"

"Probably the talk she had with Zira" that expands it, Zira can make anyone go crazy. I know I can't be in the same room with her for too long.

"Really when was this?"

"Earlier today" she informed me

"Well that can explain it; do you know what it was about?" I asked, she nodded her head in a 'no' fashion. I just shrugged my shoulders with an 'ol well'

We walked on for what seems forever, Nala not moving a budge or allowing us rest, marched onward. You would have thought she was on a mission for dear life, her mood so serious it was uncharacteristic, even for her. And everyone knows how serious she can be, when we finally did near the edge of the Gremlin pride, she stopped us and gave us the usually game plan.

"Go, get the first thing we see, and leave got it?" we all nodded, each branching into different parts, all still letting my daughter lead the way. Now how the gremlin pride got their name is unknown to me, but there are numerous stories, and the reason why we come here is to see- just maybe if we can salvage any relationship with them, once your pride is fit once more. Because I already know they would murders us for being within their lands, needless to say stealing their food. I could feel this time the hunt was different, it lasted too long, maybe 50mins a whole hour, I was growing nervous being in the others lands for too long, and I knew the others where too. But we couldn't leave without something, and nala constantly told us. We were quickly able to find a Thompson gazelle, but it felt like millions of eyes were on us, nala order the first move, and the scattered gazelle fell into an ambush. Thank goodness. She drugged the gazelle to the rest of us; all satisfied this would soon be over. "Good job you guys" she patted catching her breath. All nodding we shared the clam feeling, until…" where Pamzee?" Someone noted. We all looked to each other with the same question, stirring conversation to one another about what was happening. "Look!" said Neera a young female across from me, "there she is!" as eyes focused on a light tanned lioness, clearing the grass and making her way back to her pride. Although what she brought back with her, didn't catch eyes with nala.

"What are you doing?!" she asked as she totted over to meet the lioness, she looked confused at the lioness coming her way.

"N-nothing I just thought we could use extra food"

"No, I told everyone not to get anything else"

"Well what do you want me to do then?"

"Take it back!" the lioness looked at her baffled.

"It was just lying out near the den, nobody will miss it"

"You went to their den!" the young lioness confronted, mad was beyond nala could be, more like furious to put into terms.

"Relax Nala; you should be glad she's alright and not dead in some ditch" voiced tama, stepping forward. And agitated shutter I could see went down her back. As she turned to tama

"I'm glad she's alright, thrilled, but not she disobeyed my order and at the fact she could have caused us to be endangered!"

"If you yelling don't cause it first!"

"Nala I-" Pamzee tried to put her opinion in, but she wasn't having it.

"Put it back NOW!" they eyed each other; Pamzee was pissed, but not too pissed they she dared to say anything else. She backed away slowly, nala watching her every moment until she lay the baby gazelle few meters away. Not saying a word we all followed the blue eyed lioness back. And as we walked away I couldn't t help but have an unsettling feeling, resting in my stomach. Something unsettling was about to happen.

**Hi guys! Hoped you enjoy…**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Simba POV (yes he's not dead, but you'll see….)

"Hey kid, wakey wakey!" was the ever so infamous and oddly lovable Timon, nagging me. Oddly enough I don't think he or his friend…Pumbaa knew I was listening to their conversation. 'geeze, ya tell the guy the world on fire and he still sleeps like a lion!"

"That because he is …he is a lion right?" I could hear Timon slap himself in the face. I've been staying- will in Timon words **crashing **here since the incident, and I'd rather not talk about it.

"you know, I can hear every **single** word your saying right" the two stopped all conversation and looked at me.

"Hey kiddo, have a nice nap" said Timon kindly, wouldn't buy this guy smile any day, even thru I know the guy can be sincere. I looked at him, and got up with little to no eases. I Shook out my main and while the little critter walked under my chin and spoke up to me "hey! So what are your big plans now that your up?"

"Umm, eat, drink and sleep"

"In dat order?"

"In the order" I confirmed, with a smile as I began to walk away.

"Anything else?, you know like help around" I hadn't given that much thought, and it's not that I don't care, it just- yea I don't care. I turned slowly to face him.

"no, unless you had something planned for me?"

"welllllll, now that you mention it, we could use your help kiddo, you see, Pumbaa and I have been trying to move this log that's covering this wonderful array of insect over near the hot springs and-"

"mmm, not interested" cutting off the meerkat right in his little speech. And before I could turn away I hear Pumbaa pleading cries.

"pleaseee, pretty pretty please, with red over cherry bugs on top" I sighed, no one and I mean no one can say no to him, his a big old sweet little warthog. So giving in into his please I nodded my head with a yes.

"So your help us?" inquired his wises more head wise friend.

"Yes" I confirmed with a smile

"yeaaa!" said the joyous pig, nearly or actually jumping up and down, like a little kid, Which made me simile at his childlike antics.

"But after my breakfast" I added with my smile Simba, that left him open mouthed with a 'what' kind of mouthing, utter nothing. But Timon with a finale

"oie…" and form where he's coming ,yea id be nagging too. It's take time for me to eat, you think I just rush down my food, ha no, but I can say I do have a craving for eating a hippo.

Nala pov

God, I still can't believe Pamzee would do something so stupid, I mean she could have put the whole family in jeopardy because she was greedy, god…I know I shouldn't be mad, but ugh! That was couple days ago, I need to just forget about it but… I…I just can't, it irritates when I think about and bugs me in the back of my mind when I don't! If she- (sudden lose a breath) I-I- Can't breathe (wheezing)… god what's happening?! … Breathe, breathe! It's ok...it ok, just breathe. After a few breaths my body softens its rigid stance and I was to control my stumbling body. What the hell just happened? It felt like I was going to die or something. I need to lay down …

Sarabi pov

Something unknown to me is causing me to have a tension in myself, I don't know what, or if anybody else can feel this, but something is telling something is up. Even the dry wind seems to scattering unknown news. Maybe I'll head down for a drink, I need the walk and the space. As I walked down the path, and into the tall grass I couldn't help but think of my dead son. I mean after all, he and Mufasa would always take strolls down here… and he and Nala. I can only imagine I'm stepping in the same spots as his precious paws once landed in. Shutter of sadden went running down my small spine, it just too hard to believe that-that's he's done, it been a year and he hasn't come back, after all that should be proof right? Yet, still I have a feeling. And I couldn't imagine want poor Nala must be feeling, he was everything to her, if she know it or not, and it was the same for him. And now I feel he's up there alone, traveling with no purpose amongst the clouds. While she and I are down here, just waiting for anything good to bless us. and one soon, I don't think this pride will last very long as a pride anymore. Day by day we grow divided with every obstacle that comes our way. And instead of facing it together we push all the dilemmas on Nala to deal with. Im-im just so smashed of myself for being too weak to lead my lionesses. They need a strong leader, and right now I can't…I just can't, and that poor darling is going her best. God I can just tell in her little eyes she's trying her best, but these problems are going over her head. not to mention sh-

"Will you leave me alone?"

"Will you listen to my question?" I heard to traveling voices, surprising me. At first I didn't know who they were but listening to the conversation I could figure it out. Even thru they were hidden in the grass.

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because"

"Because what?"

" I already know what you're going to say" the female was very irritated.

"And"

"It's a no" the male had said something unknown to my ears, but audile to the lines "would you prefer a hell no, or just a no"

"Why are you always **soo** stubborn?"

"Why are you always this persistent!" the female lashed back, but the male voice sounded as if he was unphased.

"I got it from my father"

"_That's not the only thing you got_" that meant two things, that went unnoticed on purpose by the male, or at least I think.

"Look" the voices where traveling again "hey, will you listen" an edge came into his voice "stop!"

"Get your paw off me!" a low erupting growl came from the female.

"Stop being foolish!" I could hear hustling in the grass as if the male paw had been thrown off.

"Touch me again, and let's see who's being foolish!" a snicker came from the males mouth, did he think this was funny? Surely he didn't want this to escalate.

"You're so cute when you made"

"Try me Cree, just. try. Me"

"Oh Nala-"

"Nala nothing"

"Seriously, why so resistant?"

"Why wouldn't I be to something so repulsive?" chimed the young Nala

"nal you ne-"

"Don't YOU ever call me that!" the tension has risen. And voices where booming

"Why?" gloated the male

"Because you don't have the right"

"Oh so, it's a privilege to call you by your little pet name?"

"You're dam right! And a privilege you **don't** and **will never** have"

'hmp, why was **he** so lucky, what did he have that I don't have? "

"I'm not listening to this anymore"

"Tell me"

"Leave me alone!"

"Tell me!"

"No!" I could hear more and more hustling in the brushes, and panic came to me, what the hell was going on, what was he going to her?! I tried to make my way to the two as quickly as I could. "Fine! Fine you really want to know!"

"Yes, my dear enlighten me, what did this guy have that I don't?!"

"Everything! He had heart, a good head on his shoulders and a brain to go with it. He was going to be a savor to this pride, until your dam father killed him!"

"hmp, and took him away from you"

"Yes!" her voice was becoming shakier, but a strong will within her, didn't allow her to cry. Which I can say I'm near tears.

'aww its just -"

"Get the hell away from me!" a snapping bite came from her mouth

"I just want to give you a hug, a cuddle, whens the last time you've unwind"

"Touch me again, and it won't be like **last** time" last time? He's done this before, this has happened before? "I'll give you another scar to add to your collection"

"And feisty was ever, strong will determined, I could see why you're desired by everyone, you sure can get engines running, I know you get mine" the pig!

"Come another steps and you'll see how strong willed and determined I am"

"A fighter; I'll give you that, but don't be fooling yourself. I know, I know you tried, weak, and longing for a companion. All this stuff with the pride is way over your little head and you need that one lion in your life you help you, I can see it in those crystal clear eyes of yours. You're a little lost cub, having to grow up too fast"

'you disgust me, leave me alone, DON'T follow me" hustling came again in the grass, she must have been passing by.

"Ok, my love you'll be running back to me soon, once you see what you have and something that will never come back, you'll be -" from the sudden lashing sound, I can assume he had crossed fine lines with Nala, and received a helping serving of her paw.

"Never Cree NEVER!" and in a moment all went quiet, and the commotion was gone? I stood for a moment to check the situation, making sure no one made a come-back. But all I could hear was a whispering wind and a sinister laugh, that resembled a monster so much, my heart nearly stopped.

"….Never_ say never Nala_"

Sarafina pov

Why is there this erring feeling filing the air? Like something is going too happened, something within my bones is telling me, I just can't explain. Maybe I'm not the only one feeling this; hopefully I'm not the only one feeling this? Sarabi, maybe Sarabi is feeling this too. I'll go ask her. Hmm maybe it's just me, but I shouldn't be feeling this edgy suspense as if something is going to happen to us. Walking down the path I didn't get any more sense of security, as I looked at belly-stuff hyenas napping in piles of bones-bones that I would hate to think could be our own. My eyes scanned around the dry dirt, which was now turning to sand, under ones paw. My goodness how much more can this land take? Then I noticed soft footsteps making their way up the path. My head came up and I saw a thin old lioness taking her time.

"Sarabi!" I didn't say it loud, but it was a notification to me, I guess. I totted slowly over to her. She smiled at me as I met and nuzzled her.

"Sarafina" she said softly

"Sarabi, what are you doing out here, and alone?" I know I'm not her mother, she's practically mine in a since, but I care very deeply for her and I know her health as well as mine and others, isn't the best.

"why are you out here dear?" asked my queen

"I came to find you"

"Oh, what's the problem?"

"I don't know yet, I've got this feeling Sarabi and I can't explain it"

"How do you feel? Are you sick" concern came to the royal eyed red lioness face, and I reassured her I was ok.

"No I'm fine, I just having this feeling something is going to happen"

"Happen?"

"Yes…if that makes any sense"

"Its dose, I have the same feeling too" well that's a relief!

"You do?" she nodded "for a second I thought I might be going crazy" she smiled at me, knowing with all the mess with pride is going thru, it would be no wonder if we started imagining things. "So, what brings you out here?"

"I needed to take a walk"

"I see" we walked slowly together "and did you enjoy it"

"Well, besides hearing troubling news, I think it went rather fine."

"Troubling news?" I echoed

"Well, not really troubling but…that Cree boys after Nala, again Sarafina" I furrowed my brows to this, again? I didn't even know this was happening.

"What was it about?"

"Her being-"

"Sarabi…Sarafina, we have and emergency!" your ears and eyes shot up the see Neera running towards us at high speed, at first not quit understanding her because it seems all out of place for me, but then she echoed again "come quick, and get Nala!" with no questioned asked Sarabi and I took off in different direction. I to find my daughter and she to follow Neera. If this isn't the panicky feeling I felt I don't know what is. I have absolutely no idea of what's going on , but form the expression on Neera face ,it would seem as if death had come to death. I not sure how long it took me to find her, or how long we took to come, but by the time we got there, we both skidded to the stop there was a coward amongst the lionesses and chatter thru out as we entered the chaos.

"What's going on, what's happening?" voiced my daughter as I followed her thru the panic lionesses. "Hey! What's happened?!" she shouted

_"Gremlin! Gremlin!"_

"Gremlin?" she turned to me puzzled, and we both shared confusion amongst the noise, and then, t all clicked. And I could see an alarmed look crawl its way amongst her features as realization came to both of us "…**oh no**…" spilled silently from her mouth as she looked at me. Form your vantage point we all saw a dark muscular figure, making it way to pride rock and was followed by two more figures, smaller, but just as powerful.

_"God, this is terrible! What are we going to do!..Nal-."_ my eye nearly jumped out of my head when I saw my daughter running down the hill, in the direction to met up with the gremlin lions.

"Nala! What are you doing!?" but she was already too far to hear my cries, god what is my child going!?

Nala pov

Please, please, please, please don't let this be happening. This was the only thought that echoed thru my racing mind, as I made my way toward home. I hadn't paid attention to the screaming calls behind, I figured, hopefully, they'd stay up there until I could find some way to solve my horrendous mess. My running came to a dusty stop, when I reached the main platform. I could already sense trouble brewing within, and I darted my cool blue eyes around the grey sky. Coming from the left, I spotted the very larger, very intimidating gremlin male, I pray this guys their leader, and I wouldn't want to deal with anything else larger than him. the way he carried himself is like a truck, toppling over and smashing anything underneath him….great. As he approached, I felt a tingling vibration send a wave form my feet to my entire body, alerting my system, but I had to remain calm. Well at least that's what I was telling my anxious body that. When I came I could already see Zira, Cree and the gremlin males associating with a few other lioness watching. Both of their eyes went to me, and I couldn't help but notice her sinister smile.

'Nala my dear, come here "haven't those words sent shivers down my spine. I took in the small gulp as I walked forward slowly.

"Yes Zira?"

"This young male has informed to me some **very** interesting news" I notion for her to go now, not that I didn't already know where she was headed. " he has come to me saying my lionesses are thieves, is this true?" I didn't answer the question, and when my eyes lingered to the ground… screeching for something, anything for help I was snapped out of t by a loud braking voice. "Is it true!?"

"y-yes…" I said shakily

"I see, and in order to do this you had to trespass am I right?" yes of course your right, why does she have to do this-she's knows we've been trespassing, we've had too!

"Yes"

"Very well then" she let the gremlin male take over.

"You know it is against all laws to trespass, let alone steal form other lands"

"Yes, I do, but you have to understand we-"

"no, you must understand the implications of your actions, not only have you broken one law, but two, and knowing full well" his guy was young , and powerful everything he said I couldn't do against, and he knew that. Why did I have to be so stupid…

"yes…" they looked down at me with disappointment, but I didn't care what they thought, I was more disappointed in myself for making that decision. Now the old female lion spoke.

"So now what, what action do you suppose we do?" she spoke only to the gremlin male.

"In your society punishment such as this requires only death, in Gremlin law, ands since it was us who were stolen from we get to pick, and I can speak for my people when I say **she** will be put to death"

"Very well" I eyes nearly shot up, **death**! But when my eyes focused form the chaos I noticed he want looking at me , he was looking in the background, where the other lioness stood, and where I could make the voice of the accused.

"m-me?!" pamzee spoke baffled 'but…but why?"

"For stealing in gremlin land" boomed the voice effortlessly, everyone was in a terror, this couldn't be happening!? The air was full of denials and fibs.

_"No can't do that!"_ voiced one _"you don't have any proof it could have been anyone"_ spat another. More of the lionesses ran in with comments and voiced their opinion.

"oh don't I? my son was a key witness in watching his own gazelle being stolen right in front of him." what! But, but she said she hadn't been seen, she said there was no in the ca- dammit the cave the cub must have been in there! Dammit pamzee!

"Oh hush! None of you have a say in any of this!" roared Zira

'_please there must be another way!" "Yes anything!"_ but all their please went on deaf ears, pamzee herself was in a tilde wave of tears. Then the male spoke again.

"If you do not agree to this, then the another deal" my ears and hearts perked that the notion that some way-something would come out of this. "You simply have to return every stolen food source and any extras by the end of this month and all is forgiving"

"But, we can't do that, We don't even have enough to sustain yourselves" I spoke to myself considering the task, but there no way we will be able to do so. No one spoke up at this, and the male knew his answer.

"very well then" nodded Zira, "take her" a wave of hyenas flooded the lioness, separating them, and leaving pamzee deserted in the midst. They took her down the dug and began to drag her in the dust to the terror that enter our land.

"NO, please I'm responsible for the lionesses, take me instead…. they never would have entered your land if it weren't for me!" I stood between pamzee and the male, and I begged him to reach an understanding with me. Yet all he was let my cries fall on death ears.

"Quit your begging child, you're doing nothing but making a fool out of yourself, now stand down" completely ignoring Zira I kept asking.

"Please, reconsider we can figure something out" he didn't roll his eyes at me, but he kept his stare distance. "If you'd just lis-"

"I said STAND DOWN!" I hit the ground with a hard thud, as dust flew around me. Zira placed a heavy paw on my neck preventing me form standing up. " know your place child" breath heighten form my frustration, she put me in a spot where a couldn't get out of, mentally and physically, and I despised her for that. I watched as the male begun to walk away and dragging the mortified pamzee with him. I left the earth weighting pressures lift off me, well an inch of it, as Zira began to walk away. Leaving a comment to rest in all the lionesses head about my authority.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice before listening to Nala." Chimed the wicked witch of the pride lands. I shook off discomfort, and looked as their small figures soon became nothing more but specks. Then it came to me, Cree, maybe he can help. As I turned around I saw he was still standing in the same spot look in the distance and I approached him.

"Please Cree, you have to do something, you can't just let him take her" I'm never one to beg, the thought never crosses my mind on a daily or regular basis ,but now, I'm at ropes end, and begging all I have now. His features seemed to show a confused expression, not knowing how to handle this, but I wasn't going to give him any other option "please Cree, I'm begging you, please" and in that moment I saw a change in his expression, l8ike he might actually say something, I and felt my spirit fly.

"Don't buy that crap cree"

"but-"

"Are you really going to give wishes to a lioness that doesn't appreciate you, and thinks nothing of you?" that one chance, that one inkling that he might have through to aid me, vanished after hearing his cruel mother words… and yes, maybe now thinking about it, I could have given Cree a chance at being a friend or **more**, and I could have been less heartless towards him….but is he really going to let a member of his pride die, without even fighting for them, because of his mother and his dislike of me.

"Your right mother" he said with a smile " I would have fallen for the cute desperate face"

" they always do son" she nuzzled her son, who showed more and more qualities of scar every day, and they walked back up the throne together.

Zira POV

"Stupid boy, you were going to fall for that girl werent you!" he didn't answer "well were you!"

'No mother, it's just-"

"It's just nothing! Your spineless and weak for even thinking the thought" god, this child, is going to let his little sweetheart crush interfere with my plans?! I don't think so! Oooh he makes me so furious, falling for a same girl that killed my poor scar-has he learned nothing.

"Calm down, your making a big deal out of nothing" my point exactly, he doesn't have the drive of determination in him to let his hatred rule. His too soft!

"I can't clam down when **my son**, **my blood**, **the ruler** of this kingdom being made a fool off"

"Mother no one's making a fool of me"

"Oh? Oh they aren't, my children you are not only blind but deaf too!, it's all around the kingdom, no one here thinks your fit to rule!, they say your too spineless and weak to rule. Nothing like your father, hell even **Simba** could do better, that's probably why he will always be the center of Nala eyes" hmm and I'm not going to regret saying that- that seemed to have been the key, yes of course, Simba…his hatred of Simba is the key. "Think of it everything in this kingdom is still **his**, isn't that a bitch Cree" I walked closer the my aggravated son, his rich mark main cover this killer green eyes as he panted , his chest rising and falling in a deadly rhythm of concoction I was forming in his head.

"He gets his followers, his kingdom, and the girl, hmp, seem like all that effort we put in was for nothing, he'll always win"

_"He won't win…" _his voice was hardly audible but I was able to put the pieces together of what he said.

"Who, who won't win?" I chimed awaiting to hear the answer, my blood cured when I heard the deep depth in this voice that seemed for echoed form him.

_"Simba"_

"Why?" I breathed

"Because I won't let him, everything in this kingdom is **MINE!" **I couldn't be more pleased with his rapid change and realization. Love is bad, hate is good.

"What will happen to the people who rejects your authority"

"_I'll **crush** them_" a wide motherly smile came to my face, as he said this. My husband death will not be in vain.

Sarabi POV

Back at your cave chaos was flying in the air and tension where high. Words and accusation where flying across the table. no one knew what to do. All we could do was listen to everyone frustration and blame.

"_this is all you fault, if you never told pamzee to lookd for extra food-"_

_"me?!"_

_"yea, this wouldn't be happening!"_

_"well if you saw her leave the party then why didn't you say anything!"  
"I didn't know?!"_

_"yea right, you knew she was going to find extras, hell you probably wanted some for yourself!"_ everyone was accusing everything one for a fault, but none other than the poor lioness who was driven the lead us there. Nala paced back and forth, contemplating, but her thinking was being clouded with all the noise.

"_nala say something!" 'do something!" "this was your idea you have to et us out of it!" "NALA, NALA, NALA-"_

_"_WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP AND LET ME THINK!" The booming of her voice put a pause to whole cave. "God…." And as answering her own question she spoke only to herself, but I could make out what she was saying ' I know what I have to do" she pushed her way thru the lioness who still where silent and watched as she left.

"Nala, nala wait where are you going?!" spoke her concerned mother

"I'm going to fix this…" and then left the cave, leaving us all puzzled of what she was thinking, I only hoped she knew what she was doing.

Nala pov

I walked slowly up pride rock steps, contemplating if my decision I was about to make was worth it." Dammit Nala, don't do this to yourself, of course it's worth it, there a life involved you have to" I took slow weighty steps upward, my body dragging with each motion. I had to get myself to do this…I had to, I mean what else do I have to offer? I reached the even ground of the main cave and entered.

"Hello, anyone here?" there was nothing, so again I spoke "is anyone here?"

"That depends, who's anyone?" said the voice " Are you looking for someone in particular?"

"Actually, I am" I eyed around the cave, trying to spot where the voice was actually coming form. "Can I come in?" before I took another step, I saw the figure appear form inside the gloomy cave. As I looked at him, it was like something was different…a look maybe, I don't know, but I had to push my uneasy feeling aside, so i can could stay focused. "Cree can we talk, alone?" he seemed to like the notion, yet kept his demeanor a mono tone.

"Sure" he led me inside the cave, our paws silent in the night air as they followed each other. Once satisfied where he was he stopped and turned to face me. "So what do we need to talk about on this fine night?"

"It's about Pamzee Cree" he nodded for me to continue. "I need your help I-I've messed up. I know, we haven't been on good terms, but…"

"You need my help?"

"Yes"

"And how do you suppose I fix your mess" ugh, I don't know…I'm lost here.

"I don't know, could you talk to him, anything… make a deal. I'm desperate Cree. This is my fault, I'm not going to let her suffer for it, you have to understand" looking at him, I could still only see a monotone toned expression. What was with him- earlier he seemed to have some compassion, now nothing. He's all I have right now. "hello…Cree?"

"No I hear you loud in clear, it's just…" a slight laughter came from him, but I couldn't see where form. And his calm mood, unsettled me.

"Just what?"

"What in it for me?" great "let say I do all this and I get pamzee out. What do I get out of it ugh?"

"We could….I could…"

"Nun uh, you know what I **want**" he picked my chin up lightly. My eyes looking away at the ground, heart beating. He moved my face right and left, scanning my features as he spoke to me, Cree wasn't being reserved anymore, if he ever was, he came right out with it. "I just want one thing, to have you" his paw left my chin, and I looked at him uneasiness. "After all, isn't this why you came **alone**, I mean you could have brought Sarabi or your mother, hell the whole pride. But you didn't, you brought only yourself on this quit dark savannah night"

"I…I don't know" I couldn't object he was right; I did come here alone, and for the wrong reasons. God I don't know what I'm doing. I should have never thought of this, am I really going to give myself away to him for a deal a deal he might not keep?

"ya don't know? Well, here one thing I do know. If you don't make a decision tonight, then Pamzee will be executed by Gremlin law" why, why was he so intimating now? I've never felt this way before around him…now I'm like some scared girl. "Your decision rather easy, you give yourself to me and I do my best to save Pamzee. Or you don't, and you lose a faithfully lioness and the trust of your pride sisters…your choice really"

Do I…do I just give up my pride and lay down with this dog? This dog who's family who plagued this pride. Or should I just let pamzee be murder because of my bad judgment…what if this gets out, no one will be able to look at me the same way again? Everything on the line, with my decision….decision I'm tried of making! Decision I'm not equipment to make, at least not by myself. I need help, and need rest, and need a friend…and I have none of that. At least, maybe now… I won't have the whole world on my shoulders anymore. I can't believe I'm doing this.

"Alright, you win, you can have me…" within seconds I found warm planted lips on mine.

"This is the best decision you've made by far baby" his tongue went crazy searching thru my mouth. And once he found it he wound them together. I had to gasp for air "b-but you have to save Pamzee…" but he seemed to pay me no mind, as he kept busy on his task, giving me plan, no meaning sentences in a hurried tone to please me.

"k, whatever" as he continued to greedily poke and probe my body, pulling me into his. He is to too happy, crazy like a rabid dog, attacking me. Too fast! He's moving too fast! I panicked, and I tried to free myself.

"c-Cree…stop, wait!" I turned my neck to speak, the struggle it was. I used my forearms to push him, but he only used his weight against me. I could feel my arms go tried, rather quickly. I have to do something, with the little strength I have. "Cree wait….I'm not ready, c-Cree" his hunger for my body was ravenous, as his wide paws, pulled my small frame in further. fingers in every space, mane suffocating me, I depending on my hind legs to keep me up for if he got me on my back I'd have no chance. And they were fumbling under me as well. "…I didn't say now" finally speaking to me, form his ravenous craves his words weren't comforting in the least, if any they were detrimental.

"Sorry doll, but you don't get the make that decision" what! Laughter fell from him, as my struggled form him heighten. "You've given yourself away to me. You belong to me, all rights everything in **mine!"** my eyes widen he couldn't be serious he can't be!?

"Cree, I'm serious stop, stop!" my voice began to crack with terror, as e tired to force me to the ground. Our stumbling soon enough became a brawl as we each tried to fight one another. I couldn't have been more of a struggle for me, my weak frame and unsteady limbs made me an easy target. His fast moment put my head in a daze as I tried to focus in on him. I fast tug trip me and I slammed into the ground, the air knocked right out of me. "Aaahhhh!" I spread my arms wide to brace myself for Cree. He jumped on me, and body completely covering mine. His arms digging underneath me. Holding me tight, his hind legs pinning me down on the cold floor. His head was buried in my neck and he whispered threw violent kisses.

" why the fuss, you wanted this right?!" he barked " you wanted a lion, who's strong, powerfully and dominating, didn't want all this responsibility on your shoulders-needed a companion, partner, soul mate-"

"Not like this, not like this Cree!" I cried, tears rolling down my check as I looked up at the ceiling wall, calling to the kings, but it all went of death ears, why would they let this happen, why would he let this happened! He's supposed to protect me…. Why isn't he?

"Not with me?" he spat "look Nala, I'm not your _Simba_ I will never be, wanna be frank? He's DEAD and GONE! " He threw the words at me, and I hated him, hated him for that. "Died with all the other pathetic animals here!"

"YOU BASTRAD!" with one last swipe, I drew a claw down his face. expecting a painfully screech to bellow form him. But it didn't, he didn't, he drew his head inward to himself near my chest. Dark main seemed to be hiding a terrible secret from me, and now it was released. His shoulder began to shake more as his laughter became more intense. The echoes in the caves rippled down my spine, causing a terrified strain in me. what was happening! Boomed in my head, screaming at me. However all I heard was his laughter, his evil, evil laughter. That was the gateway opening to his soul, pouring out, reviling under the mane scar himself. A spitting imagines, form his coat, eyes hair, laughter…intension everything was scar.

I was paralyzed by fear. And the fear turned to pure pain with I felt a plunge inside me slit open. Shattering open, my claws gripped the cold ground, clawing, scratching and pulling at it to escapes the pain. The entered my body repeatedly, eyes shutting tight, mouth gasping for relief, from the mangled mane that smother it. I succumbed to the dizziness that flowed through my numb body, everything started to feel light as my mind wanted a desperate escape. As I whimper over again _I'm sorry I'm sorry._

**Hey follow readers; how you like it, I know I know I hated what happened to nala. But I had to figure out a way to have her leave pride rock for a reason…without just up a leaving ya known, and now she's at her wits end and passed it. And Simba is back, and we're all wondering …where they hell have you been for the past years! You'll see. Stay tuned.:) Sorry for the wait. And Cree will get his, and Zira too, Zira more sooner than Cree.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Nala Pov

Mhhmm…ow, my body…what happened? My stomach… I groaned turning over to my side, what time is it? seeing the empty spot next to me, highlighted by the sun told me the day had already begun and reminded me of last night events. An uneasy pitch went in my stomach as I relieved yesterday, and I couldn't yet wrap my head around it. He's nowhere in sight, did he…did we? I don't know what to think anymore.

"God, I can't believe this is happening…" I groaned, rubbing my head, in a confused motion.

"Neither can I" said a dark voice, entering the cave. The soft paws becoming more know, as if the person had already been there.

"Zira, what do you want?"

"Oh, nothing I came to see how you were doing?" I looked at her confused-what was she talking about; she then informed to me what she knew. "I heard you got a pretty good **beating** last night"

"Beating? No one got a beating last night" I informed, hoping she wouldn't catch on with the pervious events. She walked casually over to the other side of the cave and pressed against the wall.

" hmp, that's not what I was told-"

"Well you were told **wrong**" I shot back. God, I knew it, I should have known his mother would have found out, god, this is terrible. She chuckled slightly. "Nothing happened"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing" I repeated annoyed by her amused presence. She just looked at me with those long eyelashes of hers.

"Well back in my day being a sleaze wasn't nothing"

"I am not a sleaze!" shocked form her word choice

"So you were just lying around here all day" I didn't answer "don't be stupid child, I know you slept with my son" her voiced carried a tone of an all knowing person, and I looked at her indifferent, not wanting to give away any emotion. I didn't know what to say, she already knew. "Tell me Nala, was it **worth** it"

Yes, if he held up his part of the deal, which I pray, he did. Then yes it will be worth it. I nodded to her slowly and softly."….yea…" she didn't seem satisfied with my answer.

"No, I mean was it **worth** it"

"..y-yea" she scoffed.

"So, giving yourself away, destroying your reputation and depending on some broken promise was worth the rape"

"What, what are you saying…I wasn't r-raped!" braking back, how can she say that, she doesn't know, it wasn't like that.

"Oh you weren't?"

'No! I wanted it" she was amused by my answer, like I was trying to convince myself of my own doing.

"Well those **bruises** say different" it was then I looked down to see almost my entire body with cuts gashes and bruises….what the hell did he do to me!? Trying to convince myself and her it was nothing I blew it off.

"It got a little rough, so what" I scoffed "or has it been too long for you to know how love making works"

" ha, it might have been long for me, but I can tell the difference between a rape and a-"

"I wasn't RAPED!" hearing those words come out of her mouth enraged me, he didn't rape me…I wasn't raped I wanted it so I got it….it wasn't like that god, it wasn't like that. Laughing at my predicament I lunged for her, however, a deep burning sensation hit my lower stomach and took me aback. "ahh…ahh"

I sat back on my hind legs looking down at the red and black bruises that settled around my lower stomach and high thighs. "_Oh god…_" I whispered as my paw touched it tenderly. Focusing on myself and ignoring Zira.

"Hmm looks pretty forced to me….oh how do you kids say, 'it looks a little beat up down there"

"Shut up!" I cried, fighting back tears. My body shuttered as I tried to deny everything around me h-how could I let this happen to me? That bastard! He's just like his father-god his father…he is his father!

"What's all the whimpering for, just look at the positive!" her tone in a more chipper mood now, sicken me. "There always something positive out of every situation that happens to us"

"Like what?" I scoffed thru a tear, not believing of her statement. How can she possible break me more than I already am?

"Well after all, you could bear the kings child!" glee was all in her tone. That something so horrible to me and so delightful for her could happen. "And then I can be a grandmother of a bastard cub" I began to cry, tears rolled down my cheek and sobs out of my mouth, I wasn't hiding it. She walked over to me and placed a cold paw on my shoulder.

"ew, your right, that would be a tricky situation there. Well if Simba where here …" **Simba…**hearing his name hurt me even more, I let him down, I betrayed him. He must be so disappointed in me. "That would be perfectly normal saying you too both had the hots for each other, but ya known, since he's dead and all. It only leaves Cree as the baby daddy" I'm going to throw up " I can't wait to see what your pride sisters say about this, they'll probably hate you for it, you betrayed them…oh and your mother, I know disowning isn't in her nature but…" shiver went down my spine and imagines flashed, Of everyone harboring hatred eyes towards me. " Sarabi, you just threw her son's feelings away" I shot up.

"Why! Why do you hate me soo much, what did I ever do to you?!" I screamed crazy frustration and passion coming out of nowhere. "You've made my life a living hell!" she walked over calmly towards me, and seized my chin, I didn't move didn't, wavier at all.

"child, you couldn't imagine how much I **hate** you" she held no emotions in her face, she was as cold as ice- and I couldn't imagine how a person could ever be like that. "But I can say I am sorry, sorry it's not me alone causing you pain"

"Your happiness is from seeing others suffer….that's sick" I spoke coldly towards her. My oceans eyes stared right into a black hole that seemed to want to drag me in there with it…with her.

"not others, **YOU, **I want you to feel the same, hurt, shame and abandonment that I felt, when you tired to take my husband and now son away from me!" her words were thrown in my face, with no compassion, no understanding….not wanting to understands last year's events. Not wanting to understand I was innocent, I didn't take him from her, he tried to replace **her** with **me**.

"I didn't do-" my voice soft, wanting to teach out to her…needing too, but her stone cold heart cut me off and I was silenced by its fury.

"SHUT UP!" she walked around me, furious, I could see the blood blowing in her body and in her eyes. " you think you're so smart, you think you're so innocent, so tough. Well how does it feel! How does it feel?! Knowing you got **taken** by my son, against your **will**, and you were **powerless** to stop it, huh I beat that hurt, that hurt in more ways than one-"

"Stop it stops it!" I tried to back away from her knife like words. But she kept throwing the steak knives at me. Hitting me again and again like a dragger to the spine.

"You're not so tough are you? ARE YOU!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she pushed me down to the ground. My head hitting the concert floor, as she stood over me, controlling me, like scar…like Cree "please leave me alone….I'm sorry" I begged with a child pleading tears. Just stop, all I'm wanting is for her to stop! This is torture!

"Don't you SORRY me, huh that ok, you'll be feeling real sorry soon. When your family abandons you, when you birth the prides hated bastard cub, when you're used nothing more but for sex, realizing all the effort and fight you did was all in vain. Then you'll be feeling sorry" she knocked into me before leaving and I stayed on the floor, empty.

Simba pov

"ah, this is great just great, I'm wit my two best pals in da world, rite here" said Timon with a sigh was he put his arms around his shoulders, taking in the hot spring waters, as did Pumbaa and I.

"yea" we both said in union, sniffing the hot spring air that scent was mingled with raw flowers and bugs.

"you kno, dis scent reminds me of the time back at home, when I was with my family. And my ma would cook up with delicious meal, just for me. Round mill worms with a crunchy tang in the middle…oie boy did I like it." he rubbed his stomach as if actually had ingesting the food. And now satisfied with the world around him.

"Oh, this reminds me of the time I lived hakuna matata, with no fears no worries…" the warthog smiled to himself, filling us in on the beans in this situation. Timon and I both looked at each other, with a confused look, but I had a smile to it. The guys funny even when he's not trying to be.

"oh Pumbaa" inquired Timon sitting up the face him form his relaxed pose in the water.

"yea?"

"ya still are"

"oh…"

"oie…" I laughed as Timon face slapped himself. Cozy from the warm water I closed my eyes and snuggled my head deep into my mane, which was now rich with red thick fur. Breathing in the air. "ya turn"

"huh?" I inquired opening one eye to see if the two were actually talking to me, which they were. I got up uneasy-trying to think of my long-ago past. "I don't know…"

"ya pleaseee" whined Pumbaa

"Yea, you gotta have some stories back home, ya know; birthday party, that cool toy ya always wanted ,but ya never got and the other kid had, a fight, a girl-" hearing this sparked and interest inside me. An interest that somewhere in me I knew…but at the same time didn't know I guess. 'hmm kid?"

"mmhm, here was this girl I knew, and I liked her but-"

"See I told ya Pumbaa the guy had em all wanting him back at home"

"Actually if I remember right, she was the only girl"

"See no competition Pumbaa, perfect little match, one guy one girl-"

"There was another guy…"

"oie" said Timon, taking back his words.

"And?" asked Pumbaa curiously, the two practically on the edge of their sits. I wanted to wait much longer to give them the information, but the two were practically dying.

"It didn't go so well" I said simply, digging back into my concussion of that girl. That girl that seemed to spark my interest so much.

"She went with the other guy?" inquired Timon and then figuring that was the answer, said it again, as if informing everyone it was true and that that was what went down "she went with the guy" he said with a scoff

"No I don't think-"

"That okay kid, there plenty of them just like her out there, who needs her" said the meerkat interrupting me. "She probably ugly anyways"

"No she wasn't-"

"And hairy!" added Pumbaa

"smelly"

"bossy" they two kept adding list upon list of rude insults which, weren't true. At least not form my vague memory. The two kept going on and I had to stop them before they gave me a headache.

"no no no she wasn't any of those guys!"

"Well what was she then?" insisted Timon, putting a hand on his hip. The two waited impatiently for me to speak, and I had to find the words, the **right** words. That I felt described her. Then they started flowing.

"I don't know, she was funny, brave, always had a smile on her face, tough-"

"Tough?" they echoed in union "like raw meat?"

"Well I guess you can say that, she took me down more than once. She always seemed to get her way with me" Timon and Pumbaa laughed at the comment, but I kept going anyways. "And if being tough didn't do it, then her beauty did, gosh she was beauty. She had these powerful blue eyes, that seemed to suck you in and you never wanted to look away"

"Gee, she sounds dangerous" adding Timon " like one of those vipers or something"

"ha, in the least, she was a big softy at heart"

"And smart?" adding Pumbaa

"No comparison, you think I have a smart mouth and can talk my way out of anything, you should see her. She knew every word before you even spoke it and wasn't afraid to speak her mind about it" a softy, bubbly feeling enter my stomach.

"so she like a female you?" suggest Pumbaa happly " tough and smart and nice"

"Yea, I guess so, but twice as amazing" if you put it that way

"Well she not too smart, cuz she didn't end up with you" adding Timon with a side comment. I don't think he meant to hurt my feelings when he said this. Mostly the opposite, because when I think of her or my old life…it saddens me and sadden me even more that I don't remember. And his comment backfired. Without I word I hop out of the hot springs, and tot away, leaving the two puzzled. "was it sumthing I said?"

Rafiki pov

Ah Mufasa, it be troubling times in your kingdom. The land is withering to nothing. And the herds have all but moved on- and your family is struggling in the mess your brother created. They did had to do sum thints against their wishes and yours too. Stealing, trespassing and da queen and her son aint making in no better. Instead of ruling her wisdom and love, they rule with hatred and greed fo everything around em. I just hope a miracle comes soon before it too late.

Wat? Wat dat? He's alive. Mufasa your head been in the cloud too- a mighty gust of wind came rolling threw meh tree house. Fruits and bones shattering in da wind, a few coming loose and splashing, rolling against a bland spot in meh wall. I ducked for cover as I saw more and more stuff fly over head. cracking in the air, like a storm. When it was all over I was pushed by da wind upward and walked ova to da panting.

'Alright alright" I said shooing Mufasa away from nearly walkin meh into da wall. It took meh a minute form my eyes to read da painting, and when I did I had to read it again and again 'it can't be… it is!, he is alive he is alive!" and laughter came to meh as I finished the drawing by filling out da red mane. Full of red rich fur like his father. "ya must be so proud Mufasa, he be just like you. What no?! wat da you mean no!" I couldn't believe what the great king was telling me, and I came to da boy recues "well ya did die when he was young, had no father figure, not to mention-"

"Hello Rafiki are you there?" inquired a young voice "hello?" I peaked my head down saw the young lioness looking up at me wit big blue eyes. I leaped down to her " we'll finish dis conversation later" leaping down I saw she was half hiding in the brushes, like she was hiding something, but she had a soft naïve smile on her. 'wat is it meh child?"

"I uh, need your help" she asked uncomfortably

"wit what?"

"I uh, kinda got alittle burises…" she seemed embarrassed at the thought and I assured her nothing was embarrassing about it.

" oh dat, that nothing da be sorry about child" I laughed, not knowing why she was so concerned

"So you can fix them" I nodded "are you sure?"

"yes yes child, now cum out a let Rafiki see" slowly and cautiously she emerged, placing a paw into the light from behind the dark brushes. Slowly revealing her beaten and worn little body. I nearly gasped when I was it. " oh Nala" I ran over to her, waiting to touch and examine the cuts, but I was too afraid to because they looked too fresh.

"it's nothing really"

"nuthing child? Ya look like you bean in da ring full of rhinos. Wat happened?"

"I uh, got stamped during a hunt. Is just a few cuts a bruises" and from what I could see, I just saw cuts a bruises.

"ya got to be more careful, cum wit me" I had her walk over to the other side of my tree, which made a pot full of water in it.

"No Rafiki that your water, you need it"

"Well apparently yu need it more, now cum here" she reluctantly came over and I examined her. Feeling in the lumps and cuts with water. I could tell the fresh water and a loving hand was just what she needed. She soon fell asleep, while I was still working, but I didn't mind, I just laid her on her ground with a huge leaf as a pillow. Continuing my work, I went from the top and headed to the bottom, putting creams and gels on rough areas.

When almost done, a weird red/blackish mark got my attention, and I didn't mean to snoop or push my limits, but I began to fell around her lower area. "hmmm wat is dis? Wat happened here" dis bruises was more serious and not like the others. If she was hunting like she said, then this can be a serious injury to her, but if not when I would believe this was inflicted on her. Seeing the bruises I went for a cooler gel, I knew this would wake her up, but I also knew a bruises like that needed more treatment. She shot up instantly.

'w-what are you doing?!"

"fixin ya bruises "

'not that one its fine"

"It don't look fine child" I insisted "what happen der?"

"… That's where it stepped on me" she conveyed

"Stepped? It look more like a **inside** bruise den a outside bruise" I said, giving my opinion with my knowledge of these things. She seemed to wavier in her thoughts about something. "Is sumthing troubling you young nala?"

" it just-it still hurts…and, I don't want anyone to touch it"

"Well I ensure yu dat Rafiki knows wat he's doing, cum here lay back down" she lowered herself slowly and rolled to her side. "so hows it ben goin bac at pride roc?" I figured having conversation would make her feel more comfortable.

"It's been better, everyone still surviving…"

"an you?"

"You don't need to worry about me"

"well sumbody got too, ya know ya crazy girl" I know the girl can overload herself when she not careful, and she'll need someone to remind her she's only a lioness . however she knew what I meant by that, and laughed slightly throu the tickelying feeling harder her stomach with an awkward aching and she soon stopped laughing. "der dat shoud do it" she looked at herself and smiled " ya can hardly tell anythin happened"

"Thank you Rafiki!" she brought me into a hug and planted a sweet kiss on my forehead "thank you thank you thank you" she soon got up, most like feeling a lot better- if not her body then her mind, " I have to go now"

"no worries child" I said patting her and sending her back on her way " you jut be careful ya hear!" I saw her nod over her shoulder " and if anything is ta happen ya can always call Rafiki!"

"I will!" she totted away, back into the brush and out a sight. That's when I sighed knowing something bad was gonna happen. " I kno I kno Mufasa, well what do ya mean? She had to do it, besides Cree will get his. Dat I am sure of, cum on we have sum preparing to do" I climbed with my staff back up my tree preparing for future events.

Few days later…..

Nala pov

Pamzee finally returned, thank goodness. I was beginning to think that Cree didn't hold up his part of the deal…and that it all happened for nothing. But thankfully it didn't, she's back and with her pride. All is good; even today seem to be a little brighter than all the others. Zira is out and who knows where Cree is, the hyenas are full form their fat feast and are asleep. But most importantly Zira hasn't told anyone about Cree and I rendezvous the other day…and our other nights together. Let's just hope it stays that way.

The others had wanted to throw pamzee a little welcome home party-which I agreed to. Not that I'm controlling what they do, it just I don't want to get on Zira or Cree bad side in any way anymore. And besides they asked me if they could throw one and I'm assuming this little small welcome can't hurt. After all, we did think we were going to lose her for a minute.

The feisty didn't last long, I don't think after a moment we all just went and gathered around the sun socks and talked. Something I feel we haven't done in forever. It was funny hearing old stories and surprisingly new ones. A heartfelt conversation was what this pride needed and was finally getting.

"This turned out to be a delightful day, thank the kings we've had this" spoke Neera to me. The big had split into smaller clique and I spoke with a lioness near my age…well around, she wasn't as long as the others I can say that, but she wasn't as young as me. The only one near my age is Cree, and I don't want to talk to him. That's the last thing on my mind. But that face that night… it all kept playing again over and over and thinking about, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out, he raped me. Cree raped me and I did nothing about it, but…cry.

I began to shake slightly, just the thought sent me in a wave of tremors. I wish I could reach out to someone, but I can't, I can't tell them I at first willingly gave myself away. That would be enough of a life time issue right there. My mother doesn't need any more stress on her plate; I just have to deal with this myself. What if, what if he does it again, what if he does it to someone else's. They don't deserve that torture no one does. My heart and stomach hurt, maybe I should talk to Rafiki . Or the great kings, pshh, thru they were the ones that let it happen. And Simba, he's suppose to be looking after me! At least that's what a good friend would do.

I hate this, I hate her, I hate them all sitting here talking, enjoying themselves not knowing the hell I had to go threw to get her back, at least a 'thank you' would be in mind, but no. I hate Cree, for making me feel like trash, his utter grade and toy he can just use. Saying how giving myself to him is the best thing I've ever done, yea right it was the best thing I ever done for him. And I'm so stupid that I let myself fall for it. I let myself for that stupid desperate feeling of wanting to be **protected**, **loved** and **cared for**. Girls should never feel these feeling because it a death trap, yet we always fall for it. I'm so stupid.

Ugh, I'm trying my best to not show how mad I am, but I don't think I'm cutting it. I'm fuming on the inside and I don't know why, why am I so mad with everything!? Like I had this feeling of depending on something, and that something let me down…am I that sort of mad? Or am I hatred mad, like Zira despising everything that happy. I don't want to say I am, but hearing and seeing their joyous faces isn't lighten my mood what so ever. They all look at me confused like something the matter with me, it's because they don't understand …they won't… they can't! That s all I need is for someone to get me right now, just know what I'm feeling.

"Where are you going?" voiced I lioness laying next to me. I hadn't noticed I was leaving, my body just told me to leave.

"Heading in early" like it night time or something, it still daytime and everyone looked a little baffled. Trying to persuade me to come back, since me leaving was making it awkward and would just be awkward for pamzee.

"Come on, it's still daylight" "yea, and this is a wonderful party for pamzee" chimed another. I let out a sight; I didn't want to come off being rude, even thru I really did want to. I just couldn't get myself to do it- they don't need to piss-fit right now.

"I know, but"

"But what? Always making excuses" my heart throbbed hearing her voice, because it egged me so.

"I'm not making an excuse" I stated, turning away from her and looking at the lionesses who were talking to me first.

"Then what are you leaving for?"

"I'm tired okay" I didn't know the edginess in my head was actually going to come out when I spoke to her.

"Please we all got up at the same time as you Nala, we're **all **tried you're not the only one. So don't go out and make it seem that you're special" she says the al like were equal, but where not. And today isn't a day to play games with me. I'm not tried I just want to get the hell away from everybody. "So why don't you just sit back down and enjoy this situation you **allowed** us to have" I raised an eyebrow at her as she got up…is she challenging me?

"Hush tama, always causing a scene" my mother voiced from where stood. I could tell there was a certain edge to me today, an edge I feel I've never seen before. My eyes cold as ice as well as my body language, like I'm was paranoid at something.

"What I'm not the one causing a scene, she the one who upped and decided to leave in the middle of her party" this women.

'Then let her, it's not she's being rude about it"

"That's your problem you always let her do anything, you **let** her become leader of the lioness, you **let** her lead your hunt, you **let** her lead us into foreign land and didn't even question it?!"

"Enough!" voiced Sarabi, I saw her rise slowly

"No!-"

"Don't shout at Sarabi!" I spat at her, her antic are running to far, she can disrespect me, but Sarabi no, she the last one who gets that.

"Oh please like she's going to do anything, all she does is just sit there and watch everything unfold!" everyone was shocked by her bluntness.

"What wrong with, you don't you have any manners, any respect!" I yelled at her "that's your queen!"

"WAS" she corrected me " you took that from her like candy form a baby, and all she did was agree with it, it show how much she's knows letting some child lead a pride" I felt myself becoming enraged, my hair standing on edge my claws extracting over and over again. She had me livid. And I know I had to excuse myself because I don't know if I'll be able to play 'nice nala' for much longer. "You come back here, I'm not finished!"

"I am!" I didn't have to take this, especially form her. I already have Zira and Cree holding my dirty secret. That pushing my buttons as it is- I don't and will not tolerate her. However the barking dog insisted on challenging me and throwing her words at me. "I'm **warning** you tama you're barking up the wrong tree"

"Aww what about being peaceful and loving and all that other crap you preached we needed to do to stay alive, work together, talk to each other!"

_"Tama stop it" _echoed a few voices, as they all seemed to follow me down the path.

'what she's not doing to do anything, she little miss perfect nala!" ignore her ignore her, nala don't do it don't do it!

"this won't end up pretty for you tama, now stop!" can I not give the girl enough warning signs as it is, she just won't leave me alone, she like Zira. What the hell did I ever do to her to make her hate me soo much. What is it piss off Nala day?!

"ew am I'm suppose to be scared?" she challenged still marching in the space speed in my paw prints.

"Clearly she's upset you're not making this any better!" went my mother "something up with her, just leave her alone!" her words of wisdom went in one ear and out the other.

"Oh sorry thing brothering little nala, please we all have your issue! What, your mad at mommy, your period didn't come, Cree didn't give you your good night kiss" ok, at this point I was beginning to stop. Just hearing his name used in that way, falling from her mouth….ugh! She began to speed up, knowing her words had gotten to me." Awe that's it your little Cree bear didn't say good night"

"Tama!" voiced nearly everyone now; this chick just didn't get it. Don't fuck with me when I'm mad! And her words were so disgusting like she had had a thing for him.

"What didn't warps his mighty arms around you" … he did "kiss you" …he did! He kissed me, licked me, raped me! Obvislouy she liked to see herself getting to me and figure it would be smart to put her hand on me, and it sent a wave of memory down my spine and into a horrific flashback " hey I'm not done-"

WHAM! BIG mistake. Tama, big mistake.

My paw collided with her face I felt every muscle, bone as I sent her flying. She landed a few meter away and the coarse ground catch her fall. Dust flew around her, as she regained her concussion, trying to figure out what the hell just happened to her. No one said a word, but gasped at the after math. It took her a moment to collect her boggling eyes and focus them on me. Who was staring right at her, waiting for her to make the next move?

'You **bitch**!" she cursed under her breath, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Tama don't!" advice others but it was too late, we were both locked arms and fighting with each other. Savaging clawing and roaring at each other, throwing blows that **would **cause the other harm. The other could help but watch as we tussled in the dirt, kicking up rocks and twigs under your rolling feet. How long this fight could do no one knew, we were both weak and tried, but too dam mad to let go. I found myself going tired and she did too. Slapping me across my face and throwing me to the side. I landed on my feet as she raced towards, her intension seemed deadly. And I fear rose with the crowd, possibly thinking they were about to watch someone get killed. As she leapt in the air I could hear my mother scream " nooo!" but I didn't move she was right where I wanted her. pushing myself on my back lags I met her tackle full on, but used her own force against her slamming her repeatedly into the ground was we rolled, until finally I pinned her.

"ENOUGH!" I stood over her, putting paw to her throat and a pinch to her gut.

"you-you think you so good" she spat under my embrace, her words came out as surrs as she struggled. "you n-no good for nothing leader! Yourdone nothing for us! You don't care about anyone but yourself…that why you lead us in gremlin land, hell you probably wanted them to capture us… just like pamzee, you weren't going to do anything about it were you…y-your spineless!Careless and vain!" she literally spat at me, with all the might she could muster, which wasn't much. But me…I had a burning feeling in me now and she was going to feel it.

" .You! Say that to me" I gasped angry, she looked at me with a pleased face "you're going to sit here and tell that bullshit when I've done everything, EVERYTHING for this family!" I kind of rent on a little rant, but none said a thing. And when she tried to say something I cut her off. " I've done nothing but devote myself to this pride, god dammit I put this whole family on my back! Im the one keeping us all together, because when anything does crazy everyone decided to fend for themselves and **I** have to put everything back together! I have to put the piece back together, I have to fix and lead everything! Because you all depend on me. I'm nothing more than a child what the hell are you looking at me for! Why didn't you take up the position since I'm clearly not doing it right!" I found myself shuttering, near tears as I yelled at her to understand me- instead of being in her own world. Blaming everything on that one person "I…I have sacrificed **everything**…in my being for this family, hell more than anyone will ever know and now I'm tired , do I have you permission to be tired!"

"Nala STOP, your choking her!" startled with myself and jumped off. Looking at her, she coughed and spat at the ground to reassurance-air. the others came and crowded around her. I panicked looking at her. Did I do that, did I just kill her?! I stammered backwards into my mother. 'honey, are you alright" .

Sarafina pov

"Honey are you alright?! " I echoed again, she didn't answer she seemed lost in her head, her eyes lost in the distance. Wide eyed scared. Her breathing rapid " Nala your scaring me ,what's wrong?!" silken "sweetie talk to me?!"

"a-air" she pushed me away "I just need air' she stumbled down away from us. the other preoccupied with tama I looked back at Sarabi with fear and her face hung the same. He notion her head for me to follow her, and that exactly what I did. I didn't know how far she could stumble. Toting I finally caught up with her, she seemed dazed from the back view. Legs shaky, fur on end. This isn't my daughter when I called her name she didn't response so I called again.

"Nala" this time reaching out to her holding her shoulder slightly I turned her towards me. Her tumbling turning to a stop and her blue precious eyes rolling in the back of her head she collapsed in my arms "nala…Nala!, somebody I need help!"

Nala pov

_"how is she?"_

_"I don't know, she hasn't said anything yet"_

_"don't worry she'll be fine, she's probably tried that's all"_

_"yea tried…"_

_"Oh look he's coming"_

_"Well what is it?"_

_"nuthin to be a problem ma, she be fine"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes Sarafina she just needs so well needed rest"_

_"Oh good for a second I thought something was- look! she starting to stir, nala , nala can you hear me?"_ a black muzzle was blinded my eyes and I bliked repatdly to see if I wasn't going blind.

"ow, my head. What happened?"

"Oh nala!" I felt a pull on my upper body as my face met my mother warm coat "are you alright?"

"I guess so what happened?"

"You fought Tama" said Sarabi simply standing over my mother and I. god I must have been out longer than I thought, I don't remember anything.

"what?!"

"Yes" they both nodded in union. "You did" added my mother. And a fear came to me as I threw of what could only be the possible reason I was here.

"And I…?"

"Won" Sarabi chimed with a smile. I think a satisfied expression came to my face. Sarabi was charmed my mother wasn't so, she was probably tell worried.

"phew…" I added sinking back down into my mother side.

"And think of doing that again **young lady**, you had me worried sick" what are you mad for, I'm the one waking up from…who's knows what, and you're having an attitude with me. I bite my lip and let my mother speak.

"Im sorry mother"

'Don't be, you finally shut tama up, and hopefully knocked some sense into her" added Sarabi talking to herself, but to us as well. I laughed at this; hopefully I did wake up something in that lioness head.

"maybe she did the same to me, I don't remember anything. All I remember was leaving and having my chest hurt?"

"ya chest hurt ya say?" I looked over to see Rafiki standing next to Sarabi, when did he get there? I nodded.

"yes"

"And how long has dis ben doin on?"

"I don't know… a few days, maybe a week"

"A week!"  
"It's nothing mom" I insist god when she's worried she can be so irritating. "tell her Rafiki, I'm fine!"

'well, ya did giv her a scar"

"I just passed out, nothing serious"

"No ,more like ya had a **panic attack** child" panic attack, what's a panic attack? He saw my confusion and my mother worry so he explained mainly for her not to have one herself. " it nothing too serious, but ya gotta take a rest child, ya over working yaself and ya not in da best shape. Ya just need to sit down ya rest for a while"

"I but –"

"she will" my mother cooed, I looked at her with defiance, and she looked at me right back.

"mom I can't, you know I can't what about the pride?"

"You need your rest"

'But-"

"No buts!" well that's the end of that. I know my mother means well, but the others can't lead a pride. I don't want to sound rude, but there not pride leading material. If they were then they all would have stepped up to the plate, and not leaving just me. I rolled my eyes mentally, I don't know if it's a calling but, I have to lead them. And fight for them, or else who will? "And while you're at it Rafiki can you put medicine on her scars please"

"Be glad to ma'ma" the old shaman came over to be, and rubbed some weird smelling lotion on me. It wasn't awkward having Sarabi and my mother there, just because they're them and they're both like my mothers. He then motioned for me to rise, getting up I saw my mother eyebrow furrow.

"Nala what's that?" she kneed her eyes closer "are those bruises?" I closed my inner legs tightly and position myself away from her mother gaze.

" it's nothing mother really" I insisted on Rafiki to continue applying medications.

"Nothing, thoses bruises look red and inflicted, what happened?" I saw Sarabi looking at me too.

"I fell"

"fell?" all three echoed, I nodded my head.

"but ya told meh-"

"yup, I fell, and got bruised up, clumsy right" they all looked at me questioning. I hate lying but I had to, I told Rafiki I got it during hunting, but I never hunt without the others so they would know something was up…so I had to lie. The last thing I want people to know is the truth.

"These wounds look, internal to me" spoke Sarabi peaking over, as they all examined me. "Your underbelly flushed red"

"Yes, and I know you didn't get that from the fig-"seeing them catching on startled me, anxious was rising within as I tried to find a way out. I can't let them find out.

" it's nothing I juss…" light headed all of a sudden and stumbled back. Rafiki catching me with both arms made me sit down. I sat there woozy…I feel like I'm going to vomit.

'easy easy dere, like meh said ya need to lie down" I wasn't auguring this time, my limbs felt numb and my eyelids heavy. Closing them for that one second was all I needed. I was out like a light.

Later that night….

I don't when my mother of anyone left. To me everything was peaceful and I didn't wake to stir form it. Finally getting a full rest, with no other lionesses stomachs growling, hyenas laughing and no Cree down my throat focusing me to mate with him. I was at peace at last, so why in the** hell** did I wake up! Pissed would be saying the least.

"Son of a bit…hello?" I blinked in disbelief, were my eyes playing games with me. Or was the shadowy figure actually there. It didn't answer me at first so I got alerted right away. The paw prints became heavier and louder with each step, immediately causing me to believe there would be no other person. "Cree…Cree please leave me alone, I'm not going anything tonight"

"Don't be alarmed it's me" appearing from the darkness, was a slime red eyed tan lioness. And my heart settled, but it shouldn't have.

"Oh, you scared me"

"I'm sorry dear" she sat next to me. And looked down at me, I could tell something was on her mind.

"Why are you here?" I soon gave her an apologetic look, because the way I said it came out very rude " I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"No no its okay, I know what you mean. I just came to visit you. How are you feeling?"

"Better, a lot more rested ma'ma" I said with a small smile. Which she returned back, but I couldn't help but think she had something else on her mind she wanted to tell me. So I asked "hmm, Sarabi, is there something wrong?"

"Oh no, nothing wrong dear, it just…well what you said earlier" you mind reminding me. I said in my head. "About you **falling**" my heart sank, and the quick thinking nala had to come up with something. So I set out telling her a whole story, which I don't know where it came from. At the end she nodded her head repeatedly, and I thought yes, she believes it! "Okay, so is that the story you're going to keep telling?" I looked at her confused. "Because it just that Rafiki told me something else" dam. monkey!

'Oh what he say?"

"Something along the line of you getting stamped in a hunt?" I tried to go along with it, like I didn't know what was happening. Play it off as cool as possible.

"Oh, yea Rafiki. Funny one isn't he? But no I have no idea what you're talking about" I kept looking away I didn't want to give myself up. Even thru my nervousness was probably going too. Sarabi no dummy.

"oh really, well he also told me you came around earlier for help on earlier bruises" I gulped " bruises that where a lot like the one your mother and I saw. And unless you started hunting by yourself I can't see when you where able to do so"

"I uh, got hungry late at night" she wasn't pleaded with my lying and I could tell it was getting to her. She knew I was lying; I just wouldn't give it up.

"How naïve do you think I am?"

"Not at all ma'ma, I just…"

"Just don't want to tell me?"

"No"

"Then why lie?"

"I don't know!" I wasn't shouting at her, but she had to know…I'm was becoming lost now, and this situation was causing me to become nervous " I don't know anything anymore!…" she became more calm in her words once seeing I was near a mental breakdown.

"Was it **him**?" her assumption shocked me and I backed away from the question "answer me, was it him?" she sighed " he's been bothering you?"

"Yea, yea he has" I finally said, hoping that would satisfy her, and make her be quite. But in reality it was making me want to tell her. And I first I actually think she did believe he was just bothering me, with nothing more.

"Well just stay **strong** dear, your **old **self; it will all be over soon."

_"Old self"_ I mocked what she said, to myself "what old self…" she seemed puzzled at me tone and demeanor.

"You know your old self, playful, lovable, and strong"

"_Not strong enough…" _mumbled under my breath, slowly letting the truth escape my mouth with even knowing. It was time for it to come out, well at least to someone.

"What do you mean not strong enough? Honey, you're the strongest one out here"

_"I wasn't strong enough…at least not that night"_ the funny thing is she wasn't even asking…but she didn't need to. My eye began to swell. My heart quivering. Sarabi stepped closer to me, and bent to my level.

"What night, nala tell me?" tearing rolling down my face I began to speak softly as if fearing others would hear.

"I…I thought I was being smart d-doing it at first, but I w-was soo stupid, god I was stupid. Thinking that was the only o-option"

'what was?"

"m-me…I was g-going to sleep with him…t-to make a deal so he could save pamzee, because it was all my-my fault we where even in that mess!" she just seemed stunned with my story and didn't say word. " h-he made me agree with it…thinking it was all on me, i-i- didn't know what to do…he made it seem like I'd be doing the right thing, so I agreed…yes I agreed to sleep with him! But he spoke of Simba…and I couldn't do it, and..and I didn't want to do it b-but he wouldn't stop. He was ruthless, he was so ruthless to me that night….he was scar, god he was scar that n-night. and I deserved everything that happen to me, I betrayed you all. Please don't hate me, please ,please, don't hate me, I'm sorry!" I had buried myself into Sarabi shoulder as she just patted me on my back. She seemed just as shock as I was telling her, the feeling and pain surfacing again.

"Oh honey, I could never hate you" her words seem to be slur with tears, just as mine. "I don't agree with you choice, but you did not deserve that" she lifted my chin to face her. I could see the motherly compassion she felt, and the grief she was feeling as well. "Do you hear me, you did not deserve it you did not deserve that!" tears streamed down her face as well.

"I felt so weak, so helpless…"

'shh it okay, it's okay" she nuzzled me and I felt her wet chin. I sniffed gathering myself.

"How...how can you say that!...Zira already knows…w-what if I bare his cubs! What if he does it again…"

"He won't, I'll be sure of it" she cooed still comforting my shaking body

"h-how do you know?"

"Because you're leaving" …what?! Her voice was as determined as she looked, she couldn't be serious.

**Hi hi so I cut this chapter short-actually no, I wanted to make it longer but figured I'd wait till the other chapter. Surprising I got this one done faster than I through…saying how it took me forever to think of! But anyways hoped you enjoy and I'm personally sorry BLACK CAT, now she hates me, but done worry nothing in vain happen in these stories. Ill be updating my other story soon so I might not get to this one in a few weeks, and also I'm starting school again so…yea, but I promise not to go too long. Remember keep the reviews coming if you can or want to, I love to see what you guys think.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Cree pov

This weather worsening and I can feel it. We haven't had a single drop a rain in over a few months, dam great kings what do they want, my throne? Well I aint giving that up, beside mother would have a piss –fit if I did. God, always down my throat with her complaining, hell if I didn't know any better she probably wants to rule the whole dam kingdom herself. Hmp, if I'm not too careful that might** just** happen. But mother wouldn't want to do that- not if she still wants her nine lives. She'll keep her thoughts to herself, or better yet learn to. The way I rule and handle things is my business and **my** business **alone**.

Like putting in her impute on my choice with Nala. She was going to be mine anyway- she already knew that. And have that wonderful night with her awaken me in ways I hadn't known. Having her **scream** and** winces** to my every touch, try desperately to escape me, fight with all she was worth. Little did she know she was feeding a **monster** in me, and it grew. Every time I touched, kissed, or forced her against her will… fueled it. And it desires to overpower and control others. Making her do **anything** I so pleased. To making her get down on her knees or getting ready to receive me- everything fueled it, and I thank my precious for that. And I'll make a note to tell her of her wonderful doing when I claim her as queen. Ah, I can't wait to see the look on her face when she **has to** agree to it, and not only to my, but her entire family. Plus with our many other special nights, Let just see what they will think of her after all of this. But why wait, good things never come to people that wait. I've learned that now.

"Hey boss" said a few voices entering my head; I turned to see a few hyenas appearing from the path.

"What is it?" I asked directly, this need to be important- it better be. The way they are carrying themselves, it seems like the whole world is depending on it.

" incoming News"

"Go"

" it's confirmed the rain isn't coming anytime soon" I eyed them

"How can you be so sure?"

"The Wiseman sir, spoke of it a few days ago"

'To whom?"

"Well not to us…but this imagery friend?"

"Friend?"

"Yea, Mufasa." I nearly stopped in my tracks hearing his name. " We over heard him speaking near his tree" the devil wrong with him.

"Ha that old fool losing it."

"it seems that way"

"Anything new?"

"No sir" said the head hyena in command. I walked back and forth for a moment, thinking WWSD- what would scar do? plan this out, and think of who to keep you surviving. I nodded with the head hyenas and be disembarked down the path with his followers. Leaving me the rest of the day to think of a plan.

Sarabi pov

Mufasa help me, I don't know if what I'm going is right, or even going to help the child or us. All I know is something it telling me to do this, I don't know if it's a gut, or heart feeling but- this has to happen. I stayed with nala that entire night and all that remaining day, hearing her story, and I'm now- if not **more** convinced she has to leave for her own safety. The things he's done, he's more of a monster than his father ever was…if one can say that. I'm not doing to let him drag an innocent soul down with him.

Have her thinking this is all her fault, that's crazy- nothing is ever anyone fault unless they deliberately do it. She just the scapegoat in all the mess, we're facing right now. And she must leave, if not now then never- she light, and is probably our last hope. And if that dies out in her, we are all doomed.

"ok, right here" I said, scanning the surrounding, not seeing a soul for miles around. She followed close behind, awaiting my orders. I turned to her, her face carrying all kinds of nervous emotions

'why?" she said, I was barely able to hear her, she was talking so undertoned, I didn't think she was talking at all.

"we have to, you have to" she seemed puzzled with my wording and I explained why, I felt this need to be done. " we, because…frankly this is all this pride has left of having a future- we **will not** survive another year without this chance" the words seemed to crush the poor girls heart, liking hear the words should come out of anyone mouth, let alone mine. "And you, because you need to, it will only get worse-"

"b-but Sarabi…-" her voice carrying a slight wavier, exposing her, still young and childlike fears.

"IT will only get **worse** for you" not letting her finish her statement, because I didn't want to rethink my action, this had to be the right choice, as a queen and as a caring loved one. My words seem to sink in, but her ear was still apparent. "There is no other way out of this, for any of us child. You need to leave"

"But, but what about everyone else…we should all go!" she tried instill in me. But I nodded my head with a 'no' 'w-why…?" she cried

"we aren't in as much danger as you are in right now, but when the time comes I will send other away as well."

"What about my mother?" she cooed wiping a tear away from her face

"I'll be with her"

"….Cree"

"Don't worry about him"

"_He'll kill me….he'll kill me_" she spoke to herself, scaring herself with the ' what if' and I could tell the girl was beyond scared.

"I'll handle it" she sniffed a few times and took in a deep breath. I took her into a deep motherly hugged that broke my heart- like I was losing another child, I am losing another child. 'you be safe, remember everything you learned…y-you'll be fine" I utter. She grabbed me tightly, not wanting to ever let go. I stepped back from her, wiped a tear from her soft and young face and smiled- yet my smiled carrying a sideline of fear "now go, you must go" I shooed her away. She was reluctant.

"But Sarabi I'm scared…"

"Don't be" I said, not wanting the feeling to ever enter her thoughts "you have the great kings looking over you and Simba" I know my words didn't seem much to her, after all the hell she's been thru-but it gave her some comfort. 'You-"a loud cry was heard echoing thru the dry air. Its origin form pride rock, hyenas laugher was crackling. "Go now!" her brought me into another hug and began to run. "And if you find help, please bring it back!" she nodded her head strong and determined, and I felt confident watching her depart into the dark, descending into the night.

Zira POV

What is the big fuss this time with my son, what else could he be mouthing at about now?! He seemed to be fine yesterday, what the hell about between then and now. I got up slowly annoyed with the fact that I will have to deal with him. I pawed my way out of the den, but oh-to-joy my son beat me to the door, and rudely enter in. my eyes rolled as if on cue.

"Mother, those dam hyenas are going to be the death of me"

"You don't say"

"I don't know who you deal with those things" those things? I will admit, I do like the new Cree, much better-even if he is more demanding than before. He's no laughing matter now, everyone respect him.

"Well I'm sorry dear-"

"I can't stand those things, why the hell do we have them" he said sitting down, near the royal bed, and walked over and sat next to him. I can understand where he's coming from- those things are useless and always begging.

"They came with the deal" I cooed

"hmp, one that shouldn't have been kept" he whinnied, relaxing himself on the cool cave floor.

'Will I'm sorry dear; if I knew they were going to be **this** useless I would have talked your father out of it" I said rubbing his rich black mane- that resembled every mark of his father.

"Father" he spoke "how do you think he is?" I shrugged-i wasn't really thinking about it- it upsets me thinking that my beloved is forever gone…"you think he's please with me"

"Couldn't be more proud my son" he hadn't said anything, he seemed pretty distance, he always gets distance when he thinks of his father.

"Well he'll be really satisfied when he hears his boy mar-"

"Hey boss!"

"WHAT?!" my son shot up, obliviously annoyed with the mangy animals, that shared his resting place. " what could you want now?"

"It's not what I want it's what **they** want" and by that, he meant the other hungry mouths that voiced themselves outside the cave.

"Well why are you asking me, when you know who to talk to"

"They refuse" he spoke

"_Figures_" I said, under my breath. Getting irritated with them myself. However, They didn't seem to hear my comment they were too busy waiting to see what Cree had to say.

"talk to them again" he order

"already tried"

"get Nala for me" hearing her name, sent a tumor of disgust down my spine, and hearing her name never seemed to spark my interest, but the they spotted dog said next did.

'we would but she's nowhere in sight" this caught my son attention right away, as he stood up an approached him, probably hoping he misheard him.

"What was that? What do you mean she nowhere in sight. She somewhere here"

"No boss, she's not here"

"How can you be sure?" he asked, determined to get his answer.

'we've looked everywhere boss!" said the dog, irritated with my son questions "she not here-"

"DAMMIT!" roared my son, slamming his paw into the floor, cracking and breaking lose some the weak cave rocks. Pissed could be said the least in describing my son. The hyenas all lined up next to each other-scared I'd say. I just stayed where I was, observing everything. It took a minute for him to calm himself, and when he did he spoke. " .her!" she said between his teeth.

"bo-"

"NOW!" he waved him mighty paw toward them, and they all backed away in fear. Stumbling over each other, trying to get themselves out the door. My son was still steaming, walking back and forth. Complicating. "Why, why would she do this?!" he spoke

"I don't know" I said simply-not showing him any concern over her. why he was getting so worked up is beyond me-she just another girl. " why Cree, why get yourself all worked up"

"because!"

"because what?"

"I was going to make her my queen!" he barked at me, my heart sank at this and I stepped forward, where my ears hearing correct.

"What did you say?"

"What, didn't you hear me mother, I'm going to make her my queen" I heard right.

"Why, why would you want to do that!"

"because I-"

"Don't you dare say you LOVE her!" I yelled at him, eyeing him keenly. I know dam well that isn't the answer it can't be; you wouldn't hurt a **loved** one on purpose. He grew a small smirk.

"You're right I don't love her….i need her!"

"Need she? What the hell do you mean by that?" I spoke loud and confused, I've giving this boy everything, if their anyone he **needs** it's me! "I've done everything for you I do everything for you!"

"But you can't satisfy me" what sex, is that all the boy wants, he can get that from any of the lionesses.

"Boy you can get any of that from the lion-"

"NO, none of you can satisfy me like she cans" he sounded a little distance as if in his own head " she feeds me in a way, I don't yet understand" he walked over to me, and faced me. I could tell he didn't care for my feelings for this subject. I looked at him threw narrow eyes " when she returns, I'll wed her and make her my queen"

'What about me then! Where will I stand" I refuse to let my power slip out of my paws, when I walked too dam hard to get it. " I will not submit to anything"  
"I'll figure it out…_mother"_ he said my name with such distaste to it, like it sicken him. What's happening to my boy? He gave me a peck on the check and went out of the cave- I need to know how this would end, for me. She will not take my spot!

"What if she doesn't come back"

"She's nala, she will come back"

"And what then huh?!"

"I'll make her regret about leaving me ever again" with his last threat, he went into the darkness of the night-slipping silently away-leaving me boiling with rage.

Timon pov

Ah the early Morin sun, feels good on a guys back. Boy today going to be a good day, the air temp just right for me and Pumbaa to go ant tipping. The suns not too hot, the wind to windy and not a dang cloud in da sky. Can today get any better! I rolled over to still see the two sleeping rocks snoring away last night feast.

'hey simba, Pumbaa…wake up…hey!" Geeze I tell ya, looking over at them, still knocked out cold, I laughed. "Well if you can't beat em, join em." I snuggled myself back in my cozy ball, and went back to sleep.

Pumbaa pov

'sorry Timon I forgot" I said, feeling bad that I had completely spent threw today's ant tipping with Timon…a guy a sleep threw a earthquake.

"oie, ya always say that, and then ya forget again!"

"relax Timon, the guy obviously means it" added in Simba to my defense

"ya, I really really do pal!"

"Pal alright…!" scoffed Timon, throwing in hands in the air and walking off. I watched, ears pinned, feeling really bad. I did promise him some ant tipping- more than once. My sad throught where distanced seeing a caring face look down at me.

"it's okay buddy, you know how Timon is"

"ya, but thus time he seemed really mad"

"When is he really mad about anything" he tried to make a joke of "the guys a drama king" and I laughed thinking of this, he was right. Timon did put the D in drama. I chuckled.

"You're right" I finally said

"Yea, you gonna be okay?"

"Sure…hey!" and I thought of something really nice to give my pal, I shot up and nearly forgot about Simba, who was looking a little confused 'sorry buddy, I just thought of something I could give to Timon!"  
"Oh, okay, just be careful" I nodded and headed into the jungle.

30 mins later

Okay the planned seemed better in my head, but I'm not goona give up, I'm gonna find something for Timon. Beside there has to be something out here. I walked around scanning and observing my area-not seeing anything- every little flower and rock that should hold a yummy crawling treat, didn't. hmm maybe I should look someplace else, like, like near the tall fields! That a perfect spot to find something. I totted over happily to the tall green grasses. Their long stalk flowing in the wind and crackling slightly. The perfect place. And I didn't come a moment too soon; I saw a ripe and delicious beetle… more importantly a **black **beetle , one of Timon ultimate favorite as resting on a log. Perfect.

I crawled up to it slowly, my belly pressing against the smooth grass. I made sure not to be** seen**, **heard**, of **felt**. Hunting beetles is dangerous business ya know, you could prick your hoof, or catch the wrong beetle and end up eating a nasty tasting one. Even thou they all taste good to me- Timon says he only likes one beetle and that's the back one. Right here, right in front of meeeeeehhh arggghhhh! In the distance I could see a lion, crouching down, eyes pinned on me…hunting me!

"Arrrhhhhh!" I let out a scream as the lion or lioness I don't know, I was too scared to look out, let out a mighty roar alerting everyone of her presence, and hopefully Timon and Simba too!

Simba pov

It was quite as I still laid on my vine made hammock. My paws fiddling with the flowers below. There were no sounds, but the distance waterfall and the calls of local birds. The tranquil surrounding put me at ease, and made it easy for images, images of the past to appear in my head. my eyes closed I could see what was once bliss land- now plagued with decay with debris and dying animals. The dying ground wasn't even brown, but a grey color. Like it was beyond dead, beyond repair. I looked around the disturbing land and I could see, what was a kingdom, a fallen kingdom. I found myself draw to it, walking closer and closer to me, I saw remains of lions, big and small, but mainly small ones, skinny, wasted to the bone, Thrown on one another.

Walking up the steps a sense of anxious hit me, like something was awaiting me. I walked cautiously up, peeking in. "hello?" I saw on one, I stepped in further "hello, anyone here" it was then I heard whimpering coming form the back of the cave. Slowly pawing over, I could see and small lion…lioness huddled over herself. As if she was in pain- and as if she was blind to my presence. Slowly I could see something in her arms, a small cub and dying…id not already dead cub! I nearly panic and reached for her. " come he needs help, you both do!" she wouldn't budge " come, let me help you!" I said, I wasn't going to let her or her child die here when I'm able to aid them.

"Lair" she spoke, to herself, not knowing what she was talking about I went to reach of her again, she pulled away.

"Listen you need help! "

"I don't listen to lairs!" she spat, still I couldn't see her face, she seemed young and still so delicate-yet her life style made her look torn and damage.

" look you need help, you baby needs help, I can help you I **promise**!" I tried to convince her.

"Maybe if you kept your **promise **we wouldn't need your help you lair!" where was thus coming form, why do I feel so draw to her, the need to help her.

"I made no promises-"

"Liar, you did, you did make a promise!"

"and what was that!"

"to come back!" come back?... come back "_You have to go, get stronger and come back and fight for us!"_ Nala?! I brought the young lioness face up and as it was her, tears rolling down her face. I stumbled back terrified " this never would have happened if you weren't being a coward , they wouldn't have died, he wouldn't have died I wouldn't have died!"

"Died! what do you mean…you're not dead Nala your not dead!" but she nodded otherwise.

"You left me, here alone, unprotected and they killed me, he killed me! You let him kill me!"

"I'm I'm sorry..I…I-"

"COWRAD, TRAITOR, LAIR!" I'm not…I'm not a coward.. or traitor of lair, I'm not I'm not!

"Hey kid!"

"ARGH!" I was awaken abruptly form my night mare…or daydream. By Timon. And for once I'm glad he did so for once, that was terrifying. I looke down at him, trying to catch my breath.

"you okay?" I asked concerned, I nodded

"fine…what's up?"

"well, I came to ask have ya seen Pumbaa?" hearing of my friend took my mind off the terffying dream

"no, I trhough he would be with up by now?"

"well where'd he go"

" I don't know to find you-" AAArrghh!

"That Pumbaa!" we both said in union, hearing our friends deathly cries. God what's happened.

"oie this is all my fault, if I never got so mad, if something happened to him I'll never forgive myself!-"

"Don't worry nothing happened, he's Pumbaa!" I shouted at him as we both raced to the scene of his cries. All I know is, whoever cause him trouble will have to deal with me!

"Quick! There he is there there!" pointed Timon, jumping out of his skin. I was Pumbaa struggle under a tree root be probably wanted to claw under. I saw Timon as small as he is, run to his aid. "geeze, why do I always have to save ya…AArggghh!" in a second I had found me flying over them both and tackling the surprised hunter. "see I told ya he him in handy" mentioned my friend. however I was too preoccupied to deal with him jokes.

The lion or lioness was small, from what I could tell. she kept clawing and swiping at my mane, which fell right into my eyes and blurred my vision. That okay I had this handled, I was twice her size and in much better condition. When we pushed away from each other I found it the perfect time to strike, I ran towards and tackled her- however that didn't work according the plan. She used my weight against me, and flipped us over and over again until she landed on me! Finally realizing the face- let alone the move, my mouth dropped.

"…Nala?!" her face recoiled from its snarl and she backed away immediately, confused and with fear.

"Who…who are you?" she inquired her blue eyes holding tons of curiosity.

"It's me Simba…" I for one was ecstatic, it was really her, really nala, my life hood friend, who I haven't seen in a whole year…was here. I walked toward her but she backed away. Wariness in her eyes…like she couldn't trust me.

"This…this can't be, you're dead?" I could still see she was struggling with the concept- after all I've been dead to her, for a year now. "How do I know it's you, how do I know you're not some sick creep lying to me?" she still back away from me. She still studied me, I could tell she wanted to believe me, badly, but it's like she couldn't let herself go.

"I can answer question, what no one would be able to" she raised an eyebrow, her blue eyes locking on my answer. "like where you live, you live at pride rock-"

"Everyone heard of pride rock" she stated simply cutting me off, well that was true. "How about **I** ask **you **the questions" she said, getting up and circling around me. "Who was the former king?" that's is my father. I began to open my mouth confidently, but was cut short…what was my father's name? I struggled to from a name with the face , but slowly some words came out.

"mu..fa.." I couldn't finish it.

"Mufasa" she stated, looking at me

"Yea…" I sat down, still being interrogated- she wasn't puwith my answer.

"hmp, next question, who's the ruled now?"

"Scar is-" I spoke confidently

"Scar WAS" added nala with no emotion, and busting my bubble .I hadn't know her to be so, so cut throat. But I guess times can change a person.

Obviously these questions are more hurting then helping, and I guess older informalities came out "come on, nal-"

"nal…What did you call me?!" she stopped circling me abruptly

"Nal…" I said again, a little most hesitant, like saying that name madden her. But instead of looking mad, As she walked closer soon inches from my face, her look went from one of confusion and distrust…to over all… elation.

"Oh_ my god_ Simba?….WHOA!" She happily tackled me and we hugged each other. God I –I can't believe this, I just can't. There no way this is happening. The sparks and elations that flew between us went crazy as we tried to talk to one another, but we where to overwhelmed to wait for the other to finish!

"What are you doing here!" I asked, like an eager cub

"What do you mean what and I'm doing here, what are YOU doing here!" she jumped up and down, excited.

"HEY, WHATS GOING ON HERE!" your joy both came to a stop, when we heard Timon. I rolled my eyes for her perfect timing skills. Nala had a questioning look on her face as she backed away.

"Timon, this is nala she's my best friend!" I smiled at her as she smiled back

"FRIEND?!"

"Yea, hey Pumbaa, get over here!" I motioned, he shot himself out of the hole. And he walked over to where the party was. " Nala Pumbaa, Pumbaa Nala" I said with a vise-versa way.

"Please to meet your acquaintance" he nodded

"Pleasures all mine-"

"How do ya do" Timon interrupted her rudely and I shot him a glare. " WAIT WAIT WAIT, you know her" I looked at Nala "she knows you " she looked at me " but she wants to eat him?" we both looked at Pumbaa " and everyone okay with this, DID I MISS SOMETHING HERE!"

"Relax Timon" I told him leaning over to him, but relaxing wasn't in the plan.

"oie can I talk to you for a minute" he started pulling me away. Well at least tried to, his whole arm wrapping around my wrist. Pulling as hard as he could- I think he was going to keep doing it until he got hurt. Finally I gave in.

"uh, Nala, do you mind if-"

"No no, sure go ahead"

'Thanks…." I walked over to Timon who had summoned Pumbaa with us. 'what the deal with you!" I spat under my breath "my friends here -a friend I haven't seen in a year!"

"Well what about this friend huh?" inquired Timon

"What do you mean?"

"Why she here!"

"How should I know, she just got here- I could have asked if you didn't yank me away!"

"Well where she gonna stay? She not staying with us"

"Timon!" boy I know where this is going, we are about to go back and forth spitting at each other our option.

"What, she just tried to eat Pumbaa!"

"She wasn't going to eat him!"

"Please you're too brainwashed to see it!"

"I am not brainwashed!"

"ugh…guys" inquired Pumbaa innocently

'what!?" we both shot at him, he just pointed his hoof in the direction of the sitting lioness. "So?" Timon said "she's sittin down" he said, blowing off the thought and going on a rant again, but I knew something was wrong. And I made my way over to her quickly. " hey… where you going?!"

"Hey" I said walking towards her, she had her head bowed "you okay?"

"Huh?...yea just a little light headed"

"You sure?" I asked, still noticing something wasn't right with her, she got up slowly. "You need my help?"

"No, I just need lay down…just overwhelmed" I got up with her, I had a feeling she wasn't on her legs just yet, and I stayed close. "Don't worry I'm fi…." In slow motion I saw her fall and I quickly ducked my beneath to catch her.

"Nala, nala!" I laid her down gently, she didn't seem to be hurt, just exhausted. By this time Timon and Pumbaa had ran over to see the big fuss.

"What happened!" asked timon

"She's fine, just tried. Im taking her back to rest"

"phew" said Pumbaa, wiping his forehead with his hoof. I bent down and grabbed her arm throwing her gently over my shoulder, her head resting on my mane. I could hear soft moans escape her mouth

"its' okay I gotcha " I began to walk down that path.

"As long as she doesn't sleep in my spot she's fine" he mention, walking slowly behind us. Pumbaa gave him an annoyed look.

"s..simba?" she said faintly in my ear, she was still too weak to open her eyes.

"It's okay, where almost home"

Sarabi pov (next day)

I don't need to be told what all the commotion is about with Cree, I can already guess. Nala been done for a few days now and I can see its driving him crazy. Good. Unlike Cree, I've already informed Sarafina of her daughter whereabouts. She still seemed overly worried and for good reason, it dangerous out there beyond pride rock walls- let alone for a lone lioness.

"I don't know her exact whereabouts, but I know she was heading eastward" Sarafina didn't look at me; I could tell she was worried, anxious and probably pissed with me, but I had to do it. " I know sara…" I said

"Why, why this? Why now?" she said

" I know, but if you heard the things that have been happening, you would have agreed to"

"What, what's been happening that my daughter hasn't told me!" I didn't answer, I knew if Sarafina found out about the rape- she would go crazy. I don't want nala coming back home without a mother, so it's best to just keep this to myself- until it needs to come out.

"I don't know, but trust me, this is for the best…for her and the pride"

"…I don't agree with you Sarabi" tears fall off her face as she looked down "you sent my daughter away- lone, defenseless… an without even telling me!...but" she rise her head, I could still see wet tear stains down her cream cheek " i-I do trust you, and if this is right….then ok"

'Thank you Sara" I said bringing her into a hug "she won't you down, she won't let us down"

Nala pov

"how's da girl?' said a small voice, echoing threw my ears.

"Fine" said a more deeper one "she still resting"

"For how long?"

"Almost the whole day" said the male

'when day a think shes gonna wake up?"

" I don't know"

"could be days"

"weeks" added another voice joining the party, and spinning my head more

"months!"

"years!-"

"guys, stop it!" hissed the warm voice " hey look" I felt his body shift besides mines as I began to regain some concussion " hey Nal?" I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was all blurry and the colors were mixed together, like a painting gone wrong. It took a moment for me to focus, and by then I had an array of eyes staring at me.

"Aaahhh!" I shot up immediately

"whoa whoa whoa!" said the red maned lion next to me, a little surprised by my reaction, which I can't see why. I just woke up with eyes staring at me. "it's okay, relax" he said calmly. I managed to control my breathing

"_God, don't ever do that again_…" I wasn't saying it to him, but everyone will know from now on, never be eyeball-to eyeball with me when I'm waking up. However he just smiled, at my steal beating heart.

"Sorry nal, how are you?"

"Fine.." I said, looking around, where are we? I've never seen this part of the savannah before, it's -it's beautiful. My sightseeing was cut short when my stomach decided to make its appearance. And I blushed red from habit.

"You must be starving" I nodded, I am! "I'll go get you something to eat, be right back" I watched him as he trotted off into the forest. I felt a warm charismatic feeling in the air, a wonderful feeling. My blue orbs where just amazed at the luscious green grass and butterfly coated air.

"hmm!" I looked down to see a…a very odd couple in front of me. A pig and a meerkat.

"Huh, hi…" I said uncomfortable, I mean do we even speak the same language?

"Hello ma'ma" apparently we do.

"Hello miss" said the two, in two totally different tones. The pig was more friendly…the meerkat, not so much.

"How are you doing on this fine day?" asked the friendlier of the two.

"Just fine, and you?"

"I'm-"

"You use the word **fine** a lot"

"oh, I..I hadn't noticed"… ok this is getting awkward. I looked around not wanted to look right at him…this guy wired.

"Timon, don't be rude!"

"im not, im just saying" he didn't look at either of us when he spoke, just to the trees straight ahead of him, finally he did give me some eye contact " so your, a one of Simbas pals?" I nodded

" I'm his Best friend" I stated

_"I'm his Best friend"_ did, did this guy just mock me? The pig could see I was giving his little friend a glare so he stepped in to ease the tension.

"So where are you from, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No problem ,pride rock"  
"oh is it far"

"A day's travel"

"How long have you been traveling?"

"I can't say just-"finally a lion came thru after being gone for forever! I almost got up to greet him, but my aching stomach told me otherwise.

"Sorry it took me so long, these guys didn't give you any trouble" he shot them a playful glare, as the two turned to him. "Timon?" he inquired, which he'd be right. He only gave me a stale face.

"I didn't do anything" he stammered, the red maned lion still raised a brow, but didn't do any further with questions

" don't worry Simba, Nala will get along with us just fine" phew that's good, I said the myself " she nothing like you said she was "…what? I looked to him for a explanation, but Simba seemed to be looking at the meerkat, who had a devilish smile on his face.

"Oh yea, she nothing like you said sunny boy, she's not mean, or smelly or ugly"

"You called me ugly?" I accused with a puzzled look, Simba was looking mortified

"No no I didn't I just…"

"But you said she-"

"I said its time for Timon and Pumbaa to leave!"

"but-"

"go!"

"You think ya know a guy" said Timon walking away in a huff, with Pumbaa by his feet.

"Look I never said those things…ah Timon and Pumbaa made that stuff up!" his panicky expression was a little funny to me, and I don't know why, but I found myself laughing at his…rather awkward situation. He gave me a confused look and asked "you okay…are we good?" I nodded, still laughing. Relief seemed to show on his face as he brought me something carried in a huge leaf. "here" he placed it in front of me, and I looked at it baffled.

"What is it?"

"If I tell you, you won't want to eat it" he said, sitting in front of me.

" if you don't tell, me I still won't want to eat it" I chimed, he rolled his eyes playfully " I mean look at it" I poked my claw at it "it doesn't have any legs, or arms…or eyes!"

" well they don't"

"They, what's they?"

"Ant larva " my mouth nearly dropped…ant what! I pushed the meal away from me.

"That's gross!" sticking my tongue out at it.

"You'd be surprised how **good **they taste" good! I looked at him disgusted and confused all at once.

"Good, you mean you eat these things!" he nodded, I'm going to be sick.

"If you close your eyes and try it, it's not bad"

"You, don't have anything…meaty per say, like a gazelle, zebra?"

"Nope"

"Not even a rabbit?!" he nodded again confirming my question. " but ew…"

"How do you think I stayed so sturdy for this long?" I looked at him and looked at the plate before me, I hadn't eaten in days and the smell wasn't appealing, nor did it look, but…but the fact that their bugs it just…gross! My growling stomach didn't aid my thinking, and as far as I'm concerned it just needed to be full. Ew, here go nothing.

Cree pov

It's been three days now where is she! I pawed back and forth enraged by my situation. After all how the hell can she just up and leave, this isn't like Nala. No, and if there one thing I know- this isn't nala. Somebody in this with her, they have to be. She wouldn't just up and leave her family like this, having them worried sick. No that's just not in her nature.

I still walked back and forth thinking, who, who could be in this with her. Until my mind fixed on one lionesses and I roared her name "SARABI!" The old lioness took her time walking in, which wasn't the best, since I'm still fuming. I want answers and I want them now! "Sarabi come here!"

"Yes?" she said calmly, as if nothing is happening. I got in her face and came straight out with it.

"Where is nala?! I know you know, and I want her back NOW!" her reaction didn't seem fazed by my tone, and that enraged me even more.

"I don't know where she is cree-"

"Liar! I know you know. She wouldn't just up and leave like this. Not telling anyone!"

"This isn't like her"

" No this isn't like her! which is why I know she's in it with somebody"

" you think she planned this?"

"I don't think I know! She's not stupid and neither am I" I got into her face, at her level. And breathed threw my words "if. You know. Anything about this. You better tell me. NOW and I will spare you're suffering"

"But what if I don't know, she probably went on a hunting trip-"

"Bullshit, she'd never go alone!" why does this fool keep playing games with me, I know she knows, hell it's written all over her face. She's in it with nala.

'There no need to get all mad-"

"I'm not mad, I'm PISSED!" I roared at her

"Well I'm sure!-" I seized her by her throat. I was getting tired of this old women excuses. It's about time, she got a clue on how serious I am.

"Look I don't have a problem with you Sarabi, it just…you **underestimate** me and my abilities. You think I'm some sort of fool don't you?" she struggled between my firm grip; I could feel her windpipe opening and closing at her struggle and the will of my mercy. She coughed violently, spitting at me. My grin only widen " now, I don't know what kind of game you two are playing, but, it's going to come to an end **very** soon-"

"you'll…you'll n-never find her…s-she long gone by now….co-covering her tracks…" I only tighten my grip and ignored her meaningless words. "you…you, animal!"

"she's called me worse before, but she'll be calling me something else once she's back" her weak eyes looked at me curiously, like I had something up my selves I wasn't telling her. " oh you'll be the second to know, im making her my queen"

"she'll r-refuse!" I lonely laughed, come on Sarabi I know that by now.

"Yea, and how have her refusal been working on me so far, huh?" I raised an eyebrow. "Well that's okay, she has nothing to refuse to-"

"You ….you monstrosity!..st-stop" her old face was now turning a dark blue color, as I could see her eye struggled to stay open.

"Just give me what I want, and I'll let you go!" dumb bitch, isn't listening. She might as well die than give away Nala. Stupid. Once I was she wasn't moving I quickly threw her aside. The force of my throw knocked some air into her lungs and she struggled to catch her breath. I walked over to her, towing over her. I grabbed her chin roughly and made her look at me. My eyes could see the fear written all over her face, and I loved it. " Bonzi!" I bellowed, startling the lioness before me.

"Yes boss?" said the hyena running in, with his counterparts in toe. I still looked dead at Sarabi, I wanted her to know she had fooled with the wrong lion.

"Tomorrow send a search party to each of pride rocks borders, well going to pay our little nala a visit. And a welcome home party."

"Yes sir, but what if we don't-"

"We **will** find her, because she's going to come running back. Once she hears her dear old Sarabi being put to **death** of treason against the king." She eyes widen in fear. "And I will have to show her what happens when you disobey my laws" the hyena nodded once I had finished my order and quickly went to inform the others. Sarabi trembled under me, and I cooed to her " aww Sarabi, stupid mistake, stupid stupid mistake you just brought **hell **to the person you were trying to protect." I could see my words were doing a great effect on her " but don't worry, I'll give her some benefit of the doubt, after all I need Nala to give me my heirs, you on the other hand haha…your fate still being decided" I laughed to myself as I left the old women to deal with her unlucky fate. I had business to attend to, and her name is Nala.

Nala pov

Wow, I laid here just amazed, he's back, he's alive…he's here! I don't know what to do with myself. It's like everything coming together for once in my life, something seems right. I just lay in aw looking at him, he's grown so much since I've last seen him….well I didn't except to ever see him again. But nonetheless

He's grown into a magnificent male, powerful, healthy…just everything, it's just crazy. Crazy I can actually say his name, and not feel sad…I can say his name and feel happy!

"Hey, you ok?" he asked lying next to me. His two other friends where looking at me, Pumbaa with a simle, Timon with death glare, should I not be this close to him?.

"Oh yea fine, just thinking that's all"

"Told ya she used the word **fine** a lot, a person who says fine isn't fine…they are crazy!" was he trying to talk under his breath because it wasn't working. I looked at him with confused narrow eyes

"I can still hear you" I said boldly

"I kno" he stated simply, with his arms crossed, Simba slapped himself with annoyance. What's with this guy? The mediator Pumbaa again tried to ease the tension.

"So, anyway your Simba best friend, you must have some stories to tell" a smile came to my face, as I went through time. Simba looked at me curiously wondering what would come out of my mouth.

"Well there was this time in the bog he-"

"He nothing!" he cut me off, he knew exactly want story I was going to tell, he shot me a glare of don't even think about telling. But I don't see why I should tell them, he did ask. haha

"He had been proclaiming how awesome he was and-"

"And that's the end of the story, because I was awesome, nice one nal" he teased, trying to get me to hush up.

"….mmm I don't remember it ending that way"

" well I do-"

"I remember it falling more on the lines of, you getting lost, stuck, and nearly crying because you thought you'd never get home-" he gave me a stale face, I gave him a lovely smile, he shared the same back but with sarcasms .

"anyways-" he started

'you got lost, when was this?" interrupted Pumbaa

"And cried!" added again Timon

"I was a kid"

"But you cried?! Oh com on Simba" said Timon

"Again kid guys, geeze"

" a kid who cries!" he and the warthog laughed, Simba just ignored him. he also gave me this look, but I knew he meant nothing by it. I found we were laughing at each other, rather close. He pushed me slightly with his paw, and instead of moving the other way, I brushed into him , we were close. Too close for his little friend's likening.

"Hey hey hey, let's get back to the stories shall we? So what was ya home like?" we both looked at each other, should I answer, or should he answer.

"Great, just great…." He said, just spitting out the words, I looked at him twice when he said this.

"Um, I wouldn't say great..." I added after him.

"It's okay then"

"I wouldn't say that either…" the two were confused at which one to believe; obviously they wouldn't believe me, because they don't know me. But I certainly knew, and I would think Simba did too, but he wouldn't look at me. Like he was hiding something from me.

"Yea, things haven't been so good over there" he wasn't saying it to everyone else, let alone asking me personally, but I knew. I closed my eyes and nodded, things haven't been so good, hell it hasn't even been decent. And thinking how I'm the only one in my family living here, with no cares no worries….what was that phrased he used? Man I can't think of it, but the point is, it's depressing me, whenever I think of them. Me living so nice …is like forgetting the struggles we faced. Simba could tell, and I think he felt uncomfortable seeing me like this.

"It's okay, it'll get better"

"….that what we all said…." Still sounding gloomy, it like he's forgotten about it, at least to me. I don't know.

"Hey, I got an idea" he got up abruptly and lent a paw for me to grab and helped me up- not that I needed it! "There this place I **really **want you to see" before I could put in my two cents he added "and no it's not like the last time when we were kids…and I nearly got us killed"

"Nearly! They had us corned to a wall" he rolled his red royal eyes. "….I don't know if I feel like being chases around by some _big psycho forest creature_ we might run into" I said, standing up to him

"Run into"

"Your right, you **take us** to" I corrected myself, he only laughed

"Hardy, I assure it there will be no big psycho forest creature" he said confidently with his smile, a smile I could now find I **couldn't** resist.

"Well what are we waiting for" I chimed like an eager going cub. Then my joy came to an end.

"Yea what are we waiting for; let's go we're all ready" I mentally rolled my eyes to this comment. I knew full well who nagging, unwanted voice that was. "wat ya starring at me for we're ready, aren't we Pumbaa?" Simba stopped in tracks, looked at me and then back at his too two friends.

"Timon it was just going to be me and Nala" the small meerkat nearly dropped dead, hearing the words come out of my male friends mouth. We all even Pumbaa looked at him strangely.

"phhh, im not gonna let you two kids go off by yourself" we both raised an eyebrow at him, kids? Um has he not had a look at us lately? And why did I feel this tingly feeling when he said we would be alone?

"Uh Timon, we fully capable you watching ourselves thank you" I could hear the irritations beinging to raise in his voice.

"nonsense, now do ya wanna go to where ever it is, or not" got this guy

"Fine, sure you can come with us" what! I looked at him wide eyed. And spoke under my breath.

"_he is not coming with us right_?!" he shook his head in a ' no fashion'. His red mane swaying in the air.

"No I have a plan" he didn't have to tell me, because I could see it in those wonderful eyes of his. Did I just say wonderful? I mean I guess you can say your **friend **eyes are wonderful, right? As we began to walk, Simba came closer to me and gave me a mischievous smile, which made me blush and I turned my face away from him. He's so…ugh! I don't know if Timon saw this, but he came butting in and separated us in a huff. Again I ask, what did I do!

We had been walking for only a few minutes, but that was enough to let Timon start his talking frenzy. I mean that man went at it, words coming out over and over again. At first I will admit I did listen-but then I would think it would never end, it was then Simba catch my attention.

"psshh" I saw him notion his head in a direction of a small, separate path that was coming just ahead. "follow me" we walked on the angel heading to the path, looking carefully at our 'babysitters'

"Hey did I ever tell ya the time I won the annual slug slurping contest?"

"Oh…on, no you haven't do tell!" said the smart lion, tricking his companion. I cracked a smile and tried not to laugh.

"naw that story too long, I don't wanna bore you kids with my awesomeness-"

"oh no no no, do tell" I added " we'd **love** to hear about it"

"Well, I'll tell ya. It was a nice long day and I was heading…." We totted off slowly and soon when we knew we were out of earshot we ran! Leaving the two for our own adventure, kicking up leaves in our dust. We finally came to a hault when he found we were a good distance away from them. I remember the air tasting crisps and clear as we caught our breath. He then had his annoying simle planted on that muzzle of his.

"what are you so griny about?" I asked

"Nothing, just your friends is a genius" genius!

"Genius it was my idea"

"Yea but I pulled it off"

"With me!" he lunged at me and tackled me to the ground, but sadly to his little go I flipped us, and I came out superior. He looked up at me with a sour face. "Will you ever learn you can't beat me" he let out a 'hmp' as I let him up and turned away victoriously, head held high and smiling.

"Your right, I can't beat you but you can't catch me" catch him why? Would I want to-splash! I could hear his laughter as I desperately crawled out of the small pond he pushed me in. " you okay, you got a little water right…" he flicked the lily pad on my nose, and made the water spray in my blue eyes "here!" I looked at him thru narrow eyes as he began to back away with a smile, saying' come and get me!' he is sooo dead!

I chased him dead into the sunset, his coat glistening and the air drying my fur. Making it soft and smooth again. We ran and danced around each other. Our smiles could hardly tell what we were feeling, let alone wanting to say. But it's as if we had our own language. Just he and I. he watched me and I watched him as we followed each other aimlessly, not knowing where we were going, But just going with it, with each other running together.

Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things

Can you feel the love tonight?The peace the evening bringsThe world, for once, in perfect harmonyWith all its living things Can you feel the love tonight?You needn't look too farStealing through the night's uncertaintiesLove is where they are **As if magic had just happened, we had found ourselves in this vast meadow with dozen of wild flowers.  
Their colors glowing with the rising moon and a peaceful waterfall, its waves echoing in the air, in the meadow, in our hearts.  
And it was as if gravity itself pulled us towards each other, we where inches apart, gazing into each other's eyes. Seconds later we were nuzzling each other, passionately.  
Hearing each other's purrs and feeling what the other was thinking. Our soft kisses became ever more loving and the space between us now nonexistence.  
We shared each other warmth lying down together; we listened to the crickets and our kisses.  
And I remember never wanting to let go or go back, as our bodies came together, in perfect harmony as one.  
We were finally one.****Can you feel the love tonight?****You needn't look too far****Stealing through the night's uncertainties****Love is where they are**

**Awww yes Nala, finally you can be with your man, after all you've been thru,. I love this chapter just for the ending. They are finally together and can share their true feelings. And Timon was not going to get in the way of that! The stories winding down now guys and stuff about to get critical! With Simba and Nala, with Cree and his Mother, and that plan of Cree's let just say they're going to be a big fight… and not just with the pride land lions, because we all know Cree being scar son, he's going to play the game dirty. Stay tuned! and sorry the computer started acting up, so some of the words might be smaller than the others.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Simba pov

Man, I don't want to wake up. I had the incredible dream last night. Nala was here, actually here and we spent the entire day together. Having fun, actually having fun with someone like me, and with someone I truly loved. And the night, oh great kings it was incredible I only wish- the soft breathing under my chin caught my attention. I looked down and stars grew in my eyes. It wasn't a dream, she is here, in my arms…and last night was real. Every kiss, every touch, all our feeling for each other spilled that night. It just seems all too surreal for me. I guess my inside thinking must have been running through her mind too, she was beginning to stir under me. As if naturally to me, I bent down and licked her cheek. Her eyes slowly opening as she turned to face me.

"morning" I said softly to her as she rolled and looked up at me, I don't ever remember her eyes being this gorgeous before, but now, they're stunning. She smiled up at me and closed her eyes again, burying her head in my mane.

"Morning stranger" she chimed, I raised an eyebrow and spoke playfully.

"Stranger? Mmm, I don't know if were strangers anymore, at least not after **last night**" I could tell from her opening her eyes and looking at me, that the whole feeling was surreal to her too.

"Wow, you're right" I nodded to her, answering her amazed question "we really are more than friends now, aren't we?" she arose from her lying position

"Yea" I muzzled her slightly, looking her right in the eyes, purrs escaping her delicate throat. "How you do feel?" I never asked my mother about this, and my father never got the chance to tell me about making love. And it's embarrassing to think, but last night was all feelings I guess, and I didn't know what would happen, it would just happen. And me being twice her size…I don't know it I hurt her, or was too rough, or any of that. She's so smaller than me that im bound to have done something. But she gave me a caring smile, like she knew what I was thinking and reassured me.

"Fine, in fact I'm better than fine, I'm feel **amazing**" phew, good. She muzzled me. "Last night was amazing; you're amazing, thank you Simba" hearing that made me blush, which she saw. Little chuckles leaving her mouth as she pawed gently at me, waving and playing at my ears, like a small cub. I picked up near flower, blowing at it, it flew gently into her face, purposely doing so. making her nose bunch up in a cute fashion, after she let out a soft 'achoo' our laughter filled the air. Making a mean face at me she jumped on me. It was all funny at first…until I saw this dark mark underneath her, and my heart sank…did I do this? And she saw the concern on my face. "What's wrong?"

"That" I said placing my paw to her underbelly, her stomach recoiling back with my light touch. "what is that?"

"Just a bruise"

"Bruise, nala look" I rolled up so she could sit down before me. She looked at herself too, but just bushed it off "did I do that?" my voice carrying concern.

"No" looking as if I asked a dumb question.

"If I did would you tell me?"

"Yes but…" she saw the look on my face, and did her best to make me feel better. "Simba" she chimed with a smile "you have nothing to worry about, I'm okay. You where as sweet and gentle as any man could be"

"Really?"

"Really" I kissed her softly and our noses meet. Her beautiful scent filling my nose and her purr filling my ears. But soon something else filled my ears. Voices, ones I **haven't** heard before, which put me on alert, since we should be the only animals here for miles.

"Get down!" I said quietly, placing a paw on her shoulder. Although she didn't know what was going on. She followed quickly. She looked at me with concern all in her eyes. As we stood quite more I could hear footsteps coming closer. "Stay here" I said, needing to scope the situation.

"Simba…" voiced the confusion lioness, she placed a paw forward, like she was going to follow me, but I gave her a look that said 'don't' reluctantly she stayed. She scanned the area herself. I didn't get far when I was a figure appear from the long grass, hyena. A low growl erupting from my stomach, as I saw he was followed by more four. I tried to get a better look, to see if they were actually a threat, or just passing thru, however, one caught my sent and looked in my direction. I backed away quickly, when I saw them take steps towards our direction. " what's happening?" asked Nala in a hushed voice.

"Hyenas" her eyes widen to this "we need to move to the brushes, now" she turned, and slowly crawled over to the nearest vegetation she could find, I followed close behind. When we settled in the brushes, we couldn't see the hyenas but we could hear them talking, moving right over us.

"ya see anything?"

"nothing, you?"

"no you?"

"same here"

"dam, boss gonna be real pissed"

"ya think, this is the fourth days in a row he had us look after her"

'yea, anymore of this and im gonna be sick"

"Who you telling, I'm about sick and tired of- Cree sir we…"

"Did you find her?!" said a very familiar voice.

_"Cree…"_ said nala distantly, her eyes locking on the outside shadow that loomed over us and backing away slowly. I looked in the same direction as well. Cree, Cree who the hell is-duh, that's bastard son, anger filled me as I began to remember our' pasts together' then I began thinking, How could he have found this place?

"Um, no boss"

"well keep looking!"

"Yes boss!" we saw three of the four hyenas leave. The other one stayed beside Cree.

"You two!" he order " I want to speared the word for our run-away lioness. Let her know her foolish plan backfired greatly, and if she doesn't come back, I won't be only dealing with her but her little **helper **too, understand" in his rant, Cree smash a broken stick, and the end part flew into our brush, Nala began to scream, but I placed a paw over her mouth and reminded her to stay quiet. After a breath or so, she had managed to calm down. And we peeked thru the brushes.

"yes sir, but…"

"But what!"  
"How are we supposed to tell her?"

"That's not my problem that's your, now go. Find her and bring her back to me, or don't come back at all!" after a few minutes, with it still be silent I peeked out my head, it seemed that everyone was gone.

"Come on" I said, standing up, moving the brush sideways giving her an easier opening.

"Simba, what do we do?" she asked standing next to me. I let out a slight breath.

"Don't worry I'll think of something, come on, we need to get back now"

Cree

This plan seems to be running perfect. From what I've been told by the scouts. The word is bound to spread to nala and she'll have no choice but to come running back. And then I'll make my move. I rested on my throne, breathing in the dry noon air. The days seem to be dying out faster and faster each day now. And soon this noon will be evening. My ears turned when I heard scathing and banging on the cave walls. And a pathetic smile came to my face, when I saw Sarabi struggle to free herself from my bondage.

"You know, you're only tiring yourself old women, you might as well stop before you lose what strength you have now." Of course she didn't listen, and still kept at her clawing and biting. "shoot yourself"

"This will never work…"

"What wont?"

"This plan, it will never work. She won't come back she's long gone, Cree long gone" she said the words ruthless towards me.

"Oh really, what makes you so sure-"

"I know, I know she won't fall for this trick" hmm, maybe I should inform her on what **I know.**

"Well if you're so smart, you'd know there was a young lioness spotted staying in the desert oasis a couple miles away-"

"That can be any lioness"

"You'd also know that this lioness had a few trademarks." She listened unpleased about what I was going to say "this lioness here was spotted heading form an eastern territory, and you know were the only eastern territory around. A small lioness around three years in age, with the bluest of lion eyes and a fur coat that dam near matched the sand she walked on. Now I don't know about you, but that sound a lot like nala. Don't you think?" she said, nothing and didn't expect her to " through there one thing I didn't like, she was spotted hanging with some male, this male I don't know, but frankly, If he thinks he had his dabs on her, huh he can think again."Thru my talking, she was still trying to make an effort to escape. And I watched assumed, after all I had nothing else to do, but wait on hearing from Bonzi about the plan goings so why not. But my amusement was over soon, the poor fool over exhausted herself and collapsed on the floor. There goes my entertainment for a while. I lifted her chin. " aw done so soon"

In that moment bonze had came running in with information. " hey boss we have some news"

"spill"

"That lioness that was spotted in fact **was** Nala, everything you said we followed suite, she should be running back here by night fall."

"Excellent, thanks Bonzi, remind me, you get the lion share of tonights dinner"

"Oh, thanks you boss"

"No problem, now leave us"

"Yes sir" I watched him exist, finally gone I turned to Sarabi with an over pleased look on my face. I was just beaming; she looked up at me with narrow eyes. Eyes that spilled disgust and hate, well, not like she's the only one, she can get in line for that.

"ah, just a matter of time before my sweet wrapped in my arms again"

"I hope that will be later, than sooner" added a voice, I turned to see my mother standing in the entrance. Annoyance couldn't have been more well written on my face.

"What do you want mother"

"We need to talk"

"Not now, I'm busy" I went back to go sit down, but felt a strong paw on my shoulder turn me.

"Now Cree!" I rolled my eyes and sat where I stood.

"Okay, about what?"

"This, this whole marrying business, you have no idea what you're getting into"

"Oh, I know, I know actually want I'm doing" I said distantly, trying to get anything to distract me form her nonsense.

"No you don't son, your letting your feelings make judgments for you. You don't really want to marry this girl, you have nothing in common. The fact is, she hates you" I'm tired of hearing this from her, I know dam well Nala well never love me, hell even like me. But I'm tired of going whatever everyone else wants, and that includes my mother. And she should know what I want, I'll fight to get, she did instill that in me long ago. And I guess I'm letting my true feelings show now.

"That what you thought of dad, before you started hating him" she was quiet for a moment, probably thinking did I really just say what I did. And yes I did.

"Don't be foolish, I loved your father boy, you didn't need to see anything"

'That's what you tell me, but I never say it. Fact I never saw you once, hug, kiss, or even tell one another you love them, and I'm not the romantic type, but I think that's what lovers do" she scoffed at my comment and just blew it aside

"Well I don't see you and your little Nala doing that"

"Like you said, you don't need too" I said directly towards her. I could tell she was becoming angry with my attitude with her " now, are you here for a useful conversation, or are you here to just bug me?" her eyes narrowed, I could tell he didn't like this side of me. "Because quit frankly either way it goes am going thru with the marriage "

"What's wrong with you, don't even care for the well being of your own mother , am queen! After all I've done for you-"

"You mother! You did all this for you, and now I thinks it's time you stepped down" we were in each other face, yet I towered over my smaller mother. She didn't let my size intimidate her. She didn't say anything after that, I knew all along this whole battle was for her to get to the top, will now I'm here. and the next statement she mumbled under her breath only confirmed that to me.

_"Two can't be at the top" _your right mother, only** one** of us can. She left in a huff, dust flying at her feet. Her plan obviously didn't go the way she wanted. And now my plan has to take a new detoured route. If I'm going to stay on top, I've got to get rid of any threat.

"Bonzi!" I order, still looking down the path my mother went.

"Yes sir"

_" I want a few of you hyenas to pay my mother a late night visit, okay"_

_"_But sir she's queen"

"But **I'm** king" the hyena took two looks at me, like he knew he misread me. However he did, I said actually what I wanted them to do. Still puzzled the hyena complied walking slowly outside. Puzzled on how he's going to tell him squad they are going to murder the queen. As he left I smiled and went to sit back down, but when I say Sarabi face-stunned, or even baffled I stood still waiting for her to say something.

"..H-how could you, your own mo- evil, such evil… you're nothing but evil" I took her small chin in my paw again and smile, bring her up to me, which was a struggle for her, because of my bondage. However she soon found her feet, when she began to choke again, and when I wouldn't let her chin go. I was face to face with her, the small sweat beads running down her forehead. I chimed as I looked at her.

"About time " I said simply, toying with her check before I let them drop. Walking out of the cave, she knew full well of my now.

Nala pov

"don't worry nala, we'll think of something" Simba cooed to me, as I paced back and forth like a nervous wreck.

"This is crazy…How could this happen, how'd he find me?!". My mind was going crazy from what I just heard. And I'm still trying to think, did I even hear him right, Cree here!…taking me back!…killing Sarabi! No I didn't hear at all…I couldn't have. " I don't understand, I left days ago, and in the middle of the night practically no one was here…"

"Are you sure? Maybe-"

"Im positive Simba, no one was here, plus I went over my tracks so no one could follow….this is impossible"

"Well maybe-"

"There is no maybe Simba, I'm positive, I checked over everything!"

"Okay okay" he waved his paw in a 'calm down, and bring it back to reality fashion' I hadn't even notice I went off on him.

"I'm sorry…it's just…"

" I kno I kno" said the red maned male, bringing me in to a comforting hug a hug well needed. I took in a deep breath, and trying to let all my worried and frustration out. I took a step back from him and began walking all over again. He didn't say much, but I could tell he didn't want to let me go, however he did letting me some much needed air and space. "Don't worry we'll think of something, relax"

"I can't Simba, I just can't. I need to think of something fast"

"Well at this rate, you'll give yourself a heart attack" I rolled my eyes at him comment, him trying to ease the tension really wasn't working and kindda ticked me off. And his trying to be playful attitude came to a stop. "nal" saying my nickname. I could tell he wanted to help, but he really couldn't-well didn't know really how to.

" I kno Simba, I kno. I need to relax, but… you wouldn't understand"

'try me" considering it at first I looked to him, but then shook it aside I didn't have time for storytelling, and beside he didn't need to know **everything** that happened, at least not yet.

"I wish I could" I said stepping in front of him, his eyes carrying mixed emotions, and I felt a tug from my stomach. Nuzzling him I spoke softly, "I have to go back" he backed away from me suddenly, confused and stunned by my words. Words that were suppose to stay in my head!

"What?" he stammered, I looked at him somberly

"I have to, you heard what Cree said."

"I know, which is why I'm trying to understand why you'd go back"

"If I don't go back someone could get hurt…possible killed"

"and that someone could possibly be you nala" I had to think of this for a moment, what if this was all some trick to get me back. I would have ran right into his trap…but if I don't go, then… what if he wasn't playing and Sarabi life was endanger because of me. I can't just let her suffer for my freedom.

"It's a risk I'll just going to have to take" I shrugged

"It's a risk I don't want to take" his red orbs carried so much, confusion right now, like he didn't know what to do at the moment. Yet all he had were his feelings, feelings that might have been suppressed but have now arisen again "Nala I just found you, I don't want to **lose** you again" I felt his every words, and I felt the same for him as well. "You have to understand, I haven't seen anyone in my family in years. I thought you could have been dead, hell you thought I was dead and now that you're here. I'm the happiest I've ever been… and now you want to take the risk of going back, possible putting your life in danger….if can't have that, I won't have that"

Hearing this made me rethink the decision, after all I spent my entire life now thinking he was dead and paining myself to forget him. And now knowing he's alive, all I want to do is be with him. Never leave his side, and that thought always been in my head, but…but I can't forget my family, not after all the things we've been thru, I just can't abandoned them.

"Simba" and with a heavy heart I spoke "I know what you're feeling, trust me I feel the same with you…but, I can't get myself to abandon them. I can't" hearing this, didn't comfort him at all. And he turned away, upset with me. I walked towards him; he was avoiding my eye contact. "Simba, don't be mad-"

"I'm not mad at the fact Cree being a lunatic and threatening lions lives, hell he's scar son, I'm mad at the fact you can't see the danger your putting yourself in and thinking its fine!"He turned cutting me off

"Hey, don't get mad at me, I didn't do anything wrong! I know going back I'll be putting myself in danger. But I have too, leaving them to fend for themselves is wrong, they need me!" I shouted back at him "and especially if I can help them-"

"Help them, nala you're one lioness, what could you do"

"Something"

"Like what"

"Anything!"

"So sacrifice yourself, that's what you're going to do, because that's what you're saying!" said the heated lion

"I'm not saying that! I just need to go back so nothing bad will happen to them" I retorted, god why was he making this some big deal, well it is, but… uh! "God, I don't need you're argument right now, I just need you to be on my side!"  
"Why would I side with you when you're going to commit suicide!" he bellowed at me.

"Whoa whoa whoa, there a fire or sumthing, wit with all the yellin!" said an incoming voice, a voice neither of us paid attention to. "Hello wats goin on?!-"

"Stay out of it Timon!" barked Simba, down at his friend. He's friend soon quit down, surprised my Simba sudden harshness.

"Hey what I do-"

"You can't tell him what to do! if he wants to know what's going on, let him or are you some type of dictator now, and everything has to go thru you!"

"why are you trying to make me out to be the bad big, when I'm trying to help you!"

"Help?" I scoffed

"Yea, form making a terrible decision a decision you're too blind to see right now, a decision that could cost you your life!"Saying we both disagree with each other would be an understatement; we loathed each other decision right now. I rolled my eyes at his comment, why couldn't he see I had to do this.

"I'm not a little girl anymore; I don't need your impute on the decision I make!"

"Clearly you do, you're decision is hash and unthought-of , you go back and you're done for, you even think maybe this was all a trick and that he's just lying to get you back!" we were so much into fighting with each other I barely glanced if I even did to see Pumbaa and Timon stumped. "You know what sinister lions like that are capable of; they'll do anything to get what they want or have you forgotten!"  
"I know what he's capable of, and I know what I'm capable of and I handle myself!" at this point, I know we were going to let words- unwanted words fly out our mouths.

"oh like with my uncle" I paused, taken aback by the comment.

"what do you mean"

" keeping that secret away from us, knowing full well what he was doing, how did you handle that! Letting him mess with you, and having a breakdown because of it! What if we hadn't come in time nal, then what?! He would have hurt you, and I or nobody would have been there to protect you, all because you decided to **handle** it yourself!" my body quiver with frustration, how could he say that! How could he even bring that up, why would he.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm the one who has to sacrifice themselves for our family, a family you totally forgot about!" and before he could even get a word out I interjected him "don't even Simba, you know you forgot all about us!" my words seemed to stab him, like he was appealed I'd even think he'd forgotten all about his home.

'H-how can you say that Nala!" I could see anger and disgust filling in his eyes, well I don't care, and I have it too for him!

"Because it's true, you forgot all about us and you know it, you left us there to starve!" I threw the words at him "hell, you never asked **once** how the family's doing-"

"Just because I didn't ask, or talk about the pride doesn't mean I don't care!"

"What, because your too **scared** to face reality!" we both were treading on thin ice with each other.

"Who said anything about being scared, I'm not some coward!"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK!" the question had caused a pause in the entire situation, and made me reflect a little on how hurt I was. "Huh? What about your promise to come back… and fight for us huh, you've been here all this time and not **once**, **once **come back!" he didn't say anything, needless to say Timon and Pumbaa were just dead silent, this was all probably knew news for them. Simba seemed to stammer with words, objecting the thought.

"look, just because I didn't go back doesn't mean…. it's in the past" he said somberly to himself

"da kids gotta point, you gotta but ya past be-"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! I was enraged by this comment, were we really nothing to him is our family, our struggle nothing to him, I'm I nothing to him!

"easy…" he brushed me off turning away " there nothing to go back to" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, especially form the lion, the same lion that's shared the same home and same feelings like I did, say these things…it like I don't even know him anymore.

"Simba nothing to go back to….what about your family, what about me…Simba we've need you! **I'VE **needed you!" my words quivering slightly "do you have any idea what we've been thru…do you have any idea what** I've** been thru…I've suffered Simba. I suffered for the family, for you; at least you could have come back!"

"Look I'm sorry… and I prom-"

"I don't need your broken promises; **I** need you home, **we** all need you home!" I found tears swelling my eyes, but I didn't allow them to pass. I knew I had gotten to him, yet something in him wouldn't allow what I said to go thru.

"I'm not going back, I can't go back…"

"Why not!"

"It doesn't matter okay!" he turns abruptly and began to walk away, but I followed in pursuit, nagging at him with my words.

"It does matter Simba, you're people need you! They need a king-"

"They have a king!"

"We need the rightful king!" I paused, becoming fed up with him, he wasn't going to stop and I had no time for his bullshit "what happened to you, you're not the Simba I remember…"

"You're right are you satisfied now"

"No, just disappointed, "

"You kno your starting to sound a lot like my father-"

"Good, at least one of us does"

"Listen you think you can just show up here and tell me what I should do with my life, you don't even know what I've been thru!"

"I would if-"

"FINE! GO ON A CRISTIZE ME, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE NO! GO OFF NALA, GO OFF AND RISK YOU'RE LIFE IM DONE, IT'S FINE WITH ME WHETHER YOU COME BACK OR NOT!"

"FINE!" I was shocked and hurt by his words ,I just ran off into the forest. Leaving him and the other confused two alone, if he doesn't care about me fine, I'll go back, I certainly don't need him… I don't need his help and I don't need him in my life!

Simba pov (midnight)

God, I-I can't believe her! What do I care, she can go along and risk her life, I don't care!I paced back and forth, still fuming. I just couldn't believe it…what the hell happened! The whole senior played over and over again in my head, even thru I was still mad I still regretting the things I said. Saying I didn't care whether she came back or not…not caring about her or the family, stupid…stupid. Yet still I found myself furious with her, she made me recollect things of my passed that have been deeply suppressed. And I- I hated her for it. I was too busy booming back and forth, in my own head, I didn't even notice Timon and Pumbaa enter.

"Hey kid?" I stopped

"What..." I said tired and out of breath, from exhausting myself.

"You okay?"

"Peachy" I didn't turn to them and kept my eye facing the everlasting dark green plains ahead of me.

"ya sure, you seemed a little fuzzed, you wan-"

"I'm fine okay, just leaving me alone!" I snapped at them, causing them to both take a leap back with giant eyes. I took a calm breath, seeing how they didn't deserve my wrath. "Look guys, just give me some space okay…" I said flatly, looking at them, but distantly. They didn't say much, if anything. They both nodded and walked back in the forest.

"Sure thing kid" I didn't watch them leave, I just looked down at the paw, that dug themselves into the ground, Like they seemed to be hiding from me, disgusted with me. Pity, anger and every emotion you could name was in me, spiraling down. Until I found my voice, and bellowed my anger out at the sky.

"YOU SAID YOU'D ALAWYS BE THERE FOR ME, BUT YOURE NOT…AND IT'S BEAUCSE OF ME! It's my fault, it's all my fault!" in my pity state, I heard from the corner of my ear a monkey, a monkey singing monkey at that! I looked over at him with an annoyed face, could he not see that his presence wants wanted now, I mean who is this guy, and I've never seen him before. "will you stop singing" he didn't, and he kept swinging in this little tree, so I figured it be better that I remove myself before I force able removed him. But then get this, he followed me! And kept singing that stupid little tune! "well you stop following me…creepy little monkey" his pestering was getting to me "will you cut it out!"

"Can't cut it out, it jus grow right bck!"

"Grow right-I don't even want to know, will you just leave me alone"

"aw why be alone on dis night fine night young one"

"I need to be alone okay"

"meh, sound like ya got problems"

"you have no idea" I spoke to myself, thinking of Nala. I found myself snapped out of my trance when I was the monkey was eyeball to eyeball with me 'what the- what's your problem!"

"meh, I have no problem, yooo seem to be da one with da problem"

"Yea, and you being here going to make it all better" I added with sarcasm, thru the monkey found it funny too, that wasn't part of the plan.

"Well I hav been known to hav wise words now and then" I just moved my eyebrows up and down, not really believing him. "ya wanna talk"

"No, at least not to you" I confirmed flatly

"aw, I see sumone on ya mind" he said in a teasing fashion, and poking me with my staff.

"Yea…" I said eyeing him, why is guy so close and touchy….I don't know him.

"ooo old Rafiki see, must be about a girl right…sumone pretty special" he eyed me, and his name ran itself over and over again in my head. I felt like I knew him, I know he feels like he knows me.

"Yea, you can say that"

"Well, she either special to ya or not" he stated "well which is it?" he asked

'Is what?"

" is she boy"

" I don't know…" I stammered

"What da ya mean ya don't know, she obviously special to ya" I rolled my eyes

"Oh and how would you know?"

"jus look at ya, ya seem to be drivin yourself crazy thinkin bout her" and I don't know if it was true or not, but I did feel like a nervous wreck, I don't know where is she, how she is, all I know it I said things I should of, and I hurt her. And that downed me, and made me want to talk about it.

"Yea she is pretty special, very special to me"

"oh well wat seem to be da problem" I guess it was the fact that he seemed trustable or maybe I really wanted to get this feeling off my chest someway, even thou I knew I wouldn't until I see her face to face-but anyways I just spoke and told him really everything. He stayed forced thru the whole story, and I mean the whole story some parts even before Nala came. "So that's why I'm mad at her" he nodded " do you understand?"

"o yes, Rafiki can see, ya care awfully lots for her don't you?"

"Yea more than she'll ever know"

"o trust meh boy, she feel da same way bout you"

"But I can't understand, why she'd go back-knowing how dangerous it is. I don't want to sound selfish but, I lost her once and my family and now that's she here…I can't lose her again"

"Well ya heart in da right place boy…but I can tell ya this, you well **lose** her boy" hearing this made my heart fill with utter defeat. As I hung my head and everything within me sank 'unless…" hearing his hanging words caught my attention, like he knew something I didn't. 'ya go after her"

"After her…" I said distantly

"yea after her boy" thinking of this I came to one only conclusion

"I can't" the monkey…I mean Rafiki seem to be stumped with my words. And looked at me as if he had misheard something, but restating again I confirmed to him what I said.

"wat day a mean ya can't go back?"

"I just can't"

"why?"

"I don't wanna talk about it, okay" feeling as if I was reliving the whole argument with nala, abruptly got up, and started to head away. Yet my little follower wouldn't allow me to take another step.

"Hey hey wait a second, where ya goin?" he stammered

"back home…" I said flatly

"as in bck at priderock?"

"no, as in back in the forest"

"wat, why would ya want to go bck there?" said the monkey calmly, studying my face.

"Because that's my home, it has been for the past two years anyways" Rafiki just nodded.

"no no" said the mandrill, as he tried to persuade me with his best effort to go back as well. But after countless and countless attempt, I still ran with the same answer. Showing no intension of changing it what's so ever. I had no reason. And seeing this, I could see I was wearing at the monkey patience. After all, he did try nonstop and I would be furious too if I gave the effort and it was to no avail. Frustrated it had seemed the he had given up on the situation and me. "fine boy, do wat ya ant, but ya father would be mighty disappointed in-" suddenly I went off, I already knew what he was going to say and quite frankly I didn't need to hear it from anyone else! I was just fed up with it.

"Please!, I don't need another lecture, dam, who do you think you are! I'm tired of everyone saying how disappointed my father is in me, you think I don't know it! You think I don't realize that, I have to live with it every day! Live with that fact that a mighty king had a cowardly son who could **never** match of even come close to his potential!" ranting I found myself listening to all the things that had frustrated me for so long, and kept me from opening up. The frustration, failure, abandonment. All those feeling I felt I did to myself and my family. " yes, I never went back because I couldn't face them, I couldn't let them know I was afraid to come back, too afraid. So I never came back, I let them think I was dead, hell they probably thought I was after the hyena attack. Hell I wanted to be dead after that, I might as well been, they nearly **killed** me" during my rant the old monkey said nothing the whole but, all he did was listen and, that was a bit strange for me. "Well are you going to say anything? How much of a failure I am, how worthless"

"no son " said Rafiki walking up to me, at this point I was tired and over exhausted and was sitting down, he came and put a hand on my shoulder " Rafiki not gonna say nuttin like dat"

"Why huh? Figure I won't care" I said kind of rudely and blunt

"why would i?" he asked

"Because you should! I am all of those things, I'm a lair, failure, coward…everything, everything my father **wasn't** I **am**" saying this to him, I found myself depressed. As if it were all…which it was, it was all true. I sighed heavily

"And why da ya think dat?" again asked the wise man

"Why wouldn't I, I never went back to protect them! I let my home fall apart under that tyrant! While everyone else suffered, and I stayed here like some coward…and liar, failure, everything Nala said, everything she said was right" I soon felt a comforting pat on my back, I looked to the old monkey who had a sincere smile on his face.

"Now now, don't beat yaself up"

"How can't i? I let everyone down"

"remember ya were only2 years old, still a boy, ya think ya could have handled all that pressure like magic, and make everything better, like nothing" he seemed to have a playful chime in him

"no, but…I should have been able to handle it, Nala was able to"

"well girl do hav a different way of handling things, and she does hav a gud head on her shoulders but, so do **you**" he chimed " and besides, it isn't easy of her either, trust me boy"

"I just feel so bad…I let her down, I let everyone down"

"it's okay Simba"

"no its not, I let my fear get in the way"

"Fear?" he inquired, and I nodded my head

"Yea…I didn't go back because I feared of the changes I guess…and I know it sounds weird, but being gone for so long, I couldn't imagine me going back and finding things much worse"

"How"

"I don't know, like death…or me not being ready to take on scar or Cree, and failing, and having everyone suffer for my weaken I guess…." And I don't know if that could even sum up the words in my head, that I was feeling right now " I know my father's disappointed in me, who wouldn't be, I let him down"

**"**well ya can always change it boy" I looked to him " go back, face cree, free your people, reclaim ya fathers land"

"how?"

"ya a smart boy, ya can think of a plan"

"plans, hmp they always seem to backfire" I said flatly, the old Rafiki looked to me and understand what I was talking about " earlier today nala and I got into a fight, over her leaving. There was a search party after her, and threatened that if she didn't come back they would hurt someone, possible kill them. Her first reaction was to go back and I told her that was a foolish. I only told her this because she seemed to be rushing into the decision so blindly-not even thinking just going…like she didn't care about the consequences if she went back. I mean what if that was all a lie and Cree just tricked her into coming back." Rafiki nodded

'I see ya point"

"and she would have been there all alone, defenless against him, and who knows what he's do to her!" thiking of anyone harming of even pulling a single thread of fur from her body made me mad " and i- I care about her too much to let that happen!"

"ya love her boy" he said calmy

"yes, yes I do. I love her, and her just rushing into action before even thinking about it, upset me, because she didn't seem to care I loved her, and I didn't want to lose her again….so that's why we fought"

"well" said Rafiki getting up and grabbing his stick that he placed beside him " like I always say, it neva too late"

"Yea right, she's long gone by now, hell she could be near the border now. Gosh, I know how much I hurt her, saying those things, she'll never want to talk to me" with a quick motion I saw the black stick fly and hit me right in the head ' OW…geesh what was that for!" I grabbed my red mane

'its doesn't matter its in da past" laughed the mandrill

"yea but it still hurts" I continued to message my skull

"yea da past can hurt, now day a head still hurt"

"alittle"

"but wit time it'll get betta right"

"yea…"

"see dat all ya need, now see" patting me again, he had a small smile on his face and I returned it, and I always returned the favor when I saw him try to swing at me again " now wat are ya goin to do"

"First, im gonna take your stick" with I quick motion I threw the four foot stick like a feather, panicking the mandrill

"hey hey not da stick !" when he finally retrieved he I heard him echo "ah! Where are ya going!"

" I'm going BACK!" I shouted over my shoulder, running thru the dark bladed grass. I could hear cheers and howls come from Rafiki as he shouted.

"GUD…GET OUTTA HERE…WHOOO!" and that echoed cheer, stayed in my head as I raced back home.

Nala pov

Please kings above, tell me I'm not too late to save Sarabi, god if anything where to happen to her. I don't know what I'd do; I really hope all those things said were just one **big bluff**. I don't care if I'm being tricked into coming back now. I should never have left in the first place; I didn't do anything there but waste my time and energy fooling around with…god I can't even say his name right now, ugh I don't want to say it, fact, I don't even want to remember him anymore. Causing all these stupid emotion and feelings to spring up, blurring my judgment, gosh he's better off dead to me! I already know I am to him…doesn't care if I make it back or not. Fine, if he doesn't care, I won't care. Simple as that. My mind still raced with the decision I had to make before I got home, which will be no time soon, I've been traveling all night and all day. I'm already near the broader and it's been no time at all. I didn't need Simba help after all, I just want to know why it took me like three days to find that place and only one whole day to nearly get back! I don't know, maybe because I've been traveling nonstop, that's probably why. I remember taking 5-6 breaks when I left the first day, and now none. And although the urgency to get back is immense, my body it telling me another thing even greater, like resting. my paws are killing me! I slowed my nonstop tot to a walk, and finally slowed that down to stopping. I figured I could anyways; I'm just outside the border. It'll only take me another couple hours to reach home. I slowly maneuver my body to sit on my hind legs, which where aching like a mad man. They seemed a little swollen and irritated, which is something I don't need.

"dammit" I said to myself, licking the back of my hind leg. I felt the tense muscle under my tongue, as small muscles spasm went thru them. "More tired than I thought" a quick motion of moving grey grass caught my attention, and I looked over to the mysterious figures. I stood up quickly, preparing myself, when I finally took notice of the 'unwanted company' I saw they were hyenas, and Cree's at that.

"Finally! " said one, as I saw him make his way thru the grass and into the clearing "found her" he exaggerated

"Bout time" said another "took us long enough" he spoke to his companion

"Yea" answer another "ya, finally decided to come back I see" I looked at the three spotted hyenas all semi circled around me

" yea" I stated flatly towards them, eyeing them all

"where ya go?"

"On a little walk"

"A three day little walk" I nodded confidently to them, after all I had nothing to hide. The question hyena walked closer to me, as if accusing me of something "yea right! Ya know you le-"

"Quiet! Smee" it was then I saw the last hyena of the quad, he was much more powerful and aware of himself, than the others. this had my attention "we don't got time for all that, we got important business"

"business?" I questioned

"Yea, involving **you** miss Nala"

"Why, does somebody want me?"

"hehe, you can say that" said the smaller of the four dog, his laughter was highly unpleasant to hear.

"What for?" I asked

"Beats us" said another

"Then why are you here?" I asked, if this idiots really had no idea or intention of being out here for a reason, then why where they?

"Easy, we're the **delivery service**" in a effortless wave, I saw spotted coat upon spotted coat, tackle me and coat me to the ground. I tried to get up on my feet but they all pinned me down with their combined weight, and my exhausted body wasn't making it any easier to fight back, as I found myself being dragged back home by the foursome. You got to be kidding me, this is the homecoming I get from leaving, Great.

Cree pov

I lay down, with the early evening sun, peeking thru the cave door. Thinking to myself of the glorious events to come, Any moment now, I will be married to the most beautiful lioness in all the pride lands. I can't wait. I closed my eyes to picture the event, seeing everything fall into play. Perfectly, I had nothing to worry about- (cough cough!) the rough sounded cough distracted me, and took me off guard; I had completely forgot she was there. I looked to the old lioness, who's now shaggy fur, and spiny frame lay flat on the ground, seemingly motionless. I saw her frail body slowly rise for air. (Cough cough!)

"Huh, could you die somewhere else" I sighed with a motionless sigh. She said nothing, but stiffened her frame. "I guess not" I said getting up, with a smooth motion, as if just gliding to my feet. "Just think about it, if you live to see another few days you would have witness the finest marriage in all the pridelands" if my smile wasn't cocky enough my voice sure was, I was beaming on the inside and out. I walked over to the entrance to the cave, standing in-between the door way and into the beam of light. "yea, any minute now…"

"y-you honestly think this is going to work out a-and she's going to marry you…." Said Sarabi in a raspier voice, drawing my ears to turn in her direction, as I looked the older women in the eyes. I could tell she was still fighting with every last effort she had.

"hmmm no, I expect a few objects from her and her mother…possible some others" I notioned

'b-but you think this will a-all be alright….don't you" she spoke and with a quick, not really thinking I answered

"Yea"

"Then you're even more foolish that I thought!" she spat, trying to get up but failing, all she did was rest on her side.

"oh please Sarabi, don't fool yourself. You and I both know Nala will be running back, especially after hearing the news of her dear Sarabi being in a little situation, I'm sure she's half way across the dessert by now" I spoke confidently, and that I'm 100% sure of, Nala loves her family to death, she'd go above and beyond for them.

"Well…well you'll be sorry, she's bring help…a-and I know it" she panted after a few words " and w-who ever it is will finish you" I walked over to her, placing my paw around her chin , as if talking to a child.

"you know what Sarabi, I think you're just scared, scared that you don't want her to marry me, and fully take your precious little boys spot, in that circle of life crap right. Well hears some news, you're hoping for him to return all in vain. He's dead, never to return and you and your family will have to deal with me-"

"Boss!" I turned about to see my main hyena entering past the doorway ' updates" I nodded " well you were right boss, she's back. The screech team found her this evening and are bringing her back as we speak"

"Lovely, how is she?" I asked, not really thinking he could answer the question for me.

"Herself sir, giving the party a little trouble, but she was too tried to put up a real fight"

"And is she alone?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive sir"

"I see, thank you" I nodded to him and he to me, and he soon left, but before he left I had to add in something, not really needed, but just to aggravate Sarabi " and don't forget we're making preparations for the celebration tomorrow, I want this done as soon as possible. I don't want any more disappearing act from her. not that she'll be giving me them anytime soon"

"Yes sir" again nodded, he then went the walkway. I watched him leave, and im sure Sarabi did too, I could feel her heart beat just a tad after as realization hit in.

"Now" I said "what was that you were saying?"

**Hey guess just answering a few questions YES Simba and nala did do " it" but I didn't want to put it out there like that cuz they're Simba and nala so it has to be romantic! And the reason he didn't notice the scars on nala is bc it been and few days since then, so there not too noticeable but Simba will say something about it, and the fight they had…yea, you know that's all lion king climax action, getting us to the finally, I know they said some harsh words to each other, especially nala, who known how much she was holding in, but love will Perivale… And yea Crees going to be that guy nobody likes. And to BLACKCAT I don't mind the crazy reviews I look forward to reading them lol .one more chapter you go! Stay tuned only one more chapter to go!**


End file.
